Date A Live: Incluso el amor puede traer el fin del mundo
by Takamiya Shin
Summary: Por culpa de mi debilidad, deje que me alejaran de ti. Por culpa de mi ingenuidad , deje que sintieras desesperación. Nunca más... definitivamente nunca más permitiré que nos separen. Si es para proteger tu sonrisa,tu vida ...tus sueños. No me importa que ...ni a quien... tenga que sacrificar. ... [Shidou Badass/Harem].
1. Capitulo 1: Vida perdida

**Capítulo 1: Vida perdida**

 **[?]**

Frio.

Siento…mucho…frio.

Y no lo digo porque…una intensa lluvia este cayéndome encima.

O porque me esté desangrando hasta morir.

El frio que siento ahora mismo… es el de sus lágrimas.

Es curioso… yo siempre creí…que las lágrimas eran cálidas.

_Por favor…Ugh… No me dejes.

Es extraño, ya no soy capaz de oír nada, nada…excepto su voz.

_...

Parece ser que coloco sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Ahora mismo siento un ligero calor entrando a mi cuerpo.

Lo olvidaba… ella tiene el poder suficiente para sanar mis heridas a través de algo llamado Reiryoku **(Poder espiritual).**

Si se trata de ella, no debería tomarle más de 1 minuto el sanarme ¿verdad?

Todo va…a…estar bien.

Solo tengo que…aferrarme lo suficiente a la vida, para que ella aun pueda salvarme.

Pero…eso sería ser demasiado optimista.

no importa cuánto Reiryoku inyectara en mi cuerpo … mis heridas… no sanaban.

A la misma velocidad que sentía el calor de su Reiryoku entrando en mi cuerpo…sentía que algo en mi interior…se lo estaba devorando.

¿Por qué…pasaba esto?

No lo entiendo…antes ya había sanado una herida de bala en mi brazo, pero ahora…mis heridas…no están sanando.

¿Por qué…no funciona?

Sera que… **"eso"** tendrá algo que ve.

Cuando nos encontramos con **Él** , le estaba apuntando a ella con una pistola antigua con modelos intrincados.

 **Él** … dijo algo extraño antes de jalar el gatillo del arma que me dejo en este estado.

 _Aunque no era específicamente para ser usado contigo. Tengo curiosidad por ver que sucederá cuando utilice_ _ **"esto"**_ _en ti._

No entiendo el por qué. Pero en el momento en el que escuche esas palabras, algo dentro de mi sabía que no podía permitirle herirla con esa arma.

No hubo tiempo para pensarlo.

Normalmente, un arma tan ordinaria como esa no le debería hacer ni un rasguño. Pero, antes de considerar alguna otra cosa, mi cuerpo se movió por su propia cuenta y me puse delante de ella….

 _¡Baang!_

Un único disparo, un cuerpo desplomándose y…

 __¡A… …ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

El grito desgarrador de una chica.

Solo después de escuchar esos sonidos, mi conciencia se desvaneció.

.

.

.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Cuando logré abrir ligeramente mis ojos, la vi a ella, una chica de cabello y ojos azul pálido. Cuya belleza te hacía pensar que no podría existir tan perfecta persona.

Sus manos estaban manchadas con mi sangre, y su rostro estaba marcado por la angustia.

Pero ahora mismo, lo único que podía captar mi atención … era su llanto. Las lágrimas incontrolables se desbordaban de sus ojos.

Con lo poco de consciencia que me quedaba, volví a verla a los ojos…en los cuales…solo había desesperación.

Parece que ella también lo entiende. No tengo salvación. Lo único que logra con sus poderes, es posponer lo inevitable.

Sin embargo…

yo…

no quiero morir…

…no quiero desaparecer.

…no quiero

…separarme de ella.

Si hay algo puede ser más doloroso que esta estúpida herida.

Es el saber que pronto ya no poder volver a verla nunca más.

Ahora mismo más que la sangre que sale sin parar de mi herida, más que la intensa lluvia que golpea mi cuerpo. La única humedad que mi cuerpo y mi mente es capaz de reconocer… son sus lágrimas.

Lagrimas que salen de esos ojos azules.

De esos hermosos ojos que me veían con amor…solo a mí.

Yo…Me había jurado a mí mismo que las únicas lagrimas que haría caer de esos ojos… serian lágrimas de felicidad.

Ahora mismo me siento como un pedazo de basura…al saber que ni siquiera soy capaz de cumplir eso para ella .

No quiero que todo termine así.

Alguien…

Quien sea … por favor, se los ruego, ayúdenme.

Yo… no quiero… no quiero separarme de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que tonterías estoy pensando.

La ayuda no vendrá … no importa cuánto suplique.

No importa si mi situación es la peor de todas.

Tampoco importa el modo en que lo pida.

Nadie…vendrá a ayudarme.

Nadie…tiene la obligación de hacerlo ¿verdad?

Tal parece que…esto es el final para mí.

Sí, es lamentable.

Ya no…podía mantenerme consciente por mucho más.

No paso mucho para que mi visión se volviera borrosa y un momento después era incapaz de ver nada.

Allí…perdí todas mis esperanzas de futuro.

Empecé a no escuchar ni sentir nada.

Solo oscuridad, una oscuridad que me envolvía en silencio.

¿Esto…es la muerte?

Es tan… oscura y fría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oye, … ¿Si yo pudiera…volver a nacer…podre estar a tu lado…otra vez?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Hace unos minutos]**

 _Aunque no era específicamente para ser usado contigo. Tengo curiosidad por ver que sucederá cuando utilice_ _ **"esto"**_ _en ti._

Cuando esa persona pronuncio esas palabras, el chico se puso en frente de la chica a su lado.

En ese momento, el chico recibió un disparo en el pecho.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó cuando el cuerpo de chico se desplomo en el suelo.

Un silencioso tortuoso perduro por unos segundos.

Luego una intensa fuente de luz y una violenta explosión sacudió los alrededores.

Ella, que estaba abrumada por la ira, la tristeza y la confusión, indiscriminadamente dispersó su reiryoku sin distinción alguna, lo que posteriormente destruyó su entorno y le permitió huir de la escena junto al chico.

No sabía cuál fue el motivo, pero mientras llevaba al chico en sus brazos todo lo demás que se cruzaba en su camino desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno.

Como si se volvieran **"nada"**.

No queriendo ser molestada por nadie más, se convirtió en un destello de luz y se impulsó hacia el cielo.

Sin saber cuánta distancia recorrió, sintiendo que ya se había alejado lo suficiente se detuvo, e inmediatamente comenzó a tratar las heridas del chico.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía cerrar sus heridas.

Sin importar cuanto Reiryoku hacia fluir dentro del cuerpo del chico.

Su reiryoku…no tenía efecto alguno.

Eso la dejo confundida. No podía explicar que es lo que le impedía curarlo.

Por alguna razón, todo el reiryoku que introducía en el cuerpo del chico…desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Como si algo dentro del cuerpo del chico…lo estuviera consumiendo.

Recordando lo que el responsable de esto había dicho, no dudo en lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Con un rápido movimiento…introdujo una de sus manos en el pecho del chico y rápidamente la retiro.

Lo que había en su mano obviamente era la bala que dejo al chico en este estado, sin embargo, no aparentaba ser una bala ordinaria, y si bien no tenía una idea clara de lo que podría ser, sus instintos le decían que era algo repulsivo que no debía seguir en contacto con ella. Ademas, no tenía el tiempo para considerar lo que podría ser, el único pensamiento que tenía en mente era el de salvar al chico a como de lugar.

Sintiendo que la fuerza opresora dentro del cuerpo del chico había desaparecido al retirar la bala, volvió a usar su Reiryoku.

En un instante, no quedaban heridas en el cuerpo del chico, gracias a su Reiryoku, logro cerrar sus heridas.

Viendo su cuerpo en perfecto estado, la chica espero a que abriera sus ojos.

Espero y espero.

…Espero un poco más.

Y siguió esperando…

Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto esperara…el chico no despertaba.

_...

Su cabeza estaba confundida, ella no entendía.

No, ella…lo entendía a la perfección…pero aun así su mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

Rápidamente reposo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, esperando escuchar ese sonido tan particular en los seres vivos.

Ese palpitante y constante sonido.

Solo con escuchar eso, sería suficiente para tranquilizarla.

Sin embargo…sin importar cuanto espero…no escucho nada.

Lo único que había, era un silencio…que solo traía desesperación.

_¿Shin?...¿Shin?

Ella dijo su nombre…, pero no hubo respuesta.

_¿Shin?...¿Por qué…no despiertas?...O-Oye, vámonos. V-Vámonos a casa.

Llamando al muchacho por su nombre mientras sacudía su cuerpo, pero, aun así, ella no recibió respuesta.

_E-Es cierto, primero tenemos que ir a salvar Mana. L-Lo siento…fue desconsiderado de mi parte. No puedo ir sola ¿Sabes? T-Tú también tienes que venir. P-Por eso tienes que despertar.

Sus suplicas poco a poco perdían sentido.

_S-Si no despiertas, no podrás salvarla…Jajaja, Shin sí que te gusta jugar.

Unos segundos más tarde, su cerebro comenzó a entender la situación.

_D-Despierta…Despierta…Despierta…Ahh…!DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡.

Luego de dar ese grito.

Su confundida mente…finalmente lo entendió.

El chico ya no volvería a abrir sus ojos.

Shin…

Takamiya Shinji…ya no despertaría.

Ciertamente, con el poder que ella poseía, podría sanar un cuerpo herido, sin importa lo grave que fueron los daños.

Sin embargo, era imposible restaurar una vida… que se había perdido.

―¿Por qué… p… por qué…

Llorando, llorando, hasta el punto de que no podía decir por cuánto tiempo lloró.

Ahogándose, llorando, pero incluso entonces las lágrimas no se agotaban.

Lágrimas incontrolables se desbordaban de sus ojos mientras los gritos incesantes salían de su garganta.

― ¡A…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —

Un grito de dolor dominó todo el mundo.

Los cielos temblaron, la tierra crujió, y fuertes olas de Reiryoku se dispersaban violentamente.

Quizás… fue una suerte que todo esto pasara en un **"Espacio"** diferente, evitando que alguien resultase herido.

Sin embargo, tal cosa no podría importarle menos a ella.

Ahora mismo…a ella…no le interesaba nada de lo que suceda…

…Aunque destruyese **"este"** mundo con sus propias manos…

…Aunque aniquilase a toda la humanidad…

…Su corazón…no se sentiría tranquilo.

…Hacer todo eso…ni siquiera sería suficiente para poder transmitir un solo fragmento del tremendo dolor que ella sentía.

Lo único…que ella le interesaba…era Él.

Su existencia…significaba todo para ella.

Se sentía viva por su presencia.

Una vez pensó que no era una exageración decir que había nacido para encontrarse con él.

Que había nacido para ser solo de él.

Durante el tiempo que pasó con él, ella ciertamente lo había pensado.

Ella…estaba extremadamente agradecida con el chico.

A ella le gustaba el chico.

El chico que le dio comida, ropa, conocimiento.

Le dio calidez.

Le dio un hogar.

Quizás para algunos no podría significar mucho, pero para ella, él le había dado algo importante…algo que no podía definir con palabras.

Él…no era muy fuerte.

Él…no era muy listo.

Él…no era muy bien parecido.

Él…solo era un humano más en **"este"** mundo.

Un simple, ordinario y estúpido ser humano que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte.

Sin embargo…Ella lo amaba.

Amaba todo de él.

Amaba…su debilidad.

Amaba…su ignorancia.

Amaba…su humanidad.

Pero…todo eso…ya no importaba.

Ahora…el chico había fallecido, se había ido.

Fue entonces cuando ella finalmente lo entendió.

Cuán gran existencia era ese chico para su corazón.

Cuán irremplazable era para ella.

Después de que esa persona especial se había ido, el mundo que una vez fue tan colorido se volvió de un gris ceniciento.

Incluso aquellos días que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de esperanza, ahora solo eran un simple recuerdo.

No era una exageración decir que ese chico se había convertido en su razón para vivir.

Él…lo era todo para ella.

Si ella nunca hubiera conocido al chico.

Si el chico nunca la hubiera conocido, esto nunca le habría pasado.

Si ella no hubiera confiado tanto en el chico.

Si ella hubiera elegido la muerte para ella misma, el chico podría no haber muerto.

El arrepentimiento sin sentido giraba en torno a su mente.

La realidad la golpeo en ese momento…El chico murió.

Pero ella… no podía aceptarlo.

Las cristalinas lagrimas se detuvieron.

Y en su lugar…

Lágrimas de sangre cayeron.

Esas eran lágrimas de deleite y aceptación de desesperación.

Lavando todo, llorando como una corriente furiosa.

—Pero, todo es, demasiado tarde ¿verdad?… Shin…murió a causa de mí y el karma de eso atacó.

Tomando al chico en sus brazos, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro del chico…dando la impresión de que el también estaba llorando.

—Todos, todos… me robaron…

Recostándose encima del cuerpo del chico, ella siguió hablando mientras las lágrimas de sangre continuaban cayendo.

—Lo siento, Shin. En ese momento, realmente había la opción para nosotros de correr lejos juntos, ¿verdad? Olvidándonos de todo lo demás. Probablemente, eso hubiera sido… la decisión correcta. Si lo hacíamos muy bien, justo ahora, nosotros probablemente habríamos podido vivir en paz … ese tipo de camino, también había ese tipo de camino.

Llevando su vista al cielo, ella dejo salir realmente un, muy, muy, muy profundo suspiro.

_Pero, realmente ya es muy tarde. Es muy tarde para notar una gran cantidad de cosas

Apretando su puño al punto en que casi parecía hacerlo sangrar. Luego, abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo del chico, como si el simple hecho de ser separada de él fuera una pecado.

— Sin embargo…aun no es definitivamente…demasiado tarde.

Ella se lamió los labios, acercándose al cuerpo del chico.

Usando sus delicadas manos tomo la cabeza del chico y retiro los mechones de cabello que ensombrecían su rostro.

Viéndolo así. En ese rostro tan tranquilo y lleno de paz, que lo hacía parecer que solo dormía, el corazón de la chica se apretó fuertemente.

Sin embargo, ella ya había tomado su decisión.

—Yo… no dejaré que nadie me robe nunca más, de ahora en adelante, Yo voy…

Entonces, antes de que ella presionara sus labios en los labios del chico.

— …A ser la única que prive.

Pronuncio esas palabras que estaban llenas de afecto y de dolor.

Entonces, ella presionó sus labios en sus labios.

Aunque sus labios se sentían suaves, toda la temperatura corporal se había perdido.

―…

Ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Era la sensación de alterar el mundo circundante con su mente. Entonces, el cuerpo del chico se transformó en partículas de luz tenues… absorbiéndose lentamente en el cuerpo de la chica.

―…Un…

Después de que ella absorbió completamente el cuerpo del chico, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo.

Luego, ella acarició suavemente su vientre.

―…Te daré a luz; una vez más nacerás. Esta vez nunca morirás. Esta vez… nunca estarás roto.

Quiero sentirte, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero…. hacerte mío.

Con el propósito de cumplir estos deseos.

Ella le daría poder al chico.

El chico tendrá un poder que evitaría que alguien le hiciera daño.

Todo sería únicamente para hacer que el chico sea capaz de poseer una vida eterna.

Solo entonces sería su amante eterno.

Solo suyo…eternamente.

La niña se acarició suavemente el abdomen.

Aunque aún no había un ligero bulto, pero ciertamente ... una sola vida estaba viva allí.

La reconstrucción de un humano que había muerto una vez.

Quizás llevaría un tiempo razonable, pero ella tenía un tiempo infinito.

Una pequeña luz nacida de la más profunda desesperación, pero esa pequeña esperanza era suficiente para ella.

―... Fufu.

La niña se rio sin limpiarse las lágrimas mientras tocaba suavemente su estómago.

―… Nunca te dejaré ir. Absolutamente no cometeré un error como ese nunca más.

Ella murmuró mientras acariciaba suavemente su estómago.

_Definitivamente…no dejare que te vuelvan a apartar de mí.

Jurando que haría lo necesario para volver a estar al lado del chico.

No importaba los sacrificios que fuesen necesarios para lograr su deseo.

No durante su viaje para lograr su reencuentro o después de este.

No hasta que…pueda volver a verse reflejada en sus ojos.

―Así que… por favor espera, Shin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y bueno hasta aquí con el prólogo.**

 **Para lo que estén leyendo esto por primera vez, les aviso que tuve que reescribir toda la idea desde el principio.**

 **La anterior versión no llego a ser de mi agrado y más que nada porque no encajaba con lo que tenía planeado escribir más adelante.**

 **Espero haber logrado llegar a los que leyeran hasta aquí.**

 **Cualquier crítica o sugerencia es como siempre bien recibida.**

 **Y bueno los veo en los próximos capítulos (Que también tendrán ciertos ajustes).**


	2. Capitulo 2: He vuelto

**Capítulo 2: Regreso**

 **[Ciudad Tenguu - 10 de abril]**

Hoy empiezan las clases en todos los centros Educativos.

Hoy es la ceremonia de apertura del año escolar.

Hoy debería ser un día en el que algunos se sientan felices por volver a encontrarse con sus amigos y porque tienen la oportunidad de conocer a otros.

Algunos quizá se sientan nerviosos por lo que les depare la vida.

Pero para cierta niña de 14 años, Itsuka Kotori, este no es exactamente un día que ella pueda disfrutar.

¿La razón?… Es muy simple. Es porque su Onii-chan, Itsuka Shido, no está a su lado.

La persona a la que más ama en este mundo.

La persona cuyo destino quedo atado al de ella hace cinco años.

La persona que hacía que sus días sean felices, no está aquí con ella.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? Hasta el día de hoy no lo sabe.

Fue hace 3 años… sin previo aviso … desapareció.

¿Fue secuestrado? ¿Huyo de casa? Sin importar cual fuera la razón, solo sabe que el ya no está a su lado.

Naturalmente sus padres se desesperaron por el repentino evento.

A pesar de no compartir lasos de sangre con él, algo como eso no tenía ninguna importancia para ellos.

Ellos amaban mucho a su hijo.

Así que no perdieron tiempo y tampoco escatimaron en recursos para encontrarlo.

Es probable que ninguna pareja en este mundo amara a su hijo más que ellos.

Sin embargo...No importa que métodos usaron en su familia.

Hasta ahora no han encontrado ni un solo rastro de él.

Debido a que no tenían algo con que empezar a buscar, poco a poco comenzaron a tener las más locas ideas, pero cada una de ellas era tan ridícula y no tenía forma de ser sustentada.

Si fue secuestrado, alguna cámara en la ciudad debió haber registrado algún suceso. Y de ser el caso, los secuestradores ya deberían haberse puesto en contacto con su familia haciéndoles algún tipo de demanda.

Si sufrió algún accidente y perdió la memoria, debería haber aparecido en algún lugar remoto.

Si fue asesinado… al menos deberían haber encontrado su cuerpo.

Si huyo de casa…solo podían pensar en que habían hecho mal para que su amado hijo tomase tal decisión.

Pero cada posible idea llegaba siempre a lo mismo …. A nada.

Al inicio de la búsqueda, sus padres, la policía, incluso algunos amigos ayudaron.

Inclusive ciertos **"grupos"** se ofrecieron a ayudar en su búsqueda.

Pero con el tiempo, la cruda realidad de no llegar a nada fue mermando los deseos de los involucrados.

Naturalmente los primeros en retirar su apoyo fueron las autoridades.

Eso era algo que no debería sorprender a nadie.

Después de todo

¿Quién movería un dedo por un chico tan irrelevante para la sociedad? ¿En que se benefician ellos al tratar de encontrar al muchacho?

Pronto siguieron los **"amigos"**.

A ellos quizás no se les pueda culpar del todo.

Cada uno tenía una vida y una familia por la cual velar.

Después de todo las personas no solo pueden vivir de **"las buenas intenciones"**.

Y aunque ninguno de ellos lo dijo, sus expresiones cuando anunciaban su retiro decía claramente los pensamientos que tenían:

" **Hemos buscado por mucho tiempo y no hemos encontrado nada. Él no volverá"**

" **Solo olvídenlo … la vida debe continuar ¿O no?"**

" **Si desapareció sin dejar rastro o alguna mención de despedida no sería extraño pensar que sufrió dentro de esa familia"**

" **Él ya debe estar muerto"**

Al final… solo ella y sus padres mantenían la pequeña esperanza… de que… en algún lugar … de alguna forma… Él, estaba vivo.

¿Por qué creería en eso?

Ni ella misma lo entiende aun, pero …tal vez su corazón se aferraba a esa posibilidad, por pequeña que sea, para no morir por el dolor de no tener a su Onii-chan a su lado.

Por ello, aunque el dolor de no verlo la tortura día a día, durante estos 3 años se ha esforzado por continuar su vida de la manera más normal posible.

De ese modo… si algún día su Onii-chan volvía, vería que su adorable hermanita, se esforzó por seguir viviendo en su ausencia.

Después de todo, hasta el día de hoy, recuerda perfectamente las palabras que su Onii-chan le dijo en su noveno cumpleaños: **"Kotori es una llorona, pero para mí siempre ha sido y será una chica fuerte"**.

Así que… este día, lo enfrentara como todos los días anteriores.

Sonreirá a pesar de querer mostrar frialdad.

Reirá a pesar de querer llorar.

Arreglara cualquier imperfección en su apariencia por pequeña que sea.

Todo sea por recibir a su Onii-chan de la mejor manera …cuando vuelva.

Así que mientras se alistaba para ir a su escuela…

Tock, Tock…

…alguien llamo a su puerta.

_...Kotori… ¿Estas despierta?... Llegaras tarde a la escuela si no te apresuras.

Escuchando una voz somnolienta viniendo del otro lado de la puerta, Kotori supo de inmediato de quien se trataba., por lo que rápidamente se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

_Nn, Buenos días Rei-nee, lamento tardarme tanto.

_...Aaah, no, no pasa nada… Solo no te olvides de desayunar antes de irte. Hoy empiezan tus clases así que te hice algo especial.

_¿En serio? ¿Entonces es tocino con huevo?

_...Aaah, hay jugo de naranja… aunque creo que también hay algo de leche… Elige el que más te guste

Quien le contesto con una voz despreocupada pero amable era Murasame Reine, su mejor amiga y su actual tutora.

Tenía una apariencia indiscutiblemente hermosa, siendo una mujer de piel pálida que parecía estar en sus 20 años, con su pelo largo y de color azul pálido atado en una cola de caballo haciendo juego con un par de ojos azules, los cuales se veían claramente adormecidos, pero por alguna razón no le quitaban encanto a su belleza.

Cabe mencionar que la razón por la que era la tutora de Kotori no era porque sus padres la hubiesen abandonado o estuvieran muertos.

Simplemente, siguiendo el ejemplo de su Hija, decidieron que de alguna manera debían esforzarse por sobrellevar el dolor que aun los atormentaba. Después de todo, creyendo en que, si su hijo volvía a casa, lo último que les gustaría mostrarle sería una escena de ermitaños ahogados en la depresión.

Obtuvieron trabajos en países extranjeros a la vez que decidieron continuar con su búsqueda a través de otros medios. Y siendo Reine alguien muy capaz a pesar de la apariencia algo frágil que tiene, dejaron a Kotori con ella mientras ellos están en un viaje de negocios.

Naturalmente es gracias a ellos que se llevan sin cuidado los gastos de la casa, además de los de Kotori y Reine. Por lo que ella puede concentrarse únicamente en ser algo así como una Onee-sama para Kotori.

Por supuesto Kotori no tiene problemas con Reine, al contrario, la amaba del mismo modo en que amaba a sus padres y a su Onii-chan, ya que fue ella quien la apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba luego de que su Onii-chan desapareciera.

Incluso antes de que esto pasara, ambas ya se habían vuelto buenas amigas, por lo que para Kotori , Reine se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida.

No era exagerado decir que si le preguntaran a Kotori el tipo de adulto que quisiera ser en el futuro, ella respondería: **"Quiero ser alguien tan confiable como Rei-nee".**

_...Bueno, por ahora desayunemos… Luego te dejare en tu escuela.

_Nn..

_...Aahh, si … ¿Hay algo en particular que quieras para el almuerzo?

_Bueno…

Antes de que Kotori pudiera responder, paso su mirada en a la televisión en la sala. Justo ahora estaban pasando un accidente en el canal de noticias.

Aunque accidente no sería la palabra más adecuada, lo más adecuado sería llamarlo atentado.

Después de todo se estaba transmitiendo lo que aparentaba ser un evento de destrucción masiva.

¿Qué lo genero? ¿Una oleada de coches bomba? ¿La explosión de una gasolinera? ¿Un fanático religioso haciendo de Kamikaze?

Seria agradable pensar que esto paso por alguna de estas ordinarias posibilidades.

Pero la realidad era que lo que produjo este caos, fue lo que hoy en día las personas conocen como: **Terremoto espacial**.

_Oh , parece que cerca de aquí se generó un terremoto espacial.

_...Aaah… ¿eso de nuevo? – pregunto Reine sin mucha preocupación.

No era que Reine no le tomara importancia, era solo que este tipo de evento ya era algo **"muy común"** hoy en día.

Después de todo, aunque el evento que se veía en la Tv era algo aterrador para las personas que lo veían desde cerca. No había muchos rostros de pánico, ya que no hubo víctimas que lamentar en cuanto a esto, únicamente una que otra edificación se vio afectada, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con algunas reparaciones.

Y eso es porque esta clase de eventos no tenía comparación al que sucedió hace 30 años.

Siendo el primero de su clase y el evento más devastador visto en la historia de la humanidad, incluso más que el que podrían provocar temibles las bombas atómicas.

Sucedió en el centro del continente de Eurasia.

Todo paso en un instante, sin saber el motivo que lo genero, más de 150 millones de vidas fueron segadas sin piedad.

Como si alguna especia de ser divino hubiese desatado su furia contra la humanidad.

Si esto fue un simple evento natural, solo se podría decir que todas esas almas, no tuvieron buena suerte.

Si las persona de hoy en día pudiesen sacar algo bueno de todo esto, sería el saber que estos eventos suceden de forma aleatoria, pero con una intensidad mucho menor, y al contrario que los terremotos, estos podían ser descubiertos antes de que sucedieran. Dándole así a la población, el tiempo suficiente para dirigirse a un refugio creado especialmente para estar a salvo de estos **"desastres naturales"**.

Pero Kotori , no, la Organización para la que trabajaba Kotori, sabia mejor que nadie que todo esto estaba lejos de ser algo tan ordinario como eso.

_... Últimamente han estado ocurriendo muy a menudo en esta zona. Quien sabe, a este paso puede que nos quedemos sin casa. - dijo Kotori con una voz sería distinta a como era al inicio.

_...Aaah… Siempre está la opción de mudarse a otra zona… pero no creo que sea una idea que te guste… ¿verdad? - respondió Reine, sin tomarle importancia al ligero cambio en Kotori.

_Eso es obvio, si Onii-chan vuelve y no encuentra su hogar, seria problemático para mí.

Aunque mudarse era algo que sus padres le habían sugerido en algunas ocasiones, Kotori nunca acepto la idea. Después de todo … este lugar estaba lleno de los recuerdos que compartió con su Onii-chan, irse de aquí y abandonarlo era algo impensable para ella.

_... El plan debería estar llevándose a cabo pronto …. Es lo que me gustaría decir, pero…

_Sin él, no es posible empezar ¿verdad?

_... Así es, es más, he recibido un mensaje por parte del Director Woodman- Dijo Reine mostrándose algo incomoda sobre si debía hablar o no.

_Un aviso…. ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Kotori algo preocupada al ver la expresión de Reine

_ …. Parece ser que la Junta Directiva no tiene deseos de esperar más tiempo…. Al parecer si el plan no se pone en marcha para finales de este mes… Retirarán al Director Woodman de su cargo y procederán con otro método.

Kotori se mostró algo sorprendida por esta noticia. Después de todo el Director Woodman, Elliot Woodman era alguien importante para ella. No tanto como Reine, pero al menos lo era en un grado en el que si algo le pasara, Kotori se vería afectada por ello.

Después de todo, cuando su hermano desapareció, él fue una de las personas que nunca dejo de apoyar en su búsqueda.

Si Reine era la figura femenina que Kotori amaba, Elliot Woodman era la figura masculina que le producia un sincero respeto, confianza y admiración.

Incluso ahora, en secreto, sigue buscando cualquier indicio que pueda ayudar a encontrar a Shido.

_Bueno… supongo que era cuestión de tiempo. – dijo Kotori con una voz apagada –Así que ¿para finales de este mes? Huh.

_...No hemos tenido noticias de él en todo este tiempo…. Aun así…¿Seguirás esperándolo?

_ Él volverá …- Dijo la pequeña niña como si tuviera la certeza de que sus palabras se harían realidad.

_...Bueno… mientras creas en ello …. Todo debería estar bien. - Dijo Reine, no queriendo continuar más con la conversación

_Nn… Gracias por entender

_...Aaah… entonces … ¿Desayunamos?

_Si, démonos prisa.

Ambas tomaron asiento y procedieron a tomar sus cubiertos.

-En ese momento

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

_¿Eh?

Las ventanas de la casa se sacudieron violentamente mientras una desagradable sirena hacía eco a través de las calles.

Esto solo podía significar una cosa. Solo algo podía hacer sonar esa alarma.

 _Un terremoto espacial_

Esa catástrofe, aunque en menor magnitud a la original, estaba por repetirse. Por ello…Las personas a los alrededores dejaron de lado lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo… y una a una comenzaron a moverse en manera ordenada. Ciertamente ninguna de ellas parecía estar entrando en pánico

Después de todo, después de 30 años, la humanidad se había preparado para un tipo de evento como este. No era raro que incluso los infantes reaccionaran de manera adecuada y en perfecto orden.

Ahora mismo la acción más normal que podían realizar todas las personas, seria dirigirse a un refugio a esperar que el dichoso terremoto espacial pase, mientras ellos se resguardan sanos y salvos.

Bueno… todos … excepto cierto par.

Dos personas se mantenían afuera, frente a una casa, viendo la situación alrededor.

_...Así que otra vez está empezando. – dijo Kotori

_...Aaah…¿Volvemos dentro de la casa? – respondió Reine

_Creo que sería lo mejor. Hacerlo aquí terminaría llamando la atención de manera innecesaria.

_...Hmm, llamare a la base para que pase a recogernos.

_ Hazlo, por favor.

Mientras que Kotori y Reine volvían a entrar a su casa, Kotori se detuvo a mirar el cielo.

Esto le resulto algo extraño, su cuerpo se movió por si solo y dirigió su mirada al sol. Y aunque le resultaba algo dañina la luz de este. No pudo evitar pensar que este día… de algún modo… se sentía más cálido a todos los anteriores.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu - ¿?]**

El cielo en la ciudad Tenguu era tranquilo, solo había un mar de nubes y los intensos rayos del sol.

Un día ordinario…O eso debería ser.

En este día tan tranquilo, una distorsión del espacio se generó en esta parte del mundo.

 _CRACK¡CRACK¡CRACK¡_

Paso en un instante, junto con el sonido de cristal rompiéndose, el cielo crujió y un agujero se generó en este.

Pero debido a su tamaño no mayor al de un automóvil y a la altura a la que se generó. Nadie en la superficie podría notarlo. Algunos dirían que es algún tipo de ave o dron.

De este agujero… dos siluetas oscuras emergieron.

Una vez que los rayos del sol cayeron sobre ellos. Sus apariencias fueron reveladas al mundo.

Una de ellas era pequeña, pero no podían culparla, después de todo si te parabas a verla bien, solo era una linda niña que estaría en sus 10 o 11 años. Tenía el cabello largo y negro hasta sus caderas y unos ojos grises que le daban un toque de misterio. Su atuendo consistía en un conjunto negro de Lolita Gótica.

La otra figura era la de un joven muchacho.

Tenía un cabello blanco ligeramente largo, pero lo suficientemente corto para estar por encima de su garganta. Sus ojos eran de color marrón. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros con unas botas del mismo color, además de un abrigo de color blanco. Llevaba puesta una máscara que cubría gran parte de su rostro dejando expuestos únicamente sus ojos.

Lo curioso de estas dos entidades…es que ambos estaban flotando en el cielo. Como si estuvieran pisando el aire.

Sin mostrarse preocupados en lo más mínimo por la altura a la que se encontraban, ambos estuvieron mirando el paisaje alrededor por un buen tiempo, hasta que la niña rompió con el silencio.

_... Y bueno ¿Estamos en donde deseabas?

El joven no respondió al instante, parecía seguir viendo el paisaje con cierta nostalgia.

La niña quiso interrumpirlo, en cambio salto y se sentó en los hombros del joven.

_...No detecto las presencias de nadie fuera de lo normal. Diría que todos en 100 km a la redonda son simples humanos...Así que ¿Funciono? - pregunto la niña

_...Tal parece que así es. – respondió el joven

Y aunque no podía ver su rostro, la niña sabía que, en estos momentos, una sonrisa se había formado en el rostro del joven.

Mientras estaba sentada sobre sus hombros en respuesta a esa sonrisa, abrazo suavemente la cabeza del chico.

_...Aunque ha sido una eternidad de ese lado. Aquí solo deberían haber transcurrido 3 años.

Llevando una de sus manos hacia arriba, empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la niña.

_Cruzar a este lado no fue un trabajo fácil…pero ya no importa. Ha sido un largo tiempo, pero finalmente… Yo… Itsuka Shido…He vuelto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este día cierto chico volvió a **"este"** mundo.

Odiaría resumir todo en una oración, los varios eventos que ocurrieron de ese lado fueron extremadamente duros y muy espectaculares para describirlos en un solo libro así que…lo dejaremos para después.

¿Por qué volvió?

¿Por qué ahora?

Eso…no es importante.

Es solo que…

…Nadie, absolutamente nadie en este mundo…sabe qué futuro le espera a este joven muchacho…

… _ **quien no es un héroe…ni un salvador.**_

.

.

.

.

 **Y bueno un capítulo más, pienso reescribir la historia de DAL desde sus inicios. Obviamente con los cambios que tengo en mente.**

 **El siguiente capítulo y los próximos, me asegurare de darle más toques de humor, acción y romance. Porque en mi opinión, esa es la esencia de DAL.**

 **Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido.**

 _ **Respondo Reviews:**_

 _ **Hakuryuu**_ **: Concuerdo contigo, como alguien que sigue la novela, no estuve conforme con lo que estuve leyendo (La historia original es muy buena, pero siento que es muy SAD). Y si, aunque Mío parece ser una existencia que previo todos los posibles eventos que fueran a suceder, siempre podremos encontrar un error en sus dichosos planes.**

 **En cuanto a tus preguntas:**

 **_ Aún estoy en duda sobre eso, porque pienso hacerla pelear por esa posición con ´´cierta persona´´.**

 **_¿Tohka y Kurumi? Mi amigo, después de leer los Volúmenes del 16 hacia adelante, su puesto en este Harem está más que garantizado.**

 **_No como en Itsuka Disaster, en mi opinión en ese volumen, Shido actuaba más como un conquistador de eroges que como un Badass.**

 **_ Gracias por tus palabras y tienes razón, al menos con relación a este personaje, es muy difícil encontrar buenos fic de DAL (al menos en español).**

 **Nos vemos** **.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Tohka

**Capítulo 3: Tohka**

Shido y la pequeña se encontraban flotando en el cielo. No parecían tener prisa por descender a tierra firme ya que se mantuvieron en el cielo por un largo tiempo.

_ … Hmm… ¿Es extraño?

_¿Que sucede? ¿Enemigos?

_ Al parecer una gran cantidad de humanos están reunidos en distintos lugares.

_ Bueno eso es algo normal en una ciudad.

La pequeña negó agitando su cabeza ligeramente

_...Te equivocas, si fuera así entonces la población estaría dispersa por toda la zona, pero si te fijas bien … casi toda la zona está deshabitada.

Después de lo que la pequeña dijo Shido mira con más cuidado la ciudad y confirmo que se encontraba deshabitada en su mayoría.

_Nn… parece ser que se encuentran refugiados bajo tierra. Pero …¿Refugiados de qué?

La pequeña niña inclino ligeramente su cabeza, lo cual era un gesto muy lindo cuando lo hacia una hermosa niña como ella.

Shido también confirmo las palabras de la niña. Pero, aunque este tipo de situación era desconcertante. Esto no le sorprendió demasiado.

Siendo originario de este mundo, sabia el motivo por el que la ciudad se encontraba así.

_ Parece ser que llegamos al mismo tiempo que un **Terremoto Espacial**.

_...Oh. Nn… me habías hablado de eso. Pero no parece que haya hecho muchos daños.

Shido ya le había explicado a la pequeña sobre los Terremotos Espaciales antes de venir aquí.

No sabía mucho sobre ellos, excepto que dejaban destruida la zona en la que se originaban.

Pero la niña tenía razón, si mirabas bien, la ciudad solo se veía deshabitada, pero no había ningún tipo de daño causado por el mencionado Terremoto Espacial.

_Por lo que veo, el Terremoto Espacial aún no se genera. Si recuerdo bien, la alarma se activa minutos antes de ocurra el Terremoto. Todas las personas ya deberían haber evacuado así que es probable que esté a punto de empezar.

_... ¿Quieres quedarte a verlo? – pregunto la niña

Shido se encogió de hombros como si no encontrara esto como algo de mucha importancia.

_No veo un motivo para no hacerlo. Esta será la primera vez que presenciare uno desde afuera de un refugio. Y … pensándolo bien, deberíamos estar agradecidos. De este modo podemos bajar de aquí sin llamar la atención.

_… No lo entiendo. A mí no me importa que me vean volando.

_ Aahh, bueno, de dónde venimos seria así, pero creo que lo mejor sería mantener las apariencias en este lugar.

_...Nn… Si Shido lo dice.

_Me alegra que entiendas. - dijo, a la vez que introducía una mano en su bolsillo y le arrojaba un dulce a la niña- Ten.

La niña no se molestó en atraparlo con las manos, simplemente se lanzó hacia el dulce y lo atrapo con su boca

_..Nn.. Los dulces…Ñam… de Shido…Ñam….son los mejores.

_Bueno, por ahora creo que deberiam-

Shido no termino de decir lo que quería y es porque algo llamo su atención.

Una de las calles en el centro de la ciudad comenzó a ser el escenario de un suceso muy extraño. Y es que una luz cegadora se generó de la nada.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM¡

Justo después del primer flash, le siguió una explosión ensordecedora, y una feroz onda de choque asalto el área a su alrededor destruyendo todo a su paso.

La onda recorrió una gran distancia que incluso llego donde Shido y la niña. Él no se inmuto en lo más mínimo y solo se limitó a colocar a la niña detrás de él. Si bien ella tampoco se vería afectada por algo como eso, Shido todavía la mantuvo a salvo…como si no quisiera que nada le hiciera daño.

Después de que la explosión se calmó, Shido noto que el caos que la explosión dejo a su alrededor fue algo… único.

Y eso era porque la calle que estaba justo debajo suyo hace tan solo unos momentos, en el breve lapso de unos segundos…Desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno. Es más, si algún curioso llegara de repente, la conclusión más lógica a la que su razonamiento llegaría seria: **"Parece como si un meteorito se hubiera estrellado"**.

Pero, No, en todo caso, era como si todo sobre el suelo hubiese desaparecido por completo.

La calle en debajo suyo había sido arrancada en la forma de un tazón poco profundo.

Y, en el rincón de la calle que se había convertido en una especie de cráter…

En el centro de este…Había algo así como un montón de metal que se levantó.

Al ver el paisaje que se extendía a través de su visión, Shido dejó escapar un ligero suspiro.

_ Ya veo … así que **"ese"** es el misterio detrás de cómo se generan los Terremotos Espaciales.

No hacía falta decir que un evento así, no podría ser provocado por alguna arma de los humanos en este mundo.

Y tampoco es algo que la naturaleza sea capaz de generar… al menos no un fenómeno con estas características.

Aunque la distancia era considerable… los ojos de Shido podían distinguir hasta los más mínimos detalles.

Lo que vio en el centro de ese cráter… era algo así como un trono en el que un Rey de algún RPG se sentaría.

Pero eso era lo menos importante para él.

En el centro de ese cráter… había una chica con un vestido extraño, que parecía estar de pie en el trono.

_¿Quién diría que una hermosa chica seria la causa de estos fenómenos?

Shido no se equivocaba, la chica era la clara definición de la palabra **"belleza"**.

Su largo pelo de color purpura oscuro y su piel de porcelana tenían un equilibrio que ponían en duda si algo así de perfecto pudiera existir.

Llevaba puesto un vestido crema y de color rosa, encima del cual llevaba un conjunto de armadura purpura y plateada. El cual estaba diseñado para dejar a la vista algo de sus pechos, los cuales eran de un tamaño adecuado para la figura de la chica.

Pero dejando de lado su apariencia, lo que llamo la atención de Shido fue que el cuerpo de la chica emitía un aura purpura muy densa. Esto claramente le daba un toque de divinidad, que solo lograba aumentar la belleza de la joven.

Y aunque algo así podía resultar hipnótico para muchos, para Shido solo era algo que aumentaba aún más su interés en ella.

Después de todo, cuando llego aquí, lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con un ser… que claramente no pertenecía a este mundo.

Pero aun más que eso… había un factor que llamo su atención…

_Supongo que no sería mala idea ir a saludarla. Esa chica … me produce cierta sensación de nostalgia… Ophis.-Dijo Shido a la vez que esbozaba una suave sonrisa en su rostro y acariciaba la cabeza de la niña con su mano.

Luego de decir eso ambas figuran desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

 **[A 15000m sobre ciudad Tenguu – Aeronave de Ratatoskr – Fraxinus]**

_...¿Cuál es la situación?

Vestida con una camisa y un uniforme militar carmesí, colgando de sus hombros como una capa, Kotori había entrado al puente y pregunto eso.

_...Aaah , hace 10 minutos en el centro de la ciudad… se generó un Terremoto Espacial… Ya hemos enviado mini-cámaras para que no envíen las imágenes. - Respondió Reine a vez que controlaba la consola frente a ella.

Momentos después en la pantalla grande se podía apreciar una transmisión en vivo del centro de la Ciudad.

Los alrededores destruidos, el cráter y … la chica en el fondo del cráter.

_...Hmmm, conque se trata de **"Princess"** , huh… ¿Qué hay de las lecturas de su Reiryoku?

_...Veamos… Son las mismas que en ocasiones anterior. Por el momen—

Reine no fue capaz de terminar sus palabras y es que algo en la pantalla la dejo desconcertada.

_Oh…Esto es algo que no esperaba.

_¿Que sucede Reine? – Pregunto Kotorio al escuchar las palabras de Reine

_... Nn… Kotori… mira el medidor de Reiryoku- respondió ella

Kotori volvió la mirada a su propia consola y pudo verlo… las escala de Reiryoku que se mostraba en la pantalla… una de ellas le pertenecía a **"Princess"** , pero al lado de esta aparecía una señal más, la cual tenía una cantidad Reiryoku igual o incluso mayor a la de **"Princess"**.

_ ¿Otro espíritu? ... ¿Acaso se generó otro Terremoto Espacial?

_No, al parecer el único Terremoto Espacial registrado el día de hoy es el que provoco **"Princess"**

_Entonces ¿De quién podría tratarse?

_..…No lo sé, pero sea quien sea no parece estar sola. - Dijo Reine mientras controlaba las cámaras y captaba mejor el área proyectada.

Después de unos segundos, la pantalla mostraba a la chica apodada **"Princess"** y cerca de ella… a Shido y Ophis.

_...Las lecturas provienen de ellos… No… parece ser que provienen de la niña… Pero ese chico…¿Quién es?- Dijo Reine , llevando una mano a su barbilla.

Kotori no respondió a lo que ella pregunto, solo se quedó mirando la pantalla, y…por alguna razón … más que la niña cuya naturaleza desconocía. Más que eso…el joven que la acompañaba… le producía algo de nostalgia.

 **[En la transmisión…]**

Shido y Ophis llegaron al borde del cráter donde **"Princess"** se encontraba. Y al momento de llegar ella ya estaba mirando en su dirección.

 _¿Qué extraño? Pensé que había ocultado bien mi presencia._

Siguiendo la mirada de **"Princess"** , Shido se percató que ella estaba observando a Ophis.

 _Así que nos ubicó sintiendo la presencia de Ophis._

Luego de mantenerse mirando a Ophis por un buen tiempo, cambio su atención para mirar a Shido.

Después la chica hizo otro movimiento.

Con un movimiento de vaivén, ella pareció haber agarrado un mango que salía de la parte trasera del trono, y lo estaba sacando lentamente.

Era una espada enorme con una hoja ancha. La cual emitía un brillo ilusorio como el de un arcoíris, o el de una estrella.

La chica sacudió la espada, y el rastro que dejo trazo un tenue camino de luz.

Y entonces…la chica pateo el suelo y cargo hacia adelante. Llegando en frente suyo en un instante balanceo su espada hacia el frente sin duda alguna.

*GOU!*

Seguido por el terrorífico sonido del corte de viento, la espada que parecía estar hecha por la misma luz atacó a Shido violentamente. Este golpe estaba imbuido en una densa cantidad de su aura, ciertamente si llegaba a hacer impacto, no importa de quien se trate… recibiría un daño severo.

Sin vacilación la espada descendió y la fuerza de impacto destruyo gran parte del área frente a ella, dejando atrás una gran pantalla de humo la cual disperso con solo agitar su arma.

Lo que debería aparecer sería un cuerpo mutilado o al menos herido.

Pero la sorpresa invadió rápidamente a **"Princess"** al percatarse que frente a ella…no había nada.

_ Oye ¿Qué no te enseño tu madre a no tratar de matar a las personas ni bien conocerlas?

Escuchando la voz desde atrás de ella **"Princess"** pateo el suelo y rápidamente se alejó de su posición original.

Volviéndose a poner en guardia, realizo un corte vertical el cual libero una onda de energía en dirección a Shido y Ophis.

Una vez más el ataque arraso con todo lo que se cruzó en su camino.

Sin embargo...cuando el humo se dispersó, nuevamente no había rastros de ninguno de ellos.

_Tal parece que me encontré con una niña sin modales.

La voz de Shido se escuchó desde lo alto de un edifico cercano. Dando un salto volvió a ponerse enfrente de **"Princess"**

Sin demora un ataque cortante volvió a dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia Shido, solo que esta vez el solo hizo un ligero movimiento para esquivarlo y dejarlo seguir su camino.

Sin demora alguna una gran ola de ataques fue en su dirección, pero para sorpresa de **"Princess"** el hombre al que ataco, se mantuvo tranquilo esquivando todos sus ataques con los más ligeros movimientos.

Eso le resultaba difícil de creer.

Sin importar como se mirará, era claro que él no estaba usando alguna especie de técnica especial. Ademas de eso, ni siquiera desprendía alguna clase de poder de su ser.

A sus ojos eso lo hacía claramente un ser humano ordinario.

Pero eso la confundía aún más… ¿Cómo es posible que un ser humano juegue con ella de esta manera?

Comprendiendo que el individuo frente a ella no era alguien ordinario. Esta vez acorto su distancia para atacarlo.

Concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en el filo de su espada, ataco.

Sin embargo, esta vez Shido ni si quiera retrocedió un paso y solo levanto su brazo izquierdo.

Aquel brazo empezó a emitir un brillo de color carmesí.

*GOKIN-!*

El sonido metálico chocaba mientras dejaba salir chispas, el ataque de **"Princess"** fue bloqueado por la mano de Shido…la cual estaba recubierta con un guantelete de color rojo y adornado con unos cuernos dorados además de tener incrustado una gema esmeralda.

_ ¡Aun no!

Sin embargo, "Princess" esperaba esta clase de resultado.

Pateando el suelo se impulsó hacia arriba sin soltar su espada dejando el frente de Shido despejado.

_...Tsk

Shido volvió la vista al frente y comprendió el porqué de la acción de **"Princess"**

 **[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!]**

Un repetitivo sonido se generó desde el guantelete. Y Shido dio una rápida patada hacia el frente.

¡DOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!

Lo que intercepto su patada fue…el extraño trono que apareció junto a **"Princess"** , el cual por alguna razón había tomado la forma de una pequeña nave que se impulsaba a gran velocidad hacia él.

_...Mierda.

Teniendo solo una de sus piernas como punto de apoyo, Shido no fue capaz de mantener su posición y de un momento a otro el impulso de la nave lo hizo retroceder mientras era fuertemente arrastrado.

Viendo que su estrategia había resultado, **"Princess"** esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero esto no le duro mucho, porque una mano humana la atrapo del cuello y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, la azoto fuertemente contra la nave aplastándola junto a ella contra el suelo.

Cuando logro entender lo que había pasado, vio que Shido la tenía atrapada del cuello y aplicaba una increíble fuerza para asegurarse de que no pueda levantarse.

Sin embargo, ella ignoro el dolor del agarre y se dispuso a levantarse.

_ ¿Podrías dejarlo de una vez? – dijo Shido mientras presionaba su mano impidiéndole a la chica zafarse de su agarre.

_...Ugh.

La chica solo pudo soltar un gemido de dolor, y es porque el chico frente a ella no solo se defendió adecuadamente de sus ataques, sino que también logro someterla con suma rapidez.

Aun así, aunque había fallado en conectar sus ataques y siendo sometida con facilidad, **"Princess"** no se resignó a su destino. En sus ojos…aún perduraba el deseo de pelear.

Dicha fuerza de voluntad no pasó desapercibida para Shido.

Aun así, había algo que llamaba aún más su atención.

Ciertamente, bajo circunstancias "normales", hacia alguien que intentase matarlo o albergara la más mínima hostilidad hacia su persona, Él no vacilaría ni por un segundo en tomar la decisión de destruir a dicho individuo.

Sin embargo, luego de haber esquivado los ataques de **"Princess"** , Shido noto que sus ataques, ademas de contener el deseo de asesinar, también contenían un profundo miedo.

El miedo que estaba presente en los ojos de **"Princess"** era el miedo instintivo que todo ser vivo tiene hacia aquello que amenaza sus vidas.

Y Shido rápidamente se percató de que dicho miedo no estaba dirigido hacia su persona.

Ya que … más que el chico en frente de ella, lo que más le aterraba, era la niña que estaba en sus hombros.

En el instante en el que llego a este mundo. **"Princess"** pudo sentir una presencia abrumadora.

Aunque parecía tan inocente y tierna a la vista. **"Princess"** lo comprendió… no, fue forzada a comprender… que la niña frente a ella … era muy superior a ella estaba lejos de ser inofensiva.

_...Tu … ¿Quién eres? – pregunto de manera severa para ocultar su nerviosismo.

_...Antes de ir preguntándole el nombre a los demás ¿No deberías presentarte tu primero? -respondió el chico de manera cortante. – A todo esto ¿Por qué demonios me atacaste?

_Hmmp…Por supuesto…para matarte rápidamente.

Al oír a la chica responder de manera tan rápida y decidida, el rostro de Shido esbozo una sonrisa temeraria.

Como si la simple respuesta le causara cierta gracia.

_Ohh…Y… ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres matarme?

_ ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué no es obvio?

Con un rostro cansado la chica continúo hablando a la vez que volvía a sujetar fuertemente su espada.

_Después de todo… ¿No has venido a matarme tú también?

Frente a una respuesta inesperada, Shido se mantuvo callado por unos segundos antes de hablar.

_...De ninguna manera haría eso.

_... ¿Qué?

La chica miro a Shido con una mezcla de sorpresa, sospecha y confusión.

_ ¿Matarte? – dijo Shido mientras liberaba su agarre sobre **"Princess".** – ¿Por qué motivo intentaría matarte?

Esta respuesta sorprendió aún más a la chica, tanto así que una vez que se levantó, retrocedió algunos pasos. Lo cual le resultó extraño para Shido.

 _¿Dije algo raro?_

Fue lo que pensó.

Y al ver que **"Princess"** no parecía querer reanudar sus ataques contra él, el guantelete en su brazo volvió a brillar y se convirtió en partículas de luz, despareciendo.

Otra vez la chica se llevó una sorpresa, pero esta vez no se alejó, únicamente bajo su mirada y parte de su flequillo ensombreció sus ojos.

_...Todos…

_...

_...Todos los humanos con los que me he encontrado hasta ahora… han dicho que merezco morir…. ¿Tú … también piensas eso?

Escuchando las palabras de la chica frente a él, Shido pareció entender lo que pasaba y luego dejo salir un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se cruzaba de piernas.

Ophis bajo de su cabeza y se sentó en las piernas cruzadas de Shido.

_Ya veo…Parece ser que **"también"** has tenido la mala suerte de encontrarte con ese **"tipo"** de humanos.

Fueron las palabras de Shido, las cuales contenían una profunda nostalgia en ella. Luego empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Ophis y…

—¡Pu, puhahahahahahahahaha!

Shido se echó a reír de corazón, como si todo esto le resultase muy divertido.

La chica sintiéndose confundida por su acción, se alejó de Shido y le apunto con su espada.

_¿De qué te estas riendo? …Humano – Dijo de manera cortante.

Viéndola reaccionar así, Shido levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición como si le pidiera que no haga nada problemático.

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que…hacía tiempo que nadie me consideraba un ser humano. Y ahora que creí que había algo en ti que me resultaba familiar. Resulta que nos parecemos tanto… –Deteniéndose a pensar por unos instantes, volvió a asentir – Sep, creo que esto es lo que llaman un **"encuentro destinado"**.

_¿Encuentro Destinado?...Hmph, ya estoy cansado de escuchar tus palabras sin sentido. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones al acercarte a mí? Si no tienes ninguna intención de responder, te tratare como a un enemigo.

Al ver que sus palabras la alteraron, Shido solo se encogió de hombros y apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos.

_ Enemigo. Huh. ¿Sabes? Deberías conocer bien al otro lado antes de catalogarlo con esa palabra tan peligrosa.

Al ver que no parecía querer darle una respuesta **"Princess"** comenzó a reunir energía en su espada.

Viendo eso, Shido dejo salir un suspiro.

_No he venido a matarte…simplemente deseaba hablar contigo.

Dijo Shido…y aparentemente sin entender lo que quería decir, la chica levanto las cejas.

_...¿Qué quieres decir? No pienses que me engañaras…Humano.

Escuchando esas palabras Shido llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla y medito por unos segundos.

_Ya veo así que no puedes confiar en los humanos. Hmm... Bueno no tienes que preocuparte por eso, para empezar ni ella –dijo señalando a Ophis- ni yo…somos humanos.

_...¿Eh?

Esto sorprendió más a la chica, _¿Qué quieres decir?,_ es lo que decía su desconcertada expresión.

_... Aaah, si, todavía no nos presentó. Esta dulce niña sobre mis piernas es un dragón, su nombre es Ophis.

_... Mucho gusto – respondió la niña mientras ligeramente asentía con su cabeza.

_...Y… ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto **"Princess".**

_Yo… bueno, soy Itsuka Shido. Pero puedes llamarme Shin.

_¿Shin…? ¿No dijiste que te llamabas Itsuka Shido?

_Bueno – dijo Shido mientras se rascaba la mejilla y hacia una sonrisa torpe – alguien muy **"especial"** para mí solía llamarme de esa manera, y con el tiempo todos a mi alrededor comenzaron a llamarme así. Así que, aunque haya **vuelto a casa** se siente raro no escuchar a nadie llamarme de esa forma.

_A mí no me gusta ese nombre. Me hace recordar a ese molesto **"sujeto"**. – Dijo Ophis mientras hacía un puchero.

Shido solo se encogió de hombros por las palabras de Ophis y decidió acariciar su cabeza para intentar calmarla.

_Bueno y esos somos nosotros. Está bien … Ninguno de los dos te haremos daño, solo queremos hablar contigo. - Dijo mientras le sonreía a **"Princess"**

 **[A 15000m sobre Tenguu City - [Fraxinus]**

En la sala de operaciones que hecha un lio por la aparición de 3 criaturas que no pertenecían a este mundo.

Todos estaban desconcertados por la situación. Sin previo aviso 2 seres de otro mundo se pusieron en contacto, pero para Kotori mas que estar preocupada por eso, sintió un fuerte shock por las palabras que dijo el chico en la proyección.

 _Soy Itsuka Shido_

¿Por qué el chico en la proyección se presentó con el nombre de su Onii-chan?

¿Por qué? Aunque no podía reconocer su rostro por la máscara que llevaba puesto y la atmosfera que lo rodeaban no eran como recordaba ¿Por qué el chico le resultaba tan familiar?

Esto hizo que se llevara las manos a su pecho.

Felicidad, Tristeza, Confusión, Miedo… todas esas emociones hacían un remolino en su interior.

Ahora mismo, lo único que le gustaría hacer sería ir a ver a ese chico y hacerle un mar de preguntas, pero…

_...Kotori, se cómo te sientes. Sin embargo… Ahora no es el momento para dejar que tus emociones te controlen.

Quien la trajo de vuelta a la realidad fue Reine.

_...Reine. - Dijo Kotori

_...Entiendo perfectamente lo que deseas hacer ahora. Pero aun no podemos garantizar que ese chico sea en verdad tu hermano.

_...Ugh

_... Las lecturas nos dicen que la niña que esta frente a **"Princess"** es un Espíritu o al menos algo parecido a uno. En cuanto al muchacho … no puedo decir con seguridad que clase de ser es. Pero por lo que hemos podido ver hasta hace poco. De algo podemos estar seguros y es que él… no es humano ordinario.

Dijo Reine directamente. Desde que empezó la charla entre **"Princess"** y Shido, ella presto especial atención a su conversación, sobre todo porque el chico revelo abiertamente que ni él ni la niña que lo acompañaba eran humanos.

Esto obviamente la llevo a pensar que el chico no podría ser el hermano de Kotori.

Pero… aunque el chico haya elegido mentir y dar un nombre que no era el suyo… ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que diera el nombre del desaparecido hermano de Itsuka Kotori?

Fue por ello que no negó que el fuera Shido, pero del mismo modo no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Kotori y afirmar que sí lo era.

_...

Kotori cerro sus ojos, apretó sus dientes y abrazo su cuerpo con fuerza. Solo después de unos segundos … abrió los ojos y recupero su compostura.

_... Por el momento, aumenten el número de cámaras, no quiero ningún punto ciego … y también analicen el estado mental de los dos individuos frente a **"Princess"**.

_OHHHHH¡

Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de la tripulación.

Después de dar estas órdenes, volvió la mirada al chico en la proyección.

 _¿Has vuelto? …Onii-chan._

 **[Tenguu City – Con Shido y Princess]**

_Bueno… ya me presenté… ¿ahora si me dirás tu nombre? – Dijo Shido

_…-

Pero la chica no respondió. Y por cómo se veía no parecía querer acercarse a Shido.

Viendo que nada de lo que decía parecía convencerla.

_*Suspiro*…Ya te dije que ninguno de nosotros intentara hacerte daño, no es necesario que estés tan alerta.

La chica seguía sin responderle, su única respuesta a las palabras de Shido fue hacer una expresión sumamente melancólica.

Esto en serio…molesto a Shido.

Esa expresión…Shido la conocía bastante bien.

Esa expresión…era algo que Shido detestaba con todo su ser.

Era la expresión de alguien que no se consideraba amado por nadie en absoluto.

Era la expresión que alguien mostraría…luego de haber perdido la fe en el mundo.

De un mundo…que había decidido rechazarla.

" **No vine a matarte"**

Palabras como esas. Ella no podría llegar a creerlas en absoluto.

Shido lo comprendía con solo ver los ojos de la chica.

Esto se debía a que…había sido expuesta a un ambiente donde no podía creerlas.

Personas así podían estar cerca de no tener una posible salvación.

Aun así, esta no sería la primera vez que veía a alguien tan desdichado como **"Princess".**

No hacía falta decir que había llegado al punto de estar harto de ver algo así.

Viéndolo así, la idea de tomar a Ophis e irse sin mirar atrás…paso por la mente de Shido.

Después de todo el motivo por el que se acercó a **"Princess"** , podría considerarse un capricho suyo.

El no conocía a esta chica y mucho menos tenía algún tipo de relación con ella.

Lo que pasara con ella no era algo que debería importarle.

Sin embargo…cuando el mero indicio de abandonarla surgió en su cabeza.

Un intenso dolor ataco su cabeza, comenzó a experimentar una sensación de vértigo y un punzante dolor se generó en su pecho.

Como si el simple hecho de si quiera haber considerado en **"abandonar"** a **"Princess"** fuese una de decisión que activase una maldición en su interior.

Fue una suerte que una larga serie de experiencias lo habían hecho capaz de ocultar su verdadera expresión a pesar del profundo dolor que sentía.

Y entonces…esa otra **"opción"** surgió en su cabeza.

Pero…

 _Qué tontería._

Fue lo que pensó al considerar **"esa"** opción.

Y justo ante de ponerse de pie…escucho a un _fantasma_ decir:

" _ **Estás bien. Vive como quieras. Haz lo que quieras hacer, camina por el camino que crees que es correcto. Eso es lo que ella quería de ti."**_

Shido sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz.

Porque la dueña de esa voz en estos momentos…estaba sentada en su regazo.

Este era uno de las habilidades que ella poseía y usaba para hablarle exclusivamente a él.

No era muy común que ella interfiriera en sus asuntos así que decidió responderle a través de sus pensamientos.

 _Ya lo sé, pero…ya no soy esa buena persona que estúpidamente salvaría a otros sin ninguna razón._

 _ **Nn…Lo sé, pero…Consideraste salvarla ¿no es así?**_

 _Ah… pero, ahora mismo, sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo._

 _ **¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?**_

 _*Suspiro*… Algo así. Pero Ophis, tu mejor que nadie sabe que… si decido_ _ **"salvar"**_ _a alguien en_ _ **"este"**_ _mundo, Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?_

 _ **Nn…Pero al final simplemente harás lo que desees ¿O no? .**_

 _Siempre puedes adivinar inmediatamente mis intenciones ¿verdad? ._

 _ **Nh… por supuesto. Es porque, ahora que esa mujer no está aquí… Soy yo quien siempre está mirando a Shido.**_

Después de escuchar eso, Shido se decidió y volvió a ver a la chica frente a él.

_*Suspiro*…Sería mejor si no existieras.

_...- La chica no respondió.

_Esas son palabras que ya has escuchado de parte de otros ¿no es así?

_... – Ella seguía sin responder y desvió la mirada.

_Un monstruo, un desastre, una calamidad. Supongo que has sido juzgada de esa manera por un gran número de personas desde que llegaste a este mundo.

_... – Sus puños se apretaron mientras escuchaba a Shido.

_Sin embargo, aquellos que nunca reconocerán tu existencia…No tienen ningún derecho a juzgarte.

Escuchando las últimas palabras de Shido, **"Princess"** bajo su espada y miro seriamente a Shido.

_¿Tu…reconocerás mi existencia?

Escuchando la pregunta de la chica, Shido simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si todo esto no fuese nada serio para él.

_Yo no tengo motivos para negar tu existencia.

Luego de decir eso un silencio se apodero del ambiente. El único sonido que se podía percibir, era el del viento.

Mientras el viento soplaba, un pedazo de papel casi llego a impactar en el rosto de Shido.

Él lo atrapo y pensó en tirarlo, pero dejo la idea atrás al percatarse que era un trozo de periódico, el cual parecía ser reciente por lo que la fecha indicada debería ser la de hoy.

 _10 de abril, Huh. Si mal no recuerdo, en estas fechas deberían estar empezando las clases para todos los estudiantes._

Luego de revisar la fecha y de comprobar que no había nada más que le resultase útil, Shido tiro dicho papel.

Solo después de eso la chica abrió la boca.

_...Shido. ¿Dijiste que eras Shido?

Viendo que el estado de humor de la chica parecía haberse suavizado, Shido respondió.

_Puedes llamarme Shin si lo deseas.

_...Shin… ¿De verdad no vas a negar mi existencia?

_Si

_¿Lo prometes?

_Lo prometo

_¿Lo juras por tu vida?

_*Suspiro*…Si…Lo juro por mi vida

Shido respondió sin dudar ni un momento. Eso llego a sorprenderle incluso a él. Por alguna razón sentía que no debía mostrar dudas en frente de **"Princess".**

Y escuchando las respuestas de Shido, la chica se volvió a dar la vuelta, se acarició el pelo, dejo escapar lo que parecía ser una aspiración y volvió la cara.

_...Hmpf

Levantando las cejas y formando una sonrisa despectiva, se cruzó de brazos.

_ ¿A quién estas tratando de engañar con esas palabras tan idiotas, grandísimo idiota?

Viéndola responder de ese modo…Shido se sintió exhausto por ver que nada de lo que decía parecía convencer a esta chica tan terca.

_...Como he dicho, yo…

_...Pero, sabes. No sé qué motivos tienes, pero tú eres el primer humano con el que puedo tener una conversación adecuada.

 _Eso es muy triste._ – pensó.

_Para obtener más información sobre este mundo, tu podrías ser de alguna utilidad. Muu, eso es muy importante. La información es súper importante.

 _¿Acaso soy alguna Guía de Turismo parlante?_

 _Y además, aunque sus palabras son duras, por su tono de voz y su postura diría que es algo…¿Tsundere?_

Llego a esa conclusión.

_*Suspiro*…Bueno si lo que quieres es información sobre este mundo, entonces también tienes que darme información sobre ti. Por ejemplo, tu nombre.

Escuchando lo que dijo Shido, **"Princess"** volvió a desviar la mirada de él.

_... No es que no quiera decírtelo. Simplemente…. No tengo tal cosa- Dijo con una mirada triste.

_... ¿Lo dices en serio? – Pregunto Shido, inicialmente creía que la chica solo le mentía o bromeaba cuando le dijo eso la primera vez, pero nunca espero que fuera cierto.

_ …Un – La chica solo asintió con su cabeza- P-Pero no es como si necesitara uno. – Dijo esta vez con lo que obviamente era un puchero.

Por la reacción que ella mostros esta vez, Shido pudo ver que al menos ella se había relajado un poco.

_Aaahh- suspiro Shido -…Eso sí que es un problema.

_...¿Problema?

_Ah…un nombre es algo útil para tener una conversación entre iguales. No te lo dije antes, no negare tu existencia, porque así que empecemos desde ahí –Dijo mientras se acercaba a **"Princess"** \- Y por, sobre todo, no se trata de si necesitas un nombre. Así que respondeme …¿Quieres un nombre?

La chica se quedó callada después de la pregunta de Shido.

 _Un nombre_

Para algunos quizá no algo como eso no era muy importante. En especial para los humanos. Ellos conviven con eso desde el momento en el que nacen, incluso antes de adquirir consciencia propia, instintivamente ya saben que tienen uno. Por lo tanto, el significado de un nombre llega a convertirse en algo tan normal como respirar, a lo cual no llegan a darle mucha importancia.

Pero… para **"Princess"** no aplicaba los mismos valores. Después de todo… eso era algo que ella no tenía. Por eso…

_Tu… ¿Me darías… un nombre? – pregunto la chica con cierta duda en sus palabras

_¿Eh?

Shido dejo salir una respuesta idiota al ser sorprendido por la pregunta. Después de todo no esperaba que las cosas terminarían así.

Pero viendo los ojos de la chica frente a él.

Esos ojos…brillaban con anticipación. Shido se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba que no podía evitarlo. Y luego de recordar el reciente evento con el papel que atrapo, una inspiración surgió en su cabeza. Y entonces…a **"Princes"** …Le dijo su nuevo nombre.

_¿Qué tal **"Tohka"**?

La chica se sorprendió por la respuesta que él dio y sólo parpadeó. Como era de esperar, su rostro permaneció inexpresivo, pero sus ojos brillaron con alegría.

_...¿Tohka? .

_Realmente no sé si será de tu agrado, si quieres uno diferente…

(NA:Para los que leen la novela , no creo que sea necesario explicar porque le dio ese nombre)

_No es necesario, me gusta el nombre de Tohka.

La chica respondió de manera cortante. Pero ahora era diferente, esta vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 _Es…muy hermosa_

Shido no pudo evitar pensar en eso, ella ya tenía una apariencia para la cual la palabra **"hermosa"** no sería suficiente para tratar de describirla.

Pero ahora… con el simple hecho de sonreír, el grado de su belleza se disparó en gran medida. No sería exagerado decir que si alguien la viera ahora… terminaría vomitando azúcar por la ternura excesiva que **"Tohka"** desprendía.

_...

_Auch.. Ophis … eslo duefle – Dijo Shido, al parecer Ophis se sentía algo disgustada con él y empezó a apretar las mejillas de Shido con sus dedos, solo después de un rato lo dejo ir – ¿Estas celosa, Ophis?

_... ¿Quién sabe? – Respondió Ophis de manera indiferente mientras desviaba la mirada.

_...Tohka… Ese es… mi nombre. Nee, Shin…¿No es maravilloso? Ufufu – Dijo Tohka a la vez que dejaba salir una dulce risa. - Shido…

Shido no era un despistado como para no notar lo que deseaba Tohka en esos momentos. Solo dejo salir un ligero suspiro a eso.

_...Tohka.

En respuesta a eso, la hermosa chica… Tohka, le devolvió una encantadora sonrisa.

Luego de eso ambos se sentaron en algún escombro tirado alrededor, y empezaron a hablar.

Aunque más específicamente, era Tohka quien llevaba la conversación mientras realizaba preguntas y Shido era quien contestaba. Debes en cuando Ophis daba su opinión al respecto, y algunas veces volvía a pellizcar a Shido.

Pero ya sea las preguntas de Tohka o ¿los celos? de Ophis

Shido sintió que todo esto le traía un sentimiento de nostalgia.

 **[En Fraxinus]**

Kotori y sus subordinados estaban observando la conversación entre Shido y la recientemente nombrada Tohka.

No parecía ser una charla muy interesante para muchos. Después de todo, Tohka solo le preguntaba a Shido cosas sobre el mundo que había visto hasta ahora. Y el chico le daba las respuestas sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

Si tuvieran que hacer una comparación sería algo como: **Un adulto respondiendo a las dudas que tenía un niño ignorante del mundo que lo rodea.**

Pero…

_ …Es extraño… - Dijo Reine , mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla. Parecía que ella veía algo que los demás no veían en esta conversación.

_¿Que sucede Reine? – pregunto Kotori

_...Aaahh… aunque está respondiendo con una sonrisa a las preguntas de **"Princess"**. Su estado de humor no encaja con sus palabras.

_...¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Kotori

_... Mira esto – Dijo, Reine mientras tecleaba en una consola portátil.

Kotori se acercó a ver la consola portátil.

_...Hmm, ¿el estado de humor de **"Princess"**? ¿Hay algún problema? , parece estar disfrutando el momento.

_... No me refiero a eso… mira los parámetros del chico. – Dijo Reine

Kotori bajo su mirada y entonces …lo vio

Los resultados que el medidor les daba era que…. El estado de humor de Shido , estaba lejos de ser considerado alegre. Su estado de humor era disgusto… pronto paso a ira…. Y finalmente llego la zona en la que sentía … desprecio.

_...¿Q-Que significa esto? – Pregunto Kotori muy desconcertada

_...Hmm… no sabría decirlo… pero parece ser que ese muchacho… encuentra la existencia de **"Princess"** como algo molesto.

_ ¿Molesto? Pero ¿Por qué el-

Kotori no termino de hablar porque las siguientes palabras de Shido y Tohka llamaron su atención.

Parecía que Tohka había terminado sus preguntas sobre este mundo y ahora tenía curiosidad con respecto a Shido, pero antes de eso, ella pregunto…

 _ **\- Nee… Shin … ¿Hay algo que tú quieras?**_

Shido llevo se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensando un buen rato. Hasta que asintió con su cabeza pareciendo haberse resuelto en algo.

 _ **\- Ahora que lo menciones… Si… Hay algo que quiero hacer ahora.**_

 _ **-¿En serio? Y… ¿Qué es?**_

Shido dejo salir una sonrisa que para Tohka le parecía agradable, hasta el punto que ella se sonrojo.

Pero… para Kotori y Reine, eso… estaba lejos de ser una **"Sonrisa"**. Ambas llegaron a sentir escalofríos.

En cuanto a chico en la pantalla.

Unos relámpagos azules se formaban en la mano izquierda de Shido. Fue cosa de un segundo, los relámpagos se extendieron en línea recta hacia el costado de Shido.

Después de que se dispersaron, lo que dejaron en la mano de Shido fue… un arma.

¿Una escopeta? ¿Una espada? … No, más bien parecía ser una mezcla entre ambas cosas. Tenía un diseño muy peculiar, el cual llevaba a los costados unas Cruces de color plata, las cuales se extendían desde el seguro hasta la boca del arma.

La escopeta era de color negro azabache y debajo de ella en la zona del guardamano llevaba adherido lo que claramente era la hoja de una espada, la cual se extendía desde el cargador hasta un poco más allá de la boca de la escopeta.

La aparición de esta arma desconcertó a Tohka y antes de que ella siquiera tuviera tiempo de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Shido… apunto con el arma directamente a la cabeza de Tohka.

 **-Lo que quiero ahora es que… Desaparezcas. –** Dijo Shido cambiando la sonrisa en su rostro. Dejando solo una expresión que claramente era la de alguien con el mas frio deseo de matar.

El único sonido que pudo oírse después de soltar esas frías palabras, fue el dedo de Shido apretando el gatillo y…

 **BAAANGG¡**

.

.

.

.

 **Fin…. Del capítulo.**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí con el capítulo 3. Aaahh, sí que fue el más largo hasta el momento, ya que tuve que hacer que varias cosas encajaran y algunas no en cuanto a como quería desarrollar la trama. Pero me siento satisfecho con lo que hice.**

 **_Si , la loli que acompaña a Shido es Ophis, y estoy seguro que más de uno sabrá de donde viene así que no entrare en detalles.**

 **_El encuentro entre Shido y Tohka fue más rápido y más profundo del que los lectores de la LN recordaran.**

 **_EL re-encuentro entre Kotori y Shido pasara muy pronto ¿Quizá en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **Respondo Reviews:**

 **Aniber: ya revele quien es la loli al lado de Shido, espero que sea de tu gusto.**

 **Hakuryuu :**

 **¿Qué tanto cambio Shido?**

 **Bueno , te adelanto que su lado inmaduro e ingenuo que vimos en DAL , lo he descartado por completo, porque en mi opinión (Y ya lo aclare en el prologo) eso es lo que termino dándonos el resultado en el Vol. 19. En serio le faltaban huevos para hacer lo que el ´´deseaba´´ y no dejar que las cosas pasaran y ya.**

 **¿Seguira siendo el muñeco de trapo de Kotori?**

 **Nah, algunas veces quizás (en serio solo algunas), pero puedo decir que hasta será Kotori quien pagara pato ahora. HOHO… ahora será el Shido quien tomara represalias contra su adorable(Jodida) Imouto-chan.**

 **¿Reine más informada y omitiendo información?**

 **Amigo en serio.¿Eres un genio?¿Adivino? ¿Soy tan predecible? Me alegra ver que hayas podido entender la escencia de un personaje como ella. Fue por esa razón que empece con este fic. Y si a veces veras escenas en las que las cosas no son lo que parece y porque algunas que no parescan encajar al comienzo … mas tarde lo harán.**

 **¿Kurumi y Shido?**

 **Bueno, con ´´este´´ , pienso que si los hare relacionarse, y si , pienso que ella si se merece un final feliz. Y no una chingada de tener que vivir siempre un mero ´´momento´´ de felicidad.**

 **¿Inverse Tohka?**

 **Hoho, pues claro que las veras aquí. Sin ella en este fic , DAL estaría incompleto.**

 **Y bueno, asumo que podrás reconocer con que universo pienso combinar DAL , espero que puedas deducir algunas cosas con esto. Pero te adelanto que la posición de primera en el Harem de Shido, las disputaran Mio y otro personaje que no pertenece a DAL.**

 **Lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas paciencia y esperes el próximo capítulo.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos, pero tenía prisa por publicar este capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos….**


	4. Capitulo 4: Onii-chan

**Capítulo 4 : Onii-chan**

Cuando llegué aquí, siempre recibí miradas de odio y desprecio por parte de los humanos.

Y no solo eso, también era maldecida por ellos

 _ **´´Algo como tú no debería existir´´**_

 _ **´´Maldito monstruo …solo muere´´**_

 _ **´´MUERE´´´´MUERE´´´´MUERE´´´´MUERE´´´´MUERE´´´´MUERE´´´´MUERE´´´´MUERE´´´´MUERE´´´´MUERE´´´´MUERE´´  
**_

_**´´MUERE´´´´MUERE´´**_

Eran las únicas palabras que recibía por parte de los humanos.

Nunca hubo alguien… que me dijera otra clase de palabras.

Al principio, naturalmente sentía ira y desprecio por ellos.

Después de todo. Cada vez que venía a este mundo solo me recibían atacándome con esas extrañas armas que no lograban hacerme ningún daño.

Pero creo que fue debido a lo débiles que eran, que empecé a llenarme de dudas.

¿Por qué soy odiada? ¿Qué hice para ser tratada de esta manera?

Llegue a considerar la idea de preguntarles sus motivos para ser así conmigo.

Pero nunca me dieron la oportunidad de hablar.

Solo así entendí que ellos ...nunca aceptarían mi existencia.

Eso me aterro.

Ellos eran más débiles que yo, de eso no tenía dudas, pero, aun así, esos ojos que me miraban… me llenaban de un profundo terror.

Alguien….

Yo … solo quería que hubiera alguien que no negase mi existencia. Alguien que me aceptara como soy.

Pasé los últimos días yendo entre este mundo y el "otro", pero nunca encontré a nadie así.

Hasta el día de hoy…

Itsuka Shido…. Shin, un extraño chico… se acercó a mí.

Sus palabras fueron algo que no hubiera esperado escuchar de un humano.

 _ **Quiero hablar contigo.**_

Y además …. _**Nop, yo no soy humano.**_

Estas fueron las palabras que me dijo, pero a la vez me confundieron.

¿Qué quiso decir con que no era humano? Pero dejando de la eso, el realmente…. ¿Quería hablar conmigo?

Al principio no creí en sus palabras.

Y también fue porque, cuando volví a este mundo. Lo primero que sentí… fue la presencia de un ser terriblemente poderoso.

Tenía miedo… Llegue a pensar que los humanos habían creado algo con el suficiente poder para eliminarme.

No me costó mucho ubicar a ese ser. Pero lo que me dejo desconcertada es que se trataba de dos individuos.

Eran un hombre con una máscara y una niña que iba sentada en sus hombros.

Sin embargo…solo podía sentir la presencia de la niña.

Era claro que la niña que lo acompañaba era el ser que tenía el poder para matarme.

En cuanto al hombre, su presencia era tan débil que me hacía pensar que se trataba de un simple humano.

Eso solo sirvió para confirmar mis sospechas de que se trataba de un nuevo ataque por parte de los humanos.

Fue entonces que los ataque porque sentía que esa era la respuesta natural que desarrolle después de varios intentos de los humanos por acabar con mi vida.

Sin embargo, algo fuera de mis expectativas paso.

Ese hombre…no solo esquivo mis ataques sin mucho esfuerzo, sino que también detuvo el impulso de la funda (El trono) de mi espada con suma facilidad. E inmediatamente logro someterme con relativa facilidad.

Pensé por un segundo que mi muerte estaba asegurada. Sin embrago… nada sucedió. Al contrario, ese extraño hombre dijo unas palabras que jamás hubiera esperado.

 **-Podrías dejarlo de una vez…Solo quiero hablar contigo.**

Él dijo que quería hablar conmigo, pero seguía sin creerle, pensé que solo esperaba que bajara mi guardia para así acabar conmigo más fácilmente.

No me dejaría engañar por nadie. Eso es lo que creía, pero…

Sus ojos… esos ojos. No eran como los de los anteriores humanos que me miraban con odio y desprecio.

Esos ojos me miraban con suma tranquilidad, como si se trataran de un lago imperturbable.

Tan tranquilo y tan hermoso.

Eso me tranquilizo… por el momento, y decidí que tal vez no sería malo hablar con él, después de todo esta sería mi primera vez hablando con un humano. Aunque él dijo que no era un humano, no entendía a qué se refería, pero puedo preguntarle después.

Por alguna razón el insistía en preguntar por mi nombre. Pero debido a que no tenía algo así, me fue imposible responderle.

No quería revelarle el dolor que me producía el no poseer algo tan trivial como eso.

Pero Shin logro calmar ese dolor en mi corazón al darme uno.

El nombre que Shin de dio…

…Tohka.

Una simple palabra logro generar una indescriptible calidez en el fondo de mi corazón.

Y antes de darme cuenta, nos sentamos en unos escombros de alrededor y empezamos a hablar.

Al principio le estuve preguntando varias cosas con respecto a este mundo.

Le preguntaba sobre esas cajas de metal con extraños objetos circulares debajo de ellas, de esas cosas tan altas que parecían llegar al cielo, o de los objetos brillantes y que hacían ruido.

Aunque le pregunte todo de una sola vez. El no tuvo problemas en responderme.

Me alegro mucho que el respondiera a todo lo que le preguntaba, algunas veces incluso hacía gestos con sus manos para explicarme algunas cosas, otras veces dibujaba en el suelo las formas que yo le mencionaba.

La niña en sus hombros, creo que se llamaba Ophis, de vez en cuando lo pellizcaba y hacia una pequeña expresión de molestia, pero… no iba dirigida hacia mi sino a Shin. Él llamaba a estas acciones ¿celos?

Aun así, no importa.

Porque si bien sus acciones mostraban su enojo, no sentí hostilidad por parte de ella.

Así que seguí hablando con Shin.

Una vez que ya había terminado de preguntar todo lo que se me hubiera podido venir a la cabeza, me di cuenta que había algo más que quería saber.

Quería saber más sobre Shin.

Así que decidí empezar con algo simple. Y le hable…

-Nee… Shin … ¿Hay algo que tú quieras?

Aunque antes siempre me respondía al instante, esta vez Shin no lo hizo. Solo se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensando por un buen rato.

Esperaba no haberlo incomodarlo...Pero fue un alivio que finalmente asintiera con su cabeza.

Parece ser que responderá a mi pregunto.

-Ahora que lo mencionas … Si… hay algo que quiero hacer ahora.

Fue lo que dijo mientras me sonreía.

Esta sería la primera vez que un humano me sonríe.

Era algo tan hermoso. Creo que incluso llegue a sonrojarme.

_ ¿En serio?… Y … ¿Qué es?

Eso me alegro, ahora podía saber un poco más de Shin…

Pero antes de responderme … unos extraños relámpagos azules empezaron a formarse en su mano izquierda.

Fue cosa de un segundo … cuando los relámpagos se dispersaron, lo que dejaron en la mano de Shin fue… un objeto.

Quería preguntarle qué era eso, pero… sabía perfectamente lo que era.

Aunque la forma era algo extraña, eso era sin duda … los mismos objetos que llevaban esos humanos que me atacaban.

Cuando volví a mirar a Shin , sus ojos ya no era amables ni tranquilos…

_...

Esos ojos … eran iguales a los que me mostraban esas chicas Mecha-mecha.

Eran unos ojos llenos de ira, de odio …. Y de desprecio.

Pero… por alguna razón … había algo extraño en ellos. Sin embargo, antes de poder pensar en ello.

_Lo que quiero ahora es que…desaparezcas.

Fueron las palabras que me dijo…

Debido a lo rápido que paso, sabía que no tendría tiempo para tomar distancia y esquivar.

Mi cuerpo solo se quedó paralizado y solo pude … cerrar mis ojos.

Luego… pude escuchar el sonido que había estado asechándome los últimos días.

 _BAAAAANNNGGG¡_

.

.

.

.

.

 **[A 15000m sobre Tenguu City - [Fraxinus]**

La tripulación de Fraxinus se encontraba congelada del miedo.

Ninguno de sus tripulantes se fue capaz de seguir mirando la pantalla.

Y… la persona que más se vio afectada, fue Itsuka Kotori.

Ella…ahora mismo… se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a Reine.

Si alguien la viera. Dirían que _era como ver a una niña inocente que acababa de despertar de una horrible pesadilla y que buscaba consuelo abrazando a su madre_.

De hecho … Kotori deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo lo que acababa de ver y escuchar fuera solo eso.

Una pesadilla.

Pero nadie podía culparla por reaccionar así.

Hasta hace poco, tenía la esperanza de que su amado Onii-chan había vuelto.

Después de todo, un chico que se presentó con el nombre de Itsuka Shido había aparecido.

Y cuando vio la forma en que ese chico trataba a **"Princess"** mientras hablaban, una ligera sensación de nostalgia la invadió. Por un breve momento sintió que estaba viendo a su amado Onii-chan.

Por supuesto, aunque su apariencia no podía ser identificada y gran parte de su actitud eran diferentes a como lo recordaba.

Aun así.

Esos ojos tan amables. Esa forma de hablar que te hacía sentir en paz.

Kotori sintió que ese extraño chico…desprendía la misma calidez que su Onii-chan.

Pero….

Todas esas esperanzas murieron con la siguiente acción de ese chico.

Debido a lo brutal que sería la futura escena frente a ellos, toda la tripulación opto por apartar la mirada.

Y en el instante en el que Kotori escucho sus frías palabras, sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo.

Un segundo después.

El chico, sin el menor rastro de compasión.

Disparo.

Él…acababa de dispararle a un Espíritu.

No … a alguien … a quien hasta hace poco trato como un amigo.

La única acción que la infantil mente de Kotori pudo tomar para proteger su cordura.

Fue buscar refugio…

Abrazando a la persona en la que más podía confiar en estos momentos, Reine.

Ella, mientras consolaba a Kotori , fue la única que nunca aparto la mirada de la pantalla.

Eso realmente mostraba cuan increíble era su fuerza de voluntad, pese a la frágil imagen que daba.

Por eso, fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

_...

Separando una de sus manos de Kotori, empezó a controlar la consola.

Luego de terminar lo que estaba haciendo, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

_... Así que se trataba de eso. – Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kotori – …. Aaahh… parece que fuimos algo descuidados con la vigilancia, Kotori.

_... ¿Eh? – Respondió ella en confusión - ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

_...Un, creo que ya deberías volver a mirar la pantalla. – Fue la respuesta de Reine – No tengas miedo.

Kotori se mostró reacia al principio, pero decidió confiar en la persona que consideraba su hermana mayor.

Aunque aún seguía temblando cuando volvía a mirar la imagen de aquel chico.

Sus temblores desaparecieron con la siguiente escena.

El chico aun sostenía el arma. Un rastro de humo salía de la boca de esta, claramente él había disparado, pero…

El espíritu, **"Princess"** … Tohka.

Estaba ilesa y … era abrazada por Shido.

Cuando Kotori y el resto de la tripulación vieron esto. Solo pudieron llegar a una conclusión…

 _¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

 **[Tenguu City – Con Shido y Tohka]**

Tohka después de escuchar el disparo… no sintió ninguna clase de dolor.

Ahora mismo, lo único que podía sentir… era su cuerpo siendo estrujado por alguien.

Confundida por lo que pasaba, abrió sus ojos.

Y entonces vio que estaba siendo abrazada por Shido.

En cuanto a él…tenía en su rostro una mirada tan llena de instinto asesino que Tohka dudaba de si se trataba de la misma persona.

Sin embargo, aunque el chico que la sostenía en sus brazos tenía una expresión aterradora.

Ella… no sentía miedo.

No solo eso, tampoco sentía el mismo dolor en su corazón que sentía siempre que veía esa mirada.

Y eso era porque…

Shido no estaba viéndola a ella.

Siguiendo su mirada, entendió que esta estaba enfocada en el horizonte. En un edificio a lo lejos.

Mientras que el muchacho la seguía abrazando, aumento la fuerza de su agarre y le hablo.

_ Tohka , pase lo que pase…no te separes de mí.

Luego de decirle eso.

El muchacho pateo el suelo y se elevó en el aire.

Solo con ese acto, fácilmente llego a una gran altura.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, ya que mientras tenía a una chica en sus hombros y a otra en sus brazos, empezó a moverse a gran velocidad. Lo cual resultaba posible ya que él…estaba pateando el aire.

La razón de sus acciones era que …un segundo después de haber saltado.

Desde todas las direcciones posibles… empezaron a ser atacados.

Balas, cuchillas, misiles, rayos láser.

Como si se tratase de lluvia. El cielo estaba cubierto de estos ataques.

No era exagerado decir que no había manera de escapar de algo así.

Aun así…

Shido no entro en pánico pese a la situación en la que estaba.

Solo paso a la acción.

Mientras estaba en el aire, se defendía y esquivaba los ataques.

Como si estuviera caminando en el aire, se movía con tanta fluidez, al punto que resultaría imposible creer que estaba llevando a dos personas sobre él.

Sin embargo, algunos de los ataques parecían que lograrían acertarle, pero haciendo uso de la mano libre que le quedaba repelió dichos ataques con la hoja de su arma y al mismo tiempo realizaba disparos para interceptar algunos de los ataques.

Ciertamente, era sorpréndete ver que podía atacar y defender al mismo tiempo usando una sola mano.

Esto era gracias al versátil diseño de su arma.

Como si esta no fuera la primera vez que experimentaba un ataque del tipo bombardeo.

Aunque el tiempo pasaba, los ataques no se detenían y él, obviamente tampoco lo haría.

Así se mantuvo durante casi 20 minutos, hasta que uno de los disparos logro impactar en su máscara y la envió a volar, y viendo que empezaba a perder terreno, opto por volar hacia el cielo.

Llegando a la suficiente altura como para salir del rango de sus atacantes, Shido decidió detenerse.

_... Parece que ya estamos lejos del alcance de sus armas. – hablo Shido sin quitarle la mirada a sus atacantes.

_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede Shin? – Dijo Tohka mientras se separaba de Shido

_...Hmm, parece ser que un grupo de insectos molestos intento atacarnos. Bueno, no creo que nos sigan hasta aquí …. Pero más importante … ¿Esta bien tu hombro?

_... ¿Mi hombro? – Pregunto Tohka , mientras volvía su vista hacia su hombro izquierdo.

En ese lugar… su armadura había sido quebrada.

_... ¿Eh? …Pero ¿Por qué paso esto?

Era la reacción normal de Tohka. Después de todo, hasta ahora no importa cuántas veces el AST intento atacarla, nunca habían sido capaces de hacerle el más ligero rasguño.

Sin embargo, esta vez, sin duda alguna, ella había sido herida.

Bajo la guardia …. No.

Redujo sus defensas mientras hablaba con Shido ... No.

Entonces solo significa que…

_... Shin… el disparo que hiciste hace poco… ¿No iba dirigido hacia mí? ¿Verdad? – Fue lo que ella pregunto.

_ Haa, no, es solo que alguien lo suficientemente valiente o idiota según se vea estaba apuntándoles a Ophis y a ti, me molesto y por eso le dispare. – Dijo el con mucha indiferencia antes de continuar de manera seria – Sin embargo…parece que calcule mal la cantidad de poder en mi primer disparo y solo logre desviar ligeramente la bala dirigida hacia ti. Lo siento, Tohka.

Shido se disculpó sinceramente con Tohka, pero dejando de lado sus disculpas, Tohka se sintió conmovida por el hecho de que Shido también la incluyera en el motivo de sus acciones.

Ademas, volvió a sentir que podía confiar en él. Ya que, si bien Shido mostro una expresión llena de ira y desprecio, le tranquilizaba el hecho de que dichas expresiones no estuvieran dirigidas hacia ella.

Sin embargo, había algo que llamo rápidamente su atención.

_Umu…Shin… ¿Ya no llevas puesta esa extraña mascara?

_Ah…Si, Supongo que debió caerse cuando uno de los ataques de esos tipos la golpeo.

_Entonces… ¿Así es como realmente te vez?

_Sep –Respondió casualmente.

Inconscientemente, Tohka se quedó mirando el rostro de Shido.

Después de todo, esta era la primera vez podía observar un rostro humano desde tan cerca.

Pero…no era eso lo que capturo su atención.

_...

Un dolor intenso surgió en su pecho.

Era insoportable e imposible de describir.

Pero por alguna razón…se sentía tan familiar.

Como si esta no fuera la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Y antes de darse cuenta…soltó una sola lagrima.

_ ¿Hay algún problema?

Naturalmente esto no pasó inadvertido para Shido.

_ ¿N-No me digas que te dieron en algún otro lugar?

Al ver que Shido parecía entrar en un ligero pánico, y ver como acercaba más su rostro hacia ella. Tohka tomo una pequeña distancia de Shido mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza ahora que no llevaba puesta una máscara, pero…

_... S-Shido…. ¿Qué es lo que…Ugh… T-Tu ...cuerpo …Shido- Pregunto Tohka en pánico al mirar el cuerpo de Shido.

Era algo normal que ella se mostrara preocupada por el cuerpo de Shido.

En su hombro izquierdo estaban clavadas unas estacas de metal, los muslos de sus piernas tenían un gran número de agujeros producto de las balas que los atravesaron, y sus brazos estaban en el mismo estado.

La única parte de su cuerpo que no pareció haber recibido algún daño…fue su torso.

_...Parece ser que no fui capaz de esquivar por completo las que iban dirigidas para mí. Pero es un alivio que al menos no llegaron a darles a ti y a Ophis. – Respondió con mucha tranquilidad, ya que parecía que para él estas heridas no eran algo a lo que le diera importancia. – Dime Tohka ¿Puedes volar más alto?

_.. ¿Eh? ¿Q-Que es lo que dices Shido? T-Tus heridas, tienes que tratarlos o sino-

Tohka no termino lo que quería decir y era porque Shido sello sus labios con su dedo índice.

Shido se sintió extraño desde que Tohka dejo de llamarlo Shin.

Pero por alguna razón, ser llamado **"Shido"** por ella…era mucho más agradable que ser llamado **"Shin"**.

_No te preocupes. Te llevare junto a Ophis a un lugar más seguro. De todos modos, estos tipos ni siquiera valen mi tiem- – Dijo mientras soltaba a Tohka y bajaba a Ophis de sus hombros, luego dejo la acerco a su lado y … el mundo quedo en silencio.

Shido se quedó viendo a Ophis.

Miraba fijamente … la herida en su mejilla.

Una herida de este tipo debería ser algo insignificante para muchos, ya que solo dejo salir una pequeña gota de sangre.

Shido uso uno de sus dedos para limpiar la herida de Ophis.

Un segundo después, la herida en el rostro de la niña…había desaparecido.

Sin embargo, Shido se quedó mirando la gota de sangre que ahora yacía en su mano.

Solo eso… provoco un extremo vacío en los ojos de Shido.

Y dirigió dicha mirada…a un punto en el cielo.

.

.

.

.

.

Se supone que Ciudad Tengu estaba en una temporada cálida, sin embargo, ese día, todos los seres vivos que estuvieran en esta ciudad…. Sintieron un horrendo escalofrío.

 _Como si las zarpas de la misma muerte hubiesen envuelto sus gargantas, deseando ansiosamente por degollarlos y tomar sus vidas._

 **[Fraxinus]**

Las cámaras nunca dejaron de transmitir lo que pasaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Todos los espectadores en Fraxinus tenían miradas incrédulas en sus rostros.

No se les podía culpar, después de todo el muchacho que hasta un segundo pensaron que había asesinado al espíritu **"Princess"** , la había salvado de una ola de ataques.

_... ¿Él l-la salvo? – Pregunto Kotori incrédula con lo que acababa de ver.

_...Nn… parece que el disparo que hizo anteriormente … no iba dirigido a **"Princess"** \- Dijo Reine, a la vez que controlaba la consola y reproducía un video en la pantalla.

En el video… se veía a Shido jalando el gatillo de su arma, pero… la bala rozo ligeramente el rostro de Tohka, impactando con otro objeto que se acercaba a gran velocidad desde atrás de ella.

Viéndolo en cámara lenta, todos pudieron apreciar que el objeto era …. una bala.

El disparo de Shido termino partiéndola a la mitad y esta termino desviándose de su trayectoria.

Luego Shido tomaba a Tohka en sus brazos y voló hacia el cielo.

El resto, era justo como lo acababan de ver.

_ Así que su estado de humor se debía a que se percató de la presencia del escuadrón AST – fueron las palabras de un hombre rubio, apuesto y con aspecto de playboy.

Kyouhei Kannazuki, el Vice-comandante de Fraxinus. Un hombre que mostraba un aura de príncipe de cuentos de hadas …. Pero tenía una **"personalidad"** que mandaba todos estos pensamientos a la basura.

En cuanto al AST que menciono.

Ellos eran Anti-Spirit Team o Escuadrón Anti-Espíritu. Su misión era eliminar y suprimir a los espíritus matándolos.

Y con la aparición de **"Princess"** , era algo natural que ellos también entraran en escena.

Era obvio decir que el disparo que Shido intercepto con su arma, provenía de ellos.

_Pero debo decir que ese joven es muy impresionante. Para ser capaz de reconocer la ubicación de su enemigo a tal distancia, es claro que no se trata de alguien ordinario.

Kannazuki estaba en lo correcto. De hecho si no hubieran revisado el estado emocional de Shido , nunca se habrían dado cuenta del ataque por parte del AST , hasta que hubiera sido tarde.

Sin embargo, Shido no solo sintió su presencia … sino que incluso devolvió el ataque.

Pero…

_ Aun así … parece ser que llevando a dos personas encima suyo …. Le fue difícil proteger su propio cuerpo. – Dijo mientras revisaba el estado en el que quedo Shido luego de escapar de la oleada de ataques - Haaa…. Ojalá la Comandante me hiciera ese tipo de cosas a mí. Pero, moriría…Haaa…. Aun así, sería una experiencia única.

Y pese a que Kannazuki comenzó a decir idioteces.

Ningún miembro de Fraxinus le reclamo por ello.

Por supuesto, esto se debía a que todos aquí tenían presente el hecho de que su Vice-Comandante era un pervertido masoquista que no tenía esperanza alguna. Así que mientras su pervertido Vice-comandante, y sus delirios pervertidos se escuchaban en el puente de control, todos tomaron la decisión natural en un momento así.

Ignorarlo.

Kotori también decidió ignorarlo, tomando nota mental de que luego le daría un castigo adecuado. Aunque para un pervertido masoquista como él, era más que seguro que consideraría eso como una recompensa.

Y, mientras volvía a ver la pantalla, su expresión se congelo.

Por un instante pensó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma.

Llego a pensar que todo esto se trataba de un sueño.

Y de ser así…esperaba no poder despertarse jamás.

Porque no importaba cuántas veces volvía a abrir y cerrar sus ojos.

La imagen en frente de ella seguía siendo la misma.

Producto del ataque que recibió hace poco, la máscara que cubría su rostro se había retirado.

Kotori…conocía bien ese rostro.

Era un rostro que jamás podría olvidar.

Uno que anhelaba ver más que nada en este mundo.

Era el rostro…de su amado Onii-chan.

Habían pasado tres años, sus rasgos faciales se habían vueltos más afilados a cómo eran hace algún tiempo y su cabello se había tornado blanco, y, aun así, era imposible para ella el no reconocer a la persona más importante en su vida.

.

.

.

No obstante, había un detalle que le impedía aceptar por completo la posibilidad del regreso de su Onii-chan.

Esto se debía al hecho de mirar el cuerpo casi mutilado del chico. Ya que, si este individuo realmente fuera su Onii-chan, entonces, las heridas en su cuerpo deberían desaparecer.

 _Tal vez… no sea él._

Dicho pensamiento cruzo su mente.

Pero….

Mientras se mantenía observando al chico.

 _Escalofríos_

Un frio sobrecogedor ataco su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, Fraxinus fue sumergida en un brutal torrente de instinto asesino.

Hacia tan despiadada muestra de poder, por instinto de todo ser viviente para proteger sus mentes, los subordinados de Kotori , se desmayaron y cayeron.

Uno a uno iban cayendo las personas.

Los únicos capaces de mantenerse conscientes frente a algo así fueron Kannazuki , Reine y la misma Kotori.

Sin embargo, su respiración se volvió agitada y terminaron postrados en el suelo.

Ahora mismo lo único que sentían era la sensación de ser aplastados por una cascada.

Nadie aquí entendía quien o que era el responsable de causar algo así.

Sin embargo, la respuesta a esto quedo clara cuando Kotori volvió a ver la imagen en la proyección.

El causante de todo esto…era el chico que hasta hace poco estuvieron observando.

La mirada de Shido, sin duda alguna, estaba enfocada en Fraxinus.

Incluso a través de una proyección, su mirada fluyo sobre Kotori , atravesándola.

La penetrante mirada invadió los más profundo de su mente, atravesándola sobre la piel.

Su cuerpo temblaba, su temperatura descendió rápidamente y se le hizo aún más difícil el respirar.

Volviendo a mirar la pantalla, lo vio…

Las heridas en el cuerpo de Shido… empezaron a ser cubiertas por unas llamas azules.

_ S-Sus heridas están…

Así es, las heridas. Las secciones que se habían convertido en agujeros y en donde había sido apuñalado, estaban ardiendo.

Las brasas se extendieron hasta cubrir las heridas de Shido, al punto que no dejaban ver dichas heridas… y luego se apagaron gradualmente.

Después de que las llamas desaparecieron, allí estaba el cuerpo perfectamente restaurado de Shido.

Viendo esto…

_O-Oni-chan… - Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kotori

Y entonces…

La voz, o mejor dicho una maldición, salió de la boca del muchacho…

_... Voy a matarlos.

Fueron las palabras de Shido, mientras empezaba a volar en dirección a Fraxinus.

Una explosión se generó en el espacio en el que se encontraba, y en el instante siguiente, su velocidad se aceleró aún más.

Debido a la velocidad a la que iba, en 1 minuto o 2, él… llegaría a ellos.

Y ante el ser que venía decidido a tomar sus vidas.

La primera persona en reaccionar…fue el Vice-comandante Kannazuki.

Rápidamente se acercó al centro de comando más cercano y empezó a activar los sistemas de defensa de la nave.

La velocidad con la que se desenvolvía era digna de alguien en su puesto. Quien pese a la situación de pánico en la que se encontraban, fue capaz de mantener, en parte, la calma.

_ Espero que esto lo detenga lo suficiente como para darnos tiempo para escapar – Fue lo que dijo mientras sus manos temblaban y un sudor frio recorría su rostro.

Sin embargo, antes de que terminara de activar los comandos, una mano detuvo las suyas.

_... Por favor, no haga nada precipitado, Vice-Comandante Kannazuki.

Al ver las manos que lo detenían, Kannazuki se volvió hacia la persona que detuvo sus acciones.

_Oficial de Análisis Murasame ¿Qué es lo que cree que hace? ¿No puede ver la situación en la que nos encontramos? ¿Acaso quiere que ese demonio venga y nos mate? – Refuto Kannazuki.

La expresión en su rostro era grave, eso decía lo mucho que le molestaba el que Reine lo interrumpiera en esta clase de situación.

_...*Suspiro* No se preocupe. Entiendo a la perfección nuestra situación… pero lo que está a punto de hacer no arreglara las cosas…al contrario, solo hará que empeore. - Respondió ella con un rostro increíblemente tranquilo.

_... ¿Qué es lo dice? Solo trato de mantener a todos en Fraxinus alejados de su inminente muerte.

Reine siguió mirándolo con calma, luego aparto la mirada y volvió a mirar a Kotori.

_...Kotori… después de lo que acabamos de ver, puedo decir con certeza que ese muchacho… es tu hermano.

_... Reine

Kotori miraba a Reine con cierto pánico y agonía en su rostro.

Si la persona más confiable a su lado le decía eso, entonces la verdad estaba clara.

Esa persona era su Onii-chan.

Sin embargo, dicha confirmación junto a la situación actual no la hacía sentir tranquila.

_Por lo que… en esta situación, Tu eres la única que puede tratar de detenerlo.

Pero rápidamente, Reine la hizo salir de su burbuja de pensamiento.

_... ¿Y-Yo? – Pregunto Kotori

_ ¿Pero qué demonios está pensando? ¿Acaso quiere que nuestra Comandante sea asesinada? –Refuto Kannazuki

La propuesta de Reine, naturalmente, enfado a Kannazuki.

_... Por favor, trate de mantener la calma, Vice-Comandante.

Reine trato de ser pasiva en sus palabras, pero en lugar de una petición, había ciertos rastros de **"orden"**.

_ ¿Cómo espera que me mantenga calmado frente a una propuesta tan absurda?

Frente a tan exaltado Kannazuki, Reine solo dejo salir un pesado suspiro.

_Si mi análisis es correcto, **"Él"** piensa que estamos relacionados con los miembros de AST que lo acaban de atacar. Así que es muy probable que crea que somos nosotros los que dirigimos ha dicho grupo y …por esa razón viene aquí con deseos de matarnos.

_P-Pero ... ¿Por qué Onii-chan creería eso?

_...Haa... Si lo piensas detenidamente… Un grupo con armas avanzadas lo ataco en grandes cantidades y … coincidentemente hay una nave camuflada cerca de la zona de ataque. Es natural que él crea que nosotros estamos relacionados y por lo tanto nos hace responsables de esto.

No había error en las palabras de Reine. Si bien la conclusión a la que llego Shido al creer que Fraxinus y la AST trabajaban juntos, era errónea. Las circunstancias harían que cualquiera (Ignorante de la relación entre ambos grupos) llegara a la misma conclusión.

_A-Aun así…

_Kotori, sé que tienes miedo por cómo ha cambiado tu hermano, pero en estos momentos… tienes que salir e intentar explicarle lo que está pasando. – Dijo Reine, mientras se arrodillaba y colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Kotori. – Si no lo haces… todos aquí moriremos.

Reine fue suave en sus palabras. Sus ojos irradiaban un calor que reconfortaría el corazón de cualquier ser viviente.

Los temblores en el cuerpo de Kotori disminuyeron, porque después de oír lo que dijo Reine, un gran resplandor de determinación lleno sus ojos, para así cumplir con lo que le pedía su amada Onee-chan.

_Está bien…. Lo hare. – Fue su respuesta

Todos en Fraxinus eran como su familia. Y ella no podía sentarse a temblar como una niña asustada mientras sus vidas se vieran amenazadas.

_ Nn… usaremos una transmisión holográfica para que puedas hablar con él antes de que logre entrar aquí. –Dijo Reine mientras se levantaba y operaba su consola.

Al ver el intercambia entre Kotori y Reine, Kannazuki se resignó a intentar hacerlas cambiar de opinión. Después de todo, todos en Fraxinus, incluyéndolo, eran perfectamente conscientes del tipo de relación que tenían estas dos.

_ Oficial de Analisis Murasame… ¿Esta Ud. segura de que esto funcionara? – Pregunto Kannazuki.

Aunque Reine haya confirmado que ese chico era **"Itsuka Shido"** , el deseo de matar que provenía del **"Hermano"** de su Comandante, no le permitía ponerse de acuerdo en exponer a su Comandante a tal peligro.

En respuesta a su pregunta, Reine simplemente cerro sus ojos.

_... Siendo sincera, existe la posibilidad de que **"Él"** ignore a Kotori y de todas maneras entre aquí a matarnos.

_...P-Pero si es así entonces deberíamos…

_Sin embargo—Interrumpió Reine— Si intentamos escapar el resultado será el mismo. Al menos con Kotori aún hay una oportunidad de salir de esta situación. Pero si no resulta de la mejor manera, pues… supongo que es aquí donde nos despedimos, Vice-comandante Kannazuki. – Dijo Reine, nuevamente con una extrema calma.

Su semblante era tal, que parecía que el hecho de perder la vida…no era algo que la preocupara.

Kannazuki solo se quedó callado ante una actitud tan indiferente de la situación.

Ignorando la expresión de Kannazuki, Reine volvió a mirar su consola.

_...10 segundos para entrar en contacto… Kotori … da lo mejor de ti, ahora mismo… nuestras vidas están en tus manos. – Le dijo Reine, tratando de darle ánimos.

_... Yo me encargo – Respondió Kotori, mientras mordía el Chupa Chups en su boca.

.

.

.

.

En el cielo.

La muerte se dirigía hacia Fraxinus.

Como si se tratara de un meteorito de color carmesí, una figura humanoide se acercaba a gran velocidad a la nave.

Era Shido.

Mientras se acercaba a la nave, su apariencia sufrió un cambio.

Sus ojos antes marrones, se volvieron más afilados y de color carmesí.

Sus prendas blancas fueron remplazadas por un manto con capucha de color negro azabache.

Encima de dicha prenda resaltaban unas cruces invertidas.

Ahora, llevaba armas en ambas manos. Solo que esta vez estar armas tenían un brillo carmesí y expulsaban rayos negros.

Después de haber volado por un buen rato, finalmente se detuvo.

_... Así que aquí estaban…— Fue lo que dijo mientras le apuntaba a la nave y comenzaba a cargar una gran cantidad de aura en sus armas. — Entonces… mueran.

A solo un segundo de presionar el gatillo de su arma.

_... P-Por favor, espera.

Una voz infantil y suplicante se escuchó en el cielo.

Dicha voz…le daba una sensación de nostalgia.

Shido sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa voz.

Pero considerando la situación actual, Shido creyó que era imposible que el dueño de esa voz estuviera aquí.

Así que ignoro la voz de súplica y siguió concentrando su energía en sus armas.

Para él… cualquier tipo de palabras que pudieran darles en estos momentos, no serían reconocidas.

Pero…

_ …Por favor… detente… Onii-chan

Una proyección se mostró en el aire.

En ella, se veía a una niña de cabello rosado y atado en coletas. Su figura infantil era adorable para cualquiera que la viera.

Tenía lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos y lo miraba con un rostro suplicante.

Y Shido … reconoció a la niña al instante.

_... ¿Kotori?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aaahhh, hasta aquí con el capítulo 4.**

 **Me alegrara saber si la historia es de su agrado hasta este punto. Como siempre, cualquier crítica o consejo es bien recibida.**

 **Ahora, pasando a lo que vimos hasta ahora.**

 **¿Por qué Tohka resultó herida en esta ocasión?**

 **Tendrás que esperar los próximos capítulos para averiguarlo.**

 **¿La nueva apariencia de Shido?**

 **Les sugiero que busquen (en el siempre confiable Google) a** _ **Zest Graham.**_ **Hasta cierto punto, diría que el parecido es increíble.**

 **¿Kotori podrá explicarle a su Onii-chan que no son el enemigo?**

 **Nop, Shido le valdrá madres y los matará igual…. Naaah, si fuese así, ya no habría historia que contar. La necesito viva…. por ahora.**

 **Respondo Reviews:**

 **Aniber:**

 **Me alegra que te agrade este fic.**

 **Y, sep, adivinaste bien, Tohka seguirá en la historia (Sin una waifu como ella creo que DAL estaría incompleto, ¡Banzai Tohka!).**

 **En cuanto a Ophis, si será madura o muy inocente (como originalmente es) , aun no lo decido del todo, pero espero lograr convertirla en algo que encaje bien en esta historia.**

 **Y sobre Shido, buenooooo…. Concuerdo contigo, la esencia del personaje, es que es muy noble y siente un profundo amor por sus seres queridos. Peroooo… recuerda el título de este Fic y vuelve a considerarlo, XD.**

 **Y sobre presentarse como Shin, jojojo, más adelante explicare porque se hace llamar así.**

 **Hakuryuu:**

 **¿Quién crees que hizo el disparo que intercepto Shido? ¿Origami ,Ellen…. Wescott?...Bueno, lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¿Shido un asesino? Que te puedo decir. Algo así supongo, pero no lo hare vacilar cuando alguien amenace a sus seres queridos.**

 **¿Mio debutando junto a Kurumi y Mana? Fufufu, me leíste la mente. Sep, eso sería una forma perfecta de acelerar las cosas (en serio, si solo hago cambios uno por uno, creo que te terminaría aburriendo y, espero no ofender al que lea esto, pero si no salían los Vol 16 en adelante, estaba por dejar de seguir DAL , debido a los enormes agujeros que tenía en su historia, los cuales obviamente fueron explicados, al menos en su mayoría, en los volúmenes posteriores) , ¿Quién sabe? Puede que incluso debuten junto a las Yamai.**

 **¿Dark Tohka vs Shido Badass? Tienes razón, pelear con ella no es la mejor opción, si consideras que todo a tu alrededor terminaría devastado. Y para este Shido, eso sería ´´el mejor escenario´´ en el que termine la ciudad.**

 **Pero…difiero en una cosa ¿Ser cortes y tratar de seducirla? Viejo… ¿Acaso eso le funciono en las dos ocasiones que se vieron? Si mal no recuerdo, la única respuesta que Shido recibió, fue un tajazo de energía que destruye una parte de la ciudad. Nah.. a ella solo la podrá hacer entender a la fuerza. Pero tu idea puede ser… ´´una nueva posibilidad´´**

 **¿Dices mucho? Por el contrario, me alegra que te des el tiempo de escribir tus puntos de vista. Créeme, un simple ´´Buen Fic´´ o ´´Interesante´´ no haría progresar esta historia. Las criticas siempre son necesaria para impulsar una buena historia (al menos yo lo veo así).**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Capitulo 5 : Sentencia

**Capítulo 5: Sentencia**

 **[Tenguu City - Fraxinus]**

En el cielo, frente a la nave insignia de Ratatoskr, Fraxinus.

Un chico vestido de negro estaba apuntándoles con sus armas.

Para él, lo único que podía procesar su mente era las formas en que mataría a sus presas.

Pero antes de que la inminente masacre se desatara…

_...Por favor…detente… Onii-chan

Escucho la súplica de una dulce niña.

Era una voz que no había escuchado en muchos años y que le traía una sensación de calidez a su corazón.

Ahora mismo… ese chico, Itsuka Shido…. Volvió en sus sentidos.

_...¿Kotori?

En la proyección holográfica que apareció en superficie de la nave, pudo verla.

Era una niña de no más de 14 años con ojos rojos y su cabello del mismo color atado en coletas con unas cintas negras.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando y su rostro se mostraba pálido. Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y a punto de derramar lágrimas. Pero pudo ver que la niña hacia todo lo posible por mantener la compostura frente a él.

Entendiendo que su instinto asesino era el causante del estado de la niña. Shido no perdió el tiempo y lo disipo, al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus armas.

Solo después de hacer eso, vio que la niña respiro profundamente. Parecía ser que hasta hace poco se le dificultaba el poder respirar.

_...

Por alguna razón Shido llevo su mano derecha cerca de su rostro, luego comenzó a abrirla y cerrarla.

Luego de un rato volvió la mirada hacia la proyección de Kotori.

Y…

 _BAAAANNNGGG¡_

Un disparo salió de su arma y …llego a fracturar ligeramente el escudo generado por el Realizer de la nave.

 _BANG¡ BANG¡ BANG¡_

Sonaban los disparos y cada vez la barrera se quebraba aún más.

_...Tsk

Viendo que tardaba mucho en ceder. Shido comenzó a concentrar su aura anterior en su arma.

Tal parece que pensaba destruir la barrera … junto con toda la nave.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Kotori)**

El miedo se apodero de mi cuando vi mi Onii-chan apuntándonos nuevamente con su arma.

Solo que esta vez su expresión …ya no era tan fría como antes. Aun así…

_E-Espera, Onii-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 _BAAAAANNNGGG¡_

La única respuesta que recibí fue el sonido de su arma disparándose.

 _CRACK¡CRACK¡BOOOOMMMM¡_

Pero ese disparo no era como los anteriores, debido a la concentración de energía, un torrente de esta atravesó las ultimas barreras de la nave y destruyo parte del casco.

La onda expansiva generada por la explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar los cuerpos de mis inconscientes subordinados volando en mi dirección.

_...Kotori

Reine me llevo a su lado antes de que los cuerpos cayeran sobre mí.

Me mantuvo en sus brazos mientras el humo cubría el puente de control.

Kannazuki salto de donde se encontraba y se colocó frente a nosotras mientras tomaba una postura de combate.

_Analista Murasame…. ¡Tome a la Comandante y salga de aquí rápi-

Kannazuki no termino de hablar y era porque…. **ÉL** ya se encontraba frente a mí.

Mi Onii-chan…. Itsuka Shido…. estaba dentro de Fraxinus. Cx+}

_¡Maldición! – Fue lo que dijo Kannazuki a la vez que se lanzaba contra Shido , pero….

Él ni siquiera volteo a verlo y únicamente lo golpeo con su codo directamente en el estómago.

_¡Guahg...!

Debido a la velocidad del ataque que no esperaba, la expresión de Kannazuki cambió a una confusa y luego sintió un dolor extremo.

_¡Ugh!

Kannazuki se arrodilló en el suelo y se agarró el estómago con las manos. Escupió sangre de su boca y posteriormente se desmayó.

 _Para que acabara al instante con un saco de golpear como Kannazuki…¿Qué tan fuerte es ÉL?_

_...Haaa…Que molesto – Fueron las palabras de Shido mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

Luego dirigió su mirada a los alrededores.

Su mirada era la clara imagen de una ira silenciosa. Tan fría que podría detener el corazón de los que cruzaran miradas con él.

Viendo que solo había personas inconscientes, perdió el interés de inmediato, como si su existencia solo fuesen piedras en el camino, después…volteo a vernos.

_...

_...

Pero por alguna razón, esta vez, pude ver un leve rastro de sorpresa en su rostro.

Sus ojos iban de mi ha Reine, mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su barbilla, como si estuviera considerando lo que veía.

Luego volvió a mirar a sus alrededores. Hasta que después de unos segundos, asintió con su cabeza.

Y cuando volvió a mirarnos. Sus ojos se volvieron más cálidos.

Como si algún tipo de llama se hubiese encendido en ellos.

Sin embargo, dicha calidez no estaba dirigida a mí.

Siguiendo la trayectoria de su vista.

Él… estaba observando a Reine.

En cuanto a Reine, ella le devolvió la mirada, que si bien era la misma mirada tranquila y somnolienta que siempre veo en ella.

Esta vez, también sentí que había un brillo en sus ojos.

Al ser testigo de este intercambio entre ellos, solo pude preguntarme.

 _Esos no eran la mirada que harían dos desconocidos._

 _¿Por qué estos dos …se miraban de esa manera?_

Antes de siquiera poder pronunciar esta pregunta, él empezó a acercarse a nosotras.

_Lo siento, parece que…otra vez termine haciendo algo estúpido.

Fue lo que dijo con una mirada torpe a la vez que extendía una de sus manos y …

_Aun así, permíteme decirte esto…-Pausando un segundo para tomar una ligera respiración-Ha sido un tiempo…. Kotori.

…. acaricio mi cabeza mientras me mostraba una sonrisa amable, pero… a la vez triste.

Yo…No fui capaz de comprender la situación frente a mí.

Por un lado, tenía miedo porque hasta hace un minuto, una especie de monstruo se dirigía a nosotros con la intención de matarnos.

Por otro… mi corazón sentía un dolor tan intenso que parecía que me rompería.

Después de todo, ahora mismo… el calor transmitido por esa mano y esa sonrisa… era tal y como lo recuerdo.

Si …. Yo jamás… podría confundir este calor.

Tan cálido.

Tan amable.

Este … definitivamente era el calor que me transmitía mi Onii-chan.

Ya no hubo necesidad de pensar. Mi cuerpo se separó de Reine por puro instinto.

Ella no me detuvo y Yo… salte a abrazar a mi hermano.

_UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía. Llore mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

Él no se molestó por esto. Al contrario, uso una de sus manos para devolverme el abrazo, y usaba la otra para seguir acariciando mi cabeza.

En respuesta a esto… aumente la fuerza de mi abrazo.

Porque finalmente, mi Onii-chan…volvió a mi lado.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Shido)**

La vida sí que es impredecible. Quien diría que luego de llegar aquí, terminaría encontrándome con mi hermana menor tan pronto.

No es que no me alegre verla de nuevo. Al contrario, tenerla aquí abrazándome con tanto amor es algo que me llena de felicidad.

Viendo que Kotori seguirá llorando por un buen rato, volví a mirar a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Y… otra vez paso lo mismo.

Por alguna razón…

Cuando la veo a _**ella**_ …

Mi corazón se aprieta…

Un nudo enreda mi garganta…

Y mi mente deja de prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa que no sea _**ella.**_

Yo…no entiendo porque me pasa esto.

 _Esta mujer… ¿La he visto antes?_

Eso…es imposible.

Comprendo que ahora estoy en un lugar desconocido y aunque tenga una ligera idea de cuál es la **"situación"** aquí, nunca está de más ser precavido.

Es por eso que no bajare mi guardia sin importar que las personas aquí sean más débiles que yo.

Esta forma de pensar es algo que aprendí de la forma más dura mientras estaba en **"ese"** mundo.

Tengo suficiente experiencia con ese tipo de cosas.

Pero, aun así, cuando la veo a _**ella**_.

Con solo poder verla…todo lo demás dejo de tener importancia para mí.

La ira que me consumía hasta hace poco logro ser disipada después de ver a Kotori.

Sin embargo… con solo verla a _**ella**_ , un sentimiento distinto nacía dentro de mí.

El deseo de saltar sobre ella, tomarla entre mis brazos y jamás dejarla ir comenzó a ser un deseo demasiado dulce como para ignorarlo.

_...

Pero…quizás por tener a Kotori llorando a mi lado, ese deseo dentro de mi logro ser contenido de alguna manera.

Y mientras seguía tratando de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, volví a mirarla a los ojos.

Era un par de ojos azul pálido, como un lago tranquilo antes del comienzo de las fuertes lluvias.

Soy consciente que antes de entrar aquí libere una gran cantidad de instinto asesino y como consecuencia de ello, todos los que se encontraban aquí terminaron desmayándose.

Sin embargo, no había ningún rastro miedo en la cara de esa mujer y no se veía que estuviera entrando de pánico.

Me pregunto qué clase de experiencias habrá tenido que vivir una mujer como ella, para ser capaz de mantener la calma en un momento así.

Sé por experiencia que esta clase de personas es muy problemática.

Una parte de mis instintos me advierten que esta mujer no es alguien con quien deba bajar la guardia.

Y otra…se siente enormemente feliz porque ella no siento terror hacia mí.

Comencé ha buscar en mis memorias cualquier recuerdo que pudiera tener de ella.

Pero sin importar cuanto intentase recordar, no había nada.

Tal vez, solo este perdiendo mi tiempo en un sin sentido, así que teniendo en cuenta que no había la más mínima posibilidad de que ella fuese alguien a quien conociera, decidí apartar la vista.

En estos momentos, lo único que debería tener toda mi atención, es Kotori.

Sin embargo, antes de darme cuenta… lentamente, estaba acercando una de mis manos al rostro de esa mujer.

Como si mi mano estuviese siendo atraído hacia el rostro de esa mujer.

Lo increíble de todo esto…fue que a ella no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo ninguna de mis acciones.

 _Hermosa._

Fue lo que pensé cuando la veía. Y aunque había unos pocos rastros de tristeza en sus ojos, solo servían para darle un toque de desolación a su belleza por lo demás fascinante.

Pero…antes de poder colocar mi mano sobre su rostro.

Mi mano se detuvo.

 _...Que estupidez._

Estas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente.

_...Lo siento.

Fue lo que dije por reflejo mientras retiraba mi mano.

Después…

_¡SHIDDDDDOOOOOO!

…Alguien grito mi nombre con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarme del trance en el que me encontraba.

Cuando volví a mirar hacia atrás…. Vi a Tohka volando en mi dirección …. A una absurda velocidad.

Ophis iba montada en su espalda y juntas atravesaron la barrera de la nave.

Naturalmente, Ophis se encargó de repararla al instante para que la tripulación que se encuentra dormida en el suelo no fuese arrastrada por la corriente atmosférica.

Tohka ignoro todo eso y corrió hacia mí.

_Shido ¿Estas bien? –Tohka se detuvo por un momento al verme- ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos? ¿Y tu ropa? ¿Qué es este lugar? Y ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Y sin demora alguna, lanzo todas esas preguntas.

Claramente no es de las que se andan con rodeos.

Sin embargo, que eso es algo lindo en ella.

Y viendo que Kotori no estaba dispuesta a soltarme por un buen rato, llame a Ophis con una de mis manos. Una vez cerca de mí, acaricie su cabeza.

_ No te preocupes, estoy bien. Mis ojos…. Bueno, solo digamos que se tornan así cuando libero algo de mi poder. Mi cambio de ropa es por el mismo motivo. En cuanto a este lugar… no tengo idea de donde estamos. Y con respecto a ellas, esta hermosa niña con coletas es mi hermana menor, Itsuka Kotori y la mujer a su lado es….

Aunque respondí a todas las preguntas de Tohka con tranquilidad, me di cuenta de un cierto detalle con respecto a la mujer que acompañaba a Kotori.

No tenía idea de cuál era su nombre.

Volviendo a mirarla.

Ella coloco una mano en su barbilla y cerró los ojos sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Luego suspiro como si se hubiese dado por vencida con algo.

_... Hmm... Supongo que no hay otra opción...-Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano hacia el pecho- Soy Murasame Reine la Oficial de Análisis de Fraxinus y también…la tutora legal de Itsuka Kotori. Bueno, para hacerlo simple ustedes están en-

Luego de escuchar su nombre y su posición, no pude evitar interrumpirla. Después de todo, ciertas palabras que dijo, me hicieron sentir angustiado.

_Espera un segundo. ¿Qué es eso de Tutora legal? ¿No me digas que sus padres están…?

_...Ellos están vivos, y en perfectas condiciones.

No dándome oportunidad a terminar mi pregunta, recibí una respuesta por parte de ella.

_...Ya veo.

Luego de oír eso, la angustia que sentía desapareció instantáneamente. Y al ver que ya no volvería a interrumpirla, Murasame Reine continuo.

_Bueno…Como les iba diciendo, ustedes están en Fraxinus, es…

Fueron sus palabras mientras me empezaba a explicar la situación. Aunque su voz era somnolienta y se desmayaba de vez en cuando, logro terminar su explicación.

Si bien la primera impresión que tuve de ella era la de una mujer frágil, era más que claro que no debería dejarme engañar por las apariencias.

Aun así, sólo pude suspirar después de escuchar la explicación de Murasame Reine.

_...Siendo honesto, si esto fuera hace algunos años. Creería que todo lo que me acaban de contar solo se trata de una muy elaborada broma con cámara escondida. Pero después de todo lo que pase en **"ese"** mundo, algo como esto, aunque increíblemente molesto, no es nada nuevo.

Es solo mi opinión, pero así es como yo veo todo esto.

_ ¿Ese… mundo? ¿Shido de que hablas? – Pregunto Kotori.

Al ver que se había calmado un poco, decidí soltarla y volver al lado de Ophis.

_... Kotori, sé que tienes muchas preguntas que quieres hacerme, yo también, pero antes de eso, por ahora solo quiero confirmar algo. Esos tipos que atacaron a Ophis y Tohka. No trabajan para ustedes ¿verdad?

Le pregunte de una manera seria y algo cortante, pero es porque necesito una respuesta clara.

_...Así es.

Fue lo que me respondió Murasame Reine.

Aunque su respuesta fue muy simple, no sentí que me estuviera mintiendo.

Una vez que todo esto quedo claro, volví a suspirar, mientras me decidía por lo que tenía que hacer.

_...Bien, entonces... Kotori y Murasame Reine-san... continuaremos con esta charla en otro momento.

Fue lo que dije mientras me di la vuelta y me dirigía al agujero que había hecho hace poco.

Antes de salir unas pequeñas manos me rodearon desde atrás.

Cuando me volví a mirar, vi a Kotori, quien no parecía estar de acuerdo con mis acciones, ella, sin embargo, decidí ignorarla por esta vez, hice que me soltara mientras volvía a seguir mi camino.

Nuevamente, ella volvió sujetarse de mi cintura, solo que esta vez aumento la fuerza de su agarre mientras levantaba la voz.

_E-Espera, Shido... A -A donde piensas ir.

Viendo que seguiría insistiendo hasta que le de alguna explicación, opte por consentir su pedido.

_... *Suspiro*, bueno, si esos tipos no están relacionados contigo, ni con esta **"Fraxinus"**. No habrá ningún problema si voy a eliminarlos ¿O sí?

Después de lo que dije Kotori abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Murasame Reine frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Viendo que las dos se quedaron calladas por mis palabras, no pude evitar preguntar.

_... ¿Sucede algo?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(POV Reine)**

No puedo evitar sentirme inmensamente feliz.

Aunque los rasgos en su rostro se hayan vuelto más afilados.

Aunque había perdido el color de su cabello.

Aunque la presencia que desprendía su cuerpo era atemorizante.

No había nada dentro de mí que sintiera rechazo por él.

Al contrario, me sentía muy feliz.

La razón de esto es porque por un breve instante, la mirada que **él** me dio... era aquella que he esperado ver todo este tiempo.

Pude verme perfectamente reflejada en esos hermosos ojos carmesí.

Esos ojos...

Que solo y únicamente…me veían a **mí**.

Esos ojos que siempre me encontrarían…sin importar donde estuviera.

Ese breve cruce entre nosotros era algo valioso para mí.

Y si bien, llego un punto en que no pude seguir mirándome, sus siguientes acciones no lograban que el calor dentro de mi disminuyera.

Al contrario, estuve a punto de perder el control sobre mi misma y lanzarme a abrazarlo.

Sentirlo entre mis brazos era un deseo muy tentador.

Pero, aun así, logre mantenerme tranquila por el hecho de tener a Kotori en mis brazos.

No obstante, este sentimiento dentro de mí no podría seguir siendo contenido, y eso se debe a que el comenzó a acercar una de sus manos hacia mi rostro, lo cual hizo que mi cuerpo empezara a entrar en euforia.

Sin embargo, este momento tenía que llegar a su final.

Él…se detuvo.

Sin poder comprender lo que había pasado, volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

Solo que esta vez, la mirada en dichos ojos había cambiado.

Como si se tratase…de una persona diferente.

Luego de eso, retiro su mano y se disculpó.

Y antes de que pudiera responderle, alguien grito su nombre.

Cuando volví a mirar, las dos chicas que lo acompañaban hace poco… llegaron a Fraxinus.

Comprendiendo que el ambiente anterior no volvería a presentarse y debido al estado de Kotori, yo misma le expliqué lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Él lo asimilo rápido, pero con cierta molestia.

No podía culparlo por reaccionar de esa manera.

El breve resumen de la situación debería de molestarlo enormemente, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que todo esto tiene que ver con él.

Supuse que todo esto era inevitable.

Y teniendo en cuenta en que no sacaría nada al actuar de manera precipitada, decidí seguir observando cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

 **Después de todo… aun no es el momento.**

_...

Deje salir un largo suspiro después de ordenar las cosas en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo… fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca las que cambiaron mi estado de ánimo.

Las palabras que dijo…me hicieron sentir algo disgustada.

 _ **No habrá ningún problema si voy a eliminarlos ¿O sí?**_

Esas fueron las palabras que él dijo.

Por el tono de su vez y el repentino cambio en la atmosfera a su alrededor, estaba más que claro que no es algo que haya dicho como una broma.

Él hablaba en serio.

Ciertamente, no deberían de sorprenderme sus palabras.

Después de todo, la **"última vez"** que lo vi, logré tener una ligera idea del tipo de persona que era.

Él no es el tipo de persona que dudaría en tomar las vidas de otros…si es que le dan un motivo para hacerlo.

Por supuesto, este cambio que ha tenido en su personalidad no es algo haya ocurrido sin razón.

Soy…perfectamente consciente de que esta forma de pensar que él ha adquirido, era algo necesario para sobrevivir en **"ese"** mundo.

Después de todo, **"él"** …ya me ha mostrado el **"dolor"** que experimento en ese lugar.

Esperar que vuelva a mi lado sin haber sufrido algún cambio…es algo imposible.

Lo entiendo a la perfección.

Sin embargo, para las personas que no tienen idea alguna de todo esto.

El pedirles que entiendan, era igual de imposible.

Y naturalmente, Kotori fue la más afectada por esto y se quedó callada.

Conozco la respuesta, pero aun así le pregunte.

_... ¿Por qué harías eso?

El no parecía incómodo con mi pregunta, simplemente se encogió de hombros como si antes ya le hubieran hecho la misma pregunta.

_...Para hacer corta la historia. Un grupo de idiotas intento herir a una persona importante para mí. Creo que es algo natural que este enojado y quiera ir a desahogar mi **ira**.

Su respuesta fue inmediata. Algo muy típico de su actual yo.

Sin embargo, debo decir que no me gusta en lo más mínimo lo que él entiende por **"desahogar".**

No me es difícil imaginar el resultado de su decisión si lo dejo continuar.

Pero antes de poder decirle algo, él se acercó a la niña que le acompañaba.

Por alguna razón cuando esa niña apareció, pude sentir que todas las personas a su alrededor se volvieron aire.

Kotori, Tohka e inclusive…Yo.

Esto causo que me sintiera aún más enojada.

_ Ophis saldré por un momento. Quédate aquí y cuida de **''Todos''**.

Fue lo que él dijo de forma tan casual

_...Nn

Ophis le asintió como si fuese algo natural.

_...E-Espera Shido, ¿Por qué Ophis cuidará de mí? No, olvídate de eso. Estas pensando ir a donde está el grupo Mecha-Mecha tu sólo.

Le dijo una alterada Tohka.

_Nop, no lo estoy pensando. Voy a hacerlo y ya.

_ En ese caso iré conti-

_ No, Tú te quedas aquí.

Antes de que Tohka dijera algo él la interrumpió.

_P-Pero ¿Por qué? -Le cuestiono Tohka

Shido no le respondió, únicamente señaló el hombro izquierdo de Tohka.

_ Por lo que me has contado, en todas las ocasiones que te enfrentaste al AST nunca fuiste herida ¿verdad?

_Umu.. Ellos agitan sus espadas que no cortan nada...y disparan sus cañones que no golpean nada.

_Entonces... ¿Por qué está vez fue diferente?

La pregunta de Shido dejo a Tohka sin palabras.

Él tenía razón, algo diferente paso esta vez para que Tohka fuese herida.

Me acerque a revisar la zona de su hombro que estaba herida.

_ ...Al parecer únicamente perforó su armadura, pero no lastimo su cuerpo... Pero es extraño...

_ ¿Qué es extraño? – Pregunto Tohka.

_...Bueno, si su intención era matarte. Naturalmente, debieron de apuntarte a la cabeza y…si querían llevarte con vida al menos debieron apuntar a algún órgano vital o en algún otro lugar que te hiriera gravemente. Pero te dieron en un lugar que solo resultaría en una herida leve…

Tuve cuidado en el uso de mis palabras. Ya que estoy segura de que él era consciente de que los estábamos observando.

_Ah, eso es mi culpa. Cuando dispare, no le coloque suficiente poder al disparo, por lo que solo logré desviar la trayectoria de la bala.

_P-Pero aún sigue sin explicar cómo pudo atravesar las defensas de un espíritu - dijo Kotori.

_ Eso se debe a la bala que utilizaron esta vez.

Fue la respuesta de Shido mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un pedazo de bala.

_ Esto iba dirigido a Ophis, pensaba destruirla, pero solo logré cambiar su trayectoria, y termino impactando en el hombro de Tohka.

Después de decir eso, volvió a guardar ese trozo de bala, mientras se volvía hacia Tohka.

_Tohka nada nos garantiza que no tengan más proyectiles de este tipo, por eso quiero que te quedes aquí y me esperes.

Tohka aún se mostraba reacia a quedarse, estuvo a punto de protestar, pero viendo la determinación en los ojos de Shido, entendió que solo sería una carga para él.

_ Shido...Tú... Volverás ... ¿verdad?... No irás a morir ¿verdad?

Shido coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de Tohka y empezó a acariciarla, ella no se sintió disgustada por esto, al contrario, se sonrojó.

_Los únicos que van a morir son ellos. No hay ni la más remota posibilidad de que yo muera.

_P-Pero…

_*Suspiro*… Bien, hagamos esto entonces- Dijo mientras ponía una sombría expresión – Ophis.

Shido llamo a Ophis mientras le extendía su mano. Ella llego a su lado a una velocidad increíble y coloco una bolsa de papel en su mano.

La bolsa se encontraba llena hasta el tope de … Pan Kinako.

_Aquí tienes. – Fue lo que dijo mientras introducía uno de los panes en la boca de Tohka a una velocidad tan extrema que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

La reacción de ella fue…

_¡DELICIOOOOOOSOOOOOOOOOO!

Muy exagerada, pero parece ser que fue de su total agrado.

_Me alegra oírlo… bueno, entonces si aceptas quedarte aquí te daré el resto de la bolsa ¿Estás de acuerdo?

_¡SIIIIII! – Respondió ella, luego le arrebato la bolsa entera y se dispuso a comer.

Es… increíble que la haya convencido tan fácilmente. Está claro que no es el tipo de persona que tiene problemas al tratar con una chica.

Después de encargarse de Tohka volvió a verme mientras me mostraba el trozo de bala en su mano. Y hablo en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que Tohka no pueda escucharlo.

_ No tengo idea de cómo crearon algo así, pero tengo algo de experiencia tratando con este tipo de armas. Por eso… debo ser solo Yo el que vaya.

Después de oír sus palabras, sentí un dolor intenso en mi corazón.

Yo… definitivamente no quería dejarlo ir.

 **Los recuerdos de una noche lluviosa llena de desesperación volvieron a mí.**

La idea de detenerlo sin importar el **"método"** cruzo por mi mente por un instante.

Pero tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por suprimir este pensamiento.

_ Si esa bala es tan peligrosa como dices, ¿No estarías exponiéndote al peligró?

_...Huh... ¿Qué quieres decir?

_... Bueno, si esas balas anulan el reiryoku ... ¿No afectaría eso a tus habilidades regenerativas?

Era lo único que se me pudo ocurrir para tratar de detenerlo, pero luego me arrepentí de decirle eso.

_...Ohh... ¿No recuerdo haber mencionada que estas balas son capaces de anular el Reiryoku? Pero aún más importante – Sus ojos se volvieron afilados antes de proseguir- Puede decirme, Murasame-san ¿Cómo es que sabe que mi regeneración proviene del poder de un espíritu?

Ciertamente, el volver a recordar **"ese día"** , me impide pensar claramente.

No puedo permitirme el seguir siendo tan descuidada.

_...Yo… No puedo responder a su pregunta, al menos no ahora...

Creí que se enojaría por mi vaga respuesta, pero solo se encogió de hombros sin darle más importancia.

_No me importa, tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello cuando vuelva. Por ahora... Kotori ¿Podrías soltarme?

Pero Kotori se rehusaba a soltar a su hermano.

_Shido, Reine tiene razón, si vas allá solo serás herido como hace poco, incluso podrías mor-

_... Así que las cámaras que me vigilaban… eran de ustedes.

Kotori soltó a su hermano después de escucharle decir eso. No puedo culparla por estar sorprendida.

Es increíble que incluso se diera cuenta de las cámaras. Ratatoskr no escatimó en gastos para asegurarse de que su equipo fuese casi indetectable.

Kotori no supo cómo reaccionar a eso.

_...Haaa...No es que quiera juzgarlos por ser unos acosadores, pero mantente tranquila…No tardare mucho.

Fue lo último que dijo. Luego salió de la nave volando en dirección a ciudad Tenguu. Pero se detuvo a medio camino y volvió a mirar a Ophis.

Solo que esta vez, había un sentimiento cálido en sus ojos cuando la veía.

Sin embargo, no pronuncio palabra alguna.

Como si no necesitase decir nada para transmitir lo que quería.

Ophis solo asintió y luego él desapareció.

 **[Fraxinus]**

Después de que Shido se fue del puente de control de Fraxinus.

Ophis llevo a Tohka a una esquina para que nadie la interrumpa mientras comía.

Luego chasqueo los dedos y un aura de color verde rodeo a todos alrededor.

Kotori y Reine se sorprendieron por esto, pero, aunque se veía extraña… el aura en si no les hacía ningún daño, era más correcto decir que estaba teniendo un efecto positivo en sus cuerpos.

Luego …los miembros de la tripulación comenzaron a recuperar la consciencia.

_…¿Que es… esta sensación? Yo estaba - C-Comandante, Analista Murasame ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿D-Donde esta Itsuka Shido?

Kannazuki , siendo el primero en despertarse, priorizo la seguridad de Kotori y Reine. No solo eso, también pregunto el paradero del chico que lo dejo fuera de combate en un instante.

_Cálmate Kannazuki… Te explicare todo después. Por ahora dile a todos que dirijan las cámaras de vigilancia hacia Ciudad Tenguu.

Kotori le dio sus órdenes. Y viendo que su Comandante se encontraba sana y salva, Kannazuki cumplió con su deber.

_Atención Señores, se acabó la hora de la siesta. Ya oyeron a su Comandante, dirijan todas las cámaras disponibles a Ciudad Tenguu de inmediato.

La tripulación aún se encontraba confundida por la situación. Después de todo luego de despertarse vieron un gran hoyo en el puente de control. Y si bien querían preguntar qué fue lo que paso, no perdieron tiempo con eso y ejecutaron de inmediato la orden que se les fue dada.

_...Conectando al Sistema de Vigilancia Auxiliar.

Esta vez un video se proyectó en la zona donde estaba el agujero. Al no haber una pantalla, tuvieron que usar el sistema holográfico. El cual podía transmitir perfectamente las imágenes como si estuvieran frente a ellas.

En la proyección se pudo apreciar la ciudad, la cual debido al masivo ataque que recibió Shido previamente, ahora una parte del centro de esta se encontraba en ruinas.

El estado de esta zona reflejaba claramente la seriedad con la que atacaron a Shido.

Luego la proyección cambio… y esta vez mostraba a Shido.

Él… se encontraba completamente rodeado por una marea de color negro.

Pero ajustando la imagen, la dichosa marea … resulto estar compuesta por figuras humanoides.

En todos los edificios de la zona, en las calles, flotando en el cielo. No había un solo lugar en el que no estuvieran dispuestos esos seres.

_ Unidad de Combate Automatizada [Bandersnatch]  
Fueron las palabras de Kannazuki.  
Él tenía cierto conocimiento sobre estos seres.  
Eran robots humanoides de DEM equipado con un Realizer.  
Aunque sus habilidades de combate eran un poco más altas que el promedio para un miembro de AST. No eran una amenaza si lo solo los enfrentabas en grupos de 10.  
Sin embargo, el número que fue proyectado, fácilmente rondaba los 3 mil.  
Siendo lo más impactante en la proyección, la figura de un solo chico en medio de todo eso.  
_...¿Itsuka Shido?  
Kannazuki pronuncio el nombre del chico.  
_...Pero… ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo ese idiota?  
Fue la réplica por parte de Kotori. Pero no podían culparla.  
Ese chico, su hermano… estaba totalmente rodeado por maquinas diseñadas para matar. Pero… a él pareció no importarle los enemigos que lo rodeaban.  
_Todos… preparen el transportador. Tenemos que sacar a ese idiota de ese lugar antes de que lo maten. - Grito Kotori.  
Y aunque la tripulación pudo tener dudas sobre cómo reaccionar, después de escuchar el nombre del chico decidieron ignorar la situación y cumplir con la orden de Kotori.  
Sin embargo, todos los miembros que estaban operando los comandos, tuvieron sus cuerpos paralizados por un aura negra.  
_...No hay necesidad de que hagan algo así. Solo harán enojar aún más a Shido.  
Volviendo la vista a Ophis, la vieron a ella levantando una de sus manos mientras veían como el aura negra que los aprisionaba fluía de ella.  
_...T-Tú … ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿No ves en qué situación se encuentra Shido?  
Replico Kotori. Pero Ophis no se molestó en mirarla. Únicamente se sentó en una de las consolas y se quedó mirando a Shido.  
_O-Oye… respondem-  
_...Eres muy molesta. Solo cállate y observa. – Fue la respuesta que recibió de la niña.  
Kotori no insistió más con ella. Aunque no sabía qué tipo de relación tenía con su hermano, entendía que la niña frente a ella era alguien importante para él. Tanto así que estaba dispuesto a cometer una enorme estupidez como la de ahora.  
Con sus subordinados inmovilizados y siendo ella incapaz de ir en contra de Ophis, solo le quedo observar cómo se desarrollarían las cosas.  
[Ciudad Tenguu]  
Estando rodeado por cientos de enemigos, se encontraba la figura de un muchacho vestido de negro y con dos enormes armas en cada mano.  
Cualquiera que se viera en una situación así, no sería extraño que estuviera asustado o al menos algo nervioso.  
Pero él…no sentía nada de eso.  
Para él, una vista como esta…era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.  
Luego de darle una barrida con la mirada a todos los que lo rodeaban, dejo salir un suspiro mientras apuntaba con sus armas a los alrededores.

Después…. dejo salir una única sentencia.

_Lo que voy a hacer ahora no es una guerra… sino una masacre. No hay ni justicia ni principios; esta será solo una batalla sin sentido y sin valor. Esto no es una invasión ni es una defensa; Lo que voy a hacer ahora es simplemente un acto para sacar mi ira.

Dijo esas palabras claramente y con un tono de voz frío.

_Ah sí, No hay necesidad de que se rindan o se disculpen. Atacare hasta que me sienta satisfecho y los pisoteare a todos ustedes. Repito. Esto no es una guerra. Esto solo es un acto para sacar mi ira.

Sus ojos tenían un intenso destello similar al de una espada. Y su siniestra aura comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo dándole la imagen de un Mensajero de la Muerte.

— Ni siquiera vale la pena tratar a basuras como ustedes como mis enemigos, no después de lo que le hicieron a Ophis ...y a Tohka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y hasta aquí con el capítulo 5.**

 **Sí que fue una carrera contra el tiempo para publicar este capítulo, pero me siento satisfecho.**

 **El capítulo 6 quizás lo publique después de Año Nuevo.**

 **Como siempre sus opiniones y consejos son bien recibidos.**

 **Ahora pasando a lo que se vio …**

 **_ ¿Shido mostrando sus habilidades? Lo verán en el siguiente capítulo…. Quería mostrarlo en este, pero no lo hubiera logrado publicar antes de Navidad.**

 **_ Algunos pensamientos de los personajes no los explicare, ya que si lees la Novela asumo que podrás deducirlos.**

 **Sé que estoy haciendo larga esta parte de la historia, pero espero que me entiendan, pronto todo empezara a ir más rápido.**

 **Respondo Reviews:**

 **Antes de responder, ¿Aniber y son la misma persona o solo es coincidencia que sus nombres se parezcan?**

 **Por ahora asumo que son la misma persona asi que…**

 **_Sep , Kotori no morirá ….por ahora. En cuanto a si le tendrá miedo o no a Shido, bueno… esa pregunta se contestará en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **_¿El disparo lo hizo Origami? No asumamos nada todavía. Pero creo que todo apunta a que lo hizo ella. Y si, Shido la llevara al límite en el siguiente cap, así que espéralo.**

 **_No creo que Kurumi le tenga miedo a Shido, es más creo que le encantara aun mas el nuevo Shido, ya que habrá un punto en el que ambos lleguen a un acuerdo (Ok se que esto suena a Spoiler pero no lo pude evitar)**

 **_La cita entre Shido y Tohka si se dara , pero intentare hacerla en un escenario parecido a la de Shinji y Mio.**

 **Hakuryuu:**

 **_Concuerdo contigo, Kotori no es necesariamente mi personaje favorito. Pero su papel en la serie tendrá su importancia.**

 **_ Y sep, yo también prefiero por mucho a Mana, tiene ese encanto de chica pero a la vez de mujer. En cuanto a cómo se encontrará con Shido, espéralo, ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo y además te garantizo que tendrá un papel más relevante en este Fic.**

 **_Quizas , solo quizás no introduzca a Mio, junto a Kurumi y Mana. Al menos no directamente (si es que me entiendes).**

 **Sé que más de uno ya sabe de dónde viene Ophis, por lo que no creo que les sorprenda a que mundo fue enviado Shido. En cuanto a lo que tomare de ese universo e introduciré en este solo dire que espero que sea de su agrado, porque a mi parecer, si es posible juntarlos y crear algo nuevo.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Shido vs Bandersnatch

**Capítulo 6: Shido vs Bandersnatch**

En el fondo de un cráter en el centro de Ciudad Tenguu.

Se apreciaba la figura de un chico de cabello blanco y con un traje de color negro azabache.

En ambas manos llevaba un par de escopetas con la hoja de una espada debajo del cañón del arma, las cuales emitían rayos de color carmesí.

Rodeando su cuerpo había un aura de color carmesí y negro. La forma en que esta se retorcía era tan siniestra que parecía tener consciencia propia.

Y… aunque el muchacho se encontraba rodeado por un inmenso número de enemigos.

Su mirada era imperturbable o más bien… vacía.

Como si los seres a su alrededor no fueran algo a lo que mereciera darle su atención.

A sus ojos, esos seres mecánicos que harían temblar a una persona normal… a lo mucho solo los consideraría guijarros en el camino.

Mientras avanzaba lentamente, los Bandersnatch finalmente reaccionaron a su presencia y comenzaron su ataque.

Al igual que la primera vez, Shido fue atacado por una oleada desde todas las direcciones posibles.

_...

Pero esto ni siquiera lo perturbo.

Su única respuesta … fue quedarse quieto.

Un segundo después… los ataques consecutivos llegaron a él.

BOOOMMM¡ BOOOMMM¡ BOOOMMM¡

BOOOMMM¡

Debido al impacto del ataque, los alrededores fueron enviados a volar generando una gran nube de humo.

RUMBLE¡RUMBLE¡RUMBLE¡

Los resultados de las explosiones no eran un espectáculo simple, pues todos los edificios en la zona se encontraban derrumbándose mientras ardían en llamas.

BOOOMMM¡ BOOOMMM¡ BOOOMMM¡

Las explosiones continuaron una tras otra.

Ciertamente …no había tregua por parte de los Bandersnatch quienes no pararon de atacar hasta haber agotado sus primeras municiones. Luego se detuvieron para recargar sus armas.

Y.…, la gigantesca nube de humo comenzó a agitarse violentamente debido a unos relámpagos carmesí.

Tap , Tap , Tap

El único sonido que se escuchó fue un sonido metálico de alguien caminando lentamente fuera de la nube de humo.

La nube de humo aún no se dispersaba, pero los Bandersnatch fueron capaces de distinguir una silueta.

Una figura humanoide y corpulenta estaba ahí, siendo muy diferente a la del joven al que hace poco atacaron.

La figura caminaba con indiferencia a través de nube de humo y las llamas que lo rodeaban.

Mirando detenidamente su figura, lo que sobresalía de su espalda eran unas gigantescas alas y una cola.

Y cuando ubicaron lo que parecía ser su rostro... lo vieron.

Unos brillantes ojos verdes.

No, no solo eran sus ojos, alrededor de todo su cuerpo el mismo brillo se podía apreciar.

La figura no termino de salir de la cortina de humo, sus alas se extendieron e hicieron un ligero movimiento, sin embargo, eso fue más que suficiente para dispersar por completo la nube de humo que lo rodeaba.

La intensidad de la corriente de aire fue tal que mando a volar a un gran número de Bandersnatch. Los que se encontraban flotando en el cielo perdieron el equilibrio debido a la fuerte corriente de aire tanto así que tuvieron que aterrizar en los techos de los edificios.

Las ventanas de los edificios alrededor comenzaron a quebrarse y los vehículos fueron mandados por los aires como si fueran juguetes.

Solo eso bastaba para entender la magnitud de la fuerza en sus alas.

Una vez que se dispersó el humo, lo que apareció en el lugar de ese misterioso ser… fue el mismo joven de hace poco… Itsuka Shido.

Al igual que antes llevaba sus armas hibridas en sus manos, pero no había rastro del extraño ser de antes.

Sin embargo, no había necesidad de buscarlo.

Los Bandersnatch comprendían a la perfección que ese ser y el chico frente a ellos…eran la misma persona.

En cuanto a Shido, luego de dar una breve mirada a los alrededores, dejo salir un suspiro.

Él …llevo su mano izquierda cerca de su boca, la cual por alguna razón tenía un brillo de color verde al reverso de la palma. Mirando de cerca parecía que una extraña gema circular de color esmeralda estaba incrustada en su mano.

_No era necesario que intervengas… Contra un ataque de ese tipo me basto con las armas en mis manos.

Como si respondiera a sus palabras, la gema parpadeo un par de veces y luego desapareció.

_...*Suspiro* Sé que somos un equipo, pero si usamos tu poder sin cuidado… puede que terminemos destruyendo este mundo –Hubo una pausa en sus palabras mientras llevaba su mirada al cielo -…. Le prometimos a _ **ella**_ que nunca volveríamos a tomar ese camino…Draig.

Fueron palabras de regaño que salieron de su boca pero que contenían un gran peso en ellas.

Volviendo a mirar al ejercito de Bandersnatch , Shido vio como ahora se organizaban en filas.

En las primeras filas estaban los que estaban armados con lanzas, hachas y otras armas de cuerpo a cuerpo de largo alcance. Las filas medias se componían de Bandersnatch con espadas de luz y las finales estaban armados con metralletas y lanza misiles.

Sin hacerse esperar, las primeras filas de repente cargaron hacia él.

Shido esquivo las puntas de lanza que venían hacia él, saltando hacia el cielo, sin embargo, fue recibido por una lluvia de hachas que fueron lanzadas.

_...Sky Walk

Su respuesta a esto fue simplemente generar explosiones en el aire usando sus piernas, no, lo más correcto era decir que él, estaba dando una patada al aire para así flotar.

Realizando acrobacias en el aire logro esquivar todas las hachas y aterrizar de forma segura, pero las balas y misiles ya habían apuntado a su reacción. Shido las bloqueo con sus armas hibridas, moviéndolas a una velocidad que difícilmente uno podría seguir con la vista. Al final lo único que quedaban en el suelo eran balas partidas a la mitad y los misiles eran destruidos con disparos antes de llegar a él. Momento en que los Bandesnatch con espada atacaron desde todos los ángulos posibles.

_...*Suspiro*

Shido evito nuevamente los ataques antes de saltar hacia atrás y tomar distancia.

La sucesión de ataques solo había fallado por un pelo.

Pero la expresión de Shido aun así se mantenía calmada. Luego examinando su cuerpo, dejo salir un suspiro mientras asentía con su cabeza.

_Pelear de esta manera resulta muy incómodo. Pero no importa … ya entendí todo.

 **[Fraxinus]**

Los tripulantes en Fraxinus no pudieron evitar jadear ante el espectáculo que habían presenciado.

Aunque el número de enemigos era inmenso y la serie de ataques organizados no daba lugar a alguna apertura.

Itsuka Shido logro sobrevivir a lo que se podría considerar una muerte segura.

No…no solo eso, lo hizo sin recibir…el más mínimo daño.

Si tuvieran que compararlo sería el equivalente a estar afuera en un día lluvioso y terminar completamente seco.

Eso definitivamente no era algo que un ser humano ordinario sería capaz de lograr.

[I-Increible , a pesar de que lo atacaron de una manera tan brutal, no ha recibido ni un solo daño.]

[Oye, oye , pero ¿Qué demonios fueron esos movimientos? ¿Mis ojos me engañan? ¿Acaso estaba caminando en el aire?]

[Olvídate de eso, esa ráfaga de disparos ni siquiera parece haber rasgado su ropa ¿Logro bloquear todos los disparos con esas armas tan extrañas?]

[No, lo correcto sería decir que corto todas las balas, y además de ello también fue capaz de interceptar esos misiles antes de hacer contacto con él. Pero para bloquear tal cantidad de disparos… ¿Qué clase de visión dinámica tiene ese chico?]

Fueron los comentarios que daban algunos miembros de la tripulación.

Sin embargo…

 _Y pensar que realmente sería capaz de esquivar todo eso… Aun así, todo lo que puedes hacer es esquivar ¿No es así?_

La opinión de Kannazuki era discrepante con la de ellos. Aunque Shido le había mostrado una gran hazaña al lograr esquivar un ataque de esa magnitud, no significaba nada si no lograba eliminar a sus enemigos.

—...Ophis ¿Verdad?, esa figura que apareció luego del primer ataque ¿Qué es lo que era? ¿Quién demonios es ese Draig con quien hablaba Shido?

Esas preguntas fueron dichas por Kotori quien, a pesar de estar impresionada por las habilidades de su hermano, no dejo escapar esas extrañas acciones de hace poco.

—...

Pero Kotori…no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de Ophis. Mostrándose algo confundida por esto, volvió a mirar a Ophis, pero se congelo en el acto.

La razón.

Ophis se encontraba sentada en el suelo… presionando furiosamente los botones de un PSP.

Era claro que su concentración era digna de un Jugador Profesional al cual no le gustaría ser interrumpido durante su **"batalla"**.

Sintiéndose observada, Ophis aparto la vista de su consola mientras aún mantenía el ritmo presionando los botones y miro a Kotori.

—Nn… ¿Qué pasa? Si no es nada importante ¿Podrías esperar? Creo que puedo vencer al jefe final dentro de poco.

Una vena estaba palpitando en la frente de Kotori al escuchar tal respuesta, se acercó a Ophis, tomo su consola… y la arrojo hacia una de las paredes con la suficiente fuerza como para partirla en dos.

El rostro de Ophis se puso pálido. Luego se acercó con pasos tambaleantes a los pedazos rotos y cayo de rodillas frente a ellos.

—...Ni siquiera…guarde la partida.

Replico mientras algunas pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en el borde de sus ojos.

Por la respuesta que dio, era más que obvio decir que desde el inicio no estaba prestando atención a la proyección de Shido.

Como si lo que sea que fuera a pasar no tenía la menor importancia para ella.

—...Tsk , Olvida eso, responde a mis preguntas.

Después de escuchar lo que dijo Kotori, Ophis limpio los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos y junto sus manos en oración.

Y la seriedad con la que desarrollaba ese acto dejaba en claro lo importante que el PSP era para ella.

—…Nn.

Terminando con su oración, asintió y volvió a ponerse de pie mientras se volvía a ver a Kotori.

Sin embargo, su mirada expresaba signos de reproche en ella.

Luego se llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensando en cómo respondería a las preguntas de Kotori.

—Draig, Huh…. Probablemente sintió que Shido estaba en peligro y salió a protegerlo…*Suspiro*… Le dijimos que no saliera o llamaría mucho la atención.

Fue su respuesta, pero más que una respuesta para Kotori, parecía que solo pensó para sí misma en voz alta.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunte. ¿Quién es?

Inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado, Ophis respondió.

—Para hacerlo breve…Draig es un espíritu que vive dentro del cuerpo de Shido.

—¿E-Espíritu?

—Nn… Hace mucho fue un ser vivo, pero ahora su alma vive dentro de Shido. Normalmente se la pasa dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando siente que Shido es amenazado por algo, suele liberar su poder para protegerlo.

—E-Espera, espera, ¿El alma de quien vive dentro de Shido?

Ophis volvió a meditar y luego golpeo su puño en la palma de su mano, como si hubiera recordado algo.

—Oh, casi lo olvido… Shido me dijo que no hablara de más.

—... O-Oye, termina de explicarme lo que estab-

—Si quieres recibir tus respuestas entonces tendrás que esperar a que Shido vuelva.

Diciendo eso, fue en dirección a Tohka (quien seguía comiendo de su bolsa con Pan Kinako, quien parecía estar tan concentrada comiendo que tampoco presto atención a su alrededor) y se sentó a su lado … mientras sacaba otra PSP, de Dios sabe dónde, y siguió jugando.

—Esta mocosa.

Viendo esto, Kotori no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a acercarse a Ophis con la intensión de romper una vez más su PSP.

—...Kotori, creo que lo mejor será que no sigas insistiendo. Si lo que dice es verdad, cuando tu hermano vuelva te lo explicara todo.

—Reine… Y-Yo...

Reine trato de calmar a Kotori, pero viendo que se mostraba algo alterada se acercó a ella y acaricio su cabeza.

—...No te preocupes por él…. Por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, no parece que tendrá problemas para regresar.

Fue lo que dijo mientras volvía a mirar la pantalla.

Estaba claro que no se mostraba muy preocupada por la situación.

Sin embargo…

No pudo evitar pensar en ello. En las palabras que Shido dijo antes de enfrentarse a los Bandersnatch

 _ **Le prometimos a ella que nunca volveríamos a tomar ese camino…Draig.**_

Agito ligeramente su cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello. Después de todo, en la proyección, luego de haber esquivado los ataques de los Bardersnatch , Shido no se mostró amenazado… únicamente dejo salir un suspiro mientras declaraba.

 **[Pelear de esta manera resulta muy incómodo. Pero no importa … ya entendí todo.]**

¿Qué fue lo que entendió?

Era una pregunta que todos se hicieron. Y Kotori no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofríos cuando vio a su hermano lanzarse hacia la marea de enemigos frente a él. Como si estuviera lanzándose a una muerte segura.

Pero… por alguna extraña razón, la declaración anterior de Shido, le hizo pensar que quizás sus pensamientos estaban equivocados.

Y eso se debía a que la expresión de su hermano…mostraba ser la de una bestia salvaje a punto de saltar sobre sus presas.

 _Shido…. ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

Y, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. La voz de Ophis se escuchó desde atrás.

_...No hay necesidad de estar preocupada. Shido es… increíblemente fuerte.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu]**

Shido salto hacia adelante mientras empuñaba sus armas.

Las primeras filas de Bandersnatch de nuevo cargaron hacia adelante, pero esta vez… Shido no esquivo.

Porque justo ahora… un acto de brutalidad empezó.

*DOPAAANN*

Un destello carmesí al mismo tiempo que tal sonido explosivo aulló, las cabezas de 30 Bardersnatch explotaron como si se tratase de una broma.

Fue una derrota rápida que no era propia de un ejército que parecía invencible.

Los Bardersnatch no procesaron que fue lo que había pasado.

Volviendo sus miradas hacia Shido, perdieron de vista su imagen, lo único que podían ver por los alrededores era a una silueta oscura moviéndose a una absurda velocidad la cual estaba desprendiendo unos relámpagos de color carmesí.

*DOPAANN* *DOPAANN* *DOPAANN*

Los sonidos de disparos iban siempre acompañados con un destello carmesí.

El destello carmesí que atravesó las cabezas de los Bardersnatch ciertamente era más rápido que el sonido de una pistola ordinaria.

A pesar de ser seres autómatas, este evento fue capaz de bañar sus sistemas en la confusión por un instante.

Y Shido …no iba a desaprovechar ese instante, simultáneamente comenzó a apuntarle a los Bardersnatch que se encontraban confundidos por la situación.

*DOPAANN* *DOPAANN*

Con eso otros 40 Bardersnatch perecieron. Sus cabezas explotaron y cayeron al suelo como si se trataran de insectos los cuales tuvieron la desgracia de ser aplastados.

Finalmente, unos cuantos Bandersnatch dispararon algunos misiles que detuvieron los movimientos de Shido.

_...Supongo que primero debería acabar con los que tienen armas de fuego.

Murmuro Shido mientras llevaba su vista únicamente a los Bardersnatch que se encontraban volando en el cielo.

Levantando sus armas fijo toda su atención en los enemigos que se mantenían en la retaguardia.

Sin embargo, los Bardersnatch que se encontraban en la Vanguardia no lo dejarían hacer lo que él quisiera.

Ellos se lanzaron hacia adelante, después de todo, las armas de fuego que Shido llevaba, pierden su efectividad si su enemigo se encontraba demasiado cerca de él.

Se podría decir que ese era un problema muy común en las armas de largo alcance.

Era claro que ese sería un movimiento inteligente, bajo situaciones normales.

Pero los Bardersnatch cometieron el error al considerar que Shido…llevaba armas normales.

Los filos de las hojas se pusieron al rojo vivo. Y mientas blandía sus armas con una extraordinaria rapidez, realizo simples movimientos, como si espantara a unos insectos, y en el siguiente instante, cada uno de los Bandersnatch que entraron en el rango de sus armas …cayeron al suelo.

Mirando con cuidado…había cortes que aun ardían por el intenso calor al que fueron sometidos.

Pero en el rostro de Shido no había la más mínima sensación de logro.

Como si todo esto fuese algo tan simple como respirar.

_*Suspirar*...Es inútil… Lo único amenazante en ustedes es su gran numero, al fin y al cabo, sus movimientos son demasiado simples… Siempre y cuando capte sus movimientos, podría hacer esto incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Shido continúo balanceando su arma si siquiera mirar y … como una polilla a una llama, los Bandersnatch se acercaron a él, y con un abrazado siseo, fueron despachados.

Sus movimientos para desmembrar a los Bandersnatch eran demasiado precisos y sin esfuerzo alguno. Esto se debía a que, como dijo anteriormente… había comprendido completamente sus movimientos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que más de la mitad de este gran ejército fuera arrinconado.

Ciertamente, era increíble el ver que una sola persona hubiese logrado esto.

Y mientras reposaba una de sus armas en uno de sus hombros, volvió a mirar a lo que quedaba de sus **"presas"**.

_...Bien entonces, debería ser hora de terminar con ustedes.

Cuando terminó de hablar, de repente cargo hacia lo que quedaba del ejercito de Bandersnatch.

Y con cada golpe de sus armas, el número de enemigos cayo.

Aun así, a pesar de que sus números se habían reducido en gran medida.

Los Bandersnatch no eran simples maquinas pre-programadas a las cuales se les podía subestimar.

Estaban diseñados para adaptarse al campo de batalla, y viendo que sus ataques eran inservibles, cambiaron su estrategia de ataque a una defensiva.

Ver su rápida adaptación era algo impresionante.

Varios de ellos adoptaron una nueva formación para así protegerse de los ataques de Shido.

Pero fue en vano.

Sus armas… eran demasiado fuertes. Cuando las armas de los Bardersnatch trataron de hacerles frente, tanto la maquina humanoide y las armas utilizadas como escudos… eran cortadas como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla.

No importaba el número de barricadas que formaran, todo era atravesado sin piedad.

Era como enfrentarse a unas Espadas Demoniacas que no podían ser bloqueadas.

Mientras cortaba a los enemigos que se acercaban a él, continuaba disparando a los que se encontraba en el cielo.

Disparar y realizar cortes con el filo de sus armas, ciertamente esta combinación era en extremo mortal y para mantener el ritmo Shido no detenía sus movimientos ni por un segundo.

Sus armas giraban, moviéndose a una velocidad de rotación tan elevada que parecía un escudo redondo. La figura de Shido quien estaba disparando una y otra vez destellos en direcciones de un radio mientras corría y rebanaba a sus enemigos, hacia parecer que estaba bailando.

Y mientras aquella danza de la muerte continuaba, uno a uno los Bardersnatch tenían su frente atravesada y su cabeza explotada, cayendo como marionetas a quienes les cortaron las cuerdas.

Los Bardersnatch que se mantenían en el aire, viendo que sus números se reducían, decidieron descender y atacar en tierra firme, uniéndose a la vanguardia.

Pero todos los movimientos que ejecutaban, carecían de significado frente al monstruo que tenían como enemigo.

Si ellos intentaban colocar sus espadas, hachas y lanzas como escudos, entonces unos ataques con tres impactos comprimido en este infligirían un daño fatal a sus armas, y en menos de un segundo, el siguiente disparo seria efectuado sin piedad hacia el frente. Incluso si intentaban ataques a larga distancia, aquel momento en que el ataque fuera leído, sería una exposición a una apertura en vez de eso.

Si ellos intentaban un combate a corta distancia entonces solo terminarían rebanados como fruta.

Cuando los tipos voladores intentaban colocar sus armas y alas conjuntas como escudo cargando hacia adelante, 6 disparos consecutivos fueron disparados con precisión, e impactaron exactamente en la misma zona atravesando la improvisada defensa como si fuera una fina capa de vidrio.

Entonces, luego del impacto que espontáneamente les hizo bajar la guardia de las espadas y las alas, más balas llegaron atravesando sus cabezas.

Habiendo acabado con todos los del tipo volador y con aquellos que portaban armas de largo alcance. Shido dejo de disparar y arremetió contra el resto usando solo el filo de sus armas.

Quizás al considerar que lo único peligroso de Shido eran sus armas y sus rápidos reflejos.

Los Bandersnatch intentaron aprovechar sus corpulentos cuerpos como vanguardias y arremetieron contra Shido tratando de aplastarlo.

Ciertamente esto era una acción increíblemente desesperada teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de seres programados para tomar decisiones fríamente calculadas.

Sin embargo, dicha decisión era un error cuando se aplicaba a él.

Shido, rápidamente utilizo su Sky Walk y se alejó de la zona de impacto.

Y mientras caminaba en el aire blandía sus espadas y decapitaba uno a uno a los Bandersnatch. Aquellos que lograban acercarse lo suficiente como para darle espacio para utilizar la hoja de sus armas, eran mandados a volar al recibir un golpe por parte sus puños o sus pies.

Ciertamente esto dejaba en claro que…ya sea en combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas de fuego, Shido no tenía ningún problema en adaptarse a la situación.

_*Suspiro*…Ustedes montón de chatarras resultaron ser solo dinero muy mal gastado. Mientras sigo pensando en maneras de como destrozarlos. ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Analizar mi manera de pelear? ¿Calcular el mejor curso de acción? Hah, eso no servirá de nada. Tienen que mejorar sus armas, pulir sus tácticas, aumentar su capacidad, poner el doble o triple de unidades, producir varias cartas sorpresa….

Shido hablaba indicando los errores de sus enemigos. Como si esto fuera un mero entrenamiento.

Ciertamente tener ese tipo de actitud durante una batalla desigual en números daba a entender que esto no era problema para él.

Se suponía que era una batalla entre 1 solo hombre contra todo un ejército.

Sin embargo, el lado que estaba siendo presionado, no, completamente devastado… eran los Bardersnatch

Ni siquiera habían pasado cerca de quince minutos.

Pero durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, el ejercito de Bardersnatch que había numerado más de tres millares, ahora yacía completamente en ruinas.

Fuera del tipo cuerpo a cuerpo con armas de largo alcance o del tipo a larga distancia volando en el cielo… todos y cada uno de ellos yacían hechos pedazos.

No solo era los Bardersnatch, gran parte de los alrededores se encontraban en ruinas y envueltos por fuertes llamas.

Una escena con cuerpos humanoides hechos pedazos y con los alrededores cubiertos por fuego.

Viendo una escena así, más de uno diría que era como ver el mismo infierno.

Y en ese infierno.

En medio de ese océano de pedazos de chatarra completamente despedazados, se encontraba la figura de un solo hombre.

Itsuka Shido

Su expresión no mostraba ningún tipo de satisfacción, ni el menor rastro de perturbación por el paisaje a su alrededor. Él únicamente hizo desaparecer sus armas mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el horizonte, aunque con más exactitud, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia un edificio en ruinas.

Mientras hacía unos ligeros estiramientos, empezó a tronar sus nudillos.

_...Bueno, supongo que lo de antes sirvió como un calentamiento...Y ahora…sigues tú.

Luego de soltar esas frías palabras, empezó a caminar en dirección al edificio en ruinas.

 **[Fraxinus]**

La tripulación de Fraxinus anteriormente ya se había mostrado sorprendida.

Pero ahora…no era exagerado decir que más de uno tenía un rostro pálido.

Después de todo ni en sus más locos sueños habrían esperado ver que un ejército fuera literalmente aplastado por un solo hombre.

Si no estuvieran al tanto de la situación, creerían que estaban viendo alguna escena de batalla propia de algún anime.

Pero la realidad era solo una.

Itsuka Shido , por su propia cuenta … elimino a todo el ejército de Bardersnatch.

Aunque mirándolo bien, lo que acababa de pasar…difícilmente podría considerarse una batalla.

Masacre de un solo lado.

Esa sería la definición más exacta para describir lo que había pasado.

Todos los miembros de la tripulación estaban impactados por la masacre unilateral ocasionada por un solo chico.

Se suponía que el escenario era el de un solo hombre contra todo un ejército que se podría definir como invencible.

Pero este ejército invencible…fue brutalmente aplastado al punto en el que no se les permitió tener la más mínima oportunidad de responder.

_...Parece ser que nuestras preocupaciones fueron exageradas, Kotori.

La única persona capaz de romper con el silencio ante tal situación, fue la Oficial de Análisis, Murasame Reine.

Y naturalmente nadie fue capaz de refutar sus palabras.

_...

_Comandante… su hermano parece haber obtenido un poder más allá de nuestra imaginación.

_E-Es verdad, con un poder así no es raro que sea tan imprudente.

_Viendo como termino todo esto. Siento lastima por los Bandersnatch que tuvieron la mala suerte de enfrentar a semejante monstruo.

Fueron los comentarios de algunos miembros de la tripulación. Pero…

_No…. No es solo eso.

Quien dio un comentario diferente al resto…. Fue Kannazuki.

Cuando todos voltearon a verlo, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

Kannazuki, El Vice-Comandante famoso no solo por ser un pervertido sin esperanza, sino también por tener un carácter casi imperturbable en situaciones extremas.

Tenía un rostro sombrío el cual nunca antes habían visto en él. Fue a tal punto, que la tripulación llego a considerar que se trataba de una persona completamente diferente.

Y mientras ignoraba las reacciones de sus subordinados, Kannazuki prosiguió a hablar con una expresión que era el epitome de la seriedad.

_Dejando de lado al equipo de seguridad, asumo que la mayoría de ustedes no tiene ni la más mínima experiencia en algún campo de batalla así que es natural que no se hayan dado cuenta, pero los movimientos tan refinados que Itsuka Shido uso durante la batalla, su tiempo de reacción y su temperamento durante lo que difícilmente podría llamarse combate. Eso… no es algo que un joven como el debería poseer.

_ ¿Q-Que quiere decir Vice-Comandante?

Kannazuki tenía problemas para responder, pero aun así se decidió a hacerlo.

_Antes de trabajar para Ratatoskr... Yo era miembro de DEM, más específicamente era el capitán de la AST ademas de instructor para los nuevos reclutas.

Ese comentario dejo a todos impactados. Excepto a Kotori y Reine, quienes, por sus expresiones, parecían ser que esto era algo que ya sabían.

_En el tiempo que estuve ahí tuve la oportunidad de ver a toda clase de individuos **"especiales"**. Por ello, tengo cierta confianza en lo que refiere a reconocer a aquellos que se vuelven fuertes confiando únicamente en sus **"talentos"** y aquellos que superan a dichos **"talentos"** a recurrir a otros a **"otros medios"**.

Las palabras de Kannazuki eran profundas, dichas por alguien que haría honor a la palabra veterano.

La tripulación se mantuvo en silencio al presenciar este lado de su Vice-Comandante.

Pero no falto alguien que pregunto.

_¿A qué se refiere con…otros medios, Vice-Comandante?

Hacia la persona que hizo esta pregunta, Kannazuki volvió la mirada, y esta no pudo evitar tragar saliva por lo afilada que era la expresión de su superior.

_Es muy simple, eso sería…Experiencia de Combate.

_ ¿Experiencia de Combate?

_Sin embargo…

La expresión de Kannazuki, paso de ser seria a una llena de angustia.

_Itsuka Shido no posee Experiencia de Combate refinada a base de combates de entrenamiento. En cambio, su experiencia de combate se extrajo…de innumerables batallas de vida y muerte.

Viendo el cambio de actitud de Kannazuki, alguien no pudo evitar preguntar.

_ ¿Q-Que es lo que quiere decir Vice-Comandante?

_*Suspiro* Es muy simple… ¿Qué clase de situaciones habrá tenido que experimentar este niño…para haber desarrollado tan monstruosas habilidades?

Eso ultimo basto para helarle la sangre a los miembros de la tripulación.

Aunque su Vice-Comadante tenía una personalidad que lo hacía ver patético. Viendo que su Comandante no negaba que él anteriormente fue el líder de la AST, no cabía la menor duda de que entonces su Vice-Comandante tenía una gran experiencia en el campo militar. Después de todo para llegar a ser Capitán de la AST, significaba que sus logros en DEM eran dignos de elogio.

Así que, si alguien como él decía eso con un tono serio, significaba que el pasado de ese muchacho no era algo tan simple.

_Como ya lo mencioné. La mayor prueba de su experiencia en el campo de batalla…radica en como logro adaptarse a la situación. Como si hubiera experimentado la misma situación cientos o incluso miles de veces. No puedo señalar el más mínimo error en los movimientos que realizo, todos fueron perfectamente coordinados al punto que parecía saber que movimientos harían sus enemigos antes de si quiera realizarlos.

Fue lo último que dijo Kannazuki, tal parece que continuar explicando lo que acaba de presenciar… no era de su agrado.

_...Al menos parece que alguien aquí les da un buen uso a sus ojos.

Ante ese frio comentario, todos volvieron a mirar a la niña que seguía jugando con su PSP Vita.

Kotori, la única que siguió mirando la pantalla, le hablo a Ophis. Sus manos, al igual que su cuerpo temblaban mientras se dirigía a hablarle a la niña.

_...Oye Ophis, antes, Shido hablo sobre otro mundo ¿Verdad? dime… ¿Q-Que fue lo que le paso a mi hermano en ese mundo? ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?

La expresión en sus ojos no era exactamente amigable cuando hizo esta pregunta.

Sin embargo, Ophis ignoro por completo la "ira" que estaba manifestando Kotori, pero aun así respondió con extrema indiferencia.

_*Suspiro*…Tratándose de Shido y **"ese"** mundo, creo que la pregunta correcta seria… _ **¿Qué cosas les falto por hacerle?**_

Aunque la voz de Ophis era la de una niña. A más de uno se le helo la sangre cuando escucho dichas palabras.

 _¿Qué cosas les falto por hacerle?_

Se podría decir que eso bastaba para dejar en claro el tipo de vida que experimento Itsuka Shido.

Después de pronunciar dichas palabras, Ophis volvió a continuar su juego.

Y viendo esta fría actitud por parte de ella, Kotori se acercó aún más a Ophis decidida a tomarla por el cuello y golpearla, pero… una mano se colocó en su hombro y la detuvo.

Volteándose, Kotori vio a Reine… quien únicamente se limitó a sacudir lentamente su cabeza.

Entendiendo lo que le pedía, Kotori se rindió con Ophis.

Volviendo a mirar la proyección. Observo a Shido… quien ahora se dirigía a un edificio en ruinas.

 **[Ciudad Tengu - ?]**

En la cima de un edificio en ruinas … una silueta se mantuvo observando a Shido.

Era una hermosa chica, tenía el pelo largo y negro, atado en largas colas gemelas. Su ojo derecho era de color rojo mientras que el izquierdo mostraba ser un reloj inorgánico de color dorado. Llevaba puesto un vestido de volantes anaranjados y negros, dándole la apariencia de una elegante Lolita gótica.

Su rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecido. Como si hubiera presenciado un espectáculo que logro conmoverla y posiblemente… seducirla.

_Ara ara, fufufu… Solo estaba de paso por esta ciudad por sugerencia de cierta **"persona"** , pero al parecer, hice bien en hacerle caso.

Mientras decía eso, la chica llevo una de sus manos a sus labios. Trazando sus húmedos labios con sus delicados dedos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_Así que… ¿Serás tú…quien me pueda ayudar a cumplir mi más ansiado deseo?

Fueron sus palabras mientras se ruborizaba aún más. Sin embargo, eso solo le duro unos segundos hasta que sintió un siniestro escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Volviendo su mirada hacia el edificio al que Shido se dirigía, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho más llegando a darle una apariencia muy seductora.

_Fufufufu...Ciertamente no esperaba que **"ella"** estaría presente en este lugar.

Luego volvió a mirar a Shido.

_Y ahora, esos juguetes no pudieron asesinarte. Así que… ¿Mi querido verdugo y su equipo serán capaces de hacer algo en tu contra?

La chica utilizo su palma para apoyar su barbilla, riendo suavemente con un "Fufu".

_...Bueno, está bien supongo.

La chica cerro sus ojos y … el rostro del joven surgió en su mente.

Probablemente ella nunca espero que alguien del sexo opuesto, con quien nunca había tenido el más mínimo contacto, pudiera ser capaz de generar esto en ella.

Tal vez esto es lo que los humanos llaman… amor a primera vista.

Y siendo sincera con ella misma, nunca antes había sentido esta clase de emociones por nadie en este mundo.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que cuestiones relativas al chico surgieran en su mente.

Quiero saber más de él.

Sus intereses.

Sus pensamientos.

Sus deseos.

Sus fortalezas.

Sus debilidades.

Su… sabor.

_...Hehe

La sonrisa de la chica se profundizo, se puso de pie y se estiro ligeramente.

_...Bueno, si me quedo aquí me perderé del espectáculo. Hmmm… quizás sea algo arriesgado, considerando quien me espera más adelante, pero… supongo que no habrá problema si me acerco solo un poco.

Terminando de hablar, su cuerpo comenzó a hundirse en su propia sombra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y hasta aquí con el capítulo 6**

 **Respondo Reviews:**

 **Hakuryuu:**

 **_¿Shido es muy duro? Bueno… la situación es la razón de ello. Pero no te preocupes pronto volverás a ver su lado amable… ¿Creo?**

 **_¿Reine planeando cobrar por todo lo ocurrido? No entendí del todo la pregunta. Pero no pienso hacerla actuar precipitadamente por ahora, recuerda ella no es ese tipo de persona.**

 **_Sep , el chico es Shido… en parte. Te recuerdo que viene de otro mundo, bueno estrictamente hablando, volvió de otro mundo, por lo que es natural que haya terminado sufriendo un cambio de personalidad. Pero no te preocupes la esencia del personaje no la he descartado.**

 **_Wescott y Woodaman aparecerán antes, y quizá les dé cierto protagonismo. En cuanto a Kotori , si lo se ella tiene un rol clave, pero solo será al inicio , más adelante quizá solo la mencione en algunos momentos.**

 **_De qué lado estará Mana, Jojojo, pues pronto te lo hare saber, quizá te lleves una sorpresa. Después de todo lo huecos que he encontrado en la obra original, me han dado un gran número de ideas para hacer este FIC. Si te animas puedes publicar alguno que hayas encontrado siempre es de ayuda una segunda opinión.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Nii-sama

**Capitulo 7 : Nii-sama**

 **[Ciudad Tenguu – En un Edificio en ruinas]**

En la cima de un edificio en ruinas, 3 sombras se encontraban de pie.

Las tres se encontraban mirando en dirección al centro de la Ciudad, más específicamente la zona donde, hasta hace poco que se encontraban los Bandersnatch.

Sus rostros eran tranquilos pese a que lo que observaban era una escena parecida al Infierno.

Claramente no se trataba de personas ordinarias.

Una era una mujer esbelta de cabello negro y corto, siendo su flequillo lo suficientemente largo como para cubrirle los ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío y… sus afilados ojos azules solo aumentaban su peligrosa atmosfera.

Ella vestía una armadura mecánica de color negro el cual estaba fuertemente equipado con cañones y lanzamisiles en los costados, pero lo más llamativo serian la gran rueda de puntas que se asemejaba a un Dharma la cual llevaba en su espalda, teniendo cada una de las puntas un orificio de salida, por lo que se podría asumir que también eran armas.

_Y yo me sentía orgullosa de ser la mejor usando armas de fuego. Pero para haber acabado con todos esos Barndesnatch usando solo 2 armas…Tsk, ese tipo es muy hábil.

Dijo mientras una sombra cubría su rostro. Claramente el ultimo evento que presencio le había dado un duro golpe a su orgullo.

 **Leonora Sears**

 **Edad: 19 años**

 **Altura: 180 cm**

 **B / W / H : 90 / 58 / 89**

 **Afiliada: SSS (Special Sorcery Service)**

 **Ocupacion: Wizard Britanica**

 **Unidad CR: Unidad Ashcroft - Lion**

Otra era una chica de cabello largo color jengibre, sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados, pero les faltaba el brillo natural de una persona viva, eso se debía a que era ciega. Sin embargo, no parecía importarle pues su rostro mostraba una sonrisa amable dándole una suave atmosfera.

Vestía una armadura mecánica de color café la cual no resaltaba tanto como Lion pero aun así resaltaban las tres cuchillas que llevaba a ambos lados dándole la apariencia de tener alas.

_No te sientas mal por eso Leonora, sigues siendo la mejor entre nosotras cuando se trata de ataques a largo alcance. ¿No es así… Artemisia-san?

Fueron las palabras de consuelo que dio para Leonora. Mientras se dirigía hacia la persona que se encontraba en frente de ambas.

 **Cecile O'Brien**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Altura: 170 cm**

 **B / W / H: 82 / 55 / 87**

 **Afiliada: SSS (Special Sorcery Service)**

 **Ocupación: Wizard Británica**

 **Unidad CR: Unidad Ashcroft - Jabberwock**

Sentada al borde del edifico, como si no tuviera miedo alguno de una posible caída, se encontraba la figura de una chica de cabello largo y rubio. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de calma como si fueran un lago imperturbable. Su apariencia en contraste con la de las otras chicas daba la impresión de ser la menor de todas, pero desprendía una atmosfera que discrepaba con su figura.

Vestía una armadura mecánica con un diseño azul neón, purpura, teniendo una apariencia elegante que le daba la impresión de ser un caballero de la época medieval.

 **Artemisia de Bell Ashcroft**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Altura: 165 cm**

 **B / W / H: 85 / 54 / 86**

 **Afiliada: SSS (Special Sorcery Service)**

 **Ocupación: Wizard Británica**

 **Unidad CR: Unidad Ashcroft - Lancelot**

Sus ojos se mantenían observando la ciudad en ruinas, pero luego de ser llamada por Cecile, se puso de pie y se acercó a Leonora.

_Por supuesto, cuando se trata del uso de armas de fuego no hay nadie mejor que mi Leo-chan.

Fue lo que dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Leonora, y en respuesta a ello Leonora se sonrojo mientras que sus fríos ojos recuperaban su brillo a la vez que empezaban a humedecerse.

_... U-Uwaaaaaaa, p-pero Onee-sama, falle en el tiro que hice al inicio. Ni siquiera fui capaz de acertarle a **"Princess"** que tenía la guardia baja.

Fue lo que Leonora dijo mientras se arrodillaba y se lanzaba a abrazar a Artemisia. En respuesta a ello Artemisia solo se limitó a darle palmaditas en la cabeza.

Aunque sus estaturas eran totalmente diferentes. La escena aquí solo podía describirse como una hermana mayor consolando a su hermanita.

_No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya. Ni siquiera nosotras hubiéramos esperado que ese hombre fuera a interceptar tu ataque. Pero dime ¿Realmente estas seguro de que él logro verte?

Después de limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos, Leonora se puso de pie y recupero su anterior postura.

_Nn, no me puedo equivocar, ese sujeto definitivamente fue capaz de ubicar mi posición. La mayor prueba de eso son las palabras que pronuncio cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo.

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Pregunto Cecile

_... _Quiero que desaparezcas._

Eso dejo sorprendidas a Artemisia y Cecile , si lo que decia Leonora era cierto. Entonces no podían subestimar a ese hombre.

_Cecile, ¿Cuánto fue el tiempo que transcurrió desde que ese hombre entro en contacto con los Bandersnatch?. – Pregunto Artemisia.

_Veamos… yo estimo que fueron unos 13 minutos y 45 segundos desde que se lanzó al ataque, 14 minutos y 25 si contamos las palabras que dijo antes de atacar.

Después de escuchar a Cecile, Artemisia se llevó una mano a su barbilla y se puso a meditar.

_Hmm.. Así que un promedio de 14 minutos, huh. – Dijo Artemisia

_Incluso Ellen Matters y Nee-san necesitarían 10 minutos para acabar con un numero como ese. Tal parece que nos hemos cruzado con alguien problemático. – Dijo Cecile con un rostro serio.

_Nuestra misión era atrapar al ser que apareció junto a **"Princess"** , pero ese sujeto ¿Podría ser otro Espíritu? – Pregunto Leonora

_Eso es una posibilidad, Artemisia.

Quien respondió a esa pregunta fue una voz que descendía del cielo.

Se trataba de una chica que se veía mucho más joven que Artemisia, vestía una armadura mecánica de color purpura la cual no parecía mostrar nada llamativo, excepto una espada laser parecida al cuerno de un Unicornio.

 **Ashley Sinclair**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Altura: 150 cm**

 **B / W / H: 72 / 53 / 74**

 **Afiliada: SSS (Special Sorcery Service)**

 **Ocupación: Wizard Británica**

 **Unidad CR: Unidad Ashcroft - Unicorn**

_Ashley ¿Terminaste con el análisis? – Pregunto Artemisia

_Por supuesto. Y según el escáner, ese hombre también emite ciertas ondas de **Reiryoku (Energia Espiritual)** , pero también hay algo más…

Ashley no fue capaz de terminar de hablar y era porque lo que veía en su escáner la dejo algo pálida.

_¿Que sucede Ashley? – Cecile se le acerco preocupada y pregunto.

_*Suspiro*… Para hacerlo más simple, lo que su cuerpo emite no es solo Reiryoku sino también **Maryoku (Poder Magico)** , pero es la primera vez que veo una lectura de esta magnitud, es muy probable que él… se encuentre al mismo nivel que Nee-san.

Lo último que dijo fue suficiente para hacer que las demás detuvieran su respiración, mientras un sudor frio recorría sus rostros.

_...Vaya, y yo que pensaba que ya era problemático, ahora me dices que podría estar al nivel de Nee-san. ¿Ese sujeto es alguna especie de monstruo? – Fue la respuesta de Leonora mientras daba una sonrisa de impotencia.

_Quizá hicimos bien en ordenarles al AST que se retiraran de esto… Contra alguien que podría estar a la par con Nee-san, entonces ellas no servirían ni siquiera como carnada. – Dijo Cecile , solo que esta vez cualquiera rastro de amabilidad se borró de su rostro.

_Ciertamente esa fue la orden que dimos, pero su Capitana y su segunda al mando fueron las únicas que se reusaron a irse. – Agrego Artemisia.

Ashley hizo aparecer una pantalla holográfica y empezó a manejarla. Deteniéndose solo cuando encontró un archivo que contenía los datos de los miembros del AST.

_... Así que Ryouko Kusakabe y Tobiichi Origami, Huh. Incluso me tome la molestia de mostrarles la grabación de ese fenómeno eliminando a los Bandersnatch. Pero aun así se rehusaron a retirarse ¿Debería decir que son muy valientes o muy estúpidas por haber decidido quedarse?

_*Suspiro* Obtuvieron el permiso de Nee-san para quedarse, así que no podemos hacer nada al respecto. – Dijo Artemisia con un rostro cansado.

_B-Bueno , cuando Nee-san se decide por algo es difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión. Si vamos en su contra…- Leonora no pudo terminar lo que quería decir mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Eso decía lo mucho que le temía a su Nee-san.

Y no solo ella, todas las demás asintieron apresuradamente a las palabras de Leonora mientras también tenían ciertos espasmos en sus cuerpos. Ciertamente todas ellas tenían mucho miedo de la persona a la que consideraban su Nee-san.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu – En el interior del Edificio en Ruinas]**

Dentro del edificio en ruinas, en una habitación que con las paredes destruidas dejando su interior expuesto teniendo así una vista completa de la ciudad. Dos figuras femeninas se encontraban sentadas frente a una mesa la cual estaba ocupada por unas armas y espadas de luz.

Una de ellas era una mujer que parecía estar en sus veinte, tenía los ojos negros y el pelo del mismo color atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba puesto un traje mecánico, pero no tan llamativo como los que tenían los miembros del SSS.

 **Kusakabe Ryouko**

 **Edad: 27 años**

 **Altura: 178 cm**

 **B / W / H: 88 / 58 / 86**

 **Afiliada: JGSDF - AST**

 **Ocupación: Capitán del AST**

 **Unidad CR: Combat Wiring Suit (Equipo basico)**

_Origami ¿Estas segura de querer continuar?... Aun estas a tiempo para retirarte también.

Fue lo que le pregunto a la persona que estaba a su lado, la cual estaba revisando que su equipo se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. Se trataba de una joven y atractiva chica de ojos azules con el cabello plateado y blanco. Aunque su expresión sin emociones le daba a uno la impresión de ser alguna especie de muñeca de porcelana dulce e inocente, el llevar puesto el mismo tipo de traje que Ryouko, le daba una atmosfera más feroz.

 **Tobiichi Origami**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Altura: 152 cm**

 **B / W / H: 75 / 55 / 79**

 **Afiliada: JGSDF - AST**

 **Ocupación: Sargento Mayor del AST**

 **Unidad CR: Combat Wiring Suit (Equipo básico)**

Origami continúo revisando su equipo y cuando termino volvió a ver a su capitana.

_...Agradezco sus palabras, pero …si me retiro ahora estaría negando todo por lo que he luchado hasta este punto…. Si hoy es el día en que debo dar mi vida por aquello en lo que creo … entonces que así sea.

Fueron palabras dichas con una expresión carente de toda emoción, pero Ryouko fue capaz de sentir la fuerza y determinación que había en ellas.

Ryouko respetaba eso de ella, pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar que Origami estaba haciendo algo estúpido. Después de todo, los otros miembros del AST no objetaron las órdenes del SSS, y eso se debía a que después de ver la grabación en la que se mostraba al ejercito de Bandersnatch siendo totalmente aplastados por una sola persona.

El miedo se apodero de ellas.

Y el miedo que le tenían a ese chico… se intensifico aún más luego de recibir sus frías palabras.

 _Ahora…sigues tú._

Y… aunque no estaban frente a él. El más siniestro escalofrió azoto sus cuerpos.

Todas ellas …lo comprendían bien.

Lo que ese **´´monstruo´** ´ dijo …no era una amenaza.

Era una sentencia.

Por eso ninguna de ellas opto por quedarse, ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente estúpida para quedarse a luchar con un ser como él.

Ninguna excepto Origami.

Y… debido a que estaba preocupada por su estúpida subordinada, Ryouko también opto por quedarse.

_...*Suspiro*, maldición, tenía la esperanza de que tu serias quien tomara mi puesto cuando yo me retirara, pero si las dos vamos a morir aquí ¿Quién se encargara de guiar a esas niñas?

Origami mantuvo su rostro impasible y respondió de inmediato.

_... En ese caso asegúrese de sobrevivir para que continúe guiándolas, Capitana.

Ryouko se sorprendió por la respuesta de Origami y solo pudo forzar una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta.

_Con un monstruo como ese viniendo por nuestras vidas. Que nuestros cadáveres queden reconocibles ya será un milagro ¿Pero tú me pides que sobreviva? Fufufu, no tenía idea de que fueras buena haciendo bromas, Origami.

Mientras Ryouko se despedía con esas palabras, Origami dirigió su vista hacia la persona que estaba parada al borde de la habitación. Ella desde que entro en la habitación, o lo que quedaba de ella, nunca aparto su vista de la ciudad.

Una vez confirmado el estado de su equipo, Origami se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de ella dándole un saludo militar.

_Le agradezco profundamente el permitirme participar en esta operación… Comandante Takamiya.

A quien Origami le rendía saludos era a una hermosa chica de ojos marrones y de cabello azul el cual llevaba atado en una cola de caballo. Su edad aparentaba ser la misma de Origami, o quizás sea un poco mayor que ella.

Vestía un traje mecánico de color azul y blanco claro, el cual se veía que era un modelo muy diferente a los del SSS ya que no tenía nada que lo hiciera ver ostentoso, únicamente llevaba algunas piezas de metal encima de su traje, pero lo que se podría llamar algo único en dichas piezas, es que llevaban incrustados unas joyas de color zafiro. Aun así, si se comparaba con las vestimentas del resto de miembros del SSS, la apariencia de esta chica era la que lucía menos peligrosa.

 **Takamiya Mana**

 **Edad: Desconocida**

 **Altura: 168 cm**

 **B / W / H: 86 / 58 / 85**

 **Afiliada: SSS (Special Sorcery Service)**

 **Ocupación: Wizard Británica - Comandante del SSS**

 **Unidad CR: Custom Combat Unit - Murakumo**

Sin embargo, esa simple apariencia no hizo que Origami la viera en menos.

Takamiya Mana, la que posiblemente sea la Wizard más fuerte del SSS, y también, las persona a quien las chicas del SSS ven como su Nee-san.

Su nombre era bien conocido por todos los que aspiraban a convertirse en Wizards, y eso se debe a su increíble fuerza siendo tan solo una chica que aparentaba tener la edad para estar todavía en preparatoria.

Su fuerza es tal que se rumorea que ella es la única persona en el mundo capaz de luchar a la par con Ellen Mira Mathers e incluso se cree que podría vencerla.

Pero… más que eso, la razón por la que Origami mostraba una actitud de respeto hacia ella, se debía que había escuchado algo interesante sobre ella.

Takamiya Mana era el único Wizard en el mundo que había logrado asesinar a un espíritu.

Al ser llamada por Origami, Mana volteo a verla.

Y … Cuando Origami vio el rostro de Mana, en ese adorable rostro que contenía los más delicados rastros de inocencia, no pudo evitar que su respiración se detuviera por un instante.

Aunque la persona frente a ella se viera inofensiva, Origami podía sentir una presencia solemne que le daba una sensación escalofriante y aterradora, sin embargo, aquella presencia…carecía por completo de malevolencia.

Definitivamente no se sentía una sola pizca de maldad en ella. Solo espíritu de combate puro.

Y frente a algo así, Origami sintió la extraña necesidad de ponerse de rodillas.

Origami entendió, no, fue obligada a entender que la persona frente a ella, era fuerte, extremadamente fuerte, pero aun así no despedía intenciones malignas. Eso… claramente la confundió.

Al ver que Origami se mostraba incomoda con su presencia. Mana se acercó a ella y… acaricio su cabeza.

_No te preocupes. Alabo tu determinación por no huir con el rabo entre las piernas ante un enemigo de ese calibre. Eso dice mucho de ti Tobiichi Origami-san. – Fue lo que dijo mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa.

Origami sabía que era una persona muy inexpresiva, incluso entre sus compañeras en el AST no interactuaba mucho o cambiaba su estado de ánimo. Pero, con solo ese acto por parte de Mana, sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente. A pesar de que la persona frente a ella despedía una fuerza incomparable, eso no evitaba que tuviera un gran carisma con los demás. Eso era algo que Origami admiraba y a la vez … envidiaba.

Luego de un momento de vacilación volvió a hablar.

_Pero… hay algo que no entiendo...Comandante, cuando Ashley nos mostró el video de ese hombre destruyendo a los Bandersnatch, su expresión se mostraba algo extraña. Sera posible que… ¿Conozca a esa persona?

Las palabras de Origami hicieron que Mana formara una sonrisa en su rostro. Tal parece que, aunque hizo bien en ocultar su emoción de Ashley y Ryouko , parece que no fue capaz de ocultar su expresión de Origami.

_Ahh…Sin lugar a dudas cuando vi su rostro en la grabación, sentí una extraña sensación. Por eso vine aquí para tener una mejor vista de él.

_... ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Pregunto Origami.

_...Solo he oído ciertas cosas sobre él por parte de otros. Así que esta sería la **"primera"** vez que nos veremos en persona.

_¿Tiene idea de quien pueda ser?

A la pregunta de Origami, Mana llevo una mano a su barbilla y se quedó meditando por un rato.

_Bueno, lo único que puedo decirle sobre él son dos cosas.

Mana se quedó mirando a Origami antes de continuar.

_Lo primero es algo personal, él es… alguien que por muchos años he estado buscando.

_...¿Y lo segundo? – Respondió Origami.

_Lo segundo es que…-Mana levanto su mano derecha y se quedó observándola antes de continuar- Por alguna razón, ahora mismo…Deseo matarlo.

_¿Eh?

Después de esa declaración, Mana simplemente le dio la espalda a Origami… y salió volando en dirección a la ciudad en llamas.

_...Ugh…

Debido a la potencia con la que Mana despego, Origami termino siendo repelida, y quedándose confundida con la reacción de su Comandante. Después de todo a la velocidad a la que Mana iba, no sería raro que alguien la confundiera con un cometa de color azul y blanco.

En cuanto a Mana…

Ella siguió volando con todas sus fuerzas. De hecho, ahora mismo se preguntaba porque no podía acelerar más.

Es más, su yo actual creía que usando sus propias piernas iría más rápido.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Su respiración se hacía pesada y … una peligrosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Y luego de haber volado por unos cuantos segundos… lo vio.

Cabello Blanco, ojos de color carmesí, vestimentas negro azabache con símbolos de cruces invertidas y una expresión tan fría que te haría pensar que no había rastros de vida en su interior—

Bajo circunstancias **"normales"**. Vestido de esa manera y con la atmosfera que lo rodeaba, no había forma de que alguien no pensara que aquel chico sufría de un serio caso de Chuunibyou.

Pero eso no le importo a Mana.

Mientras volaba hacia él, ese deseo de matarlo solo aumentaba en ella.

Mana estaba segura de que esto era algo que sus instintos le decían.

Sus instintos le gritaban que ese chico…era un enemigo al cual debía destruir.

Sin embargo…

Cuando cruzo miradas con él… su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Solo con verlo, la sonrisa en su rostro se volvía aún más intensa que antes.

Estas emociones que la abordaban era algo que durante años había estado esperando.

Y esto se debía a que hasta el día de hoy aún recuerda claramente las palabras que su Sensei le decía, cada vez que ella preguntaba sobre el hombre llamado Itsuka Shido….

 _ **No es necesario que te diga algo sobre él…**_

 _ **Ya que, aunque no sé dónde se encuentra actualmente.**_

 _ **No hay necesidad de que lo busques.**_

 _ **Cuando el aparezca…tú lo sabrás.**_

 _ **Porque cuando ese día llegue…tendrás deseos de matarlo.**_

Aunque Mana llego a tener ciertas dudas con respecto a las palabras que recibió de su Sensei, decidió creer en ellas, después de todo esa persona era alguien que había cuidado muy bien de ella cuando no tuvo un lugar a donde ir.

Mana se sentía profundamente agradecida con esa persona a quien consideraba su familia. Por eso no dudo más de sus palabras y decidió esperar.

Sin embargo, Mana nunca espero que tales palabras se cumplirían en una situación como esta.

Mientras se acercaba más y más al chico de cabello blanco.

Dejo salir unas palabras que tenían…los más sinceros sentimientos de amor en ellas.

_Finalmente te he encontrado...Nii-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí con el capítulo 7. Por alguna razón me sentí algo inspirado, así que pude terminar este capítulo en pocos días.**

 **En el capítulo anterior parece que no salió bien la fecha de cada cuanto pienso estar publicando. Para aclararlo, estimo que estaré subiendo capítulos cad semanas. Pero quien sabe, quizás habrá excepciones como estas en las que publicare antes de eso.**

 **Pasando a lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.**

 **_Los miembros del SSS que he mencionado en esta historia, todos existen, pertenecen al Manga(Spin-off) Date AST Like. Aunque no tengo idea de dónde encontrarlos en versión español. Pero lo que si he logrado encontrar sobre ellas fue sus nombres y sus papeles en la historia.**

 **_Para los Fanáticos de Mana, espero que haya sido de su agrado el cambio que le he dado (Espero que los hayan notado y aviso que no serán los únicos cambios que hare), en cuanto a que bando elegirá, espero que puedan deducirlo. Y también quiero decir que hay un motivo por el cual su cuerpo ha cambiado, como dije hace mucho, todo encajara a su debido tiempo. Ahh si lo olvidaba… ¿Por qué Mana reconocido a su hermano por su ´´nombre´´?. Fufufu, como ya les dije la historia original tendrá muchos cambios.**

 **_Artemisia y el Resto del SSS tendrán algunas apariciones más en esta historia. Es debido a que Origami y el AST no serán suficientes para causarle problemas a ´´este´´ Shido.**

 **_Los espíritus si tendrán participación en este Fic, es solo que por ahora solo estoy presentando al ´´nuevo´´ Shido y a los personajes que pienso introducir. No se impacienten ya llegará el turno para nuestras queridas Waifus, les sorprenderá lo mucho que sus habilidades se ajustan con las de Shido y Draig.**

 **_Seré honesto, quiero llegar a un Final Feliz para** _ **ella**_ **, por lo que necesito el universo de DxD para lograrlo, así que espero que puedan seguirme en esta historia.**

 **_Aviso de antemano que, aunque voy a usar DxD en este Fic, también habrá un gran número de cambios de ese lado.**

 **Respondo Reviwes:**

 **Hakuryuu:**

 **1° ¿Por qué Shido actua de esa manera?**

 **Hmm, veamos, pronto lo explicare. Así que se paciente.**

 **2° No niego que Kurumi tenía a Shido (en la historia original) en la palma de su mano: Siempre fue fácil para ella burlarse de él(Seducirlo) y si, él siempre se salvaba por intervenciones de un tercero. Perooooo… eso no pasará con este Shido, no estaría de más adelantarte que la que será seducida será ella.**

 **3° Espero que la presentación de Mana sea de tu agrado, pienso que se merece más, pero por ahora es todo lo que mostrare (No quiero hacer mucho spoiler)**

 **4°Bueno, Origami si será un espíritu en esta historia, la razón es porque necesito que lo sea para explicar ciertas cosas, de lo contrario nada tendría sentido.**

 **Y para finalizar, a partir de ahora siempre voy a da ideas (por capitulo) que me he planteado con respecto a DAL y son detalles que pienso usar en mi FIC:**

 **Elliot Baldwin Woodman y Itsuka Shido (en la versión original) tienen mucho en común, de hecho, diría que Elliot es algo así como una versión adulta de Shido, lo más resaltante de todo es que ambos son extremadamente amables e ingenuos a la hora de tomar decisiones. Pero en su caso él es mucho más amable que el propio Shido, prueba de eso es que eligió dejar a Mio a su lado cuando él ya tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella. Por eso me he puesto a pensar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Mio se encontraba con Elliot en lugar de Shinji?**

 **Con respecto a la anterior teoría, el amor que Elliot sentía por Mio (en mi opinión) es más un amor que un Padre le tendría a su hija, ya que, técnicamente, fue Eliiot (junto a Wescott y Ellen) los que crearon a Mio, así que podemos decir que el sería algo así como su Padre.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Tu eres

**Capítulo 8: ¿Tu eres…?**

 **[Fraxinus]**

La tripulación de Fraxinus no podía evitar sentirse sorprendidos por la destrucción que una sola persona género en Ciudad Tenguu.

La historia seria entendible si el que realizo esto fuera un Espíritu, un escuadrón del AST o algún Wizard de Renombre como Ellen Mira Mathers.

Si existencias extraordinarias como esas estuvieran involucradas, sus mentes podrían aceptar lo que acababan de presenciar.

Pero la realidad era que el responsable de esto era un simple chico.

Itsuka Shido.

Enfocándolo por medio de cámaras, pudieron ver que su rostro no mostraba el menor signo de logro o satisfacción, como si el evento de hace poco fuera algo tan rutinario como respirar.

Y luego…escucharon sus palabras …

 **_...Bueno supongo que lo de antes sirvió como un calentamiento...Y ahora…sigues tú.**

Más de uno sintió miedo de las palabras pronunciadas por Shido.

_... ¿E-Ese chico… es siquiera un ser humano…?

Fueron las palabras de un miembro de la tripulación.

Pero no podían culparlo por expresarse así de Shido.

Después de todo, enfrentar a un ejército por si solo y salir totalmente ileso, era una hazaña que un humano ordinario no podría hacer.

Si fuera un Espíritu o un Wizard, seria entendible que resultara ileso gracias al poder de su Territorio.

Pero, ese chico no necesito nada de eso, únicamente se valió de sus sobre-humanos reflejos para esquivar y bloquear todos los ataques que le lanzaron.

Y…luego de ver como masacro por si solo a todo un ejército como si fuera algo simple. Nadie dudaba de que haría lo mismo con las personas a las que había marcado como su objetivo.

Ahora mismo, los miembros de Fraxinus que presenciaron este espectáculo… estaban profundamente agradecidos de no estar en el bando contrario. Y al mismo tiempo sentían lastima por las personas que hicieron de ese chico su enemigo.

Sin embargo, como cierto individuo había dicho hace poco… esta era el pensamiento de una persona que nunca ha presenciado un campo de batalla en el que exponga su vida.

Era natural que personas así solo vieran la superficie y nada más.

Pero como todo en la vida… siempre habrá excepciones.

_...Comandante, su hermano …es una persona muy gentil.

Fueron las palabras que Kannazuki dijo. Quien, parecía mantener la misma actitud seria de antes, después de haber visto a las habilidades de Shido.

Todos volvieron a verlo con incredibilidad. Era una reacción normal por parte de ellos, después de todo no podían comprender que parte de ese monstruoso chico, podría interpretarse como algo gentil.

_Vice-Comandante ¿Qué demonios está diciendo?

_Es cierto. ¿Qué parte de lo que dijo ese muchacho puede considerarse como algo gentil?

_Claramente les ha dado una sentencia de muerte al AST.

Los miembros de Fraxinus rápidamente empezaron a estar en desacuerdo con las palabras de Kannazuki.

_Kannazuki, si esta es otra de tus bromas de mal gusto, créeme que justo ahora no estoy de humor para soportarlas. – Dijo Kotori, quien parecía estar a punto de estallar por el comentario de Kannazuki.

Sin embargo, Kannazuki no se molestó por sus palabras ni dio una respuesta estúpida como solía hacer. Únicamente volvió su mirada hacia Reine.

_Analista Murasame, podría compartir con todos aquí, las señales que se acaban de detectar en el edificio en ruinas al que se dirigi Shido-kun.

_Aahh...Bien – Respondió Reine mientras operaba la consola y reproducía una segunda proyección.

En la proyección se apreciaban señales de vida en el edificio al que Shido se dirigía, sus números fácilmente llegaban a los cien. Todos aquí sabían cuál era la causa de esas señales. Esas eran señales de Maryoku provocadas por los Realizer de los Wizards de la AST.

De hecho, muchos lo habían olvidado. Pero los miembros del AST se encontraban en la ciudad.

O mejor dicho… deberían encontrarse alrededor de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, dichas señales… se movilizaron en dirección contraria a Shido.

No se estaban dispersando para rodear a Shido o tomando distancia para atacarlo con armas de largo alcance.

No había el más mínimo rasgo de formación en sus movimientos.

Ellas únicamente… estaban huyendo.

Los miembros de la tripulación entendieron de inmediato que ellas también estaban vigilando a Shido por medio de cámaras y por lo tanto estaban al tanto de la clase de poder que él tenía.

Entendiendo la situación…No podían culparlas por decidir retirarse.

Si un monstruo como ese les dijera que ira a matarlas, la acción más lógica seria enfrentarlo si tienen posibilidad de vencer o… escapar si saben que perderán.

Luego de unos minutos el número de señales …se redujo a solo 8.

Parecía que solo 8 personas se quedaron atrás con la intención de hacer frente a su enemigo o mejor dicho…su verdugo.

_...Vice-comandante… ¿Qué quiso decir con que es una persona gentil? No es obvio que el AST le tiene miedo al punto en que se están retirando.

_E-Es verdad. Incluso hace unos momentos dijo que iría a matarlas.

_Su miedo es entendible, si dejo en ese estado a un ejército de ese tamaño, no me imagino lo que les hará a ellas.

_Si esto es alguna clase de broma por parte suya. Solo puedo decir que su sentido del humor es muy retorcido Vice-comandante Kannazuki.

Nuevamente las réplicas no se hicieron esperar. Pero Kannazuki solo me mantuvo impasible ante las críticas de sus subordinados.

_...*Suspiro*… Si su intención es matarlas… ¿Por qué no lo hace y ya? Con el poder que posee ¿No hubiera sido más fácil ignorar a los Bandersnatch y acabar con ellas desde el inicio?

Solo con decir en eso, las críticas de la tripulación cesaron y continuaron escuchando a Kannazuki.

_Las palabras que dijo hace poco es una prueba de que él ya era consciente de la ubicación del AST desde que descendió a Ciudad Tenguu. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya no hay nada que lo detenga…no veo que tenga prisa en ir por ellas.

La tripulación volvió a entrar en silencio.

Kannazuki tenía razón en sus palabras.

Volviendo a mirar a Shido.

Él… únicamente estaba caminando hacia el edificio en ruinas, sin la menor prisa.

Por la demostración anterior, era claro que sus habilidades físicas eran sobre-humanas. Si él corriera hacia el edificio, no le debería haber tomado más de 1 minuto el llegar y empezar una masacre.

Sin embargo… no lo hizo.

_Si tiene el deseo de matarlas… ¿Por qué avisarles que iría por ellas? ¿No sería más fácil para él atacarlas con la guardia baja?

Escuchando eso, la tripulación se quedó confundida por las acciones de Shido.

Está claro que aplastar ese número de enemigos no significo ningún desafío para él.

Si es así de fuerte, entonces, eliminar al AST no debería ser mayor problema.

_...Les está dando la oportunidad de retirarse ¿Verdad? Es como usted dice Vice-Comandante… Eso es algo muy gentil por parte de él. – Dijo Reine, quien parecía ser la única que comprendió el significado de las palabras de Kannazuki.

_Es posible que… la sentencia que dio antes de iniciar la batalla… ¿Fuera su forma de pedirles que retrocedan? -Dijo Kotori quien parecía haber entendido las palabras de Reine y Kannazuki.

Después de escuchar las palabras de sus superiores, todos en la tripulación entendieron poco a poco, aquello que no podían ver por sí mismos.

Entendieron que ese muchacho… quien era poseedor de un poder monstruoso.

A pesar de las duras palabras que había pronunciado.

A pesar del terrible caos que había generado.

A pesar del aura siniestra que emanaba de su cuerpo.

En esa expresión tan fría que podría paralizar tu corazón si cruzaras tu mirada con él.

En esa expresión…aunque fue solo por un instante pudieron ver… un rastro de bondad... y de tristeza.

Pero…

_C-Comandante, un objeto no identificado se dirige hacia Itsuka Shido. Parece ser una especie de cometa azul.

_Pero ¿Qué demonios es esta velocidad? Es difícil enfocar una imagen nítida.

_Espera un minuto, según esto, hay lecturas de Maryoku provenientes de esa luz.

_P-Pero qué clase de lecturas son estas. Está al nivel de **"Princess"** , posiblemente más.

_ ¿Maryoku?... Estas diciendo que un Wizard es capaz de moverse a tan absurda velocidad.

_I-Imposible. ¿Hay alguien así trabajando en la AST?

Uno a uno los miembros de la tripulación empezaron a entrar en pánico. Tal parece que uno de los miembros del AST tenía el suficiente poder como para ser considerada igual de fuerte que un Espíritu. Eso claramente era motivo más que suficiente para asustarlos.

_ ¿Podría tratarse de Ellen Mira Mathers?... No, según nuestras fuentes ella debería seguir en Europa junto a Isaac Wescott. ¿E-El AST tiene a alguien que pueda competir con Ellen Mathers? – Dijo Kotori con algo de miedo en sus palabras.

Ella mejor que nadie conocía el tipo de existencia que era Ellen. Y lo peor de todo es que ahora resulta que hay alguien más que esta al mismo nivel que ella. Era algo natural que se mostrara nerviosa.

_Alguien al nivel de Ellen Mathers… ¿P-Podría…tratarse ella? – Dijo Kannazuki mientras un sudor frio recorría su rostro.

_Kannazuki, ¿tienes idea de quien pueda ser este Wizard? – Pregunto Kotori

_Ah…No hay forma de que pueda olvidarme de ella. Si hay alguien en el mundo que pueda estar a la par de Ellen Mathers solo puede tratarse de la actual Comandante del SSS...Takamiya Mana. Una prodigio que surgió hace algunos años. – Dijo Kannazuki de manera seria.

_ ¿Prodigio? - Alguien de la tripulación pregunto.

_No, quizá la palabra prodigio no bastaría para definirla. Ella es alguien que dejaría en ridículo a cualquiera que quisiera ser calificado con esa palabra. Ademas, debo agregar que ella… fue una de las razones por las que deserte de DEM.

La expresión de Kannazuki se volvió aún más sombrío mientras hablaba.

Por la forma en que se expresaba sobre la persona llamada Takamiya Mana, quiere decir que incluso un pervertido como él tiene a alguien a quien respeta …y teme.

_E-Espera un minuto. ¿Escuche bien?… Dijiste ¿Takamiya Mana? – Pregunto Kotori, tal parece que escuchar ese nombre hizo que algo en ella se alterara aún más.

_A-Ah, Comandante… ¿Ud. también ha oído de ella?

Pregunto Kannazuki, sin embargo… Kotori no le respondio.

 _Takamiya Mana_

Ciertamente. Kotori ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero nunca pensó que esa persona podría ser un Wizard que trabajaba para DEM.

Y lo que era más aterrador, es que dicha persona tenía tanto poder como Ellen Mathers, sin embargo, el mayor miedo que sentía en estos momentos era producto de saber que una persona así … iba directo hacia Shido.

Aunque Shido le mostro hace poco que tenía un poder increíble. Solo el pensar en que Mana estuviera al nivel de Ellen Mathers , la hizo estremecerse.

Por su experiencia, llego a la conclusión de que ni siquiera Shido sería capaz de hacerle frente a alguien así.

 _¿Activo el Sistema de Defensa de la Nave? O ¿Debería mandar a los Wizards de Fraxinus?... ¿Debería ir y apoyar a mi Onii-chan?... ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?_

Poco a poco la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de Kotori. No podía pensar claramente. Ahora mismo lo único que quería era que Reine le abrazara para darle seguridad.

Pero …todo esto perdió importancia para Kotori cuando ciertas palabras pronunciadas por dicha chica llegaron a sus oídos.

 **[¡Nii-samaaa¡]**

_... ¿Eh?

Fue lo último que Kotori pudo decir antes de que el dichoso **"cometa azul"** impactara de lleno en Shido, llevándoselo lejos mientras destruía todo a su alrededor.

Claramente no le dio la oportunidad de esquivar ni de defenderse.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu – En las calles destruidas (antes del impacto)]**

En medio de una montaña de escombros, alrededores en llamas y cuerpos humanoides hechos pedazos.

Una figura caminaba lentamente hacia un edificio en ruinas.

Se trataba de un joven de cabello blanco con ojos carmesí el cual llevaba unas prendas de color negro decorada con cruces invertidas.

Itsuka Shido

Quien…aunque se encontraba en un escenario parecido al infierno, no se mostraba perturbado en lo más mínimo… como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas.

_...

Después de caminar por un buen rato, parecía haberse percatado de algo, así que se detuvo y cerro sus ojos, como si estuviera meditando.

 _Así que al final solo quedaron 8, Huh… ¿Qué extraño? Asumí que solo terminarían quedándose 6 de ellas. Bueno, mientras que la persona por la que vine no se escape…el resto no me importa._

Fue lo que pensó.

Eso era porque pudo sentir que varios de los miembros del AST empezaron a retirarse, pero a él esto no parecía importarle. Eso se debía a que no quería molestarse en ir tras personas que huían de él.

Confirmando que se hubieran retirado. Siguió caminando, y mientras avanzaba, nuevamente la joya esmeralda se materializo en su mano izquierda. Tal parece que Draig tenía algo que decirle.

_... ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto mientras llevaba su mano cerca de su boca.

_... – La joya parpadeo varias veces

_*Suspiro*… Únicamente vine a matar a la persona que lastimo a Ophis, mientras el resto no se meta en mi camino, no tengo razones para hacerles algún daño. Si quieren huir, entonces adelante.

Fueron las palabras que le dijo a Draig.

Parece ser que le pregunto por qué dejaba escapar a los miembros del AST

_... – La joya volvió a parpadear varias veces y desapareció, dejando a Shido algo confundido.

_ Hmm… ¿Alguien que te resulta familiar está cerca de aquí?

Después de ese intercambio con Draig. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en el edificio en ruinas.

No, para ser exactos, se enfocó únicamente en la persona que estaba observándolo desde ahí.

Después de haber acabado con todos los Bandersnatch que lo atacaron, sintió una intensa mirada que se provenía de algún lugar. Si tuviera que expresar el sentimiento que esta mirada le provocaba, sería … estar siendo acechado por una bestia salvaje.

No.… esa mirada, ya estaba puesta en él desde el momento en que empezó a luchar con los Bandersnatch.

Y no solo eso, la presión que esta ejercía… era como si el cielo mismo empezara a caer.

Una abrumadora opresión. La cual bastaría para destrozar la voluntad de aquellos que no merecían estar en su presencia.

Shido entendió que esto solo lo podría generar alguien **"problemático"** para él.

Tenía suficientes experiencias para reconocer el tipo de personas que causarían esta sensación en él.

Pero...

_…*Suspiro* …No importa a donde vaya… Siempre me termino encontrando con personas idiotas obsesionadas con las batallas ¿Verdad?

Fueron las palabras que susurro con extrema molestia.

Utilizando el **"poder"** de Draig. Su visión se amplifico lo suficiente como para poder distinguir a la persona que lo estaba mirando.

_...

Para su sorpresa, la persona que emitía tal instinto de batalla … era solo una joven y hermosa chica.

Cabello azul, ojos marrones y un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado teniendo en cuenta su joven apariencia.

 _Oh… Y pensar que semejante belleza… estaba mirándome todo este tiempo. Ciertamente soy un tipo con suerte._

Pensó Shido. Y… aunque su cuerpo y su rostro eran claramente una obra de arte para el disfrute de los ojos, él no se detuvo en ello, sino que dirigió si mirada a los ojos de la chica.

Ella… portaba una expresión muy seria que podría ser aterradora, y …estaba mirando con calma cada movimiento que él hacía.

 _¡Que ojos tan penetrantes!_

Era más que claro que… desde el momento en que empezó a pelear, esos ojos lo estaban observado a fondo. Como si estuviera leyendo y estudiando su ropa, piel y músculos, fibra por fibra, hasta la más mínima acción. Shido entendió que esa chica estuvo tratando de entender su estilo de batalla a partir de sus movimientos.

 _Y pensar que me encontraría a alguien de ese nivel en este mundo que yo consideraba_ _ **"pacifico"**_ _._

Pero... sin importar por cuanto tiempo la chica lo estuviera mirando. Shido no sintió el más mínimo rastro de malicia en ella. Esto obviamente le pareció algo poco común de ver.

 _Ella…es fuerte._

Esto era algo que Shido entendió con solo verla a los ojos.

Llego un momento en que la chica aparto la vista. Pero no era porque perdió el interés en él. Mirando bien, parecía que le estaba respondiendo algo a otra persona que la acompañaba y después de un instante…. La chica salió volando con una absurda velocidad en dirección hacia él.

La velocidad a la que ella venia no era ninguna broma.

Si alguien la viera desde lejos, no sería extraño que la confundieran con alguna clase de estrella fugaz de color azul.

 _¿Tan ansiosa estas por pelear?_

Fue lo que pensó Shido. Sin embargo, aunque la acción de la chica podría ser interpretada como: _Ya no es capaz resistir sus deseos de pelear y por eso decidió lanzarse al ataque._

El cuerpo y mente de Shido… no tomo ninguna acción en represalia.

¿Por qué?

Ciertamente él no era el tipo de persona que subestimara a sus enemigos.

Así se tratase de adversarios débiles o fuertes, siempre se mantendría alerta y por supuesto que no cometería el estúpido error de dejarlos acercarse cuando no sabe de qué son capaces.

Sin embargo, esta vez…no hizo nada.

Se sentía como si sus brazos y piernas estuvieran atados por cadenas invisibles de una voluntad desconocida.

Era como si… su cuerpo aceptara incondicionalmente que la chica se acercara a él.

No… no era solo eso. No entendía por qué, pero esa extraña chica… no emitía la más mínima sensación de peligro.

Y en medio de esta confusión…escucho unas palabras que lo hicieron quedarse en blanco por un instante.

_...!Nii-sama¡

Entonces Shido…

_¿…Nii…..-sama….?...Ughhh¡

Dio una respuesta a medias antes de que la chica lo embistiera con suficiente fuerza como para doblar su cuerpo y llevárselo volando mientras destruía los alrededores.

 **[Fraxinus]**

Takamiya Mana

Kotori la había visto solo una vez en la vida.

Fue alrededor del tiempo en que los padres de Kotori la dejaron al cuidado de Reine.

Cierto día, una hermosa chica de cabello azul y ojos marrones, llego a su casa preguntando por Itsuka Shido.

Por la apariencia que tenía diría que su edad sería suficiente para estar empezando la preparatoria. Pero dejando de lado su apariencia, la atmosfera que desprendía causo que Kotori sintiera una gran sensación de inferioridad.

Kotori, mostro cierta desconfianza de la chica, pero debido al gran parecido que tenía con Shido, llego a la ligera conclusión de que se trataba de algún posible familiar de sangre.

Sin embargo, ella nunca les confirmo nada, únicamente, después de escuchar que Shido llevaba desaparecido un buen tiempo y que hasta ese momento no habían encontrado el menor rastro de él, se retiró sin dar ninguna otra información sobre ella, a parte de su nombre y que, al parecer, llego a enterarse de la desaparición de Shido por medio de los padres de Kotori quienes siguieron trabajando en su búsqueda mientras estaban en el extranjero.

Naturalmente Kotori le pidió a Reine buscar alguna otra información sobre ella, sin embargo, no fueron capaces de encontrar absolutamente nada.

Como si hubiera desaparecido … del mismo modo que Shido.

Por ello Kotori, nunca espero que volvería a saber de ella bajo estas circunstancias.

Sin embargo, dejando atrás todo eso.

Lo que más impresiono a Kotori, fue la forma en que esa chica llamo a Shido.

 _Nii-sama_

Kotori decidió que tenía que ir con Shido, pero antes de que pudiera tomar alguna acción.

_...¡SHIDDDOOOOO!

Una poderos grito vino desde atrás.

Volviendo a mirar…era Tohka, quien parecía que ya había terminado con su bolsa llena de Pan Kinako.

Por su reacción, era claro que ella vio el instante en el que Shido fue embestido por Takamiya Mana.

Su expresión mostraba la clara angustia que esto provoco en ella.

Y.…sin perder ni un segundo, Tohka pateo el suelo, atravesó la barrera que protegía la nave y se dirigió a Ciudad Tenguu.

_Ugh…Maldición…Reine, la barrera.

Respondiendo a la orden de Kotori, Reine controlo su consola y de inmediato reparo la barrera para sellar el agujero.

_...Así que termino de esta manera.

Esta vez la voz que se escuchó, fue la de una niña que se acercó a Kotori desde atrás.

_... ¿Qué quieres decir…Ophis?

Parece ser que Ophis dejo de lado su PSP al ver reaccionar a Tohka de esa manera.

_*Suspiro*, Parece ser que Tohka fue capaz de sentir el nivel de magia que posee la persona que acaba de atacar a Shido. Incluso yo considero que es muy elevado a pesar de ser un simple humano. –Deteniéndose a pensar por unos segundos, continuo- Si no me equivoco, actualmente esa persona tiene suficiente poder como para matar a Shido.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu – Edificio en Ruinas]**

Origami se encontraba confundida por las acciones de su Comandante.

Y eso se debía a que…

Solo después de escuchar el nombre de Itsuka Shido, Mana voló en dirección del muchacho a una velocidad absurda, incluso para un Wizard. Lo cual provoco que los edificios y vehículos alrededor fueron mandados a volar por la onda expansiva generado por la velocidad explosiva de Mana.

Esto aterro a Origami, después de todo nunca espero que la fuerza de Mana fuera así de increíble. No sería exagerado decir que Mana, aun siendo humana, ya se encontraba al nivel de un Espíritu o quizás sea aún más fuerte.

Ciertamente esto sirvió para confirmar el rumor de que había matado a un Espíritu por si sola.

Sin embargo, todo esto eran cuestiones personales. Ahora mismo se encontraba en una misión y no podía dejar que sus emociones la distraigan.

Activando su Realizer, se dispuso en ir tras Mana para brindarle apoyo, pero…

_Oh, es muy raro ver que Takamiya haga el primer movimiento. Tan ansiosa esta por matar a ese bastardo.

Fue detenida por la voz arrogante de alguien que se encontraba detrás de ella

Volviendo su vista hacia atrás, Origami confirmo a la persona que la detuvo.

_Teniente Ridell.

Se trataba de una chica de cabello corto y rubio, con la piel completamente bronceada. Su cuerpo era muy esbelto y maduro. Vestía una armadura mecánica de color ceniza la cual parecía ser un modelo similar al de Takamiya Mana. Sin embargo, más que la armadura, lo más llamativo en ella sería la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho.

 **Minerva Ridell**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Altura: 174 cm**

 **B / W / H: 81 / 56 / 79**

 **Afiliada: SSS (Special Sorcery Service)**

 **Ocupación: Wizard Británica**

 **Unidad CR: Unidad Ashcroft - Alice**

Sus palabras tenían veneno en ellas, y aunque Origami era consciente de que no estaban dirigidas a ella.

Se detuvo principalmente porque la chica frente a ella… irradiaba un desagradable olor a muerte.

Minerva Ridell

Origami había escuchado ese infame nombre en más de una ocasión. Los rumores sobre ella no eran nada agradables. El más serio de ellos fue que… la única razón por la que fue transferida al SSS, fue porque en los anteriores escuadrones en los que había formado parte, los miembros de dichos escuadrones…murieron bajo condiciones **"particulares"** durante sus misiones, y aunque sospecharon de ella nunca lograron encontrarla culpable.

Ciertamente, para una persona con un expediente como ese, había que mostrar la mayor precaución.

_Teniente Ridell, ¿No piensa ir en ayuda de la Comandante Takamiya? Por lo que veo los otros miembros del SSS ya fueron tras de ella.

Fue lo que dijo Origami. En cuanto a las otras chicas, no se les podía culpar, esa reacción era algo de esperarse de ellas, después de todo, su superior fue al frente de batalla sin dar ningún aviso, lo cual las dejo confundidas, por lo que no se hicieron esperar más y fueron tras de Mana.

Sin embargo, Minerva…

_Ahh… Lo que hagan esas perras no es de mi incumbencia. Si terminan con ese bastardo de cabello blanco, entonces será misión cumplida, y si mueren, supongo que entrare para rematar a ese idiota una vez que ellas lo debiliten lo suficiente.

Origami se sorprendió por las palabras de Minerva, y aún más cuando la vio a los ojos. En ellos Origami podía ver su locura.

Era claro como el agua que ella no se molestaba en ocultar su odio hacia sus colegas de trabajo. Es más, no mostraba ni el más mínimo deseo de cooperar con las demás con el fin de cumplir misión, aun cuando el enemigo era alguien tan poderoso.

Ella definitivamente era el tipo de persona que Origami mas detestaba, sin embargo, ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para tratar de defender sus creencias.

Así que rápidamente llevo una de sus manos hacia su cabeza.

_Capitán Kusakabe, me dirijo a darle apoyo al SSS, la estaré esperando.

Origami transmitió ese mensaje para luego darle la espalda a Minerva y salir del edificio.

Viendo salir a Origami a toda velocidad del edificio, Minerva simplemente se recostó sobre una de las paredes de la habitación.

_Tsk... Condenadas idiotas. No tienen derecho a reprochar. Es normal robarse una presa. Y aquellos que llegan tarde son los que pueden robarlas. - Dijo mientras una desagradable sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu - ¿Con Shido?]**

Luego de ser embestido con la suficiente fuerza como para partirlo en dos.

Shido termino estrellado contra la pared de un edificio, y… no era exagerado decir que lo habían convertido en una horrible pieza de arte moderno.

Si un humano normal hubiera sido el que pasara por esto, no sería raro que su cuerpo hubiera explotado y terminado como un desagradable charco de sangre.

Por suerte Shido no era alguien normal. Su cuerpo era increíblemente resistente, de modo que termino sin ningún daño severo en su cuerpo más allá de simples raspones.

Pero aun así…si no hubiera reforzado su cuerpo con magia en el último segundo, ahora mismo estaría con varios huesos y órganos internos destruidos. Así de grave era la velocidad con la que lo tacleo esa extraña chica.

Y hablando del diablo. Ella se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente mientras unas cuantas lagrimas fluían de sus ojos. Como si tuviera miedo de que el muchacho a quien abrazaba desapareciera si llegaba a soltarlo.

En cuanto a Shido.

Normalmente, cuando él se encuentra en una situación como esta con alguna mujer cualquiera con la que no tiene la más mínima relación, entonces…la apartaría despiadadamente porque lo haría sentirse irritado y posteriormente la atacaría con una patada yakuza para dejarla inconsciente.

Eso era lo que su **"actual"** sentido común le decía que hiciera.

Sin embargo, inconscientemente… sus brazos rodearon a la chica y la acercaron a él.

 _Nii-sama_

Shido, definitivamente había escuchado a esta chica llamarlo de esa manera.

Y el ser llamado así por ella, provoco que su corazón sintiera una extraña sensación de calidez y…dolor.

Por alguna razón… Shido sintió que la chica a la que estaba abrazando, tenía una vinculo muy fuerte con él.

Eso era algo que sus instintos le decían.

El vínculo que sentía no era tan nostálgico como para ser considerada una reunión con una vieja amiga, ni tan ardiente como para verla como una amante.

Tal vez esto era a lo que Draig se refería cuando dijo que alguien que le resultaba familiar estaba cerca.

Separo suavemente a la chica en sus brazos y seco sus lágrimas con sus dedos, luego…

_...Tu y yo, somos familia… ¿verdad? – Pregunto Shido con una expresión llena de nostalgia.

Sin embargo, al escuchar esas palabras… Mana dejo de llorar y… mientras dejaba de abrazarlo, tomo distancia de Shido.

Mostrándose confundido por la reacción de la chica, Shido volvió a ver su rostro.

Y…basto con verla para sentir que un siniestro escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, inmovilizándolo por completo.

 _Maldición… esto es malo._

_Nii-sama… Mana se siente muy feliz porque hayas regresado….

Fueron las palabras de Mana pronuncio, sin embargo …Shido difícilmente pudo sentir la dichosa **"Alegría"** en ellas.

_...!Ahora muere¡

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Del capítulo.**

 **Respondo Reviews:**

 **Hakuryuu:**

 **_ ¿Aspecto adulto de Mana? Nop, únicamente le di la apariencia de una chica de preparatoria.**

 **_Con la aparición de Mana, obviamente hare que Kurumi también entre en escena antes de tiempo. En mi opinión, este dúo nunca puede estar separado.**

 **_Bueno, bueno, necesito que Origami sea un espíritu, para asi poder tener presente el evento de "Viaje al pasado", el cual obviamente tendrá muchos cambios y es a partir de ahí que muchas cosas encajaran más tarde.**

 **_¿Wizards varones? , Hmmm, he buscado y al parecer la novela solo menciona a menos de 5 personas capaces de usar los CR-unit. Pero concuerdo contigo, sería interesante ver a un Wizard(varon) enfrentarse con este Shido. Y si revisas el capítulo anterior, veras que he llegado a "mencionar" a alguien así. Es más, quizás haga que Kannazuki use un CR-unit en este Fic.**

 **_En cuanto a la tercera temporada, escuche por ahí que la animación fue un desastre, pero porque algunos la vieron entre los días 8 al 10. El día (su estreno oficial) todo se arregló. Algo así escuche.**

 **Pero bueno no sé de qué se quejan algunos. Honestamente deberían estar agradecidos de que tenemos tercera temporada (recordemos que el estudio que animo las dos primeras temporadas termino en quiebra). Y, si Dios es misericordioso, podríamos llegar a ver una cuarta temporada con Nia y Mukuro. Pero sinceramente, yo espero que lleguen a animar toda la novela. En mi Opinión, este trabajo de Tachibana se lo merece.**

 **Y en cuanto a las ideas que presentare en este capítulo:**

 **_Takamiya Mana, nunca considero que era "extraño" el hecho de que ni ella, ni Shido recordaran algo de su pasado. Y lo más relevante, Mio nunca se tomó la molestia de ir a rescatarla, a pesar de saber perfectamente quienes la tenían.**

 **_Si aun después de borrar a Shido, Takamiya Shinji aun sintiera amor por los demás espíritus…¿Mío lo habría aceptado? (Solo entenderán los que leen la novela)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Monstruos parte 1

**Capítulo 9: Monstruos – Primera Parte**

 **[Ciudad Tenguu - ¿?]**

En un edificio que milagrosamente se mantenía de pie aun después de que la Ciudad fuera azotada por una **"catástrofe"** , una figura se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la azotea de dicho edificio.

Se trataba de una hermosa chica que vestía ropas de Lolita gótica. La cual mostro una sonrisa de gozo en su rostro.

_Aaah, aahh. Quién diría que mi querida **"amiga"** Mana-san también podría mostrar ese tipo de expresión.

Tal parece que el **"peculiar"** desarrollo de la situación era algo que le hacía gracia.

Pero no podían culparla por reaccionar de esta manera.

En un inicio, su plan era acercarse lo suficiente para ver el escenario que se desarrollaría cuando el joven llegara al edifico en ruinas donde se reunieron los miembros del AST.

Gracias a cierto **"método"** ella logro enterarse que las fuerzas del AST se estaban retirando, dejando únicamente a los miembros del SSS. Y aunque esto de cierto modo la dejo algo insatisfecha, saber que su **"amiga"** aún permanecía en el edificio, basto para que su interés no se perdiera.

No era exagerado decir que llego a un estado de euforia cuando la vio salir disparada de ese edificio a una velocidad con la que fácilmente la confundiría con un cometa.

El hecho de que Takamiya Mana tomara la iniciativa de manera tan apresurada era algo que ella esperaba.

De los muchos encuentros que ella ha tenido con Mana, siempre fue ella quien se quedaba a la defensiva, después de todo, no podía hacerle frente a la inmensa fuerza que poseía esa chica.

En más de una ocasión llego a cuestionar si Mana realmente era un ser humano.

Es como si la palabra **"Monstruo"** hubiera sido hecha para una existencia como ella.

O eso es lo que siempre había pensado de Mana. Sin embargo, antes de que impactara con el muchacho, ella fue capaz de ver claramente la expresión que Mana tenía en su rostro.

Era una expresión de felicidad… de una increíblemente tierna, honesta y estúpida felicidad.

Esta chica…conocía perfectamente el tipo de personas que mostrarían esa clase de expresión.

_Así que incluso un monstruo como tú…puede hacer ese tipo de expresión. Huh.

Ella llevo una de sus manos a su pecho. Al parecer…sentía un nostálgico dolor.

_Ara ara, nunca espere que ver a Mana-san haciendo esa expresión terminaría causando esto en alguien como yo.

Sin embargo…ella sabía que Mana no era el tipo de persona que mostraría una expresión así con tanta facilidad.

Nunca, ni una sola vez, la había visto reaccionar de esa manera, ni siquiera con sus compañeras del SSS.

Pero ese chico. El cual no importa como lo viera, no había manera de que esté relacionado con Mana.

Ese extraño chico. Logro despertar no solo en Mana, sino también en ella…una llama que hace mucho no sentía.

 _Pero…es extraño. Pareciera como si ese chico no hubiera tenido la más mínima intención de esquivar a Mana-san._

Era normal que pensara de este modo. Luego de verlo destruir a un ejército de Bandersnatch por si solo y salir completamente ileso, ella llego a tener una idea de las habilidades de ese chico. Por lo que, derribar a un Wizard que se acercaba a él, no debería ser algo imposible, incluso a la velocidad a la que Mana se dirigía hacia él, al menos debería de haber sido capaz de esquivarla.

Sin embargo…no lo hizo.

Eso obviamente la dejo confundida. No podía encontrar una razón para la falta de acción del muchacho.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llevar su vista hacia el edificio donde Mana se detuvo luego de impactar con el chico.

Con la confusión en su cabeza, mantuvo su mirada en dicho edificio.

Luego de un instante…llego a una respuesta que parecía propia para alguien como **"ella"**.

Pensándolo bien, era posible que ella estuviera equivocada en que ese chico y Mana no podían estar relacionados.

Después de todo….

_Así como los humanos buscan la compañía de otros humanos…Los monstruos…buscamos la compañía de otros monstruos ¿no es así?

Fueron las palabras que ella dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una triste sonrisa.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu – Con Shido y Mana]**

Un joven de cabello blanco se encontraba incrustado en una pared como una pieza de arte improvisada. Itsuka Shido.

Y frente a él…Una hermosa Wizard, Takamiya Mana, concentro su poder en su brazo derecho, o más exactamente en la cuchilla que apareció en su brazo derecho.

No era exagerado decir que ahora mismo su brazo estaba cubierto por unas llamas de color azul las cuales le daban la imagen de una Diosa… O un demonio, para el infortunado chico que estaba frente a ella.

 _Maldición…esto es malo._

Quizás debido a la gran cantidad de magia que se podía sentir solo en esa cuchilla, Shido comprendió que la chica frente a él no estaba bromeando cuando dijo…

_!Ahora muere¡

Una fracción de segundo después …el poder contenido en esa cuchilla se liberó.

Una explosión absurda generada por ese único corte, hizo explotar el interior del edificio.

Viéndolo desde el exterior, el edificio en el que encontraban Shido y Mana fue verticalmente partido a la mitad. Luego la onda expansiva generada destruyo los muros del edificio, dejando su interior al aire libre. Y …La onda expansiva siguió su camino cortando los edificios continuos.

Sin embargo, la ola de poder que genero dicha onda…nunca llego a salir del edificio.

La razón, era que algo…o alguien, se encontraba frente a dicha ola de poder.

Frente a la ola de poder… un par de alas de color rojo metálico se interponían en su camino.

Un segundo después dichas alas se abrieron y dispersaron la ola cortante volviéndolas partículas de luz.

Y el ser a quien le pertenecían dichas alas, se mostró ante Mana.

Él, tenía su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura de color rojo. Una armadura que tenía la apariencia de un Dragón. Toda la armadura parecía estar afilada. Los brazos de dicho ser estaban cubiertos por un guantelete del mismo color que la armadura y tenían incrustados unas joyas de color verde. En sus brazos, hombros y en la mitad de su pecho tenia las mismas joyas. Inclusive su rostro estaba cubierto por la armadura.

Mana no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión. Pero más que eso, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro. Tal parece que le encantaba la apariencia del ser que estaba frente a ella.

Y el cuerpo de ese ser, empezó a emitir un intenso brillo carmesí. Un instante después, la armadura que lo cubría desapareció dejando al descubierto a la persona que cubría.

Era un joven de cabello blanco que vestía de negro. Itsuka Shido

Y pese a que había sido atacado de una manera tan brutal. Su rostro… no mostraba ningún tipo de hostilidad.

Únicamente llevo sus manos por su cuerpo de manera casual, como si estuviera examinando la condición de este.

Habiendo terminado de hacerlo dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

Luego, llevo su mano izquierda cerca de su boca. La cual nuevamente mostraba esa gema esmeralda en el reverso de la palma.

_Buen tiempo de reacción, Draig. Pero estaré bien por mi cuenta así que ya no interfieras.

_... – La joya parpadeo un par de veces y desapareció.

Shido sonrió de manera forzada a lo que fuera que Draig le hubiera dicho.

_Ahh…Ya sé a qué te referías con lo de sentir la presencia de alguien familiar.

Luego volvió a mirar a la persona que lo había atacado. Y se cruzó de brazos mientras esbozaba una temeraria sonrisa en su rostro.

_Entonces... ¿Eso basto para calmar tus deseos de matar? …Mi adorable hermanita.

Soltó esas palabras a la chica frente a él. Quien únicamente mostraba una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Sin duda alguna, si alguien viera la sonrisa de esta chica, no sería extraño que la confundieran con alguna clase de Diosa que desbordaba amor y compasión.

Pero…si mirabas con mucho cuidado…lo **"radiante"** en su sonrisa, se debía a que nuevamente estaba cargando poder en su cuchilla.

Entonces…

_Nop

La respuesta de esta **"Diosa"** fue volver a atacar a Shido de la misma manera…mientras aún mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Solo que esta vez utilizaba las cuchillas en ambas manos. El ataque tomo la forma de una gigantesca cruz la cual fue en dirección a Shido a una increíble velocidad. En respuesta a esto Shido no se quedó quieto y esta vez decidió esquivar el ataque de Mana.

 _Interesante._

Fue lo que Shido pensó mientras Mana se lanzaba hacia el con sus armas extendidas.

Shido no materializo las armas que utilizo con los Bandersnatch, aun así, totalmente desarmado esquivaba, bloqueaba y se defendía de los ataques de Mana. En pocos segundos, empezó una batalla a una velocidad increíble al punto en que, si aún hubiera personas alrededor viendo una escena así, creerían que se trataba de algo sacado de una película de acción.

Aunque Shido lograba esquivar los ataques de Mana, la fuerza con la que estos se realizaban eran tal que los alrededores comenzaron a ser arrasados.

 _¿Qué fuerza tan absurda posee en sus brazos?_

Luego de un buen rato manteniendo este intercambio. Shido tomo distancia de Mana.

Mirando el estado de su cuerpo, pudo ver que los ataques de Mana dejaron ligeros cortes en su ropa, llegando incluso a rasgar su piel. Llevando una de sus manos a su cuello, se percató que tenía algunos cortes en este debido a la pequeña cantidad de sangre que se derramaba.

_Oh…No lo haces nada mal. Pero dime ¿Es normal que mi Imouto-chan este tratando de asesinar a su Nii-sama?

Fue lo que Shido dijo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con una de sus manos.

_Ahora que lo dices, tienes algo de razón. Pero aun así…Mana no puede detener este deseo de querer destruirte…Nii-sama.

 _Así que su nombre es Mana. Huh._

_ ¿No podrías dejarlo pasar y perdonarme? – Fue lo que Shido dijo de una manera torpe.

Al escuchar la petición de Shido, Mana llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla y medito por un tiempo antes de asentir.

_No te preocupes. El amor de Mana hacia Nii-sama es enorme, por lo que Mana sin duda alguna perdonara a Nii-sama.

 _Bueno, al menos parece ser que es una chica con la que puedo razonar._

Escuchando una respuesta como esa, Shido pensó eso de la manera más honesta.

Pero… Tener esa clase de esperanzas podría haber sido muy ingenuo de su parte.

_ En fin, si Nii-sama quiere que lo perdone. Mana se conformará con romperle a Nii-sama la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo y destrozarle algunos órganos. – Dijo Mana con una sonrisa radiante.

Después de escuchar lo que dijo Mana, Shido sintió que su cuerpo se sentía pesado, las mangas y dobladillos de su ropa temblaban ligeramente como si hubieran sido jalados por una gran fuerza. Incluso salían grietas y crujidos del lugar donde estaba de pie.

 _Esto es…_

Shido no podía moverse a la misma velocidad que antes. Mana aprovecho esa oportunidad y al instante apareció al lado de Shido generando un descomunal sonido mientras estaba a punto de propinarle una patada en el centro del pecho.

 _¡Es más rápida que antes!_

Viendo la absurda velocidad con la que Mana logro acercársele, Shido comprendió que un ataque a esa velocidad no terminaría bien para él si lo recibía de lleno, así que, al ver su propia velocidad restringida, opto por colocar sus dos brazos al frente para tratar de bloquear dicho ataque.

 _Mierda…_

Sin embargo, un segundo antes del impacto, pareció darse cuenta de algo. Pero…debido a la fuerte presión de la gravedad, le resultó imposible tomar otra acción. Por lo que concentro todo el poder que pudo en sus brazos para así fortalecerlos.

 _¡Dogon_ _!_

Resonó un ruido explosivo como si fuese un estallido sónico.

Se suponía que Shido había fortalecido sus brazos para soportar el ataque de Mana.

Aun así, al bloquear el golpe de Mana, en ese instante, de todo el cuerpo de Shido...salió sangre.

Como si una especie de broma hubiese explotado desde su interior.

_...Ughhhh

Escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre de las cuales unas gotas llegaron a caer en el rostro de Mana, Shido sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera y entonces se percató de que sus músculos se contrajeronbruscamente y salió sangre por todas partes.

 _CRACK¡CRACK_

Un espeluznante sonido provino de los brazos de Shido. Y aunque trato de seguir soportando, no pudo competir con la fuerza de ese ataque y termino siendo mandado a volar.

Y entonces mientras Shido estaba semi-inconsciente flotando en el aire, Mana apareció a su lado, levanto su pierna hacia el cielo y la dejo caer con una inmensa fuerza. Era exactamente como si su golpe del talón fuese un hacha cayendo para cortar leña, éste golpeó despiadadamente la cabeza de Shido y lo lanzó al suelo. El suelo se agrietó debido al impacto, y la fresca sangre de la cabeza de Shido estaba llenando esas grietas. Shido, que rebotó como un ladrillo, estaba con los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello. Aun así, cualquiera que lo viese en estos momentos podía entender que estaba casi sin vida.

Mana aterrizo a su lado y lo miro por unos segundos con una expresión que haría pensar a cualquiera que ya había terminado de atacar a Shido.

Sin embargo, Mana tenía una cualidad que no la dejaría aflojar y a la cabeza de Shido que estaba rebotando se le dio de nuevo una patada hacia arriba para que flote en el aire y con un golpe de su brazo, golpeó a donde Shido estaba cayendo, de acuerdo a la gravedad. La fuerza de rotación fue aplicada en el impacto, y Shido comenzó a girar como una peonza. Luego le pegó con una patada giratoria, que causó que el aire estallase.

 _¡CRACK¡CRACK¡_

El cuerpo de Shido dejó escapar un desagradable sonido y fue despedido fuera de la plaza por la onda de choque. Dando una absurda cantidad de giros en el aire, su cuerpo por fin se detuvo… cuando nuevamente quedo incrustado en las paredes exteriores en un edificio cercano. El tamaño del cráter que genero su cuerpo al estrellarse dejaba en claro la brutal fuerza con la que su cuerpo fue atacado. Y por extraño que parezca su cuerpo estaba emitiendo un humo que solo sería posible si lo hubieran incinerado con algún lanzallamas. Prueba de eso eran las graves quemaduras que podrían apreciarse en sus brazos.

Y… desde la zona donde se generó la explosión que lo dejo en ese estado. Mana aterrizo mientras destrozaba el piso donde caía.

Poniéndose de pie, masajeo sus hombros e hizo sonidos crujientes desde su cuello, entonces levanto las esquinas de sus labios en una sonrisa.

_Bue~no…hacia un tiempo que no me ejercitaba de esta forma-dijo mientras se estiraba suavemente.

Tal parece que lo que acababa de hacer fue algo sin importancia para ella.

Luego miro a los alrededores como si buscara algo…o a alguien.

Llevando su vista hacia su derecha…

_Hmm…las chicas están en camino. Huh. – dijo mientras volvía su vista hacia su izquierda - Y por ese lado tenemos a **"Princess"**.

Los ojos con los que observo ambas direcciones eran tan fríos que, si alguien cruzara miradas con ella, era muy posible que su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco se detuvieran.

Habiendo terminado con ello, volvió su mirada hacia el edificio donde se estrelló Shido y entonces…

_*Suspiro*, supongo que con esto fue suficiente para ti ¿verdad? - Dijo mientras llevaba ambas manos a su boca- ¡Nii-sama, si aún estas vivo…estas perdonado!

Muy contrario a hace un momento. Mana gritó con una voz y una expresión que eran… la verdadera imagen de la inocencia.

 **[Fraxinus]**

_...¿Quién demonios…es ese monstruo?

El en puente de control de Fraxinus, luego de que esas palabras fueran dichas, ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación pudo evitar tener sus expresiones totalmente congeladas por el miedo.

Pero nadie podía culparlos.

Después de todo… en cuestión de segundos, el muchacho que hace poco masacro a todo un ejército por su cuenta…fue vencido, no, brutalmente aplastado por un **"Monstruo"** con forma humana.

Poco después de que aquel cometa azul impactara contra Shido. Las cámaras tardaron algo de tiempo para reubicarlo. Una vez logrado eso, todos pudieron presenciar la pelea que Shido mantuvo contra ese monstruo…Takamiya Mana.

Al principio podrían decir que Shido, aunque parecía estar siendo presionado por ella, de algún modo, era capaz de seguirle el ritmo al esquivar todos sus ataques.

Sin embargo, esto no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo.

En un instante, el cuerpo de Shido fue incapaz de seguir moviéndose. Todos en Fraxinus, entendieron que eso era porque su cuerpo era afectado por el **"Territorio"** que generaba el Realizer de Mana. Luego, basto con asestarle un solo golpe para causar que el cuerpo de Shido sufriera una gran cantidad de daños. Y, sin ningún tipo de vacilación, ella continuo con una ola de brutales ataques los cuales dejaron al muchacho empotrado en un edificio y con su cuerpo severamente herido.

Nadie en Fraxinus necesitaba ser experto en medicina para saber el estado del muchacho. Bastaba con verlo, para pensar en una única posibilidad.

Él…estaba muerto.

Durante la pelea entre esos dos, también pudieron escuchar la conversación que mantuvieron y de acuerdo a eso dedujeron que la razón por la que Mana atacaba a su Nii-sama, se debía a que no resistía sus deseos de matar.

No obstante…para haber atacado a su hermano y dejarlo en un estado en el que prácticamente solo se le podría considerar como muerto. Más de uno pensó, que esa chica…definitivamente era un demonio.

Ver una escena así, basto para dejar el puente de Fraxinus en un siniestro silencio.

Pero…

_Así que ni siquiera Itsuka Shido fue rival para usted, Comandante Takamiya.

La voz de cierta persona hizo que se rompiera este silencio. A pesar de ver tal escena, esa persona se referiría a ese monstruo de manera respetuosa y sumisa. Era Kannazuki.

Cuando todos en Fraxinus voltearon a verlo, él se encontraba mirando todo esto con una expresión siniestra. Esto causo que muchos se sorprendieran. Después de todo, en todo el tiempo que conocían a Kannazuki, nunca lo habían visto mostrar ese lado de sí.

_V-Vice-comandante Kannazuki… ¿D-Díganos…es este el verdadero poder de Takamiya Mana?

_Seria agradable pensar que eso es todo su poder. -dijo Kannazuki sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Escuchando sus palabras, todos en Fraxinus volvieron a quedarse en silencio

Sin embargo…

_¿Shi-do?

La voz ahogada de cierta niña volvió a romper este silencio.

Era Kotori.

_¿Shi-do?¿Shido?...¿Onii-chan?

Ella llamaba a Shido mientras caminaba débilmente fuera de su estación.

Después de todo lo que han visto. Nadie fue lo suficientemente idiota como para no entender lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Nadie era capaz de mirarla en estos momentos, pero no necesitaban hacerlo para saber que ahora mismo, una gran cantidad de lágrimas se desbordaban desde sus ojos.

Kotori, siguió avanzando…en dirección al hoyo que se encontraba cubierto por la barrera del Realizer.

Nadie pregunto, ni cuestiono sus acciones, y aunque hubiera alguien que quisiera detenerla, la actual Kotori no escucharía a nadie.

Si cuando vieron el estado en que Mana dejo a Shido les produjo un siniestro escalofrió.

Ahora…nadie podía negar que la temperatura alrededor comenzó a elevarse rápidamente.

Aun así…nadie entro en pánico.

Y es porque…todos entendían perfectamente lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Cada quien tomo la suficiente distancia de Kotori…como si se estuvieran alejando de alguna especie de peligro que amenazara sus vidas.

Sin embargo, a medio camino… una mano fue colocada en el hombro de Kotori, deteniendo su avance.

Se trataba de Reine.

Kotori volvió su mirada hacia ella y esto causo que Reine frunciera el ceño ligeramente.

Esto se debía a que…los ojos de Kotori, en esos ojos que desbordaban un mar de lágrimas.

Esos ojos…estaban llenos de rencor e intenciones asesinas.

En frente de alguien que posee esos ojos…una persona normal definitivamente desviaría la mirada. Ellos probablemente serian superados por la sensación de miedo y saldrían corriendo. Tal vez por esto, los demás no se atrevían a mirar a Kotori en su estado actual.

Sin embargo, Reine no mostro ese tipo de reacción hacia Kotori. Más bien al contrario, los ojos de Reine…contenían lastima.

Ella silenciosamente negó con su cabeza y se acercó aún más a Kotori. Luego, envolvió su mano alrededor de su espalda, abrazándola fuertemente.

_...Kotori, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero ahora mismo, si realmente deseas ayudar a tu hermano, entonces debes mantener la calma.

Después de decir eso el cuerpo de Kotori se sacudió ligeramente.

_Pero…Ophis dijo que…esa mujer tiene poder suficiente como para matar a Shido. Si no hago algo Shido va a -

Escuchando esas palabras, Reine la interrumpió y aumento la fuerza de su agarre.

_...Eso puede ser cierto. Pero tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que…el peor escenario solo se dará, si dejas que **"eso"** vuelva a ti.

Escuchando las palabras de Reine, los ojos de Kotori recuperaron parte de su brillo. Apretando sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, dejo salir un largo suspiro de resignación.

_Ya lo sé, Reine. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero…Aun así…Esa mujer… ¿Cómo se atreve…a hacerle eso a Shido?. Incluso usando **"eso"** su cuerpo bien podría padecer después de ser atacado de esa forma – Refuto Kotori, aunque había ira en sus palabras parecía que su estado mental logro mantenerse lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación.

Reine negó con su cabeza a la pregunta de Kotori.

_...Ni siquiera yo puedo entender por qué paso esto. Las cosas no deberían haber terminado de esta manera.

Kotori se sintió confundida por lo que escucho de Reine.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto.

_...Él…debería haber sido capaz de defenderse de ella. No es así… ¿Ophis? – Fue lo que Reine dijo mientras se volvía a mirar a cierta niña que miro todo esto con un gran aire de indiferencia.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo y vieron que ella no se mostraba perturbada en lo más mínimo por la condición en la que quedo Shido.

Ella…se encontraba sentada encima del asiento de Kotori, dejando que sus pies se balancearan en el aire. Como si la situación de Shido… no fuera algo de qué preocuparse.

Nadie dijo nada, pero con sus miradas era claro que esperaban una explicación por parte de Ophis.

_…Es tal como dice Murasame Reine. Shido debería haber sido capaz de hacerle frente a esa mujer llamada Takamiya Mana. – dijo Ophis con suma tranquilidad.

_E-Espera un segundo, hace poco tú dijiste que ella podría matar a Shido. Si lo que dices es cierto y que Shido debería haber sido capaz de enfrentarla como es que termino así, él podría estar-.

_Shido no está muerto.

Ophis la interrumpió con una voz calmada. Kotori solo pudo rechinar sus dientes ante esta actitud.

_A-Aun si no estuviera muerto, ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarlo? ¿Tú también eres fuerte o no? ¿No te importa lo que pueda llegar a pasarle a Shido?

Sin embargo, Kotori no se rindió y siguió cuestionándola.

Ante ello…Ophis inclino ligeramente su cabeza, como si las palabras de Kotori fuesen algo imposible de entender para ella.

_ ¿Por qué no voy a ayudarlo? Es muy simple…Shido dijo: **"Quédate aquí y cuida de todos"**

Respondió. Como si sus palabras fueran lo más obvio de decir.

Todos en Fraxinus quedaron con sus miradas en blanco.

Tal parece que, para ella, lo que Shido decía era lo que debía hacerse sin importar la situación.

 _Que niña tan pura es ella._

Fue lo que la mayoría pensó sobre Ophis.

Pero Kotori, no podía entender esta irrazonable forma de pensar de ella. Sin embargo, antes de darle a Kotori la oportunidad de hablar, Ophis agrego mientras señalaba con su dedo.

_...Yo solo dije que ella tiene el poder para matar a Shido…nunca dije nada sobre que sería capaz de hacerlo. Mira…

Todos volvieron a ver la proyección y…se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

El cuerpo de Shido empezó a ser cubierto de pies a cabeza por unas llamas azules, pero además de eso…unos extraños relámpagos carmesí se sobreponían a las llamas. Esos relámpagos se sacudían violentamente como si tuvieran consciencia propia y no solo eso…parecía que se estaban sincronizando con las llamas.

_Ya te lo he dicho…Shido es…increíblemente fuerte.

Fue lo que Ophis dijo mientras cierto evento dejaba a todos más que sorprendidos.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu – Tohka]**

Tohka se encontraba volando lo más rápido posible en dirección a donde el cometa azul que impacto con Shido detuvo su avance.

_...Shido.

Ahora mismo Tohka sentía profundamente preocupada por ese muchacho.

Hasta hace poco se encontraba comiendo tranquila los bocadillos que recibió de Shido, comer algo tan delicioso como eso, causo que su mente se desconectara de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Sin embargo, dicho sentimiento de felicidad se desvaneció cuando Tohka sintió una aterradora presencia.

Dicha presencia, solo podía pertenecerle a un ser muy poderoso. Después de todo, el poder de esa persona estaba en un nivel diferente al de Tohka, incluso podría ser más fuerte que el propio Shido.

Después de ver que la forma en que ataco a Shido llevándoselo lejos, Tohka decidió ignorar lo que le dijo Shido y fue en su ayuda.

Pasando por los alrededores de la ciudad llego a divisar que gran parte del centro se encontraba en ruinas y que toda la zona se encontraba repleta de pedazos de metal completamente destruidos.

 _¿Qué demonios paso aquí? ¿Shido hizo todo esto?_

Acelerando lo más que pudo, se asombró cuando a poco de llegar donde Shido y la persona que emitía tan peligrosa presencia, unos relámpagos carmesíes surgieron de la nada.

Estos relámpagos se sacudían furiosamente, como si fueran alguna clase de animal salvaje desatándose de sus ataduras.

Luego una intensa luz del mismo color ilumino todo su campo de visión. Esto causo que ella tuviera que cerrar los ojos debido a tan intenso brillo.

Aun así, después de ver una escena como esa, Tohka…

_Que hermoso…

Solo fue capaz de decir esas palabras.

Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos hacia su pecho. Y dejando salir un suspiro de alivio su cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente.

Ella no sabía por qué, pero, dicha luz, generaba en ella…un sentimiento de calidez y de seguridad.

Aun así, no detuvo su vuelo y llego donde Shido.

Naturalmente lo primero que vio fue la imagen de la persona que causo su venida. Pero dicha persona ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Siguiendo su mirada, lo vio…

 **[Ciudad Tenguu – Con el SSS, Origami y Ryouko]**

En los cielos de ciudad Tenguu, los miembros del SSS, junto a Tobiichi Origami y Kusakabe Ryouko se dirigían hacia la ubicación de su Comandante Takamiya Mana.

_Tch…Pensar que esa chica podría volar a semejante velocidad. ¿Están seguras de que es humana? – Dijo una furiosa Ryouko.

Escuchando el comentario de Ryouko, Artemisia llevo una mano a su barbilla y luego se volvió hacia ella.

_Bueno, al menos su personalidad es como la de cualquiera humano diría yo- Respondió con sonrisa forzada.

_ ¿Cuál es la situación en estos momentos? ¿La Comandante Takamiya se encuentra bien? – Pregunto Origami.

_ ¿La situación? ¿Si quiera es necesario preguntar por ello? *Suspiro*Escucha…No importa de quien se trate. Si tiene como oponente a Nee-san, entonces no tendrá ninguna oportunidad. – Respondió Ashley con una voz llena de certeza, como si considerara que la pregunta de Origami estaba fuera de lugar.

_Nn. Nee-san es invencible después de todo. – Dijo Leonora.

_Es verdad, Origami-san…creo que deberíamos estar más preocupadas porque Nee-san deje a ese chico con la suficiente vida como para llevarlo de regreso con nosotras, ya que, realmente no soy alguien que le guste tener mucho contacto con cadáveres ¿sabes? Fufufu. – Dijo Cecile con una dulce sonrisa, pero por el contenido de sus palabras era difícil aceptar que lo diga con una sonrisa como esa.

_E-Estoy más preocupada por nosotras. N-No recuerdan que la última vez, Nee-san nos " **reprendió** " porque la interrumpimos en medio de una pelea. – dijo Ashley mientras su tartamudeaba y su cuerpo temblaba.

_Bueno, si recuerdo bien…eso paso porque Ashley-chan se le ocurrió entrar a apoyarla y terminaste provocando que el Espíritu **"Hermit"** se escapara. Se supone que la culpable de todo fue Ashley-chan, pero al final término **"reprendiéndonos"** a todas. - Dijo Cecile temblando al igual que Ashley.

Ciertamente, el evento pasado que experimentaron en cierta ocasión, basto para dejarles un ligero trauma.

_ **"Responsabilidad Conjunta"**. Fue lo que dijo en esa ocasión ¿verdad? – Dijo Leonora mientras veía a Ashley con un aire de reproche.

_ **"Una familia siempre debe estar junta en los buenos y malos momentos"**. Es algo que Nee-san siempre nos dice, pero Ashley-chan, de entre todas las situaciones posibles… ¿Tenías que elegir ese momento para enfadar a Nee-san? – Menciono Artemisia viendo a Ashley con ojos penetrantes.

Tal parece que estas chicas se veían como una familia. Y como en todas ellas…Ashley era la hermana idiota que arrastraba a los demás en sus problemas.

Viendo que toda su **"familia"** la criticaba por su error pasado. Lagrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de Ashley.

_Y-Yo solo quería mostrarle a Nee-san los resultados de mi entrenamiento con ella. Además - -Replico Ashley, pero antes de finalizar un pequeño objeto en forma de pelota que se encontraba en su hombro empezó a brillar.

_Oh, si no es el receptor del robot espía que enviaste hace poco. Si está de reaccionando así quiere decir que… – Dijo Artemisia.

_Ah…parece que Nee-san ya termino con la pelea. – Respondió Ashley mientras les mostraba a todas las proyecciones de Mana y Shido.

Todas vieron a Mana con los brazos cruzados parada frente a un edificio, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Dirigiendo su vista a lo que sea que estuviera viendo Mana. Todas abrieron los ojos por la impresión.

En el centro de dicho edificio, unos relámpagos carmesíes se sacudían salvajemente. Luego un intenso resplandor cubrió todo a su alrededor y…la transmisión se cortó.

Tal parece que uno de los relámpagos llego a impactar con el robot espía que habían enviado, averiándolo.

Ninguna de ellas se molestó en preocuparse por ello. Únicamente decidieron aumentar la velocidad de vuelo.

Fue cuestión de segundos para llegar la zona donde se encontraba Mana.

Una vez habiendo llegado ahí…la imagen de ese **"ser"** causo que todas se quedaran congeladas de la impresión.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu – Mana]**

Takamiya Mana se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente al edifico donde se encontraba Shido.

Viendo el cuerpo de Shido ser envuelto por llamas azules no la sorprendió. Después de todo era consciente del increíble factor de curación del muchacho. Y debido a eso fue que lo ataco de una manera tan brutal.

 _Las heridas que le cause deberían tardar en sanarse unos minutos a lo mucho. Eso debería ser tiempo suficiente para que las chicas y Princess lleguen a este lugar._

Fue lo que pensó mientras seguía sonriendo con la vista frente a ella.

_Bueno…si fueras a morir por algo tan simple como esto. Entonces no serias el Nii-sama de Mana ¿verdad?

Después de decir eso el cuerpo de Shido empezó a expulsar relámpagos carmesíes.

Eran unos relámpagos tan salvajes que se dispersaban en varias direcciones. Y algunos de ellos fueron en dirección a Mana.

_Ohh…

Aunque la vista era algo inusual. Mana no se dejó sorprender y únicamente activo la barrera de su Realizer. La cual la protegió de dicho relámpago sin mucha dificultad.

No paso mucho para que las llamas azules que cubrían el cuerpo entero de Shido…cambiaran su color al de unas llamas carmesí.

Eso resulto aterrador para cualquiera que lo viera. Si bien era conocido para Mana que las llamas azules deberían curar sus heridas, estas en cambio…parecía que estaban destinadas a carbonizar aún más su cuerpo.

Era como si…estuviera viendo un cuerpo siendo consumido por llamas sacadas del mismo infierno.

Y…él ser que estaba siendo consumido por dichas llamas…abrió sus ojos.

Unos ojos de color carmesí tan brillantes e intensos.

Todos los que vieran esos ojos, sentirían una confusión inexplicable por la sensación que esa mirada les causaba.

En esos ojos… No había ira, dolor, desesperación, envidia, arrogancia…ni ningún otro tipo de sentimiento malicioso.

Esos eran unos ojos…llenos de una imperturbable calma.

Como si se tratara de un lago tranquilo antes del comienzo de las fuertes lluvias.

Pero…era esa inexplicable calma lo que lo hacía tan aterrador.

Él, llevo su mano izquierda hacia el frente y Mana observo en el reverso de su palma…un resplandor de color esmeralda.

Y las llamas carmesíes que lo cubrían empezaron a ser consumidas por dicho resplandor.

 _Aterrador…y…Hermoso._

Fueron las primeras palabras que se les vino a la mente a aquellos que miraran a tal ser.

Lamentablemente…tal vista no pudo ser apreciada por mucho tiempo.

Él balanceo su brazo hacia un lado y…aquellas llamas que aun cubría su cuerpo…se desvanecieron.

Lo que se pudo apreciar después fue a un joven de cabello blanco.

Itsuka Shido.

Su cabello se encontraba ensombreciendo sus ojos. Y su cuerpo…se encontraba totalmente libre de heridas, como si la golpiza que recibió hace poco, nunca hubiera pasado.

Pero eso no era todo, incluso sus ropas…no mostraban el menor rastro de sangre o polvo. Esto dejo a Mana confundida. Recuperarse del daño era una cosa, pero…hacer de una ola de ataques como la que recibió, algo que nunca paso, era algo totalmente distinto.

 _No lo entiendo…cuando le pedí a_ _ **"esa"**_ _mujer que me explicara las habilidades de Camael, estoy segura que nunca menciono que su regeneración fuera tan rápida. Y además… ¿Qué eran esos relámpagos?_

Mana continúo mirándolo fijamente, los relámpagos en su cuerpo aún no se desvanecían, seguían cubriendo sus brazos y su cabeza. Después de un rato se desvanecieron.

Viendo sus brazos, abrió y cerró sus manos repetidas veces, para confirmar que se encontraban bien. Luego llevo una de ellas a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Habiendo hecho eso, Shido tomo una profunda respiración antes de relajar su cuerpo.

_Tch, si no fuera Yo el que hubiera recibido esa ola de golpes, ahora mismo solo tendrías un pedazo de carne irreconocible frente a ti. *Suspiro*…Deberías moderarte un poco ¿Sabes? – Dijo Shido con algo de molestia en sus palabras.

Por como sonaba parecía que el ataque de hace poco era algo a lo que no le daría mucha importancia.

_... ¿Que era esa habilidad? Estoy segura que Camael no sería capaz de restaurarte tan rápido y menos a ese grado. – Dijo Mana.

_Oya. Y pensar que incluso conoces su nombre. – Dijo Shido mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla – Bien, hagamos esto. Yo responderé a tu pregunta…pero Tú me dirás tu nombre ¿De acuerdo?

Después de escuchar su propuesta, Mana se le quedo mirando con desaprobación.

_Y pensar que Nii-sama se olvidaría incluso del nombre de Mana. Tal vez una ola de ataques más arregle esa memoria tuya Nii-sama. No te preocupes, esta vez…me asegurare de solo atacar tu cabeza. – Dijo con extrema seriedad mientras tomaba una postura que indicaba que saldría disparada en cualquier momento.

Shido solo se encogió de hombros por la declaración de Mana.

_No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para eso. Mira…nuestras invitadas ya llegaron.

Dijo a la vez que los miembros del SSS llegaban y se colocaron en el tejado de un edificio detrás de Mana. A la vez Tohka llego al lado de Shido y se posicionaba en frente de él. Enfrentando a Mana.

_Shido... ¿Estás bien? – Fue lo que le pregunto a Shido sin apartar la mirada de Mana.

Shido no era un idiota como para no darse cuenta que Tohka vino a este lugar porque estaba preocupada por él. Eso de cierta forma le alegro, pero también lo molesto.

_*Suspiro* Tohka…te agradezco que vinieras, pero por ahora mantente atrás de mí, ella no es alguien a quien puedas enfrentar tu sola.

Aun después de escuchar a Shido. Tohka siguió observando a Mana de manera hostil.

Mana no se amilano por ser observada de esa manera, pero tampoco se molestó en devolverle la mirada a Tohka.

En sus ojos solo y únicamente estaba reflejado la imagen de Shido. Como si todo y todos los demás a su alrededor no tuviesen mayor importancia para ella.

Esto molesto a Tohka, así que se rindió con ella y se coloca detrás de Shido.

_Solo hago esto porque se trata de ti, Shido.

_Buena chica-Fue lo que dijo mientras le daba a Tohka unas palmaditas en su cabeza causando que ella se ruborizara ligeramente -Y bien… ¿En qué estábamos?

Cuando Shido le pregunto eso a Mana, esta vez pudo sentir que la temperatura a su alrededor empezó a disminuir.

 _¿Hice algo que la enfadara?_

_ Takamiya Mana…ese es mi nombre. – Dijo ella mientras desviaba la vista de Shido con sus mejillas infladas haciendo un puchero.

 _En serio… ¿Por qué ahora luce enojada?_

_¿Takamiya, eh?...Lo siento, pero no me suena nadie con ese nombre. Yo soy Itsuka Shido, pero puedes llamarme Shin.

Shido respondió de inmediato.

_*Suspiro* No es de sorprenderse…incluso yo no recuerdo a nadie más con ese apellido. A todo esto… ¿Por qué debería llamarte Shin?

Escuchando la última pregunta de Mana, Shido no pudo evitar mirar al cielo con cierta…nostalgia.

_Bueno, alguien muy importante para mi…solía llamarme de esa forma, así que-Shido volvió a mirar a Mana y le mostro una torpe sonrisa- a veces disfruto ser llamado así.

Mana entrecerró los ojos por la forma de actuar de Shido. Tal parece que su respuesta era algo que no le hacía mucha gracia.

_Ya veo…entonces dime… ¿Qué habilidad fue esa? – Pregunto ella de manera cortante.

_Ahh…si, bueno, eso era simplemente el factor curativo de Camael…es solo que amplifique sus efectos con **"cierto"** método. Si hubiera dejado que me curase a velocidad normal, no hubiera terminado a tiempo como para recibir a Tohka y esas chicas detrás de ti.

_ ¿Amplificar? ¿Eso siquiera es posible? – Cuestiono ella.

_Si viste sus resultados, entonces debería ser prueba suficiente ¿No lo crees? – Dijo Shido mientras mostraba sus brazos totalmente ilesos.

_ ¿Cómo fue que amplificaste tal habilidad? ¿Nunca escuche de un Espíritu que poseyera tal habilidad? – Volvió a preguntar ella.

 _Oh…Parece estar bien informada sobre eso que llaman_ _ **"Espiritus"**_ _._

Al oír esa pregunta, Shido solo sonrió de manera temeraria…mientras formaba un puño con su mano derecha.

Llevando ese puño al frente, Mana observo que un extraño resplandor carmesí estaba siendo contenida en la mano de Shido.

_Bueno... esa información no es algo que pueda decir abiertamente. Incluso a ti…hermanita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bien hasta aquí con el capítulo.**

 **Respondo Reviews:**

 **Hakuryuu:**

 **_Bueno, sí, las personalidades de Shido y Mana sufrirán algunos cambios, pero creo que seré capaz de mantener la esencia de ellos. Te adelanto que ambos tendrán un carácter más dominante y posesivo (Creo que ya lo dejé claro con Mana), pero a la vez desbordarán lo que todos conocemos como… "idiotez", sobre todo Shido. Es solo que aún no llego al momento en que mostraran del todo este lado suyo.**

 **_ ¿Origami haciendo lo mismo que en la LN? Hmm, bueno, no negare que así será hasta cierto punto. Después de todo terminara solucionando su "problema con los espíritus" de una manera distinta a la versión original.**

 **_ ¿Qué dirías de ver a Kurimi y Mana asistiendo a la preparatoria de Shido, y en la misma clase por supuesto?**

 **_ ¿Mana debería estar en el Harem de Shido? Honestamente, yo si me inclino hacia esta idea para este Fic. ¿Y tú?**

 **_Los capítulos dos y tres de la III temporada han ido muy bien a mi parecer. La seiyuu que hace la voz de Natsumi realmente ha sabido meterse en el personaje y la animación de la misma ha quedado perfecta. Claro que algunas escenas han sido cortadas y otras están fuera de lugar (Por ejemplo, la aparición de Elliot y Karen), En cuanto al capítulo cuatro no me gusto que omitieran la escena de Reine controlando a los mini monstruos y Shido señalando que ella es como una Madre. Y lo más interesante es que en esta temporada Reine es más expresiva y participa con más frecuencia.**

 **Y en cuanto a las ideas que se presentaran en este Capítulo:**

 **_Si en Itsuka Disaster(Para los que no entiendan, me refiero al Vol. 12 de la LN), Shido se hubiera encontrado con Reine, ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? ¿La habría reconocido como Mio? O ¿Hubiera tratado de conquistarla como a todas las demás?**

 **_Si es verdad que Mio convirtió los Cristales Qlipoth en Sephira para que sean compatibles de manera segura con los seres humanos. ¿Por qué Wescoot pudo asimilar el cristal Qlipoth de Nia(ya saben, Beelzebub) sin ningún efecto secundario posterior? ¿Sera porque Wescoot es un Wizard puro y no un simple humano?**

 **PD: La imagen que se usa para promocionar esta historia, la iré cambiando conforme avance los capítulos. Naturalmente siempre será con relación al capítulo publicado.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Anuncio

**Anuncio:**

 **Bueno para empezar este no es un nuevo capítulo, ya que debido a cierto problema que en mi opinión todo autor ha pasado -"Bloqueo" - fue que decidí volver a subir los capítulos a los cuales hice una gran cantidad de cambios para que se ajustaran con las ideas futuras que tengo en mente.**

 **Para lo que han leído mi Fic hasta el Ch. 9, les sugiero que vuelvan a leerlo desde sus inicios ya que los cambios si son apreciables en gran medida (en serio se los recomiendo), y siento que esta vez he logrado ajustar todo el escenario para poder seguir adelante con el Fic. Además de explicar en cierta manera el tipo de actitud que tendrá Shido en este Fic.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo 10 lo estaré publicando esta semana o posiblemente la otra.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	11. Capitulo 10:Monstruos parte 2

**Capítulo 10: Monstruos – Segunda Parte**

 **[Ciudad Tenguu - ¿?]**

Sentada en la cima de un edificio cercano a donde se encontraban Shido y Mana, una chica observaba algo aburrida el escenario que se desarrollaba.

― *Suspiro*…Mana-san sigue siendo tan violenta como siempre, me pregunto si algún día conseguirá un novio si sigue con esa actitud tan poco refinada.

Ver la forma en que ataco a Shido no era algo que le causara sorpresa. Después de todo…en otras ocasiones **"ella"** ya había tenido su propia experiencia al enfrentarse a ese monstruo.

Llevando su mirada hacia su izquierda.

― Oh...Así que **"Princess"** aún seguía por aquí. Creí que ya habría vuelto al otro mundo. ¿Sera que también está relacionada con ese muchacho? -Luego volteando a su derecha- Y por aquí …será solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo el SSS se reúna con Mana-san. Ara ara, fufufu, Y ahora… ¿Qué debería hacer?

Ella se puso de pie y llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla meditando lo que debería hacer.

― Podría ir a salvar a ese chico, pero me arriesgaría a mostrar mi verdadero **"Yo"** a Mana-san y esta vez… **"si"** terminaría siendo asesinada por ella. Y aunque **"Princess"** haga equipo conmigo no hará ninguna diferencia si tenemos como oponente a Mana-san y al resto del SSS.

Luego de un buen rato pensando en cómo proceder, llego a una conclusión y dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro.

― Bueno…No puedo negar que me resulta interesante una existencia como la tuya muchacho, pero no pienso arriesgar mi **"sueño"** solo para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Bien dicen…Que la curiosidad mato al gato – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Pero…

―¿…?

Ella de repente se volvió hacia atrás. No había nadie…ninguna persona presente en la azotea, a pesar de que sintió la presencia de alguien cerca.

Sin embargo, ella, rápidamente supo de quien se trataba. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y se rio, luego enarco sus cejas y entrecerró los ojos…

― Fufufu, así que eres tú… **"Phantom-san".**

Porque ahora mismo, en el lugar en el que ella se encontraba hace poco, había una silueta cubierta por alguna especie de mosaico la cual imposibilitaba ver su apariencia. Pero al igual que su apariencia su voz era difícil de distinguir, tanto en sexo como en tono.

―... ¿Te vas tan pronto?...Tokisaki Kurumi.

La figura irreconocible que respondía al nombre de **"Phantom"** le hablo de una manera muy casual a la chica llamada Kurumi… como si ya la conociera.

― Ara ara…por supuesto que me iré. Después de todo, la última vez que te vi me dijiste que si pasaba por aquí este día vería algo que me resultaría interesante. ¿Con ello te referías a ese muchacho? ¿Es algún conocido tuyo?

" **Phantom"** se mantuvo observando en dirección a Shido y luego de unos segundos dejo salir un suspiro.

―...Para la primera pregunta, es Sí. Aunque tenía mis dudas al principio, me tome la molestia de venir a confirmar que _él_ aparecería aquí.

― Y … ¿Para la segunda pregunta…?

―...Eso…Lo dejare a tu criterio.

Kurumi se encogió de hombros al recibir esa evasiva respuesta. Pero no se molestó en insistir con respecto a ello.

― Entonces… ¿Qué parte de él podría ser de mi interés? No negare que tiene unas habilidades que lo hacen estar por encima de los simples humanos, pero aun así no se puede comparar con Mana-san quien termino usándolo como su saco de boxeo. Además, por el estado en el que lo dejo, Yo diría que Mana-san tiene cierto resentimiento hacia él.

Kurumi hablo en base a los hechos que había presenciado. Pero no se lo podía culpar por pensar de esa manera.

―...*Suspiro*…Te equivocas en lo último. No es que Mana lo odie, eso solo que esa es su manera de mostrar su afecto…a su hermano mayor.

Recibiendo esta revelación por parte de **"Phantom"** , Kurumi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar.

― Ara ara, eso es algo nuevo para mí. Y yo que pensaba que ese monstruo no podía estar más alejado de lo que se conoce como ser humano. Y ahora…me dices que tiene un hermano mayor.

― …Podríamos decir que sí.

― Fufufufufu…Entonces, si así es como Mana-san muestra su afecto… Debo asumir que ese muchacho, aún en después de la cariñosa muestra de afecto de su Imouto-chan…No está acabado ¿Verdad?

― …Eso supongo.

Tal parece que Phantom no compartía la emoción de Kurumi con respecto a cómo se desarrollaba la situación.

― Fufufu, en ese caso creo que te hare compañía…si no te molesta. – Dijo Kurumi mientras se apoyaba en la pared detrás de Phantom.

―...No me impor-

Antes de que Phantom pudiese terminar de hablar, una ola de poder las azoto a ambas y un intenso brillo carmesí nublo su vista.

Kurumi se sintió sorprendida por la cantidad de Reiryoku que se percibió.

Después de que la luz disminuyo, volvió a mirar a Shido, quien se mostraba completamente recuperado y no era necesario preguntar que todo ese Reiryoku provenía de él. Y por lo que pudo sentir…la calidad de este Reiryoku era suficiente para creer que se trataba de un Espíritu.

Después de eso solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Tohka y los miembros del SSS se reunieran alrededor de Shido y Mana.

Viendo este repentino cambio, Kurumi esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

― Ara ara…Supongo que las cosas se pueden volver interesantes, Fufufu.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu – Shido]**

― Bueno... esa información no es algo que pueda decir abiertamente. Incluso a ti…hermanita.

Fueron las palabras de Shido mientras levantaba su puño derecho el cual encerraba una misteriosa luz carmesí.

―...Ven. Camael.

Shido susurró mientras levantaba su mano derecha. En un instante, el espacio sobre él comenzó a distorsionarse.

A partir de ahí, un objeto con la figura de una enorme criatura se manifestó y un tremendo calor surgió al mismo tiempo.

Lo que apareció ahí… fue un ser gigante con grandes alas.

La temperatura de alrededor se elevó debido a la apariencia de la criatura cubierta en tan intensas llamas.

Viéndolo cuidadosamente, esa criatura tenia lo que parecían ser un cuerpo corpulento, unas garras y una inmensa boca con lo que parecían ser colmillos.

¡Y tal figura…solo podría pertenecerle al mítico monstruo que sangra fuego, arroja llamas y cuya historia se ha transmitido a través de historias por generaciones como símbolo de miedo y violencia en todo el mundo!

A aquella criatura que es considerada el mayor depredador de las mitologías.

Dragón.

Pero…

Si las palabras de Shido eran ciertas, esa figura en llamas…le pertenecía al espíritu que residía en su interior. Camael.

Al haber invocado a su espíritu, Shido alzó su mano izquierda al cielo. En la cual se había materializado un guantelete de color rojo y cubierto de cuernos dorados.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente, grandes cantidades de Reiryoku y un calor intenso salieron desde el brazo derecho de Shido.

El dragón hecho de llamas desapareció y al mismo tiempo el brazo derecho de Shido cambió a un color rojo oscuro.

Luego, su brazo derecho…fue incinerado, como si sacrificara uno de sus miembros.

Una cantidad anormal de calor y de instinto asesino surgió de Shido.

El calor era tan intenso que Tohka sentía que podía ser vaporizada si se acercaba imprudentemente por lo que retrocedió cierta distancia.

En cuanto a Shido…

Hubo crujidos por todo lado en su brazo derecho negro y llamas ardientes saliendo de las aberturas. Ya que un calor tremendo está encerrado dentro de ese brazo derecho, era como si la lava estuviera al borde de salir de las aberturas de la roca.

_... ¡Mierda!

Pareciendo saber lo que estaba por suceder, Shido utilizo su brazo izquierdo y creo una barrera de energía que cubrió por completo su brazo derecho.

— ¡OOOOOOooOOoooOOooOoOoooooOO!

Alzando una voz aullante, Shido exprimió todo el poder que poseía y mantuvo la barrera.

Sin embargo, el Reiryoku, que fue completamente obstaculizado por la barrera, logro hacer algunas aberturas en esta y se dispersó en varias líneas de luz que atravesaron el suelo.

Tales rayos de luz hicieron explotar varios edificios abandonados, quemó la tierra, e hizo desaparecer y esparcirse una montaña de escombros dejando únicamente un rastro de suelo al rojo vivo.

Un poder tan grande que cambio el mismísimo terreno de la tierra.

Pero contra ese poder anormal, Shido apretó fuertemente los dientes y contuvo el ataque…Logrando, de alguna manera evitar un desastre mayor.

Sin embargo, la compensación fue muy pesada.

―Bueno, debo decir que esto no me lo esperaba. -Dijo Shido mientras intetaba forzar una sonrisa en su rostro- Tanto te molesto que Draig te prestara su fuerza…Camael.

― ¡S-Shido! ¡T-tu brazo está…!

Tohka a su lado grito.

El brazo derecho de Shido que había bloqueado aquella explosión de Reiryoku…estaba feamente quemado, la mayoría de su brazo se había convertido en carbón negro, su piel comenzó a desprenderse por haber sido derretida y sus huesos estaban comenzando a ser expuesto en algunos lugares. Dicho brazo quedo colgando, mostrando así que había quedado totalmente inservible.

Eso claramente era una herida seria al grado de que cualquier persona normal que lo viera preferiría apartar la vista de tan horrible apariencia.

Sin embargo, aun en ese estado, Shido…

― Aah, descuida. No es la gran cosa.

Agito su mano sana hacia Tohka como si pidiera que no le de importancia.

― ¡N-no hay manera de que no sea la gran cosa…!

Sin embargo, Tohka sabía que Shido mentía al ver como su frente sudaba, y apretaba sus dientes por soportar el dolor.

― Aah, geez, eres muy ruidosa, Tohka. No es momento de parlotear sobre cosas así, ¿sabes? Deberías tratar de mantener la calma como lo hace Mana.

Correcto, justo ahora no era el momento de decir que era una herida grave o que era doloroso.

Después de pedirle a Tohka que se calmara, Shido miró hacia el cielo.

En dirección a la oculta Fraxinus.

―*Suspiro*… En serio, que Espíritu tan egoista puedes llegar a ser…Camael.

Con sus ojos silenciosamente enojados, Shido susurro algunas palabras.

―Bueno, supongo que no soy quien para hablar ¿Verdad?

― S-Shido ¿Qué estas mirando? Tu brazo, tenemos que detener la hemorr-Auch.

Viendo la condición de Shido, Tohka se apresuró hacia él, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ligero golpe en su frente por parte de Shido.

― Cálmate. Estaré bien, afortunadamente la herida está totalmente cauterizada así que no debo preocuparme por perder más sangre.

Volviendo a mirar el brazo de Shido, Tohka confirmo sus palabras y su preocupación se redujo un poco.

― Eso está bien, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Hace poco sentí como si una masa de poder proveniente de tu brazo estaba a punto de estallar.

― Es difícil de explicar, pero tal parece que Camael tuvo uno de sus ataques de rabia, y me dejo en este estado. Tsk…Esa maldita, cuando termine con esto me las pagara.

Mostrándose confundida por las palabras de Shido, Tohka no pudo evitar preguntar.

― ¿Camael? ¿Quién es?

― Para hacer breve la historia, Camael, al igual que Tú, es un Espíritu. Solo que, en su caso, ella reside dentro de mí, o, mejor dicho, residía, al parecer…ya no está conmigo.

Shido le respondió a Tohka y luego volvió su mirada hacia Fraxinus, pero esta vez, Mana lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

― Nii-sama, Mana no tiene idea de que fue lo que paso, así que en consideración al estado en el que te encuentras… ¿Podría pedirte que te hagas a un lado? Mana tiene trabajo que hacer encargándose de ese Espíritu que está detrás de ti. Luego podemos ir a un hospital, tomar el té y ponernos al día.

Fue lo que dijo con una angustiada expresión. Tal parece que el reciente evento llego a preocuparla. Pero…

― Bueno…hace un par de horas habría echo la vista gorda a todo esto, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Veras, Yo…Quiero salvar a Tohka.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Tohka sintio cierta calides generansdose dentro de ella.

En cuanto a Mana, al recibir esa respuesta por parte de Shido, empezó a desprender instinto asesino.

― *Suspiro*…Si vas a ponerte en medio, esta vez Mana no se contendrá ¿Sabes?, por lo que acabo de escuchar, ya no tienes a Camael en tu interior ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que no habrá un salvavidas que te proteja de mis ataques.

Sintiendo un enorme pesar por haberse ido de la lengua. Shido se mantuvo en silencio para no revelar más información de la debida.

― Bueno, supongo que eso también está bien. Entonces, Nii-sama, te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado?, O es que… ¿Piensas luchar sin el poder de un Espíritu y con tu cuerpo en ese estado?

Pronunciando esas palabras, Mana empezó a desbordar una gran cantidad de aura y su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz azul.

Tohka volvió a empuñar su espada al sentir tan inmensa presión por parte de Mana.

Pero Shido, se colocó delante de Tohka impidiéndole avanzar.

― No hay problema…Esta no sería la primera vez que peleo sin depender de los poderes de Camael ¿Sabes?

Respondió de manera tranquila.

Viendo que Shido se negaba a retirarse, Mana no pudo evitar cuestionarlo…

—Dime… ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por ese Espíritu?

Mostrando una expresión que parecía no entender las palabras que había escuchado. Shido respondió.

—…Solo quiero hacerlo y ya. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

—*Suspiro*Nii-sama, en este mundo…La mayoría de los que saben sobre los espíritus y lo que representa su existencia…estarían de acuerdo en que sean eliminados ¿Sabes?

Al escuchar tan breve explicación, Shido se sorprendió ligeramente, pero no paso mucho para que su expresión volviera a ser seria.

—Gracias por el consejo, pero como ya te dije, he decido salvar a Tohka. Así que, si no te molesta, ve y dile a esa jodida mayoría, que su opinión me importa una mierda.

Esas palabras, Shido las dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y una penetrante mirada que lo hacían ver como si fuera una bestia salvaje.

Mana dio un paso atrás debido a la intensidad que Shido desprendió con esas palabras.

Mostrándose extrañada por la involuntaria acción de su cuerpo.

Agito su cabeza para despejar sus dudas y su mirada se ensombreció por unos instantes antes de volver a mirar a Shido.

—Mana entiende, en ese caso…Nii-sama, Mana se disculpa contigo por su descortesía a partir de ahora.

Declarando esto, Mana salto hacia atrás ligeramente.

—No eres alguien que entre en razón por medio de las palabras...así que Mana tendrá que razonar con tu cuerpo. Ya que, si Nii-sama piensas seguir interponiéndose, entonces, esta vez Mana se asegurará de que lamentes tu decisión por el resto de tu vida, Nii-sama.

Aunque las palabras de Mana sonaban amenazantes …hasta cierto punto, Shido pudo sentir el peligro que venía con ellas, llegando al punto de sentir un ligero escalofríos.

Si bien la había conocido hace apenas unos minutos, con el poco intercambio de palabras que había tenido con ella, y por la violenta forma en que reaccionaba a los más simples estímulos. Shido, fácilmente llego a la conclusión de que Mana, en definitiva, era una persona problemática…en más de un sentido.

En ese momento, un instinto asesino que no podía ser comparado a nada hasta ahora, salió del cuerpo de Mana.

Y de igual forma, una tormenta de luz. El polvo se agitaba, los alrededores crujieron y cada uno de los presentes sentía que el aire se volvía más pesado.

Quien generaba todo esto era un solo humano.

Mientras una presencia inimaginablemente enorme para las dimensiones del cuerpo de un humano se extendía por toda el área. Mana abrió los ojos y volvió a ver a Shido.

Y…por un instante, Shido sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba.

—*Suspiro*…Solo para que no haya ninguna confusión más tarde… ¿Hasta dónde piensas llevar esto…Nii-sama?

Recibiendo la pregunta de Mana, Shido sintió un penetrante escalofrío y entendió que la respuesta que diera en estos momentos…decidiría su vida.

Esta reunión era bastante precipitada. Con su cuerpo en tal estado y sin Camael. Ni siquiera sería un encuentro para empezar. La pregunta de Mana, era… diciendo esto deliberadamente, darle a Shido una oportunidad para que se retire, Shido supuso eso, y pensó.

 _Que amable eres…Mana. Realmente…te pareces mucho a_ _ **"ella"**_ _._

Probablemente dejaría que Shido se fuera si el volteaba y se marchaba justo ahora.

Ciertamente. Una persona muy gentil.

 _Pero, yo también lo siento. No puedo irme._

 _Ya no._

Ciertamente estaba asustado. Solo con esa mirada, podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar, y sudor frío deslizándose desde su espalda. Sus dientes estaban temblando y sus piernas estaban a punto de traicionarlo.

Esta no sería la primera vez que Shido se sentía así.

Tener miedo de luchar así era algo que él experimento en más de una ocasión.

Aun así, tenía una razón para luchar con ese terror. ¡Tenía una razón para quedarse aquí! Por eso…

Siendo consciente de que ya no habría marcha atrás, dio su respuesta…

—…Hasta la muerte.

Entendiendo eso, Mana extendió sus espadas en ambas manos como alas…y estas se convirtieron en partículas de luz junto con el resto de su traje, dejándola completamente indefensa.

Sin embargo, Shido sabía que…llamar al estado actual de Mana, **"indefenso"** …era un gravísimo error.

—Prepárate…Nii-sama.

Dándole a Shido esa última sentencia, Mana empezó a recitar un cantico.

 **[** **¡** **Y** **O, AQUELLA QUE DIVIDE A LA TIERRA Y A LOS CIELOS CON MI ESPADA!** **]**

Una resplandeciente luz plateada estalló. Formándose un torbellino de poder mágico que giraba en espiral sacudiendo violentamente los alrededores y envolviendo el cuerpo de Mana. Aun así, el cantico continuaba.

 **[** **¡** **V** **AMOS, VEN A MI, AQUEL PODER QUE ME HA CONCEDIDO LA ESTRELLA BLANCA PLATEADA!** **]**

El torbellino de poder mágico comenzó a concentrarse enfrente de Mana, reduciendo su tamaño hasta tomar la forma de una espada hecha de luz.

 **[** **¡** **Y** **O RECORRERE EL CAMINO DE LA DOMINACION!** **]**

Todo el terreno fue iluminado con una luz brillante. Un gran destello de luz plateada estaba saliendo del cuerpo de Mana.

Y junto a ello…

 **[** **¡** **Y** **O HE CONSQUISTADO LA SUPREMACÍA Y ACEPTADO LA VERDAD!** **]**

Todos pudieron sentir un poder mágico tan abrumador que ni siquiera se podía calcular.

 **[** **¡** **M** **I BRILLO DISOLVERA TU REINO Y HARA QUE TE POSTRES ANTE MI!** **]**

Este era el verdadero poder de quien posiblemente sea...el Wizard más fuerte del mundo.

 **[¡E** **MPÍREO OVER DRIVE** **! ]**

Una vez terminado dicho cantico. El poder mágico en forma de espada se dispersó, dejando a la vista una espada hecha de plata, su empuñadora era de color negro azabache y tenía incrustada en ella joyas de color azul.

Un brazo salió del torbellino de poder mágico y tomo la espada.

Luego, agito suavemente dicha espada y la luz plateada fue absorbida por esta, dejando a la vista de todos a una persona completamente diferente a Mana.

Cabello ondulado de radiantes hilos plateados, sus ojos antes marrones ahora eran de un color azul claro. Tenía puesto una armadura que tenía incrustada joyas del mismo color que sus ojos, la cual ligeramente cubría su cuerpo, con blancos y suaves hombros al descubierto, voluminosas colinas gemelas asomándose desde la parte del cofre abierta en gran parte, larga y esbeltas piernas que se extienden desde la hendidura de su traje.

A pesar de ser esbelta en general, la mujer también parecía extrañamente carnosa. Con una débil sonrisa en los labios, esa apariencia parecía la personificación de la palabra **"belleza"**.

Si un hombre común y corriente la viera, no, a todos los humanos sin distinción de sexo, no cabe la menor duda de que su razonamiento sería enviado a volar por una simple mirada fugaz enviada por esta mujer, y no había duda de que luego se postrarían ante ella con una tremenda emoción que era similar con fe.

Una belleza abrumadora en la medida en que cualquier persona sentiría incondicionalmente que el simple hecho de estar en presencia suya…era una bendición.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Shido, lejos de mostrarse fascinado por el cambio de Mana… se mantuvo sin expresión.

Aunque estaba mirando directamente a esa hermosa mujer, la miraba fijamente sin ninguna emoción particular que pudiera verse en su rostro.

Pero…no era porque la figura de Mana no fuera de su agrado. Sino porque…en contraste con la belleza de esa apariencia, Shido podía sentir **"peligro"** y **"muerte"** en aquellos ojos y en esa sonrisa que parecía exponer lo que había dentro de todos los seres que entraban en su campo de visión.

Viendo la transformación de Mana, Shido no parecía mostrarse muy sorprendido.

De hecho, sentía que verla en esa forma era algo muy familiar en sí.

 _Y pensar que ha llegado a dominarlo hasta este punto. Aunque la forma es algo distinta, el aura es muy parecida al de_ _ **"ella"**_ _._

Luego de pensar en eso, Shido tomo nuevamente una postura.

—Shido ¿Qué significa este cambio? ¿Sera que esa mujer…también es un Espíritu?

Tohka no pudo evitar preguntar esto debido a la repentina transformación de Mana. Pero no podía culparla, después de todo, la nueva apariencia de Mana, era completamente diferente a los trajes mecánicos que utilizaban el AST. Si se miraba con cuidado, no había el más mínimo rastro del Traje Mecánico que usaba hasta hace poco. Aunque el modelo era diferente, su vestimenta actual era muy parecida a la armadura de Tohka.

Por tales razones Tohka dudaba de que Mana fuera un simple ser humano.

Y…al sentir la inmensa aura de poder que Mana desprendía, ciertamente lograba parecerse a un Espíritu.

Sin embargo…

—No, te equivocas, Tohka…aunque pueden parecerse, esto no tiene nada que ver con los **"Espiritus"**.

Shido borro esos pensamientos de la mente de Tohka mientras respondía de una manera seria.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—…Seria demasiado largo si empiezo a explicarlo desde el inicio. Incluso yo me niego a creer lo que tengo en frente de mí. Pero de algo estoy seguro…Mana no es un Espíritu, sino algo mucho peor.

Aunque sus palabras eran para Tohka, Shido no volteo a verla en ningún momento.

Ahora mismo, no podía desviar su atención de Mana con una charla demasiado larga.

Después de todo, él lo entendía a la perfección.

Una amenaza al nivel que la hacía sentir un escalofrío.

Un peligro en el nivel que hizo que su columna vertebral se estremeciera.

Un oponente de tal nivel estaba justo enfrente de él.

Pero en contraste con él…Mana mantenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso es lo que le resultaba aterrador. Hasta hace unos momentos, Mana desbordaba de intensiones asesinas que la hacían ver como una bestia salvaje.

Contra algo así, Shido sentía que no habría problemas, después de todo, ya era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado durante estos 3 años.

Pero la actual Mana…no desprendía ningún instinto asesino, tampoco había hostilidad u otras emociones negativas.

Los ojos azul claro se entrecerraron en una línea recta.

Como si hubiesen encontrado…aquello que le da razón a su existencia.

—Finalmente, puedo verte…. Fufufufu…

Diciendo esas palabras mientras se reía dulcemente, los ojos azules de Mana se posaron en Shido.

La risa en aumento hacia que se sacudieran sus hombros. Cerrando los ojos otra vez, Mana empezó a mecer su cuerpo.

Su cuello se movía de arriba abajo mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba de izquierda a derecha. Parecía que estaba siguiendo alguna clase de ritmo, marcando el compás.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Mana realizaba movimientos casuales y despreocupados, Shido no perdía de vista ni el más mínimo de ellos. Era tanto así que incluso se negó a parpadear.

Viendo esa reacción por parte de Shido, Mana finalmente se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué sucede, Nii-sama? ¿Te gusta la nueva apariencia de Mana…?

Mana soltó su espada y esta se mantuvo flotando en el aire, luego entrelazo los dedos y los levanto por encima de su cabeza, gimiendo de manera seductora.

Inflando su ahora, masivo busto, enfatizo más y más hasta que la armadura en esa are se ajustó.

Soltando sus brazos que se habían extendido hasta sus límites detrás de su espalda, se inclinó hacia adelante. Conforme bajaba casualmente los brazos, sus ojos azul claro se abrieron de manera exagerada. Como un arco iris sobre la superficie de un lago azul, pupilas oscuras como las de un gato…estaban mirando intensamente a Shido.

Las esquinas de sus labios, formaron una sonrisa, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de acción por parte de Shido.

En cuanto a Shido, viendo que Mana aun no tomaría ninguna acción contra él.

Levanto su guantelete hacia el cielo.

Luego, la joya incrustada en su guantelete…

CRACK¡ CRACK¡ CRACK¡

…empezó a quebrarse y un brillo intenso cubrió toda la zona.

Todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos debido a tan intensa luz.

Y una vez que la luz ceso, lo que quedaba era algo de un tamaño aproximado al de la palma de una mano, el cual tenía la forma de un pequeño dragón rojo.

No, no solo era uno, varios de ellos estaban flotando en el aire y se reunían alrededor de Shido. Excepto uno, el cual se colocó sobre su cabeza.

Viéndolos con cuidado parecían estar hechos de algo inorgánico en lugar de tratarse de seres vivos, y debido a su diminuto tamaño, no sería extraño que alguien los confundiera con algún juguete para niños el cual se rompería con el más simple golpe.

—Ara ara, Mana se siente algo sorprendida, Nii-sama. Incluso llegue a pensar que sacarías algo más amenazador. Pero en vez de eso parece que Nii-sama quiere regalarle a Mana unos juguetes. No es que a Mana le desagrade el detalle de Nii-sama, pero Mana los preferiría en color azul o blanco.

Las palabras de Mana no se molestaban en ocultar su sarcasmo en ellas, sin embargo, Shido no le dio mucha importancia a eso.

—No, te equivocas, Mana.

—Ohh, ¿Y que podría ser?

—Bueno, para empezar **ellos** …

 _¡Guoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

Un rugido ensordecedor cubrió toda la zona y mando a volar los alrededores.

La intensidad del rugido era tal que todos, a excepción de Shido y Mana, se vieron en la necesidad de cubrirse los oídos para no terminar con los tímpanos destrozados.

Y el causante de tan poderoso rugido, no era otro sino el dragón que estaba sobre la cabeza de Shido.

—...No son juguetes.

Después de tal rugido, nadie dudo de las palabras de Shido, de hecho, era sorprendente que tan pequeño ser sea capaz de generar algo así.

—...Bueno, Mana te tomara la palabra… ¿Y entonces de que te servirán, Nii-sama?

—Pronto lo veras…

Diciendo eso, los dragones alrededor empezaron a brillar y a dar vueltas en el aire. Luego, cada uno de ellos se colocaron en el brazo derecho de Shido y empezaron a emitir una luz algo diferente, cubriendo su brazo derecho con un aura de color verde, y como un milagro…el aura restauro completamente el carbonizado brazo de Shido.

Aunque a diferencia de Camael, solo su carne fue sanada, ya que esta vez la parte de su abrigo que cubría su antebrazo, no se restauró.

Aun así, todos los que vieron tal suceso se sorprendieron por la instantánea recuperación de Shido.

Una vez habiendo cumplido con ello, los dragones se convirtieron en partículas de luz y desaparecieron, dejando únicamente al que reposaba encima de su cabeza.

Y luego de hacer algunos estiramientos, el dragón hablo.

 **[Hacia mucho que no salía a tomar aire fresco, Compañero. Aunque sinceramente preferiría hacerlo con mi verdadero cuerpo. Esta forma no es digna de mí.]**

Se trataba de una voz intensa, pero, con un volumen bajo. Podría decirse que el pequeño dragón resultaba adorable por su apariencia, pero, aun así, nadie podía negar que las palabras de ese pequeño ser estaban llenas de orgullo y arrogancia.

—Si sales con esa forma y lanzas algún ataque…terminaras borrando esta ciudad del mapa junto con todas las personas que se encuentran en los refugios. No te llame para que provocaras un genocidio, Draig. Por ahora confórmate con el cuerpo de ese Fairy Dragón. Ya estoy lo suficientemente cabreado por la broma que me hizo Camael.

 **[Hahahahahaha, es tu culpa por dejarla hacer siempre lo que quiere. Más importante… ¿Ahora a quien quieres salvar?]**

—¿Hay alguien más ademas de Tohka?

Recibiendo una respuesta sarcástica, Draig volvió su mirada hacia Tohka y...

 **[…]**

Tohka no le regreso la mirada porque en ningún momento aparto su mirada de Mana, aun así, no se sentía incomoda al ser observada por Draig.

Luego Draig volvió su vista hacia Mana. Y en su caso, se mantuvo mirándola por un largo rato.

 **[Tsk, parece que estamos metido en algo serio compañero…]**

—No necesitas decir lo obvio, Draig. Ya sabes para que te llame.

 **[ No te preocupes, me asegurare de cuidar bien de esta chica]**

—Su nombre es Tohka. No dejes que **"nada ni nadie"** le hago daño… ¿Quedo claro?

 **[Eso sonó más a una orden que a un pedido, Compañero. Pero no te preocupes, incluso yo no puedo ignorar esto.]**

—Te la encargo entonces.

Luego de ese intercambió con Draig, Shido aparto la vista de Mana y se volvió a Tohka, se acercó a ella y coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras le mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

—…Tohka, Yo me hare cargo de Mana. En cuanto a ti, quiero que te alejes de aquí junto con Draig – Dijo Shido

—E-Espera, Shido ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¿Quieres pelear tu solo contra alguien así? Yo también voy a-

Shido no le permitió a Tohka seguir replicando, únicamente se acercó a ella…y la abrazo. No, no solo eso, incluso empezó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de Tohka, especialmente su cintura y su cabello.

En cuanto a Tohka, su reacción fue…

—¡S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Shido q-q-que e-e-estás h-h-h-haciendo…!

Debido a la imprevista y atrevida acción de Shido, Tohka estaba a punto de alejarlo y propinarle un puñetazo, pero… Shido solo aumento la fuerza de su agarre y le impidió a Tohka tomar distancia de él. Luego le susurró al oído en un tono suave.

—…Tohka, ahora mismo, habla a través de tus pensamientos, no es necesario que uses tu voz.

—¿A través de que…?

 _[¿Puedes escucharme?]_

Escuchando el sonido de una voz en su cabeza, Tohka respondio.

 _[Shido…¿E-Este eres tú?, pero ¿Cómo?]_

 _[Como te dije, solo necesitas pensar en lo que quieres decir]_

 _[Entiendo, pero ¿Qué habilidad es esta?]_

 _[Te explicare los detalles en otra ocasión. Por ahora escúchame y trata de no entrar en pánico.]_

 _[…No termino de entenderlo, pero está bien…¿Que sucede?]_

 _[ Ahora mismo, esas mujeres en la cima de ese edificio te tienen en la mira ¿verdad?]_

Escuchando las palabras de Shido, Tohka efectivamente comprobó que las chicas del SSS la estaban mirando fijamente.

 _[Muu, Eso ya lo sé, son esas mujeres del grupo meca-meca.]_

 _[Exacto. Y no creo que sean el tipo de personas que se sentaran a esperar amablemente sin hacer nada.]_

 _[E-Es verdad]_

 _[Lo más seguro es que irán por ti mientras Mana se enfrenta conmigo. Por lo que pude sentir antes de venir aquí, ellas están a un nivel diferente al de los Wizards a los que estas acostumbrada a enfrentarte. Así que dime ¿Crees poder vencerlas tu sola?]_

Volviendo su mirada al edificio donde estaban los miembros del SSS. Tohka confirmo las palabras de Shido. Esas mujeres en definitiva no eran tan ordinarias como aparentaban ser.

 _[Si peleara con ellas de una en una, no tendría problemas, pero si deciden venir todas a la vez…Es probable que ni siquiera Yo pueda vencerlas, Shido.]_

Fue la respuesta de Tohka con algo de pesar en sus palabras.

 _[Entiendo. Sin embargo… No intentes pelear con ellas.]_

 _[¿Eh?]_

 _[Por ahora, quiero pedirte dos cosas. La primera…toma a Draig y aléjense de aquí. Lo segundo…no importa lo que veas o escuches…Prométeme que no volverás.]_

 _[E-Espera un segundo. No acabo de entenderlo, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?]_

 _[Nn…Por su puesto, peleare.]_

 _[No, eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Piensas pelear tu solo contra todas ellas?]_

 _[No será necesario]_

 _[¿Qué quieres decir?]_

 _[Si confían en que Mana pueda conmigo, naturalmente irán tras de ti. Pero si peleo con Mana con todas mis fuerzas estoy seguro de que las obligare a reconsiderar su decisión y hacer que el resto de ellas permanezcan aquí, de ese modo, Tú y Draig podrán retirarse sin ningún problema.]_

 _[Shido, Tú…]_

Tohka se sintió conmovida por las palabras de Shido.

Pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Se suponía que no habían pasado ni siquiera un día desde que se conocieron. Pero a pesar de eso, aquí estaba él, dispuesto a dar todo de sí para darle a ella la oportunidad de escapar.

Ella no tuvo que razonar demasiado para comprender que ahora mismo, Shido estaba arriesgando su vida para salvarla.

Comprendiendo todo esto, esta vez, fue Tohka quien abrazo fuertemente a Shido, dejando en claro que se rehusaba a escuchar su pedido.

 _[…Tohka. Por favor.]_

El tono de Shido se agrieto frente a la acción de Tohka.

 _[Te lo estoy suplicando, Tohka. Vete de aquí.]_

Ante el repentino tono serio de Shido, Tohka miró su expresión… y entendió.

Ya que la expresión de Shido estaba muy tensa algo que ella no había visto hasta ahora.

 _[Ella… ¿Es un enemigo fuerte…?_

 _[… Probablemente sí.]_

 _[Entonces con aun más razón, para que nosotros…]_

 _[No.]_

A Tohka quien estaba tratando de persuadirlo por segunda vez, Shido negó con su cabeza.

 _[Lo dije hace poco, ¿no? Quiero salvarte, Tohka. Ya que estaba decidido, vine aquí. Si no logro eso, no habría punto en llegar hasta aquí. Así que deja que me encargue de este lugar.]_

Shido era testarudo hasta el final.

Si combinaba todo lo que dijeron hasta ahora, incluso Tohka lo entendía.

Es decir, Shido estaba diciendo esto.

… Si Tohka se queda aquí, él no será capaz de protegerla.

La actual Mana…era un enemigo así de fuerte.

 _[… Lo entiendo.]_

Haciendo esa suposición, Tohka asintió. Y mientras se separaba de él…

 _[Por favor…no mueras…Shido]_

Le transmitió su deseo.

Confiando esta situación a Shido, Tohka se desprendió de él, tomo a Draig y salió volando de ahí.

Y como si estuvieran confirmando las palabras de Shido, ninguna de los miembros del SSS obstruyó su camino.

Sobre todo, Mana. Al igual que todo el tiempo, ella solo estaba mirando detenidamente a Shido quien aún quedaba.

―Según tu opinión Tohka era transparente, ¿huh?

Aunque las palabras de Shido podrían sonar sarcásticas, el realmente estaba hablando con mucha seriedad.

―Ya que Nii-sama está aquí, puedo ignorar a un espíritu por un breve momento. –Dijo Mana-Además, ya sea que los destruya a ustedes dos aquí, o destruyo a Nii-sama aquí mismo y la sigo después, solo hay una pequeña diferencia en cuanto al tiempo.

En contraste con él, Mana dio unas peligrosas palabras, pero su voz no contenía ni el más leve rastro de malicia en ellas. Como si sus próximas acciones, fueron lo obvio de hacer.

Su voz ciertamente hizo eco con elegancia como una canción sacudía la noche. En respuesta, Shido…

―Supongo que eso es para ti.

… con una voz de queja, murmuró esas palabras.

Luego de examinar su propia condición, materializo las armas con las que había destrozado al ejercito de Bandersnatch y apunto la punta de sus armas color negro cuervo hacia Mana, con una clara rivalidad.

En respuesta, Mana asintió calmadamente.

Y esto…desencadenó todo.

―… Ciertamente. Las palabras no son necesarias. Si Mana no fuera un miembro de este plan, entonces no tendría ningún rencor contra ti, Nii-sama. Sin embargo, ya que viniste a interponerte, Mana no va a dejar pasar esto por alto.

Después de decir eso, Mana volvió a sujetar la espada que estaba flotando enfrente de ella.

Con una gracia como si fuera una Emperatriz que hubiera sujetado su cetro.

En el momento en que Mana sujeto su espada, Shido…sintió miedo.

Como si su propio corazón estuviera explotando.

Pero apretó sus dientes, y enfrentó directamente a esa presión.

Y entonces…

―Empecemos…Nii-sama.

Respondiendo a la declaración de Mana, Shido, pateo el suelo y se lanzó hacia ella.

Y así…Itsuka Shido choco con la que posiblemente sea…La Wizard más fuerte del mundo, Takamiya Mana.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu – SSS & AST]**

Momentos antes de que Mana se transformara.

Todos los miembros del SSS guardaron sus armas y utilizaron sus Realizer para formar un escudo alrededor de todas ellas, incluyendo a Origami y Ryouko.

Luego de confirmar que el escudo era estable se sentaron en donde les resultara más cómodo.

Pero solo Origami y Ryouko se mantuvieron de pie y con sus armas puestas.

 _¿Qué se supone que hacen todas ustedes? ¿No piensan en ayudar a su Comandante? ¿Por qué demonios guardaron sus armas?_

Bajo cualquier otro tipo de situación, Ryouko gritaría estas palabras sin importar si iban dirigidas a un superior.

Pero ahora todo era diferente.

La absurda cantidad de poder que podía sentir en su piel le hizo entender que sus palabras carecerían de todo sentido y solo la llevarían a quedar como una completa idiota.

―¿C-Cómo es que ella puede tener un poder así? Acaso esa niña… ¿Es un Espíritu?

Ryouko dijo esas palabras dejando de lado sus modales al dirigirse a un superior.

Y …justo en el instante en que Mana sujeto su espada.

Ryouko sintió que un impacto de gran alcance azoto todo su cuerpo. La fuerza del golpe era tal que penetró directamente en su columna vertebral, a través de su cuerpo se difundió un dolor intenso, así como una sensación de que todo se estaba secando. El impacto se transmitió directamente a sus piernas, las cuales temblaban sin parar...llevándola a quedar de rodillas y apoyándose en sus manos para no quedar tirada en el suelo. A pesar de que su conciencia se perdió casi en un punto, de alguna manera logro mantenerse despierta.

Ciertamente se preguntaba cómo es que fue tan afortunada de no quedar aplastada por la inmensa presión que acababa de sentir, pero, ella lo entendía sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran…este escudo fue hecho específicamente para proteger no solo sus cuerpos…sino también sus mentes.

Si dicho escudo no hubiese sido levantado, su conciencia sin duda se habría sobrecargado y se hubiera desmayado.

Llegando a esa suposición, volvió su vista hacia Origami, quien sujetaba firmemente sus armas, y parecía que estaba a punto de salir volando, cuando…

―*Suspiro*…Antes de que hagas algo imprudente…Mira con cuidado tu Realizer, Tobiichi Origami.

La voz de Artemisia quien intuía lo que ella iba hacer la reprendió.

―¿Que?..

―…Dime… ¿Detectas algún rastro de Reiryoku viniendo de Nee-san?

Aunque se mostraba confundida por tales palabras, aun así, Origami volvió a revisar su Realizer.

―P-Pero…¿Qué demonios?

Después de revisar su Realizer, Origami entendió lo que Artemisia quería decir.

Si las lecturas en este eran correctas, el cuerpo de Mana no emanaba ni el más mínimo rastro de Reiryoku, esa aura plateada a su alrededor era únicamente…Maryoku.

Algo básico y muy común en todos los Wizards.

Sin embargo, a Origami le resultaba difícil de creer que una chica que bien podría tener la misma edad que ella pudiera poseer tan absurda cantidad de poder. Pero eso también le recordó algo.

―Entonces, la Comandante Takamiyo, ¿Uso este mismo poder para matar a un Espíritu?

―Oh, así que también sabes sobre eso…*Suspiro*…Pues, la respuesta a eso, es no. Ella asesino a un Espíritu usando únicamente su unidad CR.

― ¿Que?

Tanto Origami como Ryouko se mostraron gravemente sorprendidas por esta respuesta.

―Esta forma no es algo que ella muestre tan abiertamente ¿Saben? Incluso todas nosotras solo la hemos visto un par de veces y en todas esas ocasiones solo se transformó para pelear con nuestro Sensei o con Ellen Mathers. Ademas de ellos dos, Nee-san nunca ha recurrido a utilizar esa transformación, ni siquiera contra los Espíritus.

―Entonces ¿Por qué revelar esa forma ahora? – Pregunto Ryouko.

― Debo decir que ya es increíble que ese sujeto aun este en una pieza luego de enfrentarse con Nee-san. – Intervino Leonora.

_Es verdad –Dijo Cecile- Si Nee-san ha decidido revelar esa forma, quiere decir que la situación es lo suficientemente grave como para no dejarlo ir con vida. Tanto así que incluso le está permitiendo a **"Princess"** escapar. *Suspiro*…Sin embargo, habiendo dicho eso, todo se acabó para ese hombre.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? – Esta vez quien pregunto fue Origami.

Artemisia respondió, con unos ojos que mostraban lastima por un animal salvaje siendo enviado al matadero.

― Para haber llevado a Nee-san a mostrar esa forma. Lo único que puedo decir es que ese hombre…ya puede darse por muerto.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu-Tohka]**

Habiéndose alejado lo que ella consideraba una distancia considerable, Tohka fijo su atención en el pequeño Dragón posado en su hombro.

—Te llamabas Draig, ¿verdad? ...Dime ¿La situación en serio es tan mala como para que Shido me pidiera alejarme?

 **[Ah, mi Compañero normalmente no me dejaría salir, pero…como podrás ver, la situación se ha tornado algo "especial"]**

Ante esas palabras, puso más fuerza en sus piernas… En ese momento. Más rápido que un segundo, una repentina ráfaga golpeó su cuerpo y la detuvo.

… De hecho, ningún viento estaba soplando hacia ella. El cielo también estaba calmado.

Sin embargo, en la expresión de Tohka, escalofríos por el temor obvio estaban expandiéndose.

Sus piernas estaban temblando, y su frente estaba sudando de una forma no natural.

Si… lo que detuvo sus piernas no era el viento. Sino una presencia tan abrumadora que se podía sentir desde una gran distancia. Al punto donde el piso en frente de ella se estaba volviendo borroso ante sus ojos, como si una espada blandida fuera presionada hacia su garganta.

Aunque había confirmado que no había nadie en los alrededores ni tampoco detrás suyo. Aun así…podía sentirlo y eso mismo la paralizaba.

Volviendo su vista en dirección a donde se encontraba Shido, ella lo entendió.

… Lo que estaba con Shido era peligroso. Ante esa advertencia instintiva, Tohka había dejado de correr.

_ ¿Q-Que demonios fue eso?

 **[Tsk, asi que están por comenzar. Huh. Bien…Veamos…]**

Después de decir eso los ojos del pequeño dragón se iluminaron emitieron unos rayos de luz y proyectaron la imagen de Mana, la imagen era tan bien definida que parecía que la persona estuviera frente a ella. Pero en la proyección no había rastros de Shido.

—¿Pero…que es esto? ¿Dónde está Shido?

 **[Tranquilízate. Estoy compartiendo mi visión con la de mi Compañero, ahora mismo podemos ver lo que él ve.]**

—Y-Ya veo. Es increíble que puedas hacer algo así.

 **[Es una de mis habilidades. Para esto fue que mi Compañero me dejo a tu lado.]**

Escuchando la breve explicación de Draig, Tohka volvió a ver la proyección en el momento justo en que Mana estaba por sujetar su espada y…

— ¿¡A-ha-a…!?

En ese instante…Tohka abrazó su cuerpo.

Y eso se debía a que sintió la presión de la espada demoníaca que emitía aquella mujer al adoptar una nueva postura.

Una presión tan amenazante que hasta quiso apartar la mirada.

 _¡A-Aterrador…!_

Esa presión no estaba dirigida hacia ella, pero, aun así, su cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

 _Se encuentra tan lejos, y aun así siento como si su espada apuntara hacia mi garganta._

Tohka podía sentir la frialdad glacial de la hoja, ¡podía sentir solo con ver a esa mujer…la inmensurable diferencia entre ellas!

 _Realmente…_ _ **"algo"**_ _así… ¿Puede ser considerado un ser humano?_

 **[Ciudad Tenguu - Kurumi]**

—Ara ara, no esperaba que Mana-san tuviera escondido semejante poder. ¿Sera que ella también es un Espíritu?

Aparentemente Kurumi había llegado a la misma conclusión que Ryouko al presenciar la repentina transformación de Mana.

—...No, te equivocas.

Pero su idea fue negada por **"Phantom"**.

—…Ara ara…Y ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? Phantom-san.

—*Suspiro*…Eso se debe a la energía que desprende su cuerpo no es algo que posea un Espíritu… ¿Verdad?

Escuchando las palabras de **"Phantom"** , Kurumi se concentró en la energía que rodeaba el cuerpo de Mana y fue entonces cuando entendió lo que quería decir.

—…Ya veo, Maryoku. Huh. Eso definitivamente no es algo que un Espíritu debería poseer. …Entonces quieres decir que un Wizard puede llegar a tener poderes que igualen o superen al de los Espíritus…Fufufu, eso realmente sería algo problemático ¿Sabes?

Aunque Kurumi hablaba de manera despreocupada, ella entendía que la actual Mana era completamente diferente a la que ella creía conocer.

—Supongo que tienes razón en ello. Pero al igual que Mana, Ellen Matters también podría suponer una amenaza para los Espíritus. Por lo que he escuchado, ella y Mana tienen el mismo nivel.

—Fufufu, puede ser, pero a diferencia de Mana-san, Ellen Matters no es el tipo de persona que entre en acción muy seguido ¿Sabes? Por lo que se…solo recurren a ella bajo circunstancias **"especiales"**.

—…Ah, ciertamente…así es como actúa Ellen Matters.

Por un instante Kurumi creyó sentí cierto grado de hostilidad en las palabras de **"Phantom"** , pero al no poder ser capaz de distinguir alguna expresión en ella, simplemente aparto este pensamiento.

—Pero el Onii-san de Mana-san, al igual que ella, también es algo especial ¿Verdad? Por cierto, sabes cuál es su nombre.

" **Phantom"** no le dio a Kurumi una respuesta inmediata, pero después de unos segundos hablo.

—...Itsuka. Itsuka Shido.

—Itsuka Shido. Huh.

Kurumi pronuncio el nombre para asegurarse de no olvidarlo, pero luego se percató de algo extraño.

_E-Espera ¿Itsuka? ¿Su apellido no es Takamiya?

—*Suspiro*…Él…paso por muchas cosas y ahora…ese es su nombre.

Kurumi tuvo el presentimiento de que **"Phantom"** sabía de Shido más de lo que aparentaba, pero no se molestó en seguir preguntando porque sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Conque Shido-san. Huh. Debo decir que él es una persona muy interesante. Después de todo, cuando estaba restaurando su brazo, sentí que ese extraño guantelete desprendía algo muy distinto al Maryoku o Reiryoku, pero era igual de poderoso. Fufufufu.

 _Un humano que posee tanto Maryoku como Reiryoku, ademas de un extraño poder. Ara ara…Shido-san solo estás logrando que me interese más y más en ti ¿Sabes?_

—*Suspiro*…Aunque tenga algo así, no parece que quiera utilizarlo.

Volviendo a ver a Shido, Kurumi confirmo las palabras de **"Phantom"** al percatarse que Shido no había materializado su guantelete mientras le hacía frente a Mana.

—Ara ara… ¿En qué estarás pensando Shido-san? Deberías empezar a utilizarlo ahora. Así como estas, para la actual Mana-san, no representas ningún desafío.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu – Fraxinus]**

Todos en Fraxinus se encontraban confundidos por el espectáculo que presenciaron.

Justo cuando parecía que Shido estaba a punto de realizar alguna especie de ataque al haber manifestado un enorme dragón de fuego.

Este mismo…termino calcinándole por completo uno de sus brazos. Dejándolos confundidos al no entender lo que pasaba.

Aun así, parecía ser que logro sanar sus heridas con un método del que no tenían ningún tipo de información.

También era desconcertante la transformación que sufrió Mana después de pronunciar un extraño cantico.

Sin embargo, eso no se comparaba…con lo que pasaba ahora mismo en frente de ellos.

Delante de ellos había una masa de llamas y en medio de estas…estaba la figura de una niña.

Esa niña, llevaba un kimono blanco con la mitad de sus mangas formadas por llamas parpadeantes, con una faja de llamas que se envolvió alrededor de lo que parecía ser el vestido de una doncella celestial.

Y surgiendo de ambos lados de su cabeza, había dos cuernos inorgánicos.

Pero…debido a esos cuernos y a las llamas a su alrededor, el aspecto de esa niña no podía ser considerado el de una princesa, sino el de…un demonio.

Tal vez, si fuese alguien ajeno a la tripulación, pensaría que se trataba de una chica haciendo cosplay.

Sin embargo, todos los presentes, sabían perfectamente que significaba esa apariencia.

La apariencia de esta niña, Itsuka Kotori era…

—Comandante…esto es, El Espíritu de Fuego… **"Camael"**.

Kannazuki fue el primero en reaccionar debido al repentino cambio en Kotori.

—…

Pero Kotori no se molestó en responderle, ella…únicamente estaba mirando sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, como si quisiera confirmar el tacto en ellas. Luego de ello se puso a examinar su cuerpo y después de unos instantes llevando sus manos alrededor de este…

—…*Suspiro*

Dejo salir un profundo suspiro como si la situación actual le causara una gran molestia. Luego, las llamas a su alrededor la cubrieron completamente impidiéndoles a los demás ver su cuerpo. Unos segundos después las llamas se dispersaron y lo que dejaron a la vista fue, no a una dulce niña…sino a una hermosa Onee-san.

Era una chica que daba la impresión de dureza y sin embargo también fragilidad.

Su cabello carmesí y sus ojos de color rubí eran tan intensos como el mismo fuego.

Su altura era normal, para una chica que estuviera en su último año de preparatoria, muy diferente a la estatura de una niña de secundaria que tenía hace poco. Tenía una proporción delgada en la medida que hacía a uno preocupado de que se fuera a romper, pero su pecho era tan grande en desequilibrio con su cuerpo.

Su piel era blanca y suave como si se hubiera puesto de relieve y se veía brillante. Mirando a la cara, no había nadie que pudiera pensar en ninguna otra palabra para describirla aparte como una belleza perfecta.

Esta chica era como la vida de un ser de algún sitio diferente, y podía sentir la diferencia en la dimensión de ella.

Y a diferencia del Kimono que usaba anteriormente, ahora vestía un Kimono rojo con motivos florales con bordes morados y adornos dorados, el cual estaba abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos, un tatuaje en su pecho izquierdo con forma de corazón cubriendo a una cruz, unos adornos para el cuello, muñecas y tobillos de color morado con bordes de oro y un par de zapatos de tacón alto de color carmesí.

Si cualquier otra persona que no hubiera estado presente hace nos segundos viera a tal persona, no cabe la menor duda de que no creerían que se trataba de la misma Kotori.

La proporción del cuerpo era demasiado glamorosa para ser llamada una **"niña"**.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con las bocas abiertas por el repentino e irreal cambio que sufrió Kotori.

En cuanto a **"ella",** luego de darle un rápido vistazo a la sala y a las personas atónitas a su alrededor, se sentó nuevamente en el asiento de Comandante.

Y…

—Ophis…Ven.

Fue lo que dijo con la voz amable de una madre mientras palmeaba su regazo con ambas manos. En respuesta a ello, Ophis salto inmediatamente a su regazo. Una vez sentada ahí empezó a recibir palmadas en su cabeza ruborizándose en el proceso, dándole la apariencia de un dulce animalito. Y mientras la expresión de Kotori era cálida y llena de amor, sus manos acariciaban con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de Ophis.

Cualquiera que viera tal escena pensaría que se trataba de una madre disfrutando el darle mimos a su hija.

Era realmente una escena conmovedora que provocara que el pecho de todos experimentara cierta sensación de calidez.

Pero ademas de eso, todos podían sentir una intensa presión proviniendo de esta, como si un espacio invisible se hubiera creado alrededor de ellas, impidiéndoles a todos a su alrededor acercarse.

Como si cada célula en sus cuerpos les gritase que por nada del mundo se atrevieran a dar un paso hacia ellas.

Sin embargo…

—C-Comandante… ¿E-Es usted?

Un completo idiota –Kannazuki-…irrumpió en su **"territorio"** , ensombreciendo el rostro de Kotori.

Deteniendo sus manos, Kotori bajo suavemente a Ophis y volvió a ponerse de pie.

Observando detenidamente a Kannazuki, las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron formando una sonrisa.

Era una sonrisa cálida y maternal que tranquilizaría el corazón de cualquiera. Luego, levanto una de sus delicadas manos y movió las yemas de sus dedos como si lo urgiera a acercarse.

Aunque se encontraba desconcertado por la acción de Kotori, Kannazuki se acercó al no sentir alguna clase de peligro.

Años de experiencia en el campo de batalla afinaron sus instintos lo suficiente para confirmarle que no había peligro alguno.

Y cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de Kotori, su cuerpo…salió volando a una absurda velocidad, quedando estampado en una de las paredes cercanas.

Un breve y aterrador silencio inundo la sala.

Todos aquí se preguntaban qué fue lo que había pasado y cuando volvieron su vista hacia Kotori pudieron observar como ella bajaba lentamente una de sus hermosas piernas de una manera que a muchos les resulto seductora al punto en que no pudieron evitar ruborizarse por tal hermosa vista.

Y al verla hacer eso, nadie necesitaba una explicación para entender que Kannazuki…fue enviado a volar por una patada que llego a una velocidad imposible de ver para el ojo humano.

En cuanto a Kotori. Volviendo solo sus ojos hacia él, su expresión era en extremo, distinta a la que tenía hace solo unos segundos. Era una expresión que era la auténtica definición de **"ira"** , incluso su cabello se irguió como si materializara su ira.

—¡ **Cierra la boca, tú, gusano de clase baja! Aprende tu lugar antes de dirigirme la palabra, o ¿Quieres que te arranque tu asquerosa lengua y la calcine la siguiente vez que abras esa aberración a la que llamas boca?**

Su voz era tan fuerte que todos sintieron que sus tímpanos estaban a punto de romperse. Y mientras volvía al lado de Ophis siguió hablando, o, mejor dicho, ordenando.

— **Escuchen con cuidado y de paso siéntanse agradecidos de escuchar mi gloriosa voz. Lo diré de una manera lo suficientemente simple como para que incluso el animal más estúpido en este lugar lo entienda… Al siguiente gusano que tenga las suficientes agallas o le falte el suficiente cerebro como para interrumpir mi momento de felicidad con Ophis, lo reduciré a algo más miserable que simples cenizas… ¿Quedo claro?**

*¡Asentir, asentir, asentir! *

Viendo el estado en que termino Kannazuki, todo el mundo sabía perfectamente lo que les esperaba si hacían alguna objeción por lo que inmediatamente se resignaron a asentir con un rostro pálido.

Sin embargo, todos aquí se encontraban confundidos por lo que había pasado.

Era una ley no escrita pero conocida por todos los miembros de Fraxinus, que la Comandante Kotori solía propinarle una paliza al Vice-Comandante Kannazuki debido a su **"personalidad"** , y en cuanto a él, parecía recibir todo eso con una expresión de éxtasis en su rostro.

Pero ahora…el desarrollo de los eventos fue muy diferente.

Para empezar, Kotori no atacaría a Kannazuki si este preguntara por su bienestar, y luego estaba la forma en que Kotori se refería a Ophis, teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace poco, no parecía llevarse muy bien con ella, pero ahora, parecía que la adoraba por encima de todo al punto de amenazar de muerte a los que se supone ella consideraba su **"familia"**.

Esto los llevo a preguntarse si la persona frente a todos ellos…era la Itsuka Kotori que conocían.

No solo su cuerpo era diferente, sino también la manera en la que veía a todos en Fraxinus.

En sus ojos no había el más mínimo sentimiento de familiaridad dirigido a ellos, como si no conociera a nadie de todos los presentes con excepción de Ophis.

Esto los llevo a pensar que Ophis le había hecho algo a la Comandante que todos amaban y respetaban.

Sin embargo…mientras llevaba una de sus pequeñas manos hacia una de las mangas de Kotori.

—*Suspiro*…Por favor, tranquilízate y abstente de herir a estas personas…Camael.

…La voz de la niña revelo un nombre que nadie hubiese esperado.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu - Shido]**

Bajos los cielos de Ciudad Tenguu, dos figuras se hallaban peleando.

Aunque quizás, llamarlo pelea…era algo equivocado.

Si bien, una de las figuras se mantenía en constante movimiento realizando disparos desde todos los ángulos posibles, la otra únicamente se defendía o esquivaba dichos ataques.

Por supuesto, el que se mantenía atacando era Shido, y la que se mantenía a la defensiva era Mana.

Pero para todo aquel que viera este encuentro, sin importar si fuera un guerrero experimentado o un amateur, no le cabria la menor duda de que la persona que estaba siendo presionada…era Shido.

Una vez que inicio el combate, haciendo uso de su **"Sky Walk"** y de su increíble velocidad, Shido ataco a Mana desde cada posición disponible tanto en tierra como en aire. Su velocidad era tal que de vez en cuando dejaba una imagen residual de sí mismo, dando la ligera impresión de que había más de un enemigo atacando a Mana.

Por supuesto, las armas de Shido no contenían la misma munición que utilizaban las armas ordinarias, sino que estaban hechas de su propio Maryoku, por lo que necesitaba detenerse a recargar. Dando lugar a una lluvia de disparos sin pausa.

Sin embargo…a pesar de la inmensa ola de disparos que parecían no darle a su objetivo ni la más remota posibilidad de escapar.

Mana esquivaba todos y cada uno de dichos disparos con los más leves y refinados movimientos. Dando la sensación de estar bailando.

Ciertamente, cualquiera que la viera tendría su corazón robado por presenciar tan fascinante espectáculo.

Pasado unos minutos, Shido entendió que los ataques a distancia eran solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero nadie podía culparlo por llegar a esa conclusión.

Después de todo, alrededor de Mana solo quedaban trozos de tierra hechos picadillo producto de los constantes disparos, pero en contraste con los alrededores, Mana no tenía el más leve rasguño en su cuerpo.

Si bien la cantidad de poder que Shido termino gastando en todos esos disparos los cuales fácilmente superaban los seis dígitos, no era algo que lo debilitara considerablemente. Aun así, él…no podía evitar sentirse frustrado y algo…nervioso, por la situación en la que estaba metido.

Y eso era porque…durante todo el tiempo que Shido estuvo atacando, Mana mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que esquivara sin mucho esfuerzo y de manera precisa todos los ataques de Shido.

Solo cuando Shido detuvo sus movimientos, Mana volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Y su única respuesta a los constantes ataques de Shido fue…

_Fuaaa~.

Un bostezo muy dramatizado que parecía hacerlo a propósito. Y su mano libre cubrió su boca como si quisiera ahogar dicho bostezo.

Como si el ataque que acaba de recibir…fuera algo rutinario y aburrido que no había necesidad de darle importancia.

Aun así, Shido no mostro ningún atisbo de sentirse insultado por esto, sus ojos se volvieron afilados, luego levanto sus armas y nuevamente se lanzó hacia Mana, solo que esta vez la velocidad fue mucho mayor que la usada anteriormente, era tanto así que el espacio detrás de él salió volando debido a la explosiva aceleración.

Y…debido al aumento en su velocidad, Shido genero una gran cantidad de imágenes residuales que hacían la ilusión de haberse multiplicado.

Los que lo vieron entendieron que Shido hacia todo esto con la intención de crear alguna abertura por la cual poder atacar a Mana.

Y después de una gran serie de movimientos, empezaron a escucharse los sonidos del acero haciendo colisión.

Pero…

Corte lateral —bloqueado.

Corte diagonal superior izquierdo —bloqueado.

Corte vertical —bloqueado.

Corte diagonal superior derecho —bloqueado.

Corte desde abajo —bloqueado.

Corte reverso —bloqueado.

Todos los ataques de todas las direcciones en todas las partes de su cuerpo, todos y cada uno de ellos…fueron bloqueados por la espada de Mana.

Era como si las armas de Shido estuviesen siendo atraídas hacia la espada de Mana.

Eso era sorprendente para todos los que intentaban seguir los movimientos inhumanos realizados por estos dos.

De hecho, ya era extremadamente difícil para todos los ajenos a esa pelea, diferenciar al Shido real del resto de imágenes.

Pero a diferencia de ellos, Mana dejo en claro que tal velocidad no era algo que le causara el más mínimo problema.

Después de mantenerse bloqueando los ataques de Shido por un buen rato, levanto la mano que sostenía su espada y la balanceo hacia un costado.

Un segundo antes, cualquiera habría pensado que ella hacia un movimiento aleatorio, pero en el siguiente instante.

Se produjo una explosión, las imágenes de Shido desaparecieron y el auténtico…fue fácilmente lanzado hacia atrás, saliendo disparado desde el lugar al que Mana balanceo su espada.

Viendo este resultado. No hacía falta que alguien explicara el hecho de que Mana…dejo de mantenerse a la defensiva y decidió pasar al ataque.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que con solo un balanceo no solo lo intercepto, sino que también mando a Shido a volar de esa manera, hacia a más de uno sentir terror por la cantidad de fuerza que utilizo.

Y…volviendo a ver a Shido, o más específicamente a sus armas, todos pudieron ver que ambas armas se encontraban ligeramente agrietadas. Eso le helo la sangre a todos, porque entendieron que, si Shido no se hubiese protegido del balanceo de espada de Mana, ahora mismo tendría su cuerpo perfectamente partido a la mitad.

En cuanto a él, luego de darle un breve vistazo a sus armas, embullo su cuerpo en una gran cantidad de aura que luego fluyo a través de sus armas.

Y en contra de Mana, Shido se puso en camino. Usando un único paso, creó una post-imagen al cambiar repentinamente la velocidad de su cuerpo mientras se movía hacia adelante…

Si no podía ganar con velocidad, entonces Shido atacó por segunda vez, decidido a ganar con poder. Girando la parte superior de su cuerpo contra la parte inferior como un salto, poniendo todo su peso y fuerza física y concentrándolos en un solo ataque cargado.

Debido a la gran cantidad de aura concentrada en su cuerpo y en su espada. La carga y su poder penetrador serian inigualables. Prueba de ello eran los relámpagos carmesíes que desprendía su cuerpo y que se reunían alrededor del filo de su arma.

El cuerpo de Shido que había entrado al túnel de rayos acelero a una velocidad devastadora. Específicamente, era un cañón de riel que convertía su cuerpo en una bala.

Era una técnica excesivamente incompleta, excesivamente indefensa y excesivamente peligrosa.

Un movimiento especial sin nada llamativo que lo hiciera verse especial.

Aun así, contra algo como eso. Shido pensó que incluso alguien como Mana no tendría más elección que huir.

Sin embargo, en contra de ella, esa decisión…fue un pensamiento extremadamente ingenuo.

Cargando con ese poder ofensivo, Shido hizo su último ataque… y chocó.

Al siguiente instante, la carga de Shido perdió poder y él…ya no estaba avanzando.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa que le causo la realidad que estaba frente a él.

La espada con la que realizo la estocada fue destruida y brotó sangre…desde su costado.

-¡Ugh…!

¿Por qué…?

La razón…era Mana. O, mejor dicho, su espada.

La espada de Shido que se llenó con la fuerza del impulso, había sido detenida por Mana al bloquearlo con su propia espada. Fue durante solo una fracción de segundo, en la punta de su espada que no era más grande que una aguja, sus espadas se habían encontrado perfectamente, contraatacando la habilidad ofensiva de Shido y destruyendo su arma.

La estocada de Shido contenía sin lugar a dudas una gran cantidad de poder, pero, únicamente él…resulto herido.

La razón era simple, Mana había hecho exactamente lo mismo que iba a hacer Shido, pero…con una velocidad y un poder destructivo de una mayor magnitud.

Como resultado, la onda de impacto que Shido iba a lanzar a Mana se había extinguido completamente, y las ondas que quedaron le habían destruido el brazo, dejando a todos escuchar los siniestros sonidos de sus huesos siendo triturados y de sus músculos siendo desgarrados. Solo después de unos segundos de dolor que parecían horas…su brazo exploto.

Aun así, apretando fuertemente sus dientes tratando de ignorar el dolor que esto le producía, volvió a asumir una postura con el brazo y la espada que le restaban.

Y en el momento en que Shido dio un paso adelante, su visión…se tiñó de rojo. Todo su cuerpo le ardía y su sangre comenzó a salir en chorros.

En el instante en que coloco un pie en frente…Itsuka Shido había sufrido cortes en innumerables sitios.

Sin embargo, nadie fue capaz de decir que fue lo que paso, pero aun así no había la necesidad de pensarlo demasiado para entender que todo esto era claramente obra de Mana.

Caminando hacia un Shido que se había quedado inmóvil debido a las graves heridas en su cuerpo pero que aun se mantenía empuñando su arma restante, Mana volvió a balancear la espada en su mano derecha, esta voló de forma invisible, destrozando la hoja frente a ella y cortando a Shido.

— ¡Ggg!

De ese golpe, la herida que recibió Shido no llego a ser demasiado profunda. Todo eso se debía a que logro hacerse para atrás en el último instante.

Habiendo hecho eso, volvió a concentrar fuerza en sus piernas, se impulsó y se retiró del alcance de Mana tan rápido como pudo. Pero…ni un milisegundo después, un destello plateado brilló en el espacio en donde había estado su cuello.

Comprendiendo así que…Incluso un leve retraso de un instante…habría dejado su cabeza bailando en el aire.

Shido volvió a tomar distancia y reconsideró, pero Mana no lo persiguió. En cambio, giró la espada de su mano derecha y la clavó en el suelo.

* Shnk.*

— ¿¡Ah-gah!?

Cincuenta metros más allá, sangre salió disparada del cuerpo de Shido nuevamente, y sintió tal dolor como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera perforada por la luz.

¿Algún tipo de ataque mágico?

No, Shido inmediatamente entendió que es lo que esto era.

 _¡Es lo mismo que uso aquella vez…!_

En aquel momento, antes de que Mana se transformara, Shido había intentado bloquear uno de sus ataques, sin embargo, el ataque ignoro por completo su sólida defensa y lo hirió gravemente.

Era una técnica penetrante que transmitía vibraciones en el cuerpo del oponente a través del contacto, dañando los órganos internos. La primera vez Mana utilizo dicha técnica tocando el cuerpo de su oponente, pero la actual Mana había usado el piso como medio, dirigiendo las vibraciones hacia el cuerpo de Shido desde lejos.

En ese momento Mana se acercó al herido Shido para decidir el encuentro. Siendo esta la primera vez en la que era ella quien se lanzaba al ataque. Acortando la distancia entre ambos en un instante, deslizando hacia abajo su espada con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de los espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, Shido tuvo que responder, y mantuvo su brazo restante sobre su cabeza para parar el ataque. Al ver que sus golpes hacia abajo no cortaron la carne, Mana alteró sus esfuerzos, ¡y toda su energía fue transferida a sus piernas!

— ¡Gug! ¡Ha!

Mientras Shido levantaba su guardia, ella conectó un rodillazo en su indefenso cuerpo. Tal golpe de la Wizard más fuerte del mundo tuvo un impacto que podría atravesar su torso, pero éste solo se hundió en el plexo solar de Shido, enviando a volar a su cuerpo hacia atrás. Como si hubiese sido arrollado por un camión, el cuerpo de Shido fue mandado fue a enviando a volar, rodando de una manera llamativa y estrellándose contra los gruesos muros de un edificio cercano.

Los muros contra los que se estrelló fueron arrancados por la inercia, y su cuerpo continúo atravesándolos sin pausa alguna hasta quedar colapsado sobre una gran montaña de escombros que estaba cerca.

Sin duda alguna esto parecía ser una repetición de lo que había sufrido hace poco. Solo que mucho más brutal que antes.

Todos los que presenciaron esto entendieron con solo ver el cuerpo herido de Shido, que esto…se había acabado.

El mismo Shido que hasta hace poco había destrozado a un ejército de máquinas por su propia cuenta, fue aplastado de la misma forma por una hermosa mujer.

No podían imaginarlo victorioso sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. La estúpidamente amplia diferencia de fuerzas entre los combatientes, era realmente absurda.

Sin embargo, ni una sola persona notó que el hombre que debería estar sintiendo la más profunda desesperación, aquel que había gastado todas sus fuerzas y ahora yacía postrado mirando hacia el cielo…estaba sonriendo con confianza.

—*Suspiro*…Nii-sama…Puedes dejar de jugar y tomarte esto en serio.

O, mejor dicho, ni una sola persona, excepto Mana.

Y respondiendo a sus palabras, una fuerte explosión se pudo escuchar desde los escombros en los que debería estar el cuerpo de Shido.

Lo que salió de ahí fue…Shido, a quien le faltaba uno de sus brazos el cual derramaba una cantidad insana de sangre, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de cortes profundos, y su rostro ademas de mostrarse muy pálido estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre. Su respiración parecía tan baja que si Mana no hubiese escuchado una débil respiración, definitivamente lo habría confundido con un cadáver, a pesar de encontrarse de pie frente a ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su condición, Shido estiro suavemente su cuello con un movimiento tan ligero, como si pese a las brutales heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, él no considerara que hubiera razón para prestarles atención.

—Nada como estar al borde de la muerte… ¿No lo crees?

—...

—Aunque pensándolo bien sería problemático morir –Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a lo lejos-Morir…es una experiencia muy desagradable que no me gustaría volver a experimentar.

Pese a que se sentía algo confundida por las palabras sin sentido de Shido. Mana no presto atención a ello ya que algo más llamo su atención.

Y eso era porque en el momento en que Shido volvió a ponerse de pie, repentinamente ya no podía sentir ni siquiera una pizca de Reiryoku o Maryoku en el cuerpo de Shido.

Ademas de ello, el instinto asesino que desprendía de su cuerpo hasta hace poco tampoco podía ser sentido, como si toda esa sed de sangre hubiera sido nada más que una mera ilusión.

Aun así, ella tenía una ligera idea del porque pasaba esto.

Y también sabía que ahora…era su única oportunidad de ponerle fin a todo esto.

Sus instintos le advertían que si no terminaba con Shido en este preciso momento, después ya no habría otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sin embargo…

Mana, por primera vez en su vida, decidió ignorar aquellos instintos de los que estaba tan orgullosa.

Reprimiendo esa sensación en su interior que le indicaba que acabara con Shido, se volvió hacia él mientras le mostraba una sonrisa sincera pero por alguna razón se sentía extremadamente gélida a comparación de la calidez que irradiaba anteriormente.

—Si ya terminaste, ¿Ahora si podrías hacerte a un lado? No es el deseo de Mana seguir lastimando el cuerpo de Nii-sama. A la única existencia a la que vine a someter hoy es a ese Espíritu.

Recibiendo las duras palabras de su hermana, Shido suavizo inconscientemente su expresión mientras volvía a mirarla.

—No quiero.

Dándole una simple respuesta de su negativa, la sonrisa de Mana se desvaneció totalmente.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto con ello?

A la vez que le preguntaba, el aire a los alrededores se volvió más pesado.

Shido no se mostró muy afectado por ello esta vez y respondió.

—Bueno, podríamos decir que para ella que ha sido arrojada a una situación tan irrazonable como esta, siento simpatía.

— ¿Situación Irrazonable…?

Los ojos de Shido se ensombrecieron mientras continuaba hablando.

—Si. Es difícil para mí no sentir simpatía por ella, después de todo, que te lancen a un **"mundo"** donde lo único que te encuentras es a un montón de idiotas que quieren tomar tu vida sin darte a entender el por qué. Eso es algo…que Yo aborrezco desde los más profundo de mi ser.

La expresión de Shido mientras decía estas palabras se volvió en extremo sombría, como si no solo hablara sobre un hecho actual…sino también sobre algo que le era repulsivo recordar.

Mana mantuvo un rostro indiferente al escuchar las palabras de Shido.

—*Suspiro* … Nii-sama. Ella es un Espíritu, una existencia que traerá sufrimiento al mundo entero. Un mal que debe ser erradicado de la faz de la tierra. Ella debe ser eliminada. Eso es…lo mejor para este mundo.

Escuchando el argumento de Mana, Shido guardo silencio por un breve momento antes de desviar su vista hacia el cielo y continuar hablando.

Sin embargo, en lugar de estar respondiéndole a Mana, parecía estar hablando consigo mismo.

—" **Ella"** siempre estaba diciéndome… **"No es suficiente con actuar con buenas intenciones. Tienes que saber por qué actúas. Conocer las consecuencias de tus actos. Después de todo ¿Qué hay de bueno en hacer lo que uno cree que es correcto, si ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hace?"**

Por un instante Mana sintió que las palabras de Shido sonaban extremada y dolorosamente tristes, pero aun así no podía negar el hecho de que dentro de ellas había un enorme sentimiento de afecto.

Pero, si de algo podía estar segura, es que ese afecto…no estaba dirigido a ella.

Volviendo a mirar a Mana, Shido continúo hablando.

—Si los Espíritus son el **"mal"** , supongo que ustedes se consideran **"la Justicia"**. Huh. –El tono de su voz se volvió extremadamente frio antes de continuar- Dime… ¿Alguna vez has cuestionado esa forma de pensar?

Mostrándose extrañada por la repentina pregunta de Shido, Mana no dudo en responderle.

—¿Cuestionar? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Lo único que Mana hace es proteger este mundo y a la raza humana. ¿Dónde está el error?

La respuesta de Mana era tan fluida y monótona, como si fuese un discurso que hubiese ensayado para recitarlo cada vez que la hicieran cuestionar sus actos.

—*Suspiro*…Para empezar, ¿Qué es el mal? ¿Qué es la justicia? ¿Puedes darme una definición clara de ellos? Yo opino que el poder sin Justicia…es violencia, y la justicia sin poder es inútil. –Dijo a la vez que cubría su rostro con la mano que le quedaba- Pero cuando aquello a lo que las personas llaman justicia va demasiado lejos, sus acciones se vuelven aún más crueles que cualquier pecado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Retirando la mano de su rostro, Shido se mantuvo observando dicha mano, la cual por alguna extraña razón…comenzó a temblar.

—Es muy simple. Escoger entre el bien y el mal es una elección que todos están obligados a hacer. Pero si el matar a alguien **"por el bien de todos"** o matar a otros **"por el bien de alguien"** es la única alternativa para arreglar las cosas, entonces **"eso"** en lo que tú crees, definitivamente no es el bien ni tampoco puede llamarse a sí mismo Justicia.

Las palabras de Shido, a pesar de haber sido dichas a Mana. Ella no podía evitar pensar que Shido las decía para criticarse a sí mismo.

—Ohh…Interesantes palabras viniendo de quien hasta hace poco estuvo intentando tomar mi vida, la de su hermana de sangre, por el **"bien"** de salvar a un Espíritu, con quien nunca antes ha tenido alguna relación. Hay un límite a cuan hipócrita puede llegar uno a ser, Nii-sama.

Aunque el tono de su voz podía soñar tranquilo, Shido pudo sentir claramente la ira contenida dentro de dichas palabras.

—*Suspiro* Por favor no te equivoques, Yo, en ningún momento he considerado que lo que estoy haciendo es el **"bien"** y mucho menos considero que esta sea la decisión **"correcta"** , únicamente estoy haciendo todo esto porque **"quiero"** hacerlo. Simplemente estoy dejándome llevar por mi propio egoísmo.

—En ese caso, es lo mismo para mí, Mana quiere hacer esto porque cree que es lo **"correcto"** para este mundo. Incluso si esto es una decisión egoísta.

La respuesta de Mana solo provoco que Shido sintiera burla…y a la vez de lastima.

—…Hacer lo que tú crees **"correcto"** es muy importante, Mana. –Sus ojos se volvieron agudos- Pero si vives por completo por esa creencia acabaras usando la violencia para resolver los problemas y silenciando cualquier defecto que se pueda presentar. Eso…es un ciclo sin fin.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con toda esta charla, Nii-sama. ¿Viniste hasta aquí para tratar de hacer que me ponga del lado de los Espíritus como lo hacen esos ilusos de Ratatoskr?

Llegados a este punto, la sonrisa en el rostro de Mana volvió a mostrarse, pero por alguna razón, esa sonrisa carecía de emoción alguna, a la vez que sujetaba su espada con mucha más fuerza, provocando que la atmosfera alrededor se volviera mucho más pesada.

Viéndola reaccionar así, Shido solo se encogió de hombros sin darla mayor importancia.

—No, vine aquí simplemente porque quería conocer el **"otro"** lado de este conflicto por los Espíritus. Por lo que escuche hace poco, ustedes los de DEM quieren **"salvar"** este mundo de los Espíritus, asesinándolos, mientras que esos tipos de Ratatouille o como sea que se llamen, quieren lograrlo mediante el **"amor"**.

Sin mostrar sorpresa por las palabras de Shido, Mana dejo salir una ligera risa que no ocultaba sus sentimientos de burla por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—Así que lo que tratas de decir es que **"nosotros" (DEM)** somos los malos del cuento por tratar de asesinar a los Espíritus, mientras que los de Ratatoskr son los **"buenos"** por tratarlos con amor y comprensión. Ellos son la Justicia y nosotros somos el Mal. Qué manera tan ingenua y egoísta de ver las cosas, Nii-sama.

Esta vez Mana no oculto la molestia en sus palabras e incluso frunció el ceño por no soportar lo que Shido decía.

—Ah, ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?, Yo solo vine a ver cuál era la diferencia entre ustedes y ellos. La justicia y el mal son solo conceptos estúpidos que el ser humano invento para justificar sus acciones egoístas. Al fin y al cabo... **"Señalar quienes son buenos o malos…se determina simplemente por la situación"**

—Aunque pueda haber cierta verdad en tus palabras. Al final no cambia el hecho de que esos seres son los que destruyen nuestro mundo. Ese hecho no cambiara el **"destino"** que les espera. Y me asegurare de que lleguen a ello.

—*Suspiro*…Tal parece que esta charla no llegara a ninguna parte.

—Parece que finalmente coincidimos en algo, Nii-sama. Ahora si me hicieras el favor de hacerte a un lado y dejarme terminar con mi trabajo.

Recibiendo esas palabras, Shido solo se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer ¿Verdad? Habiendo dicho eso, déjame agregar algo más…–Shido tomo una fuerte respiración a pesar del dolor que le causo esta acción–… ¡¿Destino?! ¡¿Ah? ¡Que le den a ese bastardo y a todos los que lo acepten! Yo le prometí a Tohka que la salvaría. Así que te lo recordare mocosa estúpida, he venido a salvar a Tohka... ¡Así que a partir de ahora las opiniones del resto…me importan una mierda!

La expresión de Mana se mantenía serena, pero el aire a su alrededor se volvió aún más frio luego de escuchar las palabras de Shido.

Habiendo dicho todo eso, Shido entendió que esta vez ya no habría marcha atrás.

La charla de antes fue únicamente su forma de **"pedirle"** a Mana que dejara en Paz a Tohka.

Sin embargo, ella le dejo en claro que no retrocedería en su decisión.

Pero eso a él no le importaba.

Aun con todas estas heridas en su cuerpo.

Aun cuando todo y todos estuvieran en su contra.

Siempre y cuando esté vivo, no dejaría que esa chica sea lastimada.

Él cuyo **"Espiritu"** se forjo al borde de la muerte innumerables veces, juro dentro de sí…que protegería a esa chica.

Teniendo esta fuerte voluntad y resolución, Shido se interpuso en el camino de Mana.

Y Mana…podía ver esa resolución brillando en sus ojos.

Su respiración fue interrumpida.

Esa fuerza, esa ambición.

Y no solo eso, también podía verse el noble espíritu de poner en riesgo su vida por el bien de alguien más.

Mana sintió todo eso y entendió que el actual Shido ya no seguiría conteniéndose, así que tomo una postura por primera vez y su cuerpo…desbordo un instinto asesino que parecía que quebraría todo a su alrededor.

Y no solo eso, el Maryoku que cubría su cuerpo era tan intenso que le daba la apariencia de una Diosa.

A diferencia de antes, donde no había nada llamativo en la apariencia de Mana, esta vez la presión del aura que Mana ejercía basto para colocar a todos los miembros del SSS de rodillas, sin embargo, Origami y Ryouko no corrieron con tanta suerte, terminando postradas en el suelo y con su respiración agitada.

A pesar de haber activado sus Territorios y llevarlo hasta el límite, no hubo ningún cambio a su situación. Eso sin duda alguna, reflejaba la gran diferencia que había entre ellas y Mana.

Pero a diferencia de todas ellas, Shido…no se mostró afectado. De hecho, estaba sonriendo con burla por lo que veía.

—Debo admitir que al principio me sorprendió tu fuerza, la sensación era igual a cuando solía luchar con **"ella"**.

Shido hablo con una voz que tenía sentimientos ocultos en ella.

_Pero después de cruzar espadas unas cuantas veces, y recibir todos esos ataques, pude ver que este poder tuyo…no se puede comparar con el original.

—¿Original? – Pregunto Mana.

—Ah…Si quieres un ejemplo, una manzana no tendrá sabor, no importa cuán fresca sea retratada. Una pintura de flores no tendrá fragancia, no importa cuán bellamente florezcan en el lienzo. –Dijo mientras señalaba a Mana con su mano - Este poder tuyo…es lo mismo.

Shido levantó su brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo, y habló con una voz que contenía una furia en ellas.

—¡Haremos pedazos…esta insultante imitación de **"Albion"**!

Pronunciando un nombre el cual Mana no fue capaz de reconocer. Shido, empujó hacia adelante su brazo izquierdo en el cual se materializo su guantelete.

Era el brazo característico de Shido con cuernos dorados y una gema esmeralda incrustada en él. Solo que esta vez…la gema brillaba de un intenso color carmesí.

—…. Vamos a ir con todo, Draig.

— **[Ah…Hagámoslo. Compañero]**

Luego de dar esa orden, una respuesta provino del guantelete.

Y Shido…empezó a recitar un cántico.

 **[** **¡** **Y** **O, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARÁ, SOY EL SEKIRYUUTEI QUE SOSTIENE LA VERDAD REAL POR LO ALTO!** **]**

Instantáneamente, una gran cantidad de aura carmesí surgió del guantelete de Shido y comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo.

 **[E** **L QUE HABITA EN MI ES EL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL CARMESI QUE SE ELEVARA EN LA SUPREMACÍA** **]**

Era tan profunda, con una densidad que podría cubrir al mundo entero con ella.

No, su densidad era tal que incluso consumiría la luz del mismo sol.

 **[** **¡** **Y** **O CELEBRARE LA ESPERANZA Y EL SUEÑO INFINITO INDESTRUCTIBLE!** **]**

Una vez que cubrió todo su cuerpo…restauro completamente su destrozado brazo derecho. Solo que este nuevo brazo estaba cubierto de escamas carmesí y había garras filosas saliendo de este.

 **[** **¡** **R** **ECORRERE LA SENDA QUE TRASCIENDE AL DESTINO ESTABLECIDO POR LOS DIOSES!** **]**

Eso causo un gran impacto en todos los que veían tal espectáculo.

 **[** **¡** **Y** **O SERE EL VERDADERO EMPERADOR DEL DRAGON CARMESÍ!** **]**

El aura se volvió más profunda y comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Shido al punto en que llego a ocultar su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el cantico continuaba mientras Shido volvía a ver a lo lejos y sonreía en esa dirección antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

 **[** **¡** **Y** **YO TE PROMETO…MOSTRARTE UN FUTURO BRILLANTE ILUMINADO ETERNAMENTE POR LA VERDADERA Y PROFUNDA LUZ CARMESI!** **]**

Pronunciando esas últimas palabras el guante dejo salir una voz grave que se mezcló con la voz de Shido.

 **[** **¡CARDINAL CRIMSON FULL DRIVE!** **]**

Luego una luz carmesí ilumino todo a su alrededor y lo que dejo a la vista después de disiparse fue…

A Shido con su cuerpo cubierto con una armadura carmesí. Una armadura que tenía la apariencia de un Dragón.

Toda la armadura parecía estar afilada y los cuernos dorados que la adornaban solo la hacían destacar aún más.

El guantelete que tenía en su brazo izquierdo también estaba equipado en su brazo derecho. La joya que igual estaba en su brazo izquierdo apareció en el otro brazo, en sus hombros, sus rodillas y a la mitad de su pecho.

Y lo que lo hacía aún más llamativo…eran las gigantescas alas de luz que brotaban de su espalda. El resplandor que emitían eran tan intenso y tan hermoso…que llegaban a darle un carácter divino.

Como prueba de ello, emitía una cantidad de aura tan enorme que parecía que venía de un mundo completamente diferente.

No tenía la necesidad de tocar nada, pero las cosas a su alrededor, como los vehículos y los bienes públicos, estaban siendo aplastadas. Era claro que el aura que venía de su cuerpo era más que suficiente como para aplastar a los alrededores.

Todos a su alrededor no pudieron evitar la sentirse sorprendidos por el cambio que sufrió Shido.

—¿Quién…eres tú?

Viendo la transformación de Shido, Mana no pudo evitar hacerle esa pregunta.

—Oh, es cierto, nunca me presente ¿verdad? …Yo soy Shin.

Quitándose el casco para dejar ver su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa intrépida que sumado a la peligrosa aura que lo rodeaba, lo hacían ver como un monstruo.

Y entonces, Shido…dio su **"nombre"**.

—Shin Heldkaiser Luci First…Soy un Maou **(Rey Demonio)**.

 **Fin…por supuesto del capítulo.**

 **Respondo Reviews:**

 **Hakuryuu:**

 **_De nuevo me disculpo si demore tanto en volver a publicar, espero tu comprensión.**

 **_No entendí del todo a que te referías con los ángeles más flexibles. Hmmm…quizás es porque todas ellas pueden utilizar sus habilidades en "todos" sin restricción alguna. Ya que a diferencia del resto, las habilidades de este grupo que mencionas son en mi opinión, imposibles de bloquear: Kurumi(Tiempo), Mukuro(Espacio), Natsumi(Transformación, además de poder copiar habilidades), Mio(Muerte, Creación y "Nada"). Espero haber acertado, sino corrígeme.**

 **Max:**

 **_Gracias por tus palabras. Siempre es bueno y se agrade tener un nuevo lector que deje su comentario. En cuanto a lo de necesitar ayuda, puedes dejar tus ideas en la cuenta de Facebook que publique en mi perfil.**

 **PD:**

 **_Para los que están siguiendo la Tercera temporada del anime DAL, debo decir que hasta ahora hay un buen trabajo en la animación. Y viendo la forma inversa de Origami, debo decir que (Siendo Yo alguien que no es muy fanático del personaje en sí) con su cabello largo y su actitud Dere remonta muy arriba en mi lista de Waifus. Solo viendo la su transformación en "Satan" fue suficiente para darle un pulgar arriba a la Casa Editora. Ojalá puedan llegar a animar una Cuarta temporada.**

 **_Es idea mía, o Natsumi está perfectamente caracterizada. Ya saben, su actitud "cero autoestima" y "conocer cómo funciona el mundo (en el mal sentido) a pesar de ser un Espíritu". Antes de darme cuenta se volvió una de mis favoritas, en especial por ser la única en todo el "Harem" de Shido que parece tener "Sentido común". Ya que admitámoslo, a más de una del resto de las chicas les falta un tornillo o algo así. Pero (Y creo que hablo por todos los que siguen esta serie) eso es lo que nos gusta de ellas.**

 **_Según lo que pude entender del ultimo capitulo que salió. Al parecer si llegaran a animar el volumen 12 de la Novela: "Itsuka Disaster".**


	12. Chapter 11: Destrozado por el amor

**Capítulo 10: Destrozado por el amor**

 **[¿?]**

La figura de un chico con la edad suficiente para ser tratado como un niño caminaba sin rumbo aparente en una noche lluviosa.

Levanto la cara y observo como las nubes oscuras habían cubierto el cielo esparciendo una neblina de lluvia.

Estaba lloviendo.

La lluvia era intensa.

Tanto así que no había ningún rastro de vida en los alrededores.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente empapado, sin embargo, él no le dio importancia y siguió caminando bajo la lluvia.

Después de atravesar y pasar por muchos callejones y esquinas.

En un camino sin salida enterrado dentro de un edificio de múltiples inquilinos, allí estaba una puerta de esa librería antigua.

Cuando la puerta oxidada era abierta, el peculiar olor mohoso liberado por los libros perforaba la nariz.

Pero, el chico no se detuvo a poner atención y entró en la tienda.

Y entonces, fue más allá de las estanterías alineadas con libros viejos con olor a moho.

Ahí, un joven de piel oscura que observaba un libro de bolsillo con mirada aburrida estaba junto a una registradora de aspecto antiguo.

Tal vez, sintiendo presencia humana, el joven dirigió su mirada hacia el chico…

Inmediatamente, el joven expreso una amplia sonrisa.

 _[¡Hey! ¡Nos encontramos de nuevo, Chico!]_

Arrojando el libro de bolsillo que sostenía, el joven pateó su silla y se levantó para darle la bienvenida al chico.

Se veía tan feliz como si se reuniera con un amigo después de 10 años.

 _[¿El hecho de que hayas venido hasta aquí significa que…ya tomaste una decisión?]_

Ante la pregunta del joven, el chico solo se quedó callado y asintió.

Los ojos del joven destellaron ante ese gesto, su boca se aflojó despreocupadamente.

Como si hubiera sentido una ola de placer con el simple hecho de escuchar la respuesta del chico.

Sin embargo, como si hubiese recordado algo, la boca del joven se volvió a cerrar, así que aclaró su garganta *kohon* una vez.

Y de repente, con una expresión seria, el joven hizo aún más preguntas.

Aunque quizás, en lugar de llamarlas preguntas, lo más correcto sería decir que eran…advertencias.

 _[Pero, ¿Estás realmente bien con esto? Una vez que recibas esto… no habrá marcha atrás ¿Sabes? Justo como las decenas de miles de personas hasta ahora, sin ninguna excepción entre ellas, tendrás que pagar el precio por tener la oportunidad de tomar el control. Si no estás a la altura y eres incapaz de dominarlo…serás devorado por el poder de esta_ _ **"cosa"**_ _y serás destruido en todas las maneras posibles, en el peor de los casos, morirás.]_

Haciendo una pausa, El joven comenzó a meditar por unos instantes lo que pensaba decir a continuación. Sin embargo, una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su rostro.

Como si encontrara este asunto como algo extremadamente divertido.

 _[ Aunque, pensándolo bien, morir todavía podría considerarse como un final dulce y agradable. Porque, si lograses dominar_ _ **"esto"**_ _, lo único que te espera más adelante…es un castigo aún peor que la muerte._

 _La persona que logre dominar a esta_ _ **"cosa"**_ _seguramente obtendrá los medios para subyugar a los dioses y tratarlos como si fueran sus mascotas._

 _Esa persona obtendrá un poder abrumador al grado de que nadie, ya sean aliados o enemigos, será capaz de alcanzar._

 _Ninguna existencia sería capaz de igualar a dicha persona._

 _Un ser inalcanzable._

 _Maravilloso ¿No te parece?_

… _Sin embargo…_

 _Esa clase de poder…es demasiado para ser poseído por un solo_ _ **"individuo"**_ _._

 _Y mucho menos…por un humano._

 _La_ _ **"sociedad"**_ _que gobierna este mundo tan aburrido, definitivamente…no permitirá la existencia de tal_ _ **"individuo"**_ _._

 _Ya sea por envidia o miedo._

 _Ciertamente se movilizarán para expulsar a ese_ _ **"individuo"**_ _._

 _Después de todo…Alguien con tanto poder a quien no pueden controlar o usar para su propio beneficio jamás podrá ser considerado como su héroe ni su salvador._

 _Y si no pueden usarte…entonces solo buscaran deshacerse de ti._

 _Pero no puedes culparme por eso ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Después de todo._

 _Ya sea ahora, en el pasado o en el futuro, aquellos a quienes se les otorga el título de héroes solo tienen permitido vivir como héroes, cuando pasan el resto de sus vidas como estúpidas marionetas de aquellos que se llaman gobernantes. Y si quieren buscar el descanso eterno que solo puede ofrecerles la muerte, solo tienen permitido morir…cuando mueren de manera estúpida en una batalla que ellos no empezaron pero que ingenuamente buscan terminar.]_

El joven de pronto retorció su expresión.

Las comisuras de sus ojos cayeron y sus labios se curvaron. Aunque su expresión era similar a una sonrisa, estaba retorcida más allá de lo humanamente posible.

Parecía una retorcida cara sonriente hecha de arcilla.

Colocándose detrás del chico, le susurró al oído de manera siniestra.

 _[Pero por desgracia para ti, si llega el día en el que seas capaz de tomar el control de_ _ **"esto"**_ _, desde ese día ya no se te permitirá tener ninguna de esas elecciones._

 _A partir de ese día…Ellos nunca te permitirán tener un final así de_ _ **"pacifico"**_ _._

 _¿Hm? ¿Quieres saber porque te digo todo esto?_

 _Es porque los entiendo a la perfección._

 _Después de todo, los he estado observando por varios siglos._

 _A esa interesante raza llamada…Humanos._

 _Honestamente, me atrevo a decir que nadie los conoce mejor que Yo._

 _Así que por ello te lo puedo asegurar._

 _No importara que tanto destroces tu cuerpo a polvo peleando contra los_ _ **"demonios"**_ _que dañan a la humanidad._

 _No importara a cuántos de esos_ _ **"demonios"**_ _destruyas._

 _No importara cuanta de su sangre se derrame sobre tu cuerpo._

 _No importa a cuantas personas salves._

 _Al final de este camino._

 _No habrá nadie que este_ _ **"junto"**_ _a ti._

 _No habrá nadie que_ _ **"espere"**_ _por ti._

 _No habrá nadie que intente…_ _ **"llegar"**_ _a ti._

 _No hay ninguna bendición al final de tu viaje._

 _Lo único que te aguarda por ti al final de este camino…es una vida de eterna soledad.]_

Las advertencias del joven fueron dichas, y una vez terminadas volvió a colocarse en frente del chico y lo miro a los ojos.

Basto con ver esos ojos…para saber al instante el tipo de respuesta que recibiría.

Pero, aun así, el joven le pregunto al chico.

 _[Así que, habiendo dicho todo eso…Aun así, ¿Me pregunto si buscarás el poder de esta_ _ **"cosa"**_ _?]_

Sus palabras parecían contener cierta preocupación por el chico.

Sin embargo, para aquellos que conocieran la verdadera naturaleza del joven, sabrían que su **"preocupación"** estaba dirigida hacia cualquier otra cosa, pero definitivamente no era el bienestar del chico.

En cuanto al chico.

Aun así…

…a pesar de todas las advertencias que recibió.

Asintió sin demora alguna.

 _[Sin vacilar. Huh.]_

En los ojos del chico…residía una voluntad fuerte.

Para ese chico… Ya era algo natural dar una respuesta inmediata.

Ya no había razón para que el chico reconsiderara su decisión.

En su corazón él sabía…que ya no tenía esa clase de derecho.

Después de todo.

Eso fue solo una más, en la larga lista de las cosas que le habían sido arrebatadas.

El lugar al que pudo llamar **"Hogar"** …fue consumido por llamas salidas del mismo infierno.

El hombre al que pudo llamar **"Padre"** …había muerto al ser partido a la mitad.

La mujer a la que pudo llamar **"Madre"** …murió al ser ahogada en la locura.

Los niños y niñas a los que pudo llamar **"Hermanos"** …fueron devorados vivos.

Mientras todo eso sucedía…el chico no pudo hacer nada más que mirar.

Mirar como todo lo que más amaba…le era arrebatado.

Hubo un tiempo en que culpo a otros por esto.

Pero no paso mucho para que entendiera quien era el verdadero culpable de todo esto.

El culpable de todas estas desgracias…era el mismo.

Incluso antes de llegar aquí, **"cierta"** mujer ya le había dado unas palabras que se habían grabado profundamente en su ser.

" **Todas las circunstancias desfavorables en este mundo se deben únicamente a la falta de poder de uno mismo. Si vas a buscar a alguien a quien culpar…culpa a tu propia debilidad".**

.

.

.

Porque era débil.

Porque no tenía poder, no podía hacer nada excepto dejar que todo le fuese arrebatado.

Cosas como esa ya le habían sucedido muchas veces antes.

Desde que había llegado a **"este"** mundo…su vida estaba marcada por un gran número de pérdidas.

Debido a que su debilidad era mucha.

Esa indefensa debilidad humana suya…ya no tenía arreglo.

Sin embargo, debido a todas estas pérdidas, dentro de él nació un deseo.

Se podría decir que ese deseo…fue lo que lo mantuvo con vida hasta ahora.

Él… deseaba poder.

Poder…para ser capaz de **"luchar"**.

Poder…para ser capaz de **"proteger"**.

Con tal de obtener un poder que le permitiera cumplir estos deseos.

Él era consciente de que ya no necesitaba ninguna clase de bendición.

Por eso…

Estaba bien…si no se podía convertir en un héroe al que todos alabarían.

Estaba bien…si no podía formar algún vínculo nunca más.

Si tan solo pudiera salvar a otros del saqueo que él había tenido que sufrir…

Si eso se volvía realidad…

 **_No me importa que todo el mundo me rechace.**

… Una voz llena de una determinación densa y pesada como una inquebrantable montaña gigante fue escuchada.

La cara del joven que escuchó la respuesta de ese chico, estalló en una sonrisa al ser incapaz de soportar el éxtasis que le produjeron las palabras del chico.

Extendió ambos brazos como si quisiera abrazar este único momento y nunca dejarlo ir.

 _[…¡Aaa, aah! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Qué interesante…! ¡Qué entretenido…! No tienes un corazón vengativo contra los que te arrebataron aquello que considerabas preciado, ni siquiera hay un deseo egoísta, tampoco tienes una familia o amigos a los que desees proteger. Solamente, por el bien de completos extraños, buscas el poder que al que incluso esos estúpidos hermanos míos que se hacen llamar_ _ **"Dioses",**_ _le temen, es eso… Fufu. Tal vez esta sea la primera vez que un humano busca tomar_ _ **"eso"**_ _por una razón así._

 _Debo admitir que sin duda alguna eres realmente noble, tan desesperanzadoramente tonto… tan adorablemente interesante._

 _¡Parece que mi instinto que te ha seleccionado no se ha equivocado!]_

Después de decir eso, el joven chasqueó sus dedos.

Las sombras alrededor de ellos comenzaron a retorcerse.

Rápidamente, desde la oscuridad que se había precipitado entre las estanterías, una mujer joven extremadamente hermosa salió.

Sin embargo…Esa joven mujer era demasiado hermosa.

Grandes ojos brillantes, nariz firme, pequeños labios rosados y un rostro de extrema belleza.

Era simplemente tan hermosa que era sofocante.

Especialmente su piel que era blanca como la nieve. Llevaba la falda corta tejida por finos hilos de color negro. Revelando hombros blancos como la nieve en la parte superior, y piernas esbeltas hermosas en la parte inferior.

Su cabello negro azabache más profundo que la misma noche y sus ojos grises como si fueran cenizas.

Cuando la gente ordinaria la mirase, ya no podrían apartar los ojos.

En términos de apariencia, no existían palabras que pudieran definirla.

En términos de comportamiento, no sólo tenía un aura pura y linda, sino que también tenía un aire seductor.

Ella era simplemente, absolutamente perfecta, y no se podía encontrar un solo defecto.

Un aspecto tan perfecto que simplemente haría que la gente se sintiera como si estuviera en un sueño

¿Cómo podría existir una mujer tan perfecta en el mundo mortal?

La joven mujer cuya belleza era realmente incomparable a los seres humanos miro por un instante al joven que la llamo para luego posar su mirada en el chico.

Ella entrecerró ligeramente las cejas, mostrando algo de desdén en su mirada, pero luego de unos segundos de mantenerse observando al chico…reveló una sonrisa encantadora hacia él.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa tan devastadora y hechizante, por alguna razón…era aún más horrible que la de un demonio.

El intercambio de miradas entres ellos duro solo unos instantes.

*Puu ~~~*

Justo en este momento, un destello de frialdad brilló a través de los ojos de la hermosa joven. Entonces, su liria y blanca mano, como una hoja afilada…perforó en el pecho del chico.

Al sentir el dolor de su pecho siendo atravesado y la sangre derramándose, el chico se quedó mirando fijamente a la hermosa joven.

Los bellos ojos de la joven se estrecharon en dos medias lunas hermosas. Su sonrisa era tan encantadora. Sin embargo, cuando fuese vista por cualquier otra persona, su sonrisa era muy malvada.

Después de todo, no solo había atravesado el pecho de un niño, también había arrancado su corazón aun palpitante, y antes de que el chico cayera al suelo, lo aplastó sin detenerse…

Sin embargo, no terminó ahí, la hermosa dama chasqueo sus dedos y….

*Woosh ~~~*

Llamas oscuras devoraron el cuerpo del chico sin piedad alguna. La intensidad de estas no era algo que despreciar, después de todo, incluso los estantes cercanos fueron alcanzados y reducidos a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. No era necesario decir que, si un cuerpo humano fuese expuesto a algo así, sin lugar a dudas seria destruido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. En un corto momento, todo había terminado.

Solo quedaba sangre esparcida y un gran trozo de carbón con forma humana.

 _[*Suspiro*…Tan despiadada como siempre, huh… Al menos debiste decirle que se preparase mentalmente. Si terminas así de rápido, le quitas lo divertido a todo este asunto ¿Sabes?...Mi adorable hija.]_

Mientras el joven pronunciaba esas palabras de reproche hacia la hermosa dama a quien identifico como su hija, se sentó encima de su escritorio.

Sin prestarle atención a las palabras del joven, la hermosa dama observo como la sangre esparcida se elevaba en el aire y comenzó a formar diferentes caracteres. Si uno mirara con detenimiento dichos caracteres, podría interpretarlos como palabras.

-[…]

\- […]

Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que las expresiones de ambos sufrieran un cambio.

Lo que estaba escrito ahí…sorprendió a los dos individuos que leyeron su contenido.

 **[Fraxinus]**

Luego de presenciar el cambio que sufrió Kotori, todos en el puente de Fraxinus se mantenían en silencio.

Se podría decir que su decisión de permanecer en silencio era una decisión inteligente. Era algo normal que nadie aquí tuviese el valor de hablar luego de ver la condición en la que quedo cierta persona al haberle dirigido la palabra.

Naturalmente, ninguno de los presentes parecía querer correr con la misma suerte.

Y debido a la presión y sed de sangre que ella desprendía, muchos de los presentes solo podían ahogarse en el miedo.

Pero, después de escuchar las palabras que cierta niña pronuncio…

—*Suspiro*…Por favor, tranquilízate y abstente de herir a estas personas…Camael.

El miedo…paso a convertirse en confusión.

Pero nadie podía culparlos de reaccionar así.

Camael.

Definitivamente…ese no debería ser el nombre de la Comandante que todos aquí amaban y respetaban.

Sin embargo…era un nombre que todos aquí **"conocían"** perfectamente.

Todos los que eran lo suficientemente cercanos a la persona llamada Itsuka Kotori, como para ser considerados miembros de su familia, sabían lo que **"ese"** nombre significaba.

Una vez que sus mentes entendieron eso, el miedo volvió a invadirlos causando que muchos de ellos tomaran distancia de Kotori, porque también sabían…lo que les pasaría ahora que **"ese"** ser había aparecido.

Inmediatamente, como si respondiera al miedo que sentían, **"Camael"** llevo una de sus manos hacia el frente y al instante una gran cantidad de llamas se concentró en ella.

Sin embargo, Ophis se acercó a ella y tomo una de sus manos. **"Camael"** volvió a mirar Ophis, y la vio negar con su cabeza.

—Shido me pidió que cuidara de **"todos"** aquí. Si lastimas a alguien, Shido se molestará conmigo por no cumplir con lo que me pidió.

Dando esa declaración, el rostro de Ophis mostro el primer atisbo de emoción hasta ahora.

Su rostro…mostraba una clara tristeza.

Lo cual llego a conmover a todos los presentes por el nivel de ternura que emitía la pequeña niña.

Viéndola en ese estado, **"Camael"** inmediatamente dirigió su mira hacia la tripulación y…

*¡BaaaANG!*

Como si ese sonido pudiera ser escuchado, una densa, enorme y violenta presión, mucho mayor a la que emitía anteriormente, atacó sin piedad a la tripulación de Fraxinus. Tal presión era exactamente igual a la que Shido emitió cuando incursiono en Fraxinus y dejo inconsciente a todos en el puente.

Y como si contuviese una fuerza física, los que estaban más cerca de Camael perdieron la fuerza en sus piernas quedando (aunque conscientes) aplastados contra el suelo. Incluso aquellos que no perdieron su conciencia por la presión de Camael, **"Presión"** y **"Emisión de Poder Espiritual"** , estaban desesperadamente aguantando sus cuerpos y conciencias mientras que la mayoría estaban temblando con pálidos rostros y fríos sudores.

¿Se habían acostumbrado a ser sometidos a algo así?, eso sería alguna clase de alivio, pero muchos de ellos entendieron que la cantidad de poder que ejercía esta presión, aunque parecida, era ligeramente inferior a la de Shido. Aunque poderosa, estaba lo suficientemente calibrada para asegurarse de mantenerlos conscientes.

Tras un momento que parecía una eternidad, la presión se debilitó. La tripulación, utilizo la oportunidad para respirar hondo frenéticamente. Aunque había quienes accidentalmente se mearon y vomitaron sobre sí mismos… **"Camael"** estaba sonriendo hacia ellos, y aunque eso la hacía ver hermosa sin lugar a dudas, nadie aquí podía negar el hecho de que se parecía más bien a la sonrisa de un demonio…

— **Oí, ustedes grupo de escorias…**

Los miembros de la tripulación fueron sorprendidos y se alteraron por la voz de **"Camael"** que dejó salir palabras grabadas como una maldición.

Las miradas que tímidamente miraban a **"Camael"** , tenían el miedo metidas en ellas como si estuvieran observando a un monstruo.

Sin embargo, sin preocuparse por una cosa así, **"Camael"** les exigió… les ordenó.

— **Reíd.**

— """"""" ¿Eh? """""""

Los miembros de la tripulación estaban desconcertados debido a la situación, por lo que ignoraron la orden. Por consiguiente, **"Camael"** continuó sus palabras.

— **¿Qué mierda es eso de "EH"? ¿No me escuchasteis? Dije, reíd. Sonreíd. Mostrad que no hay nada que temer. Moved vuestras manos y bailen también. Háganlo como si estuvieran felices. –** Dijo mientras palmeaba suavemente la cabeza de Ophis **\- Ophis está triste porque hace poco intente matarlos ¿O no? Ustedes sabandijas de clase baja que necesitan ser protegidos por una pequeña niña ¿Qué vais a hacer si Shido vuelve aquí y la termina regañando? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Por lo tanto, enmendadlo.**

 _Entonces, ¡No nos amenaces de muerte!_

Era lo que la tripulación quería replicar, pero no pudieron ya que el otro bando era un monstruo. Debido a que la afilada mirada de Camael les atravesó mientras estaban perplejos, ellos desesperadamente trataron de forzar una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban extremadamente tensas. Junto con eso, comenzaron a agitar sus manos también.

Ciertamente, ver un espectáculo así el cual era claramente forzado, se sentía muy surrealista y perturbador.

Sin embargo, sin preocuparse por esas cosas, Camael asintió y volvió hacia Ophis, cuyo rostro estaba agachado. Disperso todo rastro de Sed de sangre de su cuerpo, luego la tomo en sus brazos y volvió a sentarse en el asiento de Comandante mientras volvía a acariciar a Ophis.

—… **No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza para querer mantener con vida a pedazos de basura como ellos. Tsk, en fin, más vale que me lo compenses más tarde…Shido.**

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, las cuales les resultaba algo difícil de creer de la persona que hasta hace poco parecía un monstruo sediento de sangre, la tripulación entera sintió que se podían relajar en cuanto a la posibilidad de ser asesinados por este Espíritu.

Y ademas de eso, se sintieron agradecidos con Ophis quien había logrado calmar la sed de sangre de tan aterrador monstruo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, deberían sentirse aún más agradecidos con Shido, quien parecía tener mucho más control en Camael que la misma Ophis, ya que, por lo rápido en que ella cambio de parecer cuando fue mencionado su nombre, todos pudieron entender que Camael tenía cierto grado de obediencia hacia Él.

Y mientras se mantenía acariciando a Ophis, Camael se dirigió a Reine quien parecía ser la única en la tripulación que no fue afectada por la presión que hace poco había emitido.

— **Supongo que, a diferencia del resto, esa mocosa tiene un mayor afecto hacia ti. En ese caso te sugiero que actúes de inmediato y aumentes las defensas de esta lata.**

—… ¿Qué quieres decir?

— **Me abstendré de convertirlos en carne asada de primera calidad, pero me niego a prestarles algún tipo de ayuda. Así que, si quieren conservar sus órganos internos en una sola pieza, será mejor que aumenten la fuerza de la barrera de esta nave porque las cosas empezaran a sacudirse dentro de poco.**

Por alguna razón, al dirigirse a Reine, las palabras de Camael, sonaban un poco más suaves y sin rastros de burla.

Escuchando esa breve explicación, Reine no hizo ninguna pregunta o cuestionamiento a las palabras de Camael, únicamente se acercó a una de las consolas y procedió a incrementar la intensidad de la barrera que cubría a Fraxinus.

Eso fue algo desconcertante para todos lo demás, ya que no creían que Reine tomase esas palabras tan en serio.

Pero solo unos instantes después de que dicha barrera se fortaleciera…una intensa onda de choque la ataco sin piedad agrietándola en el proceso. Incluso el puente de Fraxinus se sacudió como si se tratase de alguna especie de temblor.

Muchos se preguntaron qué es lo que podría haber provocado algo como esto.

Pero…

— **Parece ser que ya empezaron…**

Escuchando las palabras de Camael, todos volvieron a dirigir sus miradas hacia la proyección de Ciudad Tenguu.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu]**

En un inmenso cráter en el centro de la Ciudad se podían apreciar dos figuras.

Una de ellas era una chica cuya apariencia era la clara definición de **"belleza"** en forma humana.

Vestía una armadura ligera de color plateado y portaba una espada que irradiaba un aura azulina, dándole así la apariencia de un Caballero.

Sin embargo, debido al resplandor plateado que cubría su cuerpo…tal vez, más que algo dentro de los estándares humanos, sería correcto decir que se trataba de una Diosa.

La Comandante del SSS, Takamiya Mana.

La mujer…que probablemente puede reclamar el Titulo del **"Wizard más fuerte del Mundo"**.

La otra figura…era un ser humanoide que vestía una armadura carmesí cubierto de joyas esmeraldas y cuernos dorados, con alas de luz extendidas.

Y al igual que Mana, todo su ser estaba recubierto por un aura Carmesí dándole el mismo carácter divino que el de ella.

El hombre conocido como…Itsuka Shido.

O como el mismo se presentó. El **"Rey Demonio"** …Shin Heldkaiser Luci First.

Estando frente a frente, el silencio perduro entre ambos durante un buen rato, y ellos únicamente se mantenían mirándose el uno al otro, como si ahora mismo, no necesitaran de palabras para saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Casi se parecía la escena de dos amantes reuniéndose tras ser separados por tantos años.

Sin embargo, tarde o temprano uno de ellos tenía que romper con este silencio.

—Esplendido.

Dando ese breve comentario Mana procedió a acercarse a Shido. Pero antes de ello…soltó su espada y al igual que en la anterior ocasión, esta no cayo, sino que se mantuvo flotando.

Si bien esta acción podría ser considerada como un suicidio teniendo en cuenta la clase de ser que tenía en frente. Ella no mostro signos de duda en su acción, como si el hacerlo fuera lo más natural en el mundo.

Sin embargo, el aura plateada que cubría su cuerpo comenzó a expandirse más y más conforme se acercaba a Shido.

En respuesta a esa acción, Shido no mostro el más leve signo de querer atacarla y únicamente se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a que Mana llegara a él. Y al igual que ella comenzó a aumentar el aura carmesí que lo rodeaba.

Paso a paso, Mana seguía avanzando y hasta que finalmente llego a una distancia en la cual sus auras comenzaron a luchar por dominar a la otra.

Aunque ninguno de los dos hacia algún movimiento que pudiera considerarse como un ataque, no se podría decir lo mismo de sus auras que chocaban tan intensamente que parecían tener consciencia propia.

Era tal la intensidad que los alrededores empezaron a ser aplastados por la intensa presión que estos dos emitían.

Y no paso mucho tiempo para que todos pudieran ver que el aura que empezó a ceder…era el de Mana. Su avance se detuvo y su cuerpo comenzó a ser mandado hacia atrás. Aun así, la expresión de Mana no cambio en ningún instante…como si disfrutara de todo esto. Su cuerpo continúo siendo empujado hasta volver a su posición original, en donde flotaba su espada.

Una vez hecho esto, Shido dejo de emitir tan intensa aura. Y en respuesta a eso, la expresión de Mana se volvió siniestra por unos instantes antes de recuperar su **"sonrisa"**.

En el siguiente instante Mana desapareció y reapareció justo detrás de Shido propinándole una patada a una velocidad absurda la cual iba dirigida a su cabeza.

Cualquier persona que viera tal escena, sabría perfectamente que Mana se posiciono en el punto ciego de Shido para impedirle reaccionar a su ataque y la velocidad con la que ejecuto dicho movimiento era tal que nadie de los presentes se percató del instante en el que se movió hasta que la vieron al lado de Shido.

Solo era cuestión de una fracción de segundo para que dicho ataque impactara en la cabeza de Shido y la hiciera explotar o…en el mejor de los casos, la arrancara de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, en contra de las expectativas de todos, dicha patada…

¡DOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!

…fue interceptada por el antebrazo izquierdo de Shido.

Lo que se pudo presenciar en ese instante fue un golpe fuerte, agudo y preciso, el cual causo que tanto la tierra como el cielo se sacudieran.

En ese momento, el suelo se levantó con un sonido de explosión tan brutal que rompería los tímpanos de cualquiera que se quedara dentro de su rango.

Lo que resultaba más aterrador de dicha explosión, fue su origen…una simple patada.

La fuerza de ese único golpe…provoco una violenta explosión en el instante en el que llego a entrar en contacto con el antebrazo de Shido y a pesar de que no fue capaz de moverlo de su posición pasó a generar una brutal onda de choque que destruyo todos los alrededores.

¿Quién podría haber esperado que tal poder viniera de las piernas delgadas de una hermosa chica?

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que se pudo escuchar el sonido de algo quebrándose, el cual provenía…del brazo de Shido.

Y viendo eso con una sonrisa de deleite en su rostro, Mana volvió a desaparecer en silencio y reapareció al lado de su espada, volviendo a sujetarla. Para cuando volvió su mirada hacia Shido, la armadura que cubría su brazo se destruyó por completo dejando a la vista un brazo humano el cual se encontraba doblado en un ángulo extraño.

Viendo el resultado de su ataque, Mana asintió con satisfacción y apunto su espada hacia Shido.

—No pensé que tu armadura se rompería con algo tan simple como un golpe de saludo, Nii-sama. ¿Sera que lo único increíble de ello es su exagerado diseño? Si es así, te recomiendo darle un mejor uso en algún evento de cosplay, Fufufu.

Dándole esas palabras llenas de sarcasmo, Mana esbozo una sonrisa inocente mientras dejaba salir una suave risa.

Pero en respuesta a ello, Shido se mantuvo imperturbable…como si no hubiera motivo para darle importancia. Su única acción fue limitarse a observar su brazo descubierto y realizar unos ligeros movimientos de agarre hasta asentir con su cabeza, una vez hecho eso, un aura carmesí cubrió su brazo y en el siguiente instante…nuevamente volvió a ser cubierta por la armadura, como si el daño que recibió hace unos instantes nunca hubiera pasado.

—…Oh.

Sin embargo, Mana no mostro rastros de sorpresa por lo sucedido, como si este resultado fuese algo que ya esperaba e inmediatamente volvió a cubrir todo su cuerpo con el aura plateada que liberaba hasta hace poco. Solo que, a diferencia de antes, concentro el aura hasta el límite, de modo que parecía una fina membrana más sobre su piel.

Sin embargo, esto hizo que la presión que desprendía disminuyera, pero a pesar de esto, el espacio a su alrededor empezó a distorsionarse. Como si el poder que provenía de ella pareciera no tener fin.

En cuanto a Shido, después de comprobar el estado de su brazo, asintió mientras volvía su mirada hacia Mana. En ese instante, muchas voces sonaron hacia fuera de las joyas de la armadura, que comenzó a repetir el sonido como si se rompiera.

 **[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!]**

Mientras ese sonido continuaba sin parar, la armadura de Shido comenzó a palpitar como si estuviera viva. Y las joyas se iluminaron con un resplandor carmesí.

Todo alrededor de Shido fue destruido. Por su increíble aura, un agujero apareció bajo sus pies.

La tierra se está destruyendo. Todo el campo empezó a temblar e incluso los cielos temblaron. ¡Su aura era tan intensa que podía sacudir completamente todo el campo de batalla!

—Debo reconocer que ese fue un golpe excelente. Definitivamente eso habría bastado para matar a Tohka. Sin embargo, es una lástima que Yo…No sea igual a ella.

Al instante en el que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, Shido desapareció sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Fue tal su fuerza y velocidad que el agujero donde estaba parado se destruyó aún más.

Cualquiera que viera esto, estaría sorprendido al punto en que no sabría cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, al igual que Shido, Mana no era alguien normal. Ella reaccionó rápidamente gracias a su visión y sus instintos, dando un gran salto hacia atrás. Y tan solo un segundo después de hacer eso…Shido volvió a aparecer en frente de ella y lanzo un único puñetazo hacia el lugar en donde hace solo un instante estaba ubicada su barbilla.

¡VIENTO FUERTE!

¡Ese fue el sonido de un golpe perforando a través del viento!

La brutal fuerza con la que dicho golpe se libero fue tal que la escena que se mostro fue como si alguien hubiese disparado hacia el cielo con un cañón de aire de dimensiones colosales. Inclusive los escombros en los alrededores terminaron siendo succionados por la inmensa columna de aire que seguía su trayectoria hasta dispersar las nubes en el cielo.

Lo absurdo de todo esto, era que dicho espectáculo fue generado únicamente por un puñetazo. Pero ademas de ello, a todos los que presenciaron dicho suceso se les helo la sangre al imaginarse que hubiera pasado con Mana de no haber logrado esquivar dicho ataque en el último instante. Ya que por la magnitud del poder que libero ese único golpe, es muy probable que incluso si se hubiese defendido, aun así, habría recibido un daño considerable.

Como prueba de ello…

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Una gran cantidad de grietas aparecieron en la armadura que cubría el abdomen y el pecho de Mana.

Se podría decir que esta acción era igual a la de Mana hace solo unos momentos, pero a diferencia de Mana, a Shido le basto con rozar un poco para romper y agrietar su armadura.

Dejando expuestos su abdomen y el hermoso par de colinas que rebotaban por efecto de la gravedad.

Si uno mirara con atención, su movimiento iba en tal armonía que sacudiría los pensamientos de todo aquel que posara su mirada en ellos.

Y como si fuera lo más natural de hacer, Shido no despego la mirada de ese par de joyas hechas por la naturaleza. No sería exagerado decir que el movimiento de sus ojos iba en sincronía con el rebote de ese enorme par de frutas.

Viendo eso, Mana cubrió sus pechos con su brazo libre, y cuando Shido vio que ella tenía las mejillas un poco rojas, entendió que Mana…estaba avergonzada.

—Y pensar que Nii-sama era el tipo de depravado que disfruta en desvestir a las doncellas a plena luz del día. Mana no puede sino sentirse decepcionada por la clase de pervertido en la que Nii-sama se ha convertido. Un, ciertamente haces honor a ese despreciable título de Maou, Nii-sama.

Después de esas duras palabras, Mana restauro la zona dañada mientras miraba a Shido con reproche.

—Oí, es tu culpa por esquivar el golpe ¿Sabes? Después de todo, Yo estaba apuntando a tu cabeza no a tus pechos. Ademas, un hombre que pudiera despegar la mirada de semejante vista. Tal clase de persona es inexistente.

Shido dijo lo último con un tono que parecía ser el de alguien que hablaba de una verdad universal.

—El único que está mirando aquí eres sólo tú. Ero-Nii-sama.

Al decir eso, Mana volvió su espada en dirección a Shido.

—Aparta tus ojos. Si lo haces entonces no habrá ningún problema en absoluto. Aquí Yo soy la indefensa víctima que se quedó siendo vista unilateralmente, mientras que tú Ero-Nii-sama, eres el pervertido que me está mirando furtiva y unilateralmente.

Siendo llamado de esa manera por Mana, Shido se encogió de hombros, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo tratan de esa manera.

—Bueno…no tengo nada que pueda argumentar en contra. Así que… ¿Continuamos?

Respondiendo a las palabras de Shido, esta vez, Mana cubrió su cuerpo con una ligera capa de luz y en el siguiente instante la parte de su armadura que se encontraba destrozada se reparó sin problemas.

Era exactamente el mismo proceso que experimento la armadura de Shido hace unos momentos

Y sin demora alguna, Mana hizo el primero movimiento. Sin dudarlo se dirigió directamente hacia Shido con el camino más corto posible. Concentrando una increíble cantidad de aura en su espada, empujándola directamente hacia él.

En respuesta a ello, Shido también se impulsó hacia ella mientras concentraba su aura en sus puños, tomando la iniciativa en atacar.

Ante ello, Mana no realizo maniobras evasivas excesivas, y simplemente evadió con el menor margen posible, al igual que antes cuando esquivo todos los disparos que realizo Shido.

Era gracias al aura plateada que la rodeaba que su cuerpo no recibía daños a pesar de esquivar por poco los ataques de Shido, sin embargo, eso no significaba que esos golpes fueron algo seguro de recibir y eso era porque los golpes que Shido realizo, causaron grandes agujeros en los rascacielos que estaban detrás de Mana.

Y así, uno por uno, un incontable número de edificios fueron dañados como resultado de este efecto domino.

Con solo simples golpes, Shido había podido causar tal nivel de destrucción con su poder, y luego de mantenerse esquivando, Mana decidió pasar al contraataque y se enfrasco en una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Shido.

Shido intercambio golpes con Mana a alta velocidad.

¡Era una batalla a una velocidad tan extraordinaria que el ojo desnudo apenas podía seguir!

¡Cada golpe genero inmensas vibraciones y booms en el aire, causando que toda la atmosfera temblara! Nadie que viera la intensidad de dichos ataques, podía imaginar algo o alguien capaz de sobrevivir a una oleada de golpes de ese calibre.

Y como consecuencia de toda el aura que Shido y Mana liberaban, ¡Todo lo que se podía ver en el suelo quedo devastado!

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que una gran parte de Ciudad Tenguu quedase reducida a solo escombros.

Luego de un prolongado tiempo intercambiando ataques, ambos tomaron cierta distancia.

La expresión de Mana mostraba que se encontraba a gusto con respecto a lo que tenía en frente de ella.

—Fufufu. Parece ser que esa armadura no es solo para lucir. Dicho eso ¿Realmente es tan divertido interceptar todos mis ataques?

Shido se encogió de hombros y respondió.

—Como aperitivo, quería verlos todos tus ataques primero… Creo que tienes un gran futuro como masajista ¿Puedes hacerlo mejor?

—Por supuesto. Por favor trata de no morir, Nii-sama.

Después de esa breve (Y algo espeluznante) conversación, la batalla fue reanudada una vez más. Sin embargo, esta vez Mana fue aún más agresiva en su forma de atacar.

Aunque anteriormente dio una clara muestra de que sus habilidades con la Espada sin duda eran extraordinarias, el nivel con el que atacaba ahora era muy superior. Resulta que la verdadera especialidad de los ataques de Mana fueron los bombardeos de Maryoku. Rápidamente concentro su aura en su espada y desató una descarga implacable de cortes que contenían enormes cantidades de Maryoku.

Sus bombardeos fueron de tal magnitud que cualquier persona ordinaria seguramente sería reducida a la nada si fuera golpeada por ello.

Sin embargo, Shido simplemente dirigió sus manos hacia el frente y al igual que Mana, reunió su aura, generando pequeñas esferas carmesí las cuales disparo hacia adelante.

¡BANG! ¡GUUUUUN!

Los ataques de Mana perecieron después de entrar en contacto con dichas esferas las cuales siguieron su trayectoria hasta llegar hacia Mana, pero no lograron hacerle algún daño ya que haciendo uso de su espada partió por la mitad dichos ataques con suma facilidad.

—Kyaaa, Nii-sama ¿No estas siendo algo agresivo con tu adorable y dulce hermanita? Agradecería que fueras un poco más gentil con Mana.

Mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas, Mana se ruborizo y dio palabras inocentes pese al brutal intercambio que mantuvo con Shido hasta hace poco.

Ciertamente, era evidente que sus acciones eran sobreactuadas, pero parecía estar disfrutando de ello.

—No tengo idea de en qué clase de realidad una adorable y dulce hermanita podría luchar como si fuera una masa de músculos, ¿Segura que no te fusionaron con un gorila o algo asi?

—Kukuku. ¿En serio? Pues yo no sabía que existiese alguna clase de hermano mayor que atacara a su familia con la clara intención de matar ¿Sabes?

—Ohhh…Viniste hasta aquí con la resolución de matar a alguien, pero nunca consideraste que podrías terminar siendo tú la que muriera. ¿No te parece extraño?

—Mana solo cumple con su deseo de proteger a la humanidad. Nii-sama es el que piensa de una extraña manera y solo confunde a Mana.

—¿Extraña forma de pensar? ¿Sera que mi hermanita tiene músculos en lugar de cerebro? Aunque no es como si me molestase del todo, bien dicen que cuanto más idiotas más lindas son.

—Nii-sama es el único idiota aquí, interponiéndose en el camino de Mana de acabar con los Espíritus. Cielos, realmente no entiendo que ganas con proteger a esos monstruos.

Recibiendo esas palabras, Shido llevo una de sus manos hacia su barbilla, meditando tales palabras.

—Ahora que lo menciones…Tienes razón. Yo no obtengo ningún beneficio al involucrarme en este estúpido juego de **"Capturar al Espíritu".**

—Aunque me disgusta que veas mi noble obra como si fuera un juego. Me alegra que finalmente lo entiendas, así que si no es mu-.

Mientras se mantenía de brazo cruzados, Shido levanto tres de sus dedos.

—Sin embargo, dejemos en claro tres cosas. Primero: Yo en ningún momento he dicho que hago esto para salvar a los Espíritus. Hago esto…para salvar a Tohka.

Bajando otro de sus dedos, Shido agrego.

—Segundo: Como dije desde un inicio…Esto también puedes considerarlo como un acto para sacar mi ira.

—Ara ara, ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo tercero?

Ante esa pregunta, Shido mantuvo un breve silencio, luego de ello su casco se dispersó en partículas de luz dejando a la vista su rostro.

—Oh...Eso es mucho más interesante ¿Sabes? Veras, antes calificaste a los Espíritus como monstruos ¿No es así?

El tono de Shido volvió a ser más bromista, pero eso solo fue ignorado Mana.

—…Que otra palabra sería más adecuada para seres cuya existencia daña a la humanidad.

Mana escupió esas palabras que ya no guardaban ningún rastro de amabilidad.

—Kukuku, Mi adorable y estúpida Imouto-chan…Uno solo debería decir esas palabras…luego de encontrarse con un auténtico monstruo. Por ello, ahora presenciaras…la forma de un verdadero monstruo.

Y entonces, en ese momento…

― **Límite de 50 segundos. Fórmula de sellado de** **Malchut (décimo)** , **Yesod (noveno)** , **Hod (octavo), liberación limitada….**

Una voz provino desde la armadura.

Instantáneamente, vientos oscuros surgieron del cuerpo de Shido.

Era profunda, negra, con una densidad que podría cubrir al mundo entero con ella, todo eso provenía del cuerpo de Shido.

Era un aura de oscuridad tan densa que oscurecía incluso los rayos del sol que brillaban en el cielo.

La presión sofocante que usualmente rodeaba su cuerpo como si estuviera profundo en el océano.

En ese momento… el mundo tembló.

Como si crujiera.

Junto al sonido de destrucción fatal, que traía terror el solo oírlo, la tierra tembló.

*DOKUN!*

Sonido pulsante resonaba en el espacio. Era como si un corazón palpitase.

No sólo eso, una tremenda presión que incluso estuvo acompañada de un impacto físico corrió a través del espacio en forma de cúpula, haciendo que Mana se tambalearan ligeramente.

El centro de esa presión era sin duda Shido.

Él estaba emitiendo una presión imposible.

*DOKUN!*

El pulso se estaba esparciendo en todo el espacio una vez más.

La presión anormal se estaba elevando segundo a segundo. Mana incluso sintió una alucinación como si su corazón estuviera siendo agarrado con fuerza.

*DOKUN!*

La pulsación se extendió por tercera vez.

Ya sea que uno lo quiera o no, se le hizo entender esto instintivamente. Lo que estaba frente a ella era… una existencia en la que uno no debe poner las manos encima.

Lo que Mana sentía…era miedo.

Lo que era difícil de creer, lo que ella no quería creer, era que esta pulsación de poder en aumento estaba a la par, o superaba su actual estado que podría decirse como la culminación de todo su esfuerzo.

La ardiente tormenta amainó, y cuando la visión de los presentes volvió a la normalidad, todos contuvieron el aliento. Ni Shido ni Mana se habían movido, pero Shido parecía una persona diferente parada en el centro del campo de batalla distorsionado por el calor.

— **Tenryuu Gusoku (Armadura de Dragón Celestial)** …libérate.

En ese momento el aura carmesí que envolvía su cuerpo se separó de su cuerpo junto con el aura negra brillante y empezó a sufrir ciertos cambios.

El guantelete, su casco, la forma de sus piernas, sus alas de dragón. Todo sufrió un cambio drástico.

Lo que antes era una armadura carmesí se convirtió en una armadura negro brillante y en lugar de joyas esmeraldas, joyas carmesíes tomaron su lugar.

Y no solo eso, su armadura se había reducido al punto en que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando expuestas algunas partes, ademas de una enorme joya carmesí en su pecho que latía luminosamente al ritmo de su corazón.

Y mientras todos se preguntaban qué había pasado, Shido levantó la cabeza y...

— ¡■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■ ──────!

Se elevó al cielo una voz que no era de una persona, sino algo claramente inhumano.

Fue el estallido de un terremoto o un trueno ensordecedor, un rugido que sacudió el cielo.

Y sin demora alguna extendió su mano hacia el frente.

Y un ritual comenzó a pronunciarse.

 **[Escucha desde el universo externo o persona que es "todo en uno y uno en todo"]**

 **[Las ardientes estrellas brillan radiantemente en blasfemia anunciándote el tiempo destinado en el lugar más profundo del abismo donde las divinidades sufren arrastrándose por el suelo.]**

 **[Dentro de la continuidad espacio-temporal desde la intersección del pasado y futuro, ven aquí y devora todo rastro de esperanza de este mundo vacío]**

Dejando a un lado a Mana que no comprendía la situación, la oración del ritual termino…

Al instante, un impacto sacudió la tierra.

Un terremoto que sacudió el espacio.

Un ataque de relámpago que llovió desde el cielo.

Tornados y tormentas…

Era un espectáculo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Al mismo tiempo con la última palabra de unión, el mundo se distorsionó y Shido extendió su mano hacia un lado rasgando el espacio.

Desde Shido, quien había desgarrado el espacio, una luz negra azabache de poder surgió como si fuera a pintarse sobre el mundo entero.

Esa oscuridad cubrió toda la vida de la ciudad, envolviendo la zona en una oscuridad aún más profunda que la oscuridad de la noche.

Y lo que hasta hace unos segundos era un hermoso día soleado, se convirtió en la noche más oscura que uno solo podría ver en sus pesadillas.

Pero la sombras no se detuvieron ahí.

Los alrededores de la ciudad, edificios, vehículos e incluso los escombros fueron envueltos por las mismas sombras, dejando a la vista un territorio que parecía estar hecho de sombras.

Mana no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida por el repentino cambio que sufrió la ciudad.

— **Bueno eso debería ser suficiente. –Dijo mientras volvía a mirar a Mana- Me disculpo no haber ido con todo desde el inicio, pero necesitaba tiempo para liberar esto ya que…hay alguien a quien necesito despertar primero.**

La voz de Shido ya no era la misma de antes, parecía que había más de una persona hablando junto a él, pero era imposible reconocer la voz de dicha persona.

Volviendo a mirar a Mana, Shido le dio unas palabras que lejos de ser una advertencia…eran palabras de condena.

—… **Prepárate…porque morirás.**

Antes de procesar siquiera dichas palabras, Mana levantó inconscientemente su espada, pero...

— **Demasiado tarde.**

— Kuh─

Shido acortó los cincuenta metros entre ellos como una bala, llegando al pecho de Mana y lanzando un golpe brillante con todo su peso detrás de él. Mana no pudo esquivarlo, pero un golpe no era una amenaza, no después del breve intercambio de golpes que tuvieron. Así debería ser, sin embargo, la advertencia que Shido le había dado tenía confianza, lo que desencadenó la sensación de peligro de Mana. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para bloquear, y luego el puño de Shido golpeó.

—¡Guh... aaah...!

El impacto fue más duro y pesado de lo que Mana esperó, rompió su guardia y penetró hasta sus costillas y no se detuvo ahí, sino que, al ser embestida hacia adelante, hizo que sus pies se arrastraran por el suelo.

Shido arrojó lejos a Mana a pesar de su bloqueo. Se podía escuchar sus gimoteos, aun cuando los anteriores ataques no pudieron hacerle siquiera cambiar de expresión. ¡Sus rodillas se doblan por ese impacto!

Pero…no eran solo sus rodillas. Mirando los brazos de Mana. Había una marca de quemadura en el antebrazo de Mana, ¡Como si el puño de Shido lo hubiera marcado...!

Viendo algo así, uno podía suponer que literalmente debió haberla quemado hasta la médula. Lo que significa─

—¡Graaahhh...!

Arrodillándose, Mana sostuvo su brazo y gritó de dolor.

Ya no mostraba la misma compostura que tenía hasta hace poco.

¿Pero quién podría culparla?

El golpe de Shido no solo había destrozado su reforzado brazo, sino también lo había calcinado y su hueso se había convertido en una varilla de metal caliente, que quemaba su carne y destrozaba sus nervios por dentro.

— **No estoy acostumbrado a usar esto, así que no puedo controlarlo bien, pero te haré pedazos, estoy seguro.**

Mana sabía que no podía permitirse ahorrar ningún esfuerzo aquí.

Envolviendo su espada y su cuerpo en su aura plateada, interceptando el próximo ataque de Shido con todo su poder. Él estaba muy cerca de ella, por lo que necesitaba mantenerlo a distancia para que no obtuviera una ventaja a corta distancia. Mana le dio una lluvia de golpes a Shido, pero...

— **¡Demasiado lento!**

Sus tajos, en los que ella no se contuvo, fueron desviados por los puños de Shido sin dejar siquiera rasguños.

Y en cada ocasión, Mana sentía un terrible impacto en su mano, tan poderoso que su espada habría sido expulsada de su mano si no la hubiera asido con fuerza. Evitando que ello sucediera, la frente de Mana se empapó de sudor.

Con una nueva velocidad y fuerza, Shido estaba rechazando todos los ataques de Mana y avanzando cada vez más.

En dos o tres pasos más, él estaría lo suficientemente cerca para golpearla de nuevo.

—Hmph─!

Mana no permitiría que eso sucediera tan fácilmente. Abandonó la idea de golpear repetidamente, y en su lugar movió su espada hacia un lado, exprimiendo sus músculos hasta el límite, añadió a su siguiente golpe el giro de su espina dorsal apartando lejos su torso del oponente.

Por supuesto, Shido se cerraría aún más cuando lo hiciera, pero Mana sabía que él desviaría más tajos por mucho que lo intentara, así que apostaría todo en el golpe más rápido que haya realizado, una velocidad de espada divina transmitida en base a su estilo. Usando todos los músculos de su cuerpo e incluso la inercia con la que regresaba del giro que realizó para acelerar, hizo un corte, con su cuerpo y espíritu aunados, un golpe basado únicamente en la velocidad, sin planear un plan B.

La hoja se deslizó al interior de Shido sin producir el mínimo ruido.

Su espada atravesó el cuerpo de Shido.

Mana sintió que cortaba carne y hueso mientras la sangre formaba un arco en el aire. La hoja no llegó a sus órganos, pero esto sería suficiente para frenar su avance─

— **¡Que lamentable!**

—¡Gah...!

Su ataque no solo falló en detener el avance de Shido, sino que este avanzó aún más rápido, y con una pierna arremetió contra la espinilla derecha de Mana. La patada rompió a través del aura que la rodeaba y aplastó el hueso de Mana. Tambaleándose de dolor, Mana trató de entender lo que había sucedido. Incluso si su ataque no pudiera hacer una herida mortal, debería haber hecho lo suficiente para detener el movimiento de Shido.

Pero Mana vio la verdad al instante.

 _¡Esto es…!_

Shido tenía una gran herida en la piel, pero no goteó ni un poco de sangre. No, Mana pudo ver el cierre de la herida a una velocidad increíble.

 _No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede recuperarse de esa manera sin depender de_ _ **"Camael"**_ _?_

—¡Tch!

El nuevo poder de Shido tenía más trucos de los que ella podía imaginar.

Mana juzgó que era mejor volver a evaluar la situación, y le quitó la mano izquierda a su espada para producir un orbe de energía el que arrojó a Shido, con la intención de tomar distancia cuando su explosión obligara a Shido a retroceder, pero...

— **¡Ja!**

Incluso eso era inútil contra la ferocidad de un dragón. Shido dispersó el orbe con el dorso de su mano, y la facilidad con la que lo hizo provocó que la expresión de Mana se congelara.

Y con ello, Shido tenía a Mana al alcance de su mano. Mana retiró su mano izquierda para ponerse en guardia, pero…

—Ugh─!

El golpe rompió el hueso de su brazo con facilidad, y el impacto logró perforar sus entrañas.

El cuerpo de Mana tembló y sus rodillas se doblaron.

No pudo detener el feroz ataque de Shido.

Todo lo que había construido, su fuerza y velocidad, técnica y magia, fue pisoteado por este avatar de la violencia.

—¡Gr... ahhh!

Pero, aun así, Mana luchó por levantar su magullado cuerpo y contraatacó. Apuntó a apuñalar el corazón de Shido mientras él continuaba con más ataques. Pero con su pierna rota y su cuerpo maltratado, no podía apuntar con precisión, y la puñalada fue bloqueada.

Shido atrapó deliberadamente la espada con su mano izquierda, y la punta de la cuchilla se hundió en su palma, seguida por toda la hoja de la espada hasta que sostuvo la espada en su empuñadura.

— **Te tengo.**

 _Maldita sea_

Fue muy tarde. Shido golpeó con su puño derecho el pecho desprotegido de Mana.

— **HAAAA─!**

Sin embargo, él no se detuvo al primer golpe. Los golpes cayeron uno tras otro, y con su espada atrapada, Mana no pudo escapar de estos ataques. Si ella lanzaba su espada para escapar, él no le daría tiempo para reformular. Dejarlo significaba derrota, por lo que no podía escapar o defender. Solo podía dejar que los golpes cayeran sobre ella como disparos de cañón, calcinando su carne y destrozando sus huesos.

¡DOOOOOOON!

En un instante, todo tipo de ruidos resonaron interminablemente, y no hubo fin para las ondas de choque incontrolables que se crearon.

¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON!

Posteriormente, se escucharon más y más choques con la misma intensidad que el anterior.

¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON! ¡DON!

Los brutales sonidos de los golpes impactando se continuaron escuchando por un largo periodo el cual parecía no tener fin. Si no lo estuvieran viendo con sus propios ojos, cualquiera pensaría que tan aterradores sonidos eran el resultado de cientos de aviones colisionando unos contra otros.

Cada colisión producía una espeluznante oleada de energía que luego se extendía por el aire.

Después de una gran explosión, violentas oleadas de energía se convirtieron en feroces llamas que barrieron en todas las direcciones, engullendo todo.

Cada parte de la oscura ciudad fue atacada por estas llamas. Y sin necesidad de hablar, la ciudad quedó reducida a escombros producto de una calamidad que solo podría verse durante el fin del mundo, dándole a los alrededores la apariencia de ser el mismo infierno.

* Swish *

Justo en ese momento, una persona repentinamente salió disparada de la ola y aterrizó en el inmenso cráter en Ciudad Tenguu.

Fue Mana.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, no solo su armadura estaba destrozada, la sangre estaba en todas partes en su cuerpo.

Ella había sido gravemente herida. La mano que sujetaba su espada fue horrendamente mutilada, no solo se revelaron sus espeluznantes huesos blancos, ni siquiera había signos de su carne y sangre.

Fue realmente un espectáculo insoportable de contemplar.

Con los brazos extendidos mirando el cielo inmóvil.

Mana …había caído.

Shido aterrizo no muy lejos de ella y empezó a caminar en su dirección, pero los sonidos no llegaron al cuerpo caído de Mana. Eso era de esperarse. Su espinilla derecha estaba fracturada, su muñeca izquierda dislocada, su caja torácica completamente agrietada. Y todos esos huesos destrozados seguían quemando su carne desde adentro.

Aun así, podría decirse que ya era una maravilla que no hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

Apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo, Mana hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, mientras que el simple acto de inhalar y exhalar le causaba un dolor en los huesos de su pecho.

Y cuando volvió a mirar al responsable de dejarla en este estado, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Su mirada carmesí estaba fija en ella. Las llamas de su espíritu de lucha ardían intensamente en sus ojos.

Y ademas de ello, irradiaban un extremo sentido de alerta. Ella no había anticipado eso. La atrapó completamente desprevenida. Hasta este punto, Shido hizo que Takamiya Mana tuviera miedo.

Ella estaba segura de que podía manejar cualquier situación, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

Si Shido solo fuera estúpidamente poderoso, ella sería capaz de manejarlo. Después de todo, la arrogancia que viene con ser el más fuerte es el camino a la ruina de muchos seres con poder.

Pero tristemente para Mana.

Shido era diferente.

Cuando presencio la transformación que sufrió Shido, Mana, sin duda alguna, se había dado cuenta de que con el poder que poseía ahora, él tenía derecho a ser arrogante.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto. Shido, en ningún momento, había mirado a Takamiya Mana como si ella estuviera por debajo de él.

Un ser con su nivel de habilidad y poder, que no mostraba ni siquiera un momento de descuido contra alguien más débil que él.

Mana lo entendía ahora. Él, desde un inicio…luchó para ganar, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Nada podría ser más aterrador que eso. En este momento, dentro de Shido estaba el conocimiento de que él era verdaderamente poderoso. Confiaba plenamente en su propia capacidad, pero no por ello bajaría su guardia, aunque fuese por un instante.

Para una pelea a muerte, esa era una mentalidad completamente impecable que se puede decir ideal para los luchadores. Mana nunca había luchado contra alguien así antes. Ni su Sensei ni Ellen Mathers, la habían mirado como lo hacía Shido ahora.

Por eso no sabía qué hacer.

Porque no hubo aberturas. No podía pensar en nada.

No tenía tácticas para contrarrestar a alguien como Shido.

 _¿Cómo se supone que deba pelear contra alguien así ...?_

Podría entrenar por cientos, no, miles de años, pero nunca sería capaz de ese tipo de poder. Eran demasiado diferentes en lo que tenían. En lo que se les había dado.

 _¿Realmente pensé que podría derrotar a un monstruo como este ...?_

Cada vez que miraba Shido, su mirada temblaba de miedo. Lo que vio ya no era un hombre, sino un dragón. Un enorme dragón de llamas que era tan alto como los cielos. Esta era la primera vez que veía una visión así. Y ahora, enfrentándolo de frente con su vida en la línea, lo entendió por primera vez.

Intimidación extraordinaria.

Comparado con este dragón…su existencia era muy pequeña.

Y lo más aterrador de todo, era que este enorme dragón de llamas que era tan alto como el cielo se enfrentaba seriamente a la muy pequeña humana llamada Takamiya Mana.

Ese monstruo…Quería ganar.

No bajó la guardia ni un segundo. Incursiono en este campo de batalla preparado para cada situación, descubriendo sus colmillos y listo para luchar hasta la muerte. Esta cosa, sin lugar a dudas…la mataría.

Claro, ella había experimentado miedo al enfrentarse al poder de su Sensei, y sus encuentros con Ellen Mathers siempre habían sido terribles, pero comparado con ello, nunca antes había estado tan segura de su propia muerte.

—…Geho ...! ¡Goho ...!

Mana tosió sangre y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo estaba tembloroso.

La sangre que salía de su abdomen no se detenía. Su condición era tal que ni recurriendo a su Realizer podía hacer algo con su herida.

Aun así… ella se negaba a colapsar y uso su espada como apoyo.

— ***Suspiro*…Al fin y al cabo…una imitación sigue siendo solo eso. … ¿Aun quieres continuar?**

La acción de Mana había causado que Shido volviera a preguntarle.

Preguntó a la mujer que estaba ahora respirando con dificultad, aun sosteniendo su agrietada espada.

— ***Suspiro*…Se puede ver fácilmente la diferencia en nuestra fuerza, ni siquiera deberías esperar que puedes ganar por casualidad. La espada formada de tu alma pronto se romperá, tu conciencia se desvanecerá. Tu cuerpo ya no puede luchar. A pesar de eso, ¿Por qué deseas continuar?**

Pronunciando esas palabras.

Un momento después se escuchó un gran sonido y la espada en la que Mana estaba apoyada se quebró y se rompió.

El cuerpo de Mana que había perdido su soporte estaba a punto de colapsar…O debería haberlo hecho.

—….

A pesar del miedo que sentía.

A pesar de la impotencia que la consumía.

Mana no lo aceptaría.

 _Yo... no puedo… rendirme ..._

Se dijo Mana mientras su cuerpo intentaba mantener su apoyo.

Su energía o núcleo estaba agotado, su espada se había roto, pero mientras le quedara un trozo de conciencia.

 _Yo…no puedo…perder…_

Sin importar lo que Shido pensara de ella, o lo lamentable que era, o lo mal que se veía por no darse por vencida ...

Cuando Mana tropezó, se enfrentó a Shido y le lanzó el puño.

No había nada llamativo en dicho movimiento.

Era solo un puño ordinario.

Shido, que la observaba en silencio, no esquivó su puño que se acercaba a su pecho lentamente.

Él sabía que ella no tenía la fuerza para derrotarlo.

Así que Shido lo tomó con su pecho.

Él lo aceptó.

Sin embargo, al momento en que dicho puño hico contacto con su cuerpo.

 **¡Dividing! ¡Dividing! ¡Dividing! ¡Dividing! ¡Dividing! ¡Dividing! ¡Dividing! ¡Dividing! ¡Dividing! ¡Dividing! ¡Dividing!**

Un sonido de eco provino de la joya del pedazo de armadura que aún quedaba en el brazo de Mana.

Luego, un resplandor carmesí salió del cuerpo de Shido y se introdujo en Mana.

— **Esto es…**

Shido parecía reconocer lo que pasaba en frente suyo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tener oportunidad de retroceder, Mana, concentro en su mano una gran cantidad de aura la cual salió disparada sin demora e impacto de lleno a Shido.

La ola de poder de color plateado, azul y…carmesí, fue extremadamente poderosa y devoro sin piedad a Shido.

El ataque siguió volando lejos en la distancia hasta llegar a perderse a lo lejos. Y luego…

¡DOOOOOOON!

Una explosión como ninguna que se haya visto hasta ahora se produjo en el cielo y la oscura noche fue reemplazada por un cielo de un intenso color carmesí.

Incluso después de varios segundos, el cielo… todavía está manchado de carmesí debido a la influencia del último ataque de Mana.

Resultaba difícil de creer que el aura incluso permanecía en el cielo.

Debido a la enorme cortina de humo que se produjo, perdió de vista a Shido, así que Mana simplemente miro hacia el cielo…

—…Hermoso.

Dando esas palabras, volvió su mirada hacia su mano derecha, donde la última de las joyas que aun conversaba se partió en pedazo junto con la armadura de su brazo. Sin embargo, Mana no se molestó por ello, al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras volvía a mirar la cortina de humo.

—…Gracias.

Sin saber siquiera a quien le daba las gracias, aun así, Mana sonrió satisfecha.

Terminando lo que ella quería decir, ella ni siquiera esperó recibir una respuesta.

Un momento después, cuando su fuerza de voluntad se había agotado, el cuerpo de Mana se derrumbó.

Pero su cuerpo…no golpeó la superficie dura del suelo.

Y eso fue porque…Shido apareció en frente de ella y la atrapo.

Entonces, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Mana con suavidad.

Él lo dijo.

— … **Hasta que finalmente lo usaste bien.**

Mana fue sacudida hasta las profundidades de su médula y luego su conciencia fue devorada por las sombras. Posteriormente su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un intenso brillo azul…y lo que quedaba de su armadura se convirtió en partículas de luz. Su cabello perdió su color plateado y volvió a su anterior tono azulino, incluso su cuerpo perdió las seductoras proporciones que tenía anteriormente.

Después de que Mana perdiese su transformación. En ese instante, todos pudieron obtener una visión clara de la condición de Shido antes de desaparecer dentro de la ola.

Cuando uno miraba con cuidado, había humo carmesí saliendo del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

A causa de ese ataque, su piel estaba rasgada, y se podía ver unas escamas carmesíes por debajo de ella. Su armadura había recibido un daño considerable, había perdido una de sus alas, su guantelete derecho había desaparecido junto con su brazo, inclusive su cabeza había recibido serios daños, dejando a la vista los músculos faciales en la mayor parte de su rostro.

Ese…ya no era el rostro que pudiera pertenecerle a un humano.

Shido recostó suavemente a Mana en el suelo y la poca armadura que lo cubría a él se volvió a iluminar.

Todos los presentes sintieron un siniestro escalofrío por la posibilidad de que la armadura volviera a reparase, sin embargo, esta se convirtió en sombras que comenzaron a devorar el cuerpo de Shido por unos segundos antes de dispersarse sin dejar rastros.

Lo que quedaba a vista, era Shido, el cual se había recuperado de las graves heridas que había recibido.

Su brazo derecho volvió a reconstruirse, las quemaduras desaparecieron e incluso su rostro logro restaurarse.

Ciertamente, resultaba absurdo el ver que bastaron cuestión de segundos para que heridas tan graves desaparecieran como por arte de magia.

Aunque en esta ocasión, no fue capaz de restaurar sus prendas, las cuales estaban hechas terriblemente desgarradas.

Sin embargo, él no le dio mucha importancia.

Y viendo que Mana no mostraba signos de volver a levantarse. Shido llevo una de sus manos hacia el cielo y chasqueo los dedos.

En el siguiente instante, el mundo consumido por la oscuridad comenzó a temblar.

Las sombras que recorrían toda la ciudad comenzaron a retirarse y la ciudad consumida por las llamas…comenzó a desaparecer.

Fueron solo unos segundos y la zona que parecía ser el mismo infierno, volvió a ser una ciudad ligeramente destruida.

Si uno miraba con atención, podría ver que la ciudad se veía igual a como estaba antes de que Shido la hubiese cubierto con esa aterradora oscuridad.

—*Suspiro*…Fueron exactamente 50 segundos. Huh. Si hubiese peleado con esa forma sin antes cambiar de escenario, las personas ocultas en los refugios hubiesen sido sacrificadas en el proceso. – Dijo con su voz que había vuelto a ser humana – Bueno, no es que me importen realmente pero tampoco tengo motivos para ir matando a las personas de este mundo.

Fue lo que dijo.

Sin embargo…

—…Geho ...! ¡Goho ...!

Al mismo tiempo que tosía sangre, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio por unos instantes dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Tsk…A pesar de que logre protegerme, ¿Fue capaz de hacerme esta cantidad de daño? Huh. Supongo que realmente logro entender cómo se debe de utilizar esta copia de **"Albión"**.

Tal parece ser que a pesar de que su cuerpo se mostraba totalmente recuperado en el exterior, aun así, había recibido serios daños que no logro restaurar del todo.

Limpiando parte de la sangre que permanecía en su boca, continuo.

—Bueno…esto me gano por tratar de enseñarle a una novata a cómo usar correctamente sus poderes.

Llevando una de sus manos a lo que quedaba de sus prendas, procedió a acercarse a Mana.

Sin embargo, antes de dar si quiera un paso una pared de luz traslúcida que apareció sin ninguna advertencia frente a él. Era un rectángulo delgado de la altura de aproximadamente un metro y dos metros de ancho. Se veía como una ventana espacial a primera vista, pero a diferencia de eso, parecía poseer de alguna manera una potencia de interferencia física.

Al mismo tiempo, la figura de una hermosa chica apareció detrás de Shido, se trataba de Artemisia quien dirigió sus espadas directamente hacia su cabeza.

─ ¡Muereeeeeeeeee!

Un ataque desde un punto ciego. Nada podría ser más perfecto a la hora de realizar un ataque, después de todo era bien sabido que todos bajan la guardia…cuando creen haber ganado la batalla. Eso es algo que pasaría normalmente.

Sin embargo, antes de que Artemisia lograse terminar su movimiento…Shido desapareció.

─ ¿Q-Que?

Siendo incapaz de seguir sus movimientos, Artemisia se detuvo en el aire.

─Aquellos que piensan que pueden moverse a hurtadillas atrás de mí siempre son propensos a aperturas. Dicho eso…Piérdete.

Escuchando esas palabras que provocaron un siniestro escalofríos en todo su ser, Artemisia desplego su Territorio y cubrió todo su cuerpo. No solo eso, incluso agrego varios capaz para aumentar su defensa. En el instante en el que lo había terminado, Shido apareció frente a ella y sin piedad alguna…ataco.

Aunque su cuerpo ya no vestía la armadura que había utilizado para derrotar a Mana, el guantelete Carmesí volvió a materializarse en su brazo izquierdo y ataco sin vacilación el Territorio de Artemisia.

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

 _¡Qué poder ...!_

El Territorio de Artemisia se quebró en el instante en que ese puño impacto. Habiendo destruido el Territorio creado por su Realizer, la única acción que le quedo a Artemisia fue protegerse utilizando su espada. Siendo empujada hacia atrás muy violentamente.

 _A pesar de haber peleado con Nee-san… ¿Aún le queda tanto poder?_

Habiendo sobrevivido al ataque de Shido, Artemisia volvió a ponerse en guardia. Sin embargo, en el siguiente instante…sus piernas la traicionaron y cayo de rodillas.

 _¿P-Pero qué demonios?_

A pesar de ser alguien acostumbrada al campo de batalla, era incapaz de comprender como fue reducida a esta posición.

Siendo incapaz de entender lo que había pasado, Artemisia volvió a mirar a Shido.

—… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se te cayo una moneda o algo así?

Artemisia no necesito ninguna otra respuesta para entender que el último ataque de Shido, pese a que fue bloqueado, logro causarle cierto daño. Solo pudo mantenerse mirándolo con resentimiento por dejarla en este estado.

— Bueno, no me mires de esa forma, es tu culpa por atacarme desde atrás con tanta violencia. Ademas, si quieres hacer un ataque sorpresa, la próxima vez asegúrate de hacerlo en completo silencio.

─... I-Imposible... ...

Las palabras de Shido, le dejaban en claro que su intento de atacarlo con la guardia baja fue un desperdicio.

─ ¿Qué? Tú dijiste algo como. ¿Imposible? ¿Qué dirás después? ¿Esto no puede ser? - Shido empezó a reírse como si le pareciera gracioso. -Por ejemplo…por algo así.

Artemisia no fue capaz de procesar esas últimas palabras ya que su mente se nublo por una terrorífica sensación de calor viniendo de su vientre, a la vez que su consciencia era devorada.

Utilizando el ultimo rastro de conciencia del que podía disponer, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo.

Lo que vio…la dejo aterrada.

Lo que había ahí…era el puño izquierdo de Shido el cual le había perforado el abdomen. Su puño fundido le había golpeado en el estómago a una velocidad tan alta que le desgarró los músculos y le rompió las costillas hasta convertirlas en polvo. Además de eso, el calor calcino y quemó sus intestinos.

Mientras su visión era consumida por la oscuridad, sus labios dejaron salir un susurro lleno de lamento.

—L-Lo…siento…M-Mana…-nee-san…—

Después de soltar esas palabras, el resultado se definió.

Con un solo golpe.

Shido tomó la conciencia de Artemisia. Vomitando sangre hervida, el cuerpo de Artemisia colgaba inerte. No se cayó, pero la luz se había ido de sus ojos. Su conciencia…se había ido. Era una situación completamente desesperada.

Retirando su puño del cuerpo de Artemisia, Shido la dejo caer al lado de Mana.

A pesar de la grave herida que le provoco a Artemisia, no se derramo más sangre ademas de la que tosió hace poco, y eso se debía a que dicha herida…se encontraba cauterizada.

—…Nee-san, eh. –Dijo mientras le dio un rápido vistazo a la inconsciente Mana, antes de volver a ver a Artemisia-Tsk…Tal parece que tengo una idiota más de la que debo hacerme cargo ahora.

Habiendo dicho eso, Shido volvió a introducir su mano en su abrigo, sin embargo, la misma barrera que apareció para cubrir a Mana, aumento su tamaño para cubrir también a Artemisia.

En ese momento.

—¡A-Artemisia!

Volteó su mirada hacia la voz…

—*Suspiro*…Y… ¿Se puede saber a qué vinieron?

Mirando con total desinterés al grupo de chicas que apareció de repente, Shido pregunto con extrema tranquilidad.

—Maldito monstruo no esperes salir vivo después de lo que hiciste.

—¡Tú… maldito! Como te atreves a hacerle eso a Nee-san y Artemisia.

—¡No voy a perdonarte! ¡Yo te cortare y te matare!

Cecile, Leonora y Ashley dejaron salir su furia en esas palabras.

Recibiendo todas esas palabras llenas de odio, Shido solo se les quedo mirando por un breve instante antes de replicar con frías palabras.

—¿Que? ¿Están enojadas por como acabe con ellas?...

El cinismo en sus palabras solo servía para avivar las llamas en los ojos de las chicas.

—*Suspiro*…Si están enojadas por como terminaron las cosas déjenme preguntarles algo. Esa vez, cuando deje salir mi sed de sangre, debieron entender ligeramente, la diferencia de poderes que había entre nosotros. Así que, si no estaban lo suficientemente determinadas a morir al pelear contra mi ¿Por qué demonios no huyeron junto con el otro grupo?

Shido dijo todo eso con un aire helado el cual recorrió el cuerpo de todas hasta estrujar sus corazones. Y sin importar las reacciones que tuvieron, Shido continuo…

—Y más importante aún… ¿Desde cuándo he perdido mi derecho a protegerme de personas que intentan matarme? O están diciendo que yo solo debo permitirlo. Cuando alguien te golpea, le pagas de la misma manera ¿verdad? Por eso yo nunca golpeo primero, sin embargo, cuando alguien me ataca no me echo para atrás. Después de todo, Yo solo elijo pelear… si estoy dispuesto a matar a mi enemigo.

Escuchando esas frías palabras…el miedo las invadió.

Ya que entendieron inmediatamente lo que significaban dichas palabras.

 _Atáquenme y morirán._

Cecile, Leonora, Ashley, Ryouko y Origami, habían llegado hasta aquí y vieron los cuerpos caídos e inconscientes de Mana y Artemisia.

Si lo que decía este monstruo era cierto. Ya podían imaginarse la clase de escenario que tenían enfrente de sí.

Sacando su armamento, un par cañones, espadas de luz, lanzas, todas esas armas fueron apuntadas hacia Shido.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Shido, la siguiente acción de que debían tomar…ya estaba decidida.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que Shido iba a ser atacado, los dedos en el gatillo de todas se congelaron.

Era como si el corazón de cada una de ellas hubiera explotado por el horror.

Lo que las estaba deteniendo no era nada más que sus propios instintos.

Sin necesidad de razonar, lo entendieron a la perfección, si movían sus dedos solo un poco, justo aquí, justo ahora… la batalla comenzaría instantáneamente, y, en definitiva, era una batalla…la cual no podían ganar.

—Así que llegamos a esto. Huh.

Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras, Shido volvió a entrar en una postura de pelea y solo hacía falta que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento para empezar esta masacre sin sentido.

En ese momento…

—¡SHIDOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una voz llena de emoción se escuchó desde lejos. Shido se volvió hacia esa voz y vio a Tohka con un rostro al borde de las lágrimas volando a gran velocidad hacia él. Aprovechando el impulso de su rápido vuelo para tener más poder.

—Tohka, huh…

Shido miro por un instante a Tohka que se aproximaba y luego cerró los ojos mientras dejaba salir un pesado suspiro.

Era como si estuviera de acuerdo en recibir a Tohka y hubiera decidido no moverse.

Y entonces...a esa Tohka que estaba a punto de atrapar a Shido en sus brazos.

Suka!

Shido la esquivo con un leve movimiento.

—... ¿Eh?

Zudodododdodododooooooo!

Después de haber perdido su objetivo, Tohka, cortó el aire vacío causando que perdiera su equilibrio debido a la potencia utilizada para empujarla hacia adelante. Como tal, el cuerpo de Tohka chocó contra el suelo magníficamente y empezó a rodar.

Y luego, el que observó en silencio el aspecto vergonzoso de Tohka en el suelo dijo.

—…Así que murió, huh.

Sin el menor rastro de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

Tohka en el suelo se puso de pie con gran vigor y giró bruscamente hacia Shido mientras apuntaba con su dedo.

—Auch…O-Oye ¡¿P-Por qué me evitaste, Shido?!

Mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, Tohka le reclamo a Shido.

—…Mi error. Realmente pensaba recibirte, pero luego recordé que todo mi cuerpo está hecho una mierda y a la velocidad a la que ibas es posible que hubieras terminado matándome. Eso sería problemático… ¿No lo crees?

Dando una seria explicación del porqué de sus acciones, Tohka se ruborizo por la vergüenza por unos instantes antes de responder.

—L-Lo siento por eso. Supongo que me deje llevar.

Viendo que Tohka era sincera con sus disculpas, Shido se acercó a ella y acaricio su cabeza.

—…Esta bien. Te perdono.

—S-Si…Gracias.

La expresión de Tohka contenía un grado de ternura que haría que otros vomitasen azúcar con solo verla.

Inclusive la monstruosa aura que rodeaba a Shido se había esfumado, dándole una apariencia más inofensiva, prueba de ello era la cálida sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

—...Sin embargo, no habrá más Pan Kinako para ti por un tiempo.

Escuchando esas palabras, Tohka hizo una expresión que solo aria alguien a quien le hubiesen quitado aquello que le daba sentido a su vida.

—…Uh. E-Espera ¿P-P-Por qué es eso?

—¿En serio tengo que explicarlo?

—A-Así es.

—Para hacerlo simple…Es tu castigo por no saber escuchar, te dije que te alejaras de este lugar ¿No es así?

—…P-Pero….

—Sin embargo, ignoraste lo que te dije y te expusiste al peligro del que te quería alejar.

—Y-Yo…

—Y si a eso le añadimos tu recientemente fallido intento de asesinato, creo que estoy siendo lo suficientemente razonable ¿Verdad? Así que ahora se una buena niña y acepta las consecuencias de tus actos.

Tohka movió los hombros, e hizo una cara como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

Viéndola reaccionar de ese modo, Shido solo se limitó a desordenar su cabello con su mano izquierda antes de colocarla encima de la cabeza de Tohka.

—*Suspiro*…...De acuerdo, no llores, pero prométeme que no harás nada así de peligroso de nuevo, ¿Bien?

—S-Si, lo prometo.

Tohka no desaprovecho la oportunidad de ser perdonada sin recibir alguna clase de castigo.

Sin embargo, mientras ellos dos mantenían este intercambio que no era diferente a un padre regañando a su hija.

—Espíritu…

Pronunciando esa palabra. Una de las chicas envolvió su cuerpo con su Territorio para aumentar su velocidad.

Tirando la ametralladora que llevaba, saco de inmediato la espada laser que llevaba en su cintura.

Origami se lanzó a atacar a Tohka.

—Tsk…Eres tú otra vez.

Dijo Tohka con un tono lleno de odio. Dejando a un lado su rostro a punto de llorar. Se preparó para recibir a Origami, pero…una figura ya se había posicionado en frente de ella recibiendo el ataque.

—¿Qué no te enseño tu madre a no interrumpir a otros cuando hablan?

Deteniendo el ataque con el guantelete carmesí en su antebrazo, Shido repelió a Origami. Apretando un poco los dientes, Origami fue lanzada hacia atrás. Sin embargo, corrigió su postura de inmediato, y aterrizo perfectamente en el suelo.

—Origami. Idiota. ¡No actúes por tu cuenta!

Ryouko volvió a desplegar sus armas y se posiciono al lado de Origami.

El resto de chicas decidió no ser tan apresuradas como lo fue Origami y mantuvieron su posición. Después de todo, eran conscientes de que, a pesar de lo herido que se encontraba el monstruo frente a ellas…aun así seguía siendo capaz de aplastarlas sin mucha dificultad.

La condición en la que termino Artemisia fue suficiente para cerciorar este pensamiento.

Sin embargo, justo en el instante en que comenzaban a considerar la retirada.

De repente, la expresión de Shido se retorció de dolor.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

Tohka se alarmó.

Incluso antes de recibir una respuesta, ella se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Una gran cantidad de Maryoku en su entorno empezó a acumularse con Shido en su centro.

Esta cantidad no era algo para tomar como una broma.

—¿S-Shido que es lo que te suc-?

Tohka no fue capaz de terminar sus palabras y eso fue porque…

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Cuando Shido dejó escapar un grito doloroso, círculos mágicos comenzaron a aparecer por todas partes alrededor de él.

A partir de estos círculos mágicos, grilletes de luz surgieron, y lo ataron de pies y manos.

—¡¿Qué es esto...?!

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Viendo que le producían un gran dolo, Tohka se apresuró en ir a liberar a Shido de las cadenas que lo ataban, pero antes de poder siquiera acercársele Shido, rompió las cadenas que sujetaban una de sus manos y sujeto a Tohka para luego mandarla a volar a una distancia considerable.

En el siguiente instante, los círculos mágicos liberaron más cadenas, las cuales comenzaron a moverse salvajemente como si tuviera consciencia propia y fueron en dirección de Origami y sus compañeras.

—Uuuuh... ¿Qué demonios?

Y sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar, todas y cada una de ellas, a excepción de Mana y Artemisia, fueron atrapadas por las cadenas las cuales comenzaron a electrocutarlas con relámpagos negros.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (x5)

Origami, Ryouko, Cecile, Leonora y Ashley.

Todas ellas dejaron escapar gritos debido al dolor que les producían las cadenas.

Y a pesar de sus intentos por desplegar sus Territorios, todo fue en vano.

Los relámpagos no eran todo lo que las cadenas podían hacer.

Ademas de causarles un gran dolor, las cadenas estaban succionando su Maryoku.

Y después de poco más de un minuto.

Las cadenas se rompieron y se dispersaron en el aire.

Lo que quedo a la vista fueron las figuras de 6 personas completamente exhaustas y gravemente heridas.

Las condiciones de sus cuerpos eran tal que era imposible saber a simple vista si seguían con vida.

Lo cual sumado a las otras 2 personas que fueron lastimadas antes que ellos, daba como resultado un total de 8 posibles cadáveres.

—¡SHIDOOOOOO!

Tohka, quien había sido alejada anteriormente del peligro, aterrizó muy suavemente en sus pies y luego se precipitó al lado de Shido como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos solo sirvieron para expresar el inmenso dolor que le causaba la escena que estaba viendo ahora mismo.

Cuando miro al resto de personas inconscientes, entendió que, si Shido no la hubiese mandado a volar a tiempo, ella sería una más de los que estaban tumbados en el suelo.

Sin darle mayor importancia al resto, Tohka miro con cuidado el cuerpo de Shido.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero Tohka no podía sentir que estuvieran mirando algo.

—Shi…dou.

Tohka se puso de cuclillas junto a la cabeza de Shido y pico sus mejillas.

No hubo respuesta.

Tampoco podía sentir ningún rastro de energía emanando de su cuerpo.

Como si lo que tuviera en frente de ella…fuese un pedazo de carne improvisto de todo rastro de vida.

—U, wa, aaa, aaa…

Unos segundos más tarde, su cerebro comenzó a entender la situación.

Cuando volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Shido, noto que había un orificio en su ropa a la altura de su corazón.

El cual mostraba desprendía un cierto olor a quemado.

Tohka reconoció este olor a quemado.

Era algo con lo que estaba perfectamente familiarizada.

Después de todo, le pertenecía al grupo que siempre intentaba matarla…el AST.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de saber quién era la persona que realizo el disparo.

Pero de algo si estaba segura.

Dicha persona….

…No estaba entre los presentes.

—¡…!

Tohka sintió un tremendo mareo, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los ojos de Shido, que seguían mirando hacia el cielo, y lentamente cerro sus parpados.

Vacilante, Tohka se puso de pie, y volvió su cara hacia el cielo.

Desde su encuentro con Shido hasta ahora, ya habían pasado varias horas.

El solo empezaba a ocultarse.

—Ahh, Ahhh.

Una sensación de dolor la invadió profundamente.

En sus visitas previas a este mundo.

Luego de haber experimentado el peor lado de la humanidad.

Tohka se convenció a si misma de que no importaba cuan sinceras fueran sus intenciones, nadie en este mundo se molestaría en ayudarla.

Nadie nunca le permitiría vivir.

Pero por alguna razón, a pesar de entender todo eso, algo dentro de su interior le hacía venir una y otra vez a este mundo.

Ella seguía aferrándose a la esperanza de que algún día, en algún lugar…alguien sería capaz de aceptarla.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, esta esperanza, comenzó a convertirse en una especie de maldición que solo la hacía sufrir.

Debido a esto, la idea de desaparecer cruzo por su mente en más de una ocasión.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, había decidido que esta sería la última vez que vendría a este mundo.

Y que si no era capaz de encontrar aquello que anhelaba.

Pondría fin a su vida de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, el destino siempre juega de una manera muy extraña.

Ella nunca hubiera esperado que, en este día en el que finalmente le diría adiós a este cruel mundo.

Encontraría a una persona que, en su hora más peligrosa, estuviera dispuesto a apostarlo todo con tal de protegerla.

Itsuka Shido.

Este joven que ella conoció recientemente, hizo que las profundidades de su corazón se sacudieran, le hizo sentir la calidez, le hizo sentir por primera vez en su vida…que realmente valía la pena seguir con vida.

Cuando hablaba con él, no sintió ni el menor rastro de rechazo por parte de él.

Y cuando tuvo frente a él a un **"monstruoso"** humano que venía decidido a eliminarla, a pesar de que le dieron la opción de escapar, él decidió quedarse a su lado.

Se suponía que era su momento más oscuro, impotente y desesperado. Sin embargo, lejos de todas sus expectativas, él decidió protegerla.

Fue entonces que Él la hizo comprender por primera vez en su vida, que, en este mundo, de verdad existía una persona que estaría dispuesta a protegerla usando su vida.

Y…no fue solo una vez.

Ya antes la había salvado al interceptar un ataque que iba dirigido a ella.

Luego había apostado todo lo que tenía en una batalla que posiblemente le costaría la vida.

Ahora la había vuelto a salvar de lo que hubiese sido una cruel y dolorosa muerte.

Sin embargo, no hubo el más mínimo momento de duda en las acciones del chico.

Itsuka Shido, hasta el último momento, siempre puso la seguridad de Tohka por encima de la suya.

Todo esto basto para que Tohka entendiera que él realmente la quería proteger.

Ella también comprendió que Shido…realmente la aceptaba.

Sin embargo, ella quizá entendió eso un poco demasiado tarde; porque en el momento exacto que ella entendió eso, esta persona podría muy probablemente nunca despertar de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente logro entender todo eso, Tohka empezó a desesperarse.

Sin rastros de emociones cubriendo su hermoso rostro.

Tohka movió su mirada ligeramente hacia abajo y golpeo el suelo con su talón.

Con una explosión, un trono dorado que guardaba una espada gigante apareció de allí.

Tohka se lanzó del suelo, aterrizando en el trono y sacando la espada de la parte trasera.

La ira comenzó a consumirla y el Reiryoku en su cuerpo estaba siendo liberado.

Ahora mismo el único pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza, era cobrar venganza por lo que le habían hecho a Shido, hasta que…

 **[Niña, lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi compañero ahora…es retroceder. No ganaras nada buscando venganza.]**

La voz de Draig se escuchó en su cabeza.

Sin embargo…ella opto por ignorarla.

Entonces…

Una figura se apareció.

Cuando Tohka se volvió para mirarla, no tuvo que molestarse en considerar quien era.

Después de todo…

La sonrisa llena de malicia que mostraba esta persona.

El traje que llevaba puesto.

Y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.

Todo esto era la prueba suficiente que necesitaba para comprender que...

…Esta persona.

Era la responsable de dejar a Shido en este estado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Ciudad Tenguu]**

Tokisaki Kurumi y **Phantom** se mantuvieron observando la situación hasta el final.

Lo que vieron y escucharon de principio a fin fue más que suficiente para mantenerlas en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Fue tanto así…que no se percataron del individuo que estaba sentado cerca de ellas.

— Ahahahahaha. **"Mi querido amigo"** realmente hizo un espectáculo fantástico de nuevo.

*Pachi Pachi*, un aplauso junto con una voz que ridiculizaba resonó de repente de la nada.

Ambas dirigieron su mirada en dirección a la voz que nunca habían oído antes.

Enfrente de la dirección hacia donde se giraron.

En la parte superior de los escombros del edificio que se había derrumbado por el fuego de la batalla, un joven de piel morena estaba allí.

—Ara ara…parece ser que tenemos a un inesperado invitado.

Aunque Kurumi dijo todo eso con tranquilidad, materializo una pistola en su mano, mientras miraba con alerta al individuo que apareció cerca de ellas sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Mientras que el joven hizo una sonrisa en su estremecedoramente buena apariencia. Hizo aparecer una bolsa de papel la cual sostuvo con ambas manos

— ¡No te muevas…!

Notando a Kurumi quien le apunto con sus armas, el joven hizo una sonrisa de negocios.

Poco después dio un profundo suspiro como si se resignara.

Y entonces el joven metió su mano en la bolsa de papel y crujía alrededor.

— ¡Te dije que no te muevas!

Kurumi inmediatamente volvió a darle la orden de detenerse, pero él no mostró ninguna señal de detenerse y tomó un trozo del contenido de la bolsa y lo llevo a su boca.

— Está bien, solo estoy almorzando tarde. No voy a correr así que, ¿Podrías bajar el arma por mí? Incluso si es mi comida favorita, no bajará por mi garganta si me están apuntando con el arma del **"Ángel del Tiempo - Zaphkiel"**.

— ¡…!

 _¡Vio a través de mi Ángel…!_

Kurumi era un famoso Espíritu, el cual fue catalogado como una gran amenaza para la humanidad.

Incluso un simple Wizard podría conocerla si era solo su cara y su nombre.

Pero la información de su Ángel, especialmente su nombre, nunca la había revelado a nadie, ni siquiera a Mana.

¿Estaba viendo a través de ello con solo mirarla o ya lo sabía de antemano?

En cualquier caso, él no era un humano normal.

Eso era debido a la siniestra presencia que emitía.

Era imposible para un humano emitir ese tipo de presencia.

Era como si en el espacio que ocupaba el joven hubiera alguien…y a la vez no hubiera nadie.

Sin embargo, la sensación que este joven emitía, era similar a Shido.

Y mientras veía la amenazante expresión de Kurumi, el joven agito su mano casualmente.

—Ah sí…No te preocupes por mí, no tengo intención de hacerles daño a ninguna de las dos.

Afirmó que él no tenía ninguna hostilidad.

—…Entonces ¿Se puede saber quién eres?

El joven mostro un rostro inocente por la pregunta.

—Oh, cielos. ¿Dónde están mis modales? –Dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente con una mano en su pecho- Gusto en conocerlas señoritas…Me llamo John Doe.

Después de dar su nombre, el silencio domino el ambiente por unos segundos hasta que…

—… Preguntare nuevamente. ¿Quién eres?

Kurumi materializo una escopeta en su mano restante y junto a su pistola volvió a apuntarle al joven.

— *Chew chew*, pensé que ya lo había escrito al frente. Mi nombre es John Doe.

El joven respondió mientras señalaba un carnet de identificación colocado en frente de su abrigo.

— ¿Crees que voy a creer un nombre que obviamente es un alias?

—John Doe si era traducida al japonés significaba **"Guardia del palacio sin nombre"** , era un nombre ficticio usado para referirse a aquellos cuyo nombre completo era desconocido en el mundo de habla inglesa. – Dijo **"Phantom"**.

Cuando eso fue señalado, el joven se rascó la cabeza con una expresión preocupada.

Pero su expresión solo duro unos segundos hasta que una sombra comenzó a cubrir su rostro y el espacio a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse.

—… Un alias, huh. Bueno, ciertamente no es mi **"verdadero"** nombre. Es solo que… tampoco es un nombre incorrecto para llamarme de cualquier modo, ¿sabes? El **"Guardia del palacio sin nombre"** … está bien incluso decir que no hay nombre más preciso para representar mi existencia. Si preguntas porque, eso es porque … **soy todos y también no soy nadie**.

— ¿…?

— No soy incluso alguien que esté aquí, también soy alguien que está aquí. Por eso no tengo interés en definir qué tipo de persona soy. El que me define siempre son el resto de las personas. Yo tengo tantas **"caras"** como definiciones. Tengo tantos **"nombres"** como el número de esas definiciones.

— Eh…

… *throb*

Las palabras del joven sonaron una alarma en el corazón de Kurumi y de **"Phantom"**.

Al momento siguiente, los cuerpos de las dos fueron atravesados por un impacto como si un relámpago las golpeara.

… Ambas vieron, pero no con su vista, sino con su conciencia.

 _Los pálidos pedazos de carne daban a luz a grotescos criaturas sin fin y estas se devoraban entre si._

 _Los ojos gigantes dividían el cielo y estaba viéndolas hacia abajo._

 _Riendo en desdén a toda la vida por la eternidad, la grotesca figura de una cabeza sin rostro, coronada por un solo largo tentáculo sobre ella._

Todos esos, eran existencias con las que los humanos…no deberían tener contacto por naturaleza.

Ese joven vertió ese conocimiento que contenía la autoridad de un dios y del abismo directamente al cerebro de ambas.

La majestuosa apariencia de los **"dioses"** que no podía ser descrita como hermosa o fea, era algo que no podía ser soportado por el corazón de las pequeñas cosas vivientes que habitaban en el mundo de los cuerdos.

Pero…

—… No ser perturbadas por eso, debo decir…que estoy un poco sorprendido.

El joven mostro una siniestra sonrisa, pero después de lo que les hizo experimentar a las dos, claramente podían calificar a este individuo como una amenaza.

Los ojos de Kurumi miraban fijamente al joven.

Sudor frío empapó todo su cuerpo.

Y como si disfrutara la intranquilidad de la chica, el joven levantó las comisuras de su boca.

Mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que bien podrían interpretarse como una maldición.

 **La persona que vive en la oscuridad.**

 **Esfinge negra sin rostro.**

 **El padre de un millón de personas amadas.**

 **La persona que le aúlla a la luna.**

 **El dios sin rostro.**

 **La mujer hinchada.**

 **El sacerdote inexistente.**

 **El hombre negro…**

— … Está bien definirme como quieras… Está bien llamarme como sea. Todo eso soy yo de acuerdo a ti, ¿sabías? **"Peor Espiritu" , "Nightmare"** , …Tokizaki Kurumi-chan.

— ¡~~~~…!

El aire circundante se volvió pesado.

Un lodo pegajoso presionaba a Kurumi.

Cuando Kurumi lo notó, las manos que sostenían sus armas…estaban temblando.

Sus ojos que estaban abiertos completamente se estaban sacudiendo por el asombro.

Era natural.

¿Un Wizard de DEM?

¿Un espía de otro país haciendo actividades subversivas?

… Como se alegraría si solo fuera una mundana cosa de esas.

Pero eso no era lo que era esto.

Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos no era… ni siquiera humano en primer lugar.

De ser posible, desearía que todo esto solo fuera una mala broma.

Pero la cruel realidad le hizo entender que no era así.

Lo que estaba frente a ella.

Era la peor existencia que superaba por mucho las suposiciones de Kurumi.

Quizás….

Las visiones que les mostro hace solo unos segundos, era su manera de probarles que **"él"** ...era ese tipo de existencia.

Tanto Kurumi como **"Phantom"** lo sabían.

Acerca de la **"cosa"** que era llamado por esos alias.

Ese… **"Dios"**.

Y mientras Kurumi trataba de controlar los temblores en su cuerpo. **"Phantom"** dio un paso al frente, manteniéndola detrás de ella. Mientras pronunciaba unas palabras con su voz distorsionada.

— **¡"El Caos Reptante" … Nyarlathotep…!**

Siendo llamado por ese nombre.

El joven hizo una amplia sonrisa, como una luna creciente que dividía sus mejillas.

— Aah, es correcto. También he sido llamado por ese tipo de nombre, cuando es pronunciado por palabras humanas. Para que tanto tú como Kurumi-chan pudieran saber algo de mí. Eso solo puede significar que los que sabían algo de mi…llegaron también a **"este"** mundo.

Al mismo tiempo que terminaba de hablar, el resplandor de una llama cargada con una ominosa oscuridad residía dentro de ese par de ojos y frente…

— ¡BAAANNNGG…!

El juicio de Kurumi fue rápido.

Sin vacilar disparó a ambos ojos y frente… los tres ojos ardientes de **"El Caos Reptante"** que actualmente imitaba una forma humana.

Pero…

— ¡Aha, ha, ha! Realmente jalaste ese gatillo sin misericordia. Para no encogerse de miedo incluso después de **"comprender"** la clase de existencia que soy, eso es bastante fuerza mental… Sin embargo, creo que es mejor para una niña ser un poco más elegante, ¿sabes?

El cuerpo de **"El Caos Reptante"** ni siquiera se balanceó.

Lejos de eso, ni una sola gota de sangre fluyó de los huecos de las balas, *koporin*… con ese sonido que era como barro burbujeante, las balas echas de Reiryoku fueron escupidas de las heridas, entonces las heridas se cerraron como si el tiempo retrocediera.

—… Kuh…

Viendo que su ataque no había servido para nada, Kurumi solo pudo sentirse angustiada por las represalias que sufriría.

Sin embargo, muy contrario a sus expectativas.

— *Suspiro*…Si es posible, preferiría que no actúes de manera tan hosca aquí. Como ya les he dicho. No tengo ninguna intención de lastimarlas, en absoluto.

Él joven no parecía haberle dado importancia a la acción de Kurumi.

De hecho, sus recientes palabras parecían ser las que diría un hombre santo que perdonaría toda clase de ofensas hacia su persona.

Pero…

—… ¿Quién creería las palabras de **"El Caos Reptante"** quien ríe burlonamente a todo por la eternidad?

Desde el momento en que confirmo la clase de existencia que tenía en frente suyo, Kurumi no pudo hacer nada más que dar esa clase de respuesta.

Pero de la misma forma, el joven no se mostró molesto por las palabras de Kurumi.

— Are are, incluso sabes esa parte de mí. Se ve que **"ellos"** dejaron mucha información sobre mí ser en este lugar. Dicho eso, realmente quiero que lo creas. Después de todo, Yo soy…un benefactor de la humanidad. Creo que está bien si crees en mis palabras. Aunque solo sea un poco

— Ridículo.

Sin necesidad de pensar o considerar, Kurumi dijo esas palabras como si las escupiera.

Eso era obvio.

Eso era porque Kurumi sabía bien qué tipo de existencia era este dios, **"El Caos Reptante"**.

" **El Caos Reptante", Nyarlathotep.**

Por lo que había leído en algunos libros.

Él era una divinidad que moraba en el **"Vacío"**.

Hace millones de años, él fue el **"Dios"** que enseñó hechicería a los humanos que estaban al borde de la aniquilación.

Y gracias a esto fue que los humanos lograron salvarse de la extinción.

Si alguien escuchaba esa parte, entonces pensaría que este dios era amistoso con los humanos.

Pero eso…era un gran error.

" **El Caos Reptante"** ciertamente favorecía a la humanidad de alguna manera.

" **Afecto"** … llamar eso al sentimiento de este dios hacia los humanos, tal vez no era erróneo.

Pero, ese **"amor"** estaba realmente podrido, hasta el punto que era difícil de describir, pero si alguien tuviera que hacerlo, las únicas palabras que podrían usarse serian…retorcido y demente.

Y eso era porque este dios…sentía suprema alegría en ver a los diminutos humanos ahogarse, retorcerse furiosamente y ser destruidos por su propio karma.

— Simplemente… te disgusta que los dedos de otros marquen tus juguetes. ¡No existe ni una pisca de buena voluntad dentro de ti!

En respuesta a esa acusación de Kurumi…

— Sí. Supongo

" **El Caos Reptante"** no pretendió dar alguna excusa y afirmó sin vacilación.

— Para empezar, algo como buena voluntad o malicia, esas emociones que los humanos se molestan tanto por definir, no existen dentro de mí. Eso es algo que realmente no se puede evitar. –Dijo mientras mostraba un rostro aburrido-Pero…si sabes tanto de mí, entonces seguramente lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

—…

Viendo la expresión confundida de Kurumi, el joven solo se encogió de hombros, como si se tratara de un adulto sintiéndose irritado por tener que explicarle las cosas a un niño.

—*Suspiro*…Es muy simple. Destruir a un simple **"Espíritu"** como tú…no me apetece en absoluto.

Después de decir eso.

El aire dejo de ser pesado y el ambiente volvió a su temperatura normal.

Si bien todo esto podría tratarse de un engaño para hacerles bajar la guardia, Kurumi también pensó que era exactamente como dijo.

Matar a una existencia ante los ojos de uno sin ninguna razón en absoluto.

Un apresurado **"Dios"** que era satisfecho por la alegría obtenida por tal extremadamente directa carnicería, así no es como **"El Caos Reptante"** era.

Un humano que se arruinaba por su propio karma.

Él era un dios que se divertía en encontrar exactamente tan ridícula figura.

… Si era el caso entonces ciertamente, su encuentro con él no se volvería en una batalla.

Pero, aun así, Kurumi no bajó la guardia.

Era natural.

¿Qué estaba haciendo un dios como él, que era una masa de malicia, en un lugar así?

Había una necesidad de asegurarse de eso.

Incluso sabiendo que no tenía significado, Kurumi no bajó su arma y preguntó.

—Entonces responde … ¿Qué demonios está haciendo, en este tipo de lugar, una divinidad como tú?

En respuesta a esa demanda por recibir una explicación, los ojos de **"El Caos Reptante"** giraron en asombro y respondió.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo preguntas? ¿No lo puedes entender solo al mirar? Estoy disfrutando el espectáculo de un viejo amigo.

— ¿Amigo? ¿Espectáculo?

Por las palabras que el joven dijo, Kurumi solo pudo considerar una posibilidad.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Itsuka Shido?

Sintiéndose satisfecho por la rápida deducción de Kurumi, el joven sonrió de manera radiante.

— ¿Quieres saber? Claro, te lo contaré como un regalo especial. Esto es algo que sucedió hace mucho, muchooooo tiempo. Aah, eso es una larga historia. Si me permiten…

" **El Caos Reptante"** asintió y empezó a explicar.

— Verás Kurumi-chan, y tu tambien **"Phantom-chan"** , este **"Dios"** … era una existencia auto-indulgente con una vida lamentable. Más bien, _¿Qué significa estar vivo? ¿Acaso realmente existen esas cosas llamadas sueños? ¿Cómo consigues una ambición? Para empezar, ¿Qué es estar vivo?_ Así era como vivía, pensando en esas cosas sin importancia durante mucho tiempo mientras observaba la nada. Oh cielos, ni siquiera podrías llamarle a eso **"vida"**. Yo simplemente era… un objeto capaz de pensar. - Dijo mientras ponía un rostro abatido.

Kurumi se sorprendio ligeramente por esta revelación, ya que nada de esto fue expresado de ninguna forma en los libros que leyó acerca de **"El Caos Reptante".**

—Y no solo era Yo. Mis **"hermanos"** también debieron sentirse así. Ellos debieron haber sentido lo mismo que yo en su momento, y por ello crearon toda clase de cosas para tratar de darle algo de satisfacción a sus vidas. Pero…sin importar que fuera lo que crearan, la **"satisfacción"** que esta les producía era tan lamentable que no duraba más que un mero respiro. Así que…Sueños, esperanza, deseos, o al menos una razón de vivir. Nosotros…no teníamos nada de eso.

El ambiente comenzó a tornarse frio, pero era un frio que transmitía un profundo sentimiento de dolor.

—Llegamos a un punto en el que el simple hecho de vivir se convirtió en una tortura a la cual solo podíamos ponerle fin al acabar con nuestras **"vidas"**. Y muy pronto, los millones de millones de nosotros se redujo a un mero grupo.

Kurumi solo ponía poner una expresión de shock al conocer el hecho de que alguna vez hubo millones de existencias que estaban al nivel que **"El Caos Reptante"**. Y en lo profundo de su ser sintió cierto alivio al escuchar que su gran numero se redujo a lo que él llamaba un pequeño grupo.

—La **"distorsión"** llego a nosotros. Y así, si alguien creaba algo…solo lo hacía para destruirlo y convertirlo en placer. Nos **"divertíamos"** por un largo tiempo de esa forma. Pero entonces, cierto **"individuo"** creo unos **"seres"**. A quienes, según sus palabras, los hizo a **"imagen"** y **"semejanza"** de nosotros. Unos indefensos seres a quienes llamó… **"humanos".**

—… ¿Eh?

Kurumi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejar salir un sonido idiota frente a la información que acababa de escuchar.

Pensar que los seres humanos…fueron creados por un ser que era semejante a **"El Caos Reptante"**.

—Hahaha. Ahora que lo recuerdo. Esos **"humanos"** nos llevaron a un conflicto con ese **"tipo"** por lo insultante que resulto su comentario al llamarlos **"semejantes"** a nosotros. Después de todo. Eran débiles, estúpidos, faltos de gracia y con una vida tan frágil que podría ser borrado con suma facilidad. Aaahhhh, la primera vez que los vimos se sintió como si mirásemos a meros gusanos a los que no valía la pena observar. E incluso se consideró seriamente el destruirlos por completo junto con su creador. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo para que esos humanos llamaran la atención de **"todos nosotros"**.

—¿Llamaron su atención? – Pregunto Kurumi.

—Sí, ellos involuntariamente lograron eso. Y eso se era porque esos humanos tenían aquello que tanto habíamos anhelado. Y pronto nos dimos cuenta que nuestra ira hacia ellos…se derivaba de la envidia.

Envidia.

Resultaba casi imposible creer que seres como los Dioses pudieran tener esa clase de pensamiento hacia insignificantes existencias como los humanos.

—Debido a esa envidia. No hace falta decir que la idea de destruirlos cruzara la mente de todos ellos. Pero eso no detendría el sufrimiento que nos atormentaba. Así que optamos por no hacer nada más que observarlos. Sin embargo, los peligros que los rodeaban comenzaron a amenazar sus vidas al punto en que sus débiles existencias no tenían el poder suficiente para sobrevivir. Y fue entonces en que algunos de nosotros decidieron involucrarse.

—¿Involucrarse? – Esta vez fue **"Phantom"** quien pregunto.

—Así es. Uno por uno, cada uno de **"ellos"** comenzaron a involucrarse más y más con los humanos. A veces los ayudaban, a veces los castigaban, a veces solo los ignoraban. Pero sin importar que decisión tomaran, siempre podía divertirme viendo los resultados.

" **El Caos Reptante"** mostro un rostro divertido cuando llego hasta esta parte.

—En verdad me entusiasmé tanto que fue completamente impropio para alguien de mi edad. ¡Porque por primera vez en mi vida, mi pecho latía tan rápido y mi corazón rebosaba de emoción! Y antes de darme cuenta, los había estado observando por eones. Porque las historias que me mostraban eran interesantes.

Esta vez el tono de **"El Caos Reptante"** se volvió algo frio y con cierto rastro de ira.

—Fue entonces que cierta **"catástrofe"** se hizo presente. Y el nivel de dicha catástrofe era tal que traería la extinción de la raza humana. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, **"ellos"** …decidieron no prestarles ayuda a los humanos.

Llevando su mirada hacia el cielo. **"El Caos Reptante"** continuo con su historia.

—Quizás fue porque se habían aburrido de ellos. Quizás fue porque se volvieron demasiado arrogantes como para molestarse más con los problemas de los humanos. Quizás fue su forma de ponerlos a prueba. Pero honestamente…nada de eso podría importarme menos. Porque la extinción de los humanos solo podía significar que mi fuente de entretenimiento…desaparecería. Y eso era algo que no podría aceptar. Así que por primera vez decidí intervenir y darles algo de **"mi ayuda"**.

Volviendo a mirar a las dos personas en frente suyo, **"El Caos Reptante"** levanto y observo sus propias manos como si fueran los más valiosos tesoros.

—Sin embargo, ¿Quién podría haberlo esperado? Esa simple acción que tome en esa ocasión…desencadeno toda una serie de eventos que me llevaría al exilio debido a la envidia que causo entre mis semejantes. Hahaha, las expresiones que esos idiotas tuvieron en sus rostros produjo un placer en mi interior como nunca antes lo había sentido. Y una vez que probé algo así –Dijo mientras se lamia los labios- Fue imposible para mí conformarme con probarlo una sola vez.

El éxtasis podía verse perfectamente reflejado en su rostro.

— " **Ese"** mundo estaba condenado a volverse un lugar aburrido si seguía el guion establecido por esos idiotas, y cuando presencie el como terminaban las cosas debido a una simple intervención mía, decidí que continuaría haciéndolo por toda la eternidad.

Abrasando su propio cuerpo, su figura comenzó a retorcerse.

—Y lo mejor de todo fue que no tuve que tratar de convencer a los humanos para que decidieran seguirme. Ellos voluntariamente llegaban a mí. Esos eran…los humanos que anhelaban **"poder"** desde el fondo de sus corazones.

—¿Los humanos que anhelaban poder?

— Correcto. Una madre que deseaba la resurrección de su amada hija. Un rey que deseaba un reinado más sólido. Un mercader que deseaba riquezas más que nadie. Un pervertido que buscaba violar a todas las bellezas existentes. Un genocida que deseaba matar más humanos que cualquier otro. Y entonces, un chico que trataba de salvar a la humanidad arruinada por los demonios… hasta ahora, varios humanos han venido a mí con varios motivos.

—…

— Y entonces a todas esas personas, les ofrecí un **"poder"** adecuado para sus deseos…Y Todos ellos-Dijo mientras cubría parte de su rostro con una de sus manos- Fufufu, me mostraron historias aún más interesantes.

Escuchando hasta ahí, Kurumi bajo sus armas, pero su mirada estaba llena de asco por las cosas que había escuchado.

—… Ya veo. Así que libremente esparciste conocimiento peligroso y poder sin discriminar bien o mal. Que pasatiempo tan asqueroso, es algo que solamente harías tú ¿No es verdad?

" **El Caos Reptante"** no se sintió ofendido en lo más mínimo por esas palabras.

—Aré, Lo dije, ¿cierto? Ambos, bien y mal, son solo valores que los humanos decidieron como querían. Son medidas que no existen en mi desde el inicio. Yo estoy simplemente… ayudando a los humanos que hacen todo su esfuerzo desesperadamente.

Kurumi fue desconcertada por esas palabras de **"El Caos Reptante"**.

Pero no olvido lo que pregunto al inicio de esta absurda charla.

Y no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Shido-san…también ha venido a ti antes?

En respuesta, **"El Caos Reptante"** asintió y lo confirmó.

— Sí, exactamente cierto. Él también vino buscando poder cuando era inmaduro…

" **El Caos Reptante",** cambio su expresión y comenzó a hablar tan fluidamente, como si disfrutara de contar esta historia.

—Incluso mientras la herida de su corazón aún no había sanado por perder a su familia, él vino a mi diciendo que no quería que nadie más sufriera la perdida que él había tenido… Y entonces, respondí a ese deseo y se lo concedí. El poder que le permitiría incluso…someter a los **"Dioses"**.

— Tal cosa, fue…

Hacia este pasado de Shido que Kurumi conocía por primera vez, sintió que era angustioso, aun así, sintió que no encajaba con la imagen actual que tenia de él.

Si lo que **"El Caos Reptante"** decía era cierto.

Itsuka Shido.

Él…no fue guiado por venganza incluso después de que su familia fuera asesinada por los demonios, en lugar de eso se resolvió a luchar, para que el mismo dolor no cayera sobre nadie más.

La manera de su corazón era… realmente…

— ¡En serio, él es realmente mi más grande obra maestra!

— ¡¿…?!

— ¡No era siquiera por venganza, no era siquiera por el bien de las personas que amaba, buscó poder por el bien totales extraños que nunca había visto o conocido, incluso cargó con ese cuerpo una pesada responsabilidad que ni debería ser cargada por una sola persona! El solo verlo me hizo renovar una vez más mi creencia… ¡Los humanos realmente son entretenidos!

El **"El Caos Reptante"** estaba verdaderamente sintiendo eso desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sin prestarle atención a Kurumi que elevaba sus cejas con desconcierto, su cuerpo temblaba mientras expresaba sus sentimientos con una expresión extática como si fuera una doncella enamorada confesándose a su amado.

— ¡Aaa, aah! ¡Qué interesante…! ¡Qué entretenido…!

´Un joven que poseyó el poder para cargar completamente con todo el dolor de **"ese"** mundo, mientras su corazón seguía siendo el de un débil y frágil ser humano. ´

'Ningún aliado o enemigo podía ser su igual, no podía volverse un demonio o incluso un humano, pero aun así era el único ser que era digno de reclamar el título del **"Definitivo"**.

"El tranquilamente resolvió los problemas del resto, otorgándoles la salvación, pero todo siempre fue a costa de que el terminaría…llevándose todas las pérdidas.

Aun así, su ingenuidad lo llevo a seguir ese camino lleno de sufrimiento.

Porque poseía…la fuerza para cargar con todo ese dolor.

Pero aun así…nunca nadie se apiado de él.

Nadie nunca busco comprender el tipo de dolor que escondía detrás de todo ese poder.

En lugar de ello sentían una retorcida envidia.

Como resultado de ello, fue odiado, fue esquivado, fue rechazado y aislado.

Siendo siempre malentendido y sin recompensa, incluso así…nunca dejo salir ninguna clase de queja.

Porque….

A pesar de que él era fuerte.

A pesar de que él era una existencia abrumadora que nadie podría alcanzar.

Aun así, él siempre simpatizo con el corazón de las personas débiles.

Para alguien como él esa era…realmente una noble manera de vivir.

Pero todo eso…lo arrinconó a una soledad que era realmente irremediable.

Arrastrando su cuerpo plagado de heridas, hasta el último momento…habría seguido viviendo como un estúpido esclavo del mundo.

Seguramente habría atravesado toda esa desgracia sin expresar ningún lamento."

'Hasta el último momento de su aislada vida, en completa soledad, solamente se hubiera sometido a grandes dificultades vertiendo su corazón y sangre por el bien de completos extraños que nunca había visto o conocido.

Y al final de su vida que era como la de un esclavo estúpido.

¿En qué habría pensado mientras su cuerpo y su alma se pudren en la oscuridad?

'¿Me pregunto si habría muerto aun pensando que lo valía, el proteger con toda su vida a la humanidad que nunca lo apreció?

¡O quizás, ¿Me pregunto si se habría retorcido mientras maldice todo y a todos en arrepentimiento?!

Al final… ¿Se habría reído? ¿Se habría afligido?

¡Aah, ese final habría sido verdaderamente interesante!

—… **¿Habría?**

" **Phantom"** , quien se mantuvo en silencio, pronuncio esa única palabra, pero Kurumi podía sentir por primera vez, un rastro de emoción proviniendo de ella.

Eso era…una silenciosa ira.

— Hahaha. Sí, eso hubiera sido un guion que se adecua perfectamente a mis gustos. Todo debió haber sido de ese modo hasta que… **"ella"** apareció.

—… **¿Ella?**

—Sí, **"ella"** , una existencia que nunca debió ser. Alguien que podría decirse que fue…el más grande y absurdo capricho del destino. Incluso yo que me enorgullezco de haber vivido y visto toda clase de cosas absurdas y fuera de todo sentido común, debo admitir que alguien como **"ella"** fue la segunda persona que me hizo entender lo que es experimentar verdaderamente el significado de la palabra **"miedo"**.

"El Caos Reptante" no parecía estar bromeando, ya que cada vez que menciono la palabra **"ella"** , Kurumi fue capaz de ver que su cuerpo temblaba al momento de pronunciar dicha palabra.

—Fue la relación entre ellos dos lo que termino produciendo un final inesperado. Pero supongo que eso, era algo que realmente no se podía evitar. Después de todo, ellos fueron los primeros en lograr engañarme. A mí que soy el auto-proclamado mejor conocedor de los humanos en el universo. Solo ellos dos han logrado estar fuera de la mira de mi predicción.

Ignorando las miradas de desprecio de Kurumi y el aire asesino de Phantom, **"El Caos Reptante"** continuo…

—Verdaderamente, yo nunca hubiera esperado que vería algo así. El deseo negado a un chico quien creía que el propósito de su vida no era más que el de salvar a los demás pero que lo acabo perdiendo todo. Llevándolo al punto en que fue tan lejos como para matar a quien se convirtió en su ser más querido con sus propias manos y elegir en su lugar un camino de protección a totales extraños, que inimaginable es eso…

— ¿… Eh…?

Los labios de Kurumi que estaban cerrados, de repente se separaron por la oración que fue dicha por el dios frente a sus ojos.

¿Shido había… matado a su ser más querido?

—Él…se vio obligado a cambiar.

"Tras pelear una y otra vez por otros.

Tras ser traicionado una y otra vez por otros.

Tras verse obligado a terminar el trabajo de otros una y otra vez

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que finalmente.

Él… llego a hartarse de los humanos."

"Tal y como sus instintos le ordenaban, mato …. mato …mato…y … siguió matando.

Mato hasta que las vidas dejaron de importarle.

Peleo siempre que se lo pedían."

Y por supuesto…Salvo a miles de personas más de las que mato.

Una y otra vez

Una y otra vez

Una y otra vez

Una y otra vez

Pero las batallas en las que tenía que seguir matando… nunca acababan.

No tenía fin.

No es que se imaginara un mundo pacífico y sin conflictos.

Eso es un sueño absurdo, aburrido e innecesario.

…Él solo quería que al menos en el mundo que conocía… ya nadie derramase lágrimas.

Entonces… finalmente lo comprendió.

Lo que imaginaba solo era un ideal muy conveniente.

Y eso era porque…

"…No se puede salvar a todo el mundo. Para salvar a la mayoría… hay que dejar que mueran unos pocos. Tuvo que arrebatarle la felicidad de tener un futuro a muchos… con sus propias manos. Eso… es lo que haría un **"héroe justiciero"** como el que ella idealizaba que él fuera. Después de todo … los **"Aliados de la Justicia"** salvan a la mayoría ¿no? Por eso mientras rezaba porque nadie muriera, dejaba morir a uno por el bien de muchos otros. Ponía como excusa que así nadie estaría triste. Pero a la sombra de eso… llevo desesperación a muchos otros."

El aire alrededor se empezó a volver más frio, cuando Kurumi se dio la vuelta, vio que **Phantom** estaba liberando cierta cantidad de Reiryoku del lugar donde deberían estar sus manos.

Sin embargo, **"El Caos Reptante"** no pareció darle importancia a ello.

—Fufufu. Fue toda una ironía, una obra maestra más haya de todas mis expectativas la que esos **"dos"** me mostraron al final. Después de todo los **"humanos"** que el protegió con tanta pasión…se aseguraron de convertirlo en un **"demonio entre demonios"** y uno de esos **"demonios"** que él cazaba…le devolvió su **"humanidad".**

Las palabras de **"El Caos Reptante"** continuaron sin pausa al observar como Kurumi le lanzaba una mirada que era lo mismo que mirar a un pedazo de basura.

―Oh pequeña, no me mires con esos ojos. Yo no fui el que impulso a **"mi querido amigo"** a tomar ese camino ¿Sabes? Fue su **"Humanidad"** lo que le impulso a hacerlo. Si aún no me crees, entonces déjame darte una clase exprés sobre la humanidad, cortesía del **"El Caos Reptante"**.

Mientras saltaba al aire, su cuerpo empezó a flotar, luego se aclaró la garganta y extendió sus brazos como si quisiera abrazar el firmamento, mientras hablaba elocuentemente.

―Los humanos son…seres vivos desesperadamente débiles.

'Débiles, cobardes, y codiciosos.

Realmente…unos seres vivos sin esperanza.

´ Incluso si una existencia con **"poder"** les diera esperanza.

'Esquivarán tal existencia, temiendo que sus vidas y privilegios sean violados.

Sí, incluso si ese **"poder"** hubiera salvado sus vidas.

"… Con un poder así y con sus nobles intenciones Shido-kun debió haber sido recordado…como el héroe de **"esa"** humanidad. Sin embargo, eso es incorrecto. Él no fue exaltado como un héroe o nada. Más bien estuvo lejos de eso. Si bien **"salvo"** a la humanidad, fue temido como alguien que no era diferente de los demonios, incluso peor y por ello fue desterrado."

Terminando de escuchar eso, **"Phantom"** disparo una gran cantidad de Reiryoku, la cual absorbió el cuerpo de **"El Caos Reptante"** , y cuando volvieron a ver, ya no queda rastros de él. Únicamente cenizas.

Sin embargo, la misma voz lleno de burla aún se podía escuchar en los alrededores.

— **Ararara, que violento de tu parte. ¿Te ofendí de algún modo?...Phantom-chan.**

" **Entonces déjenme terminar mi historia antes de despedirme.**

 **En resumen…Si tuviéramos que darle un significado a la existencia de "mi querido amigo", seria:**

 **Un ser…que estaba hambriento de amor…**

 **Un ser…que vivió odiando el amor…**

 **Un ser…que anhelaba el amor…**

 **Y…**

 **Un ser…que fue destrozado por el amor.**

Mientras esas maldiciones fueron pronunciadas, la voz desapareció.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí con el capítulo.**

 **Respondo Reviews:**

 **Hakuryuu:**

 **_Que cuentas mi fiel lector y buen amigo, me disculpo nuevamente si es que te hice esperar para leer el siguiente capítulo. Esto de escribir y llevar tu vida con "normalidad" no es fácil, pero bueno ya me las arreglare. Una vez más te recuerdo que este Fic no será abandonado, de vez en cuando habrá algún retraso, pero ten por seguro que esto llegará a un final.**

 **Y ahora dejando de lado las disculpas.**

 **_Concuerdo contigo, esa adaptación de "Itsuka Disaster" dejo mucho que desear, y lo digo porque omitieron demasiados momentos cómicos (Shido seduciendo al trio de la escuela, su petición de Matrimonio a Tama-chan-sensei y cómo olvidar cuando voluntariamente se convirtió en Shiori-chan). A eso agrégale la actitud (idiota en extremo) que le dieron a Shido. Y lo peor de todo fue que omitieron la aparición de Mana y Phantom en el momento más crucial. …Honestamente, esta manera en como decidieron terminar la temporada me hace creer (Y créeme que me no me es fácil tener que escribir esto) que no animaran una cuarta temporada.**

 **_¿Qué final desearías ver en la obra original? ¿Feliz o Triste? Porque por la forma en que termino el Volumen 20 y las revelaciones que se dieron en este, está claro que estamos en camino a la zona SAD.**

 **PD: Te sugiero leer la cita de Shido y Reine (Nuevamente), solo que esta vez mientras escuchas el OST de Nanatsu no Taiza: One Love. Debo admitir que dicha melodía le da más emoción a ese momento, hasta parece haber sido hecho únicamente para esa escena.**

 **Ahora para finalizar.**

 **Ciertamente tengo un mal presentimiento en la forma en que Tachibana piensa terminar las cosas para Date A Live en el Vol. 21 (Para los que no lo sepan, Tachibana ya confirmo que el Vol. 21 sería el último)**

 **Solo hay (En mi opinión) dos posibles finales**

 ***El trágico, el cual (al parecer) una gran mayoría (excepto Yo) espera ver.**

 **¿La razón?, bueno, es debido a las palabras que Tachibana dejo para el público antes de que publicara el Encore N.09:**

" **No se trata de cuanto hemos perdido…sino de cuanto nos queda".**

 **No se Uds. pero esto me suena a lo mismo que sucedió en One Piece, cuando Luffy cayó en la desesperación por la muerte de Ace y Jimbei tuvo que animarlo.**

 **O sea, tendríamos un final en el que tanto Tohka como Mío mueren y Shido dirá palabras como: "Nunca olvidare los momentos que pase con ellas", etc, etc.**

 **Sinceramente, si llegamos a tener un final como este, con mayor razón seguiré con este Fic para conseguir un final (Obviamente no Oficial) que se adapte a mis gustos.**

 ***Ahora, para tener un final en el que Shido sea feliz con todas.**

 **Si su intención es salvar a Tohka, por lo que según he lo leído en el volumen 20, es más que claro que algo así exige que Mío también sobreviva. Ya que ellas tienen una conexión parecida a la de Piccolo y Kami-sama, ya saben, si muere uno muere el otro.**

 **Pero este tipo de final tiene varias razones para no poder efectuarse:**

 **1) Tachibana nos ha dejado claro que en el universo de DAL no es posible "resucitar" a los muertos "en tiempo real". Recuerden que, aunque Mío poseía los poderes de un "Dios", no fue capaz de revivir a Shinji Takamiya. El único "método" factible que se ha visto que funcione es que alguien realice un viaje al pasado con los poderes del Ángel de Kurumi y cambie la historia.**

 **2)Si Shido viaja al pasado, y llega a una línea de tiempo en la que Wescott ya le robo su Ángel a Nia, le estaría regalando la victoria a Wescott, ya que con la ayuda de Beelzebub, el podrá enterarse de lo que le espera en la batalla final y es más que seguro que elabore un plan en el que sea Él quien obtenga la victoria.**

 **PD: Si hablamos de villanos con un gran intelecto, definitivamente este sujeto esta en mi lista de favoritos.**

 **3)Suponiendo que Shido viaje al pasado, es difícil saber a qué tiempo ira, ya que en lo que va de la historia (en la Novela), nunca se ha mencionado que otra entidad (ademas de Mío) estuviera actuando en las sombras o hubiera interferido en algún evento.**

 **Así que, si alguien tiene alguna teoría de cómo podría terminar DAL, les invito a compartirla. ¿Quién sabe? Puede ser que alguien logre acertar como también no.**

 **Recuerden que algo que caracteriza a esta obra es su impredecible forma de ser y al final nos termine dando más de una sorpresa.**

 **Pffff…Hable mucho esta vez en las palabras finales, pero se les agradece si leyeron hasta aquí.**

 **Como siempre se agradecen sus comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	13. Aviso

Aviso

Bueno primero que nada me disculpo por no haber subido nada durante estos últimos meses.

La justificación es que durante este ciclo en la Universidad las cosas se pusieron demasiado intensas y no me sobro tiempo alguno para poder dedicarme a escribir.

Pero como lo dije en otra ocasión, voy a continuar con esta historia y llevarla hasta el final.

El próximo capítulo lo estaré publicando a finales de mes o quizás antes.

Sin más que decir, que tengan un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	14. Disculpa

Disculpa.

Bueno primero que nada me disculpo si pensaste que se trataba del siguiente capítulo, y también por no haber subido nada durante estos últimos meses.

Y si, aún sigo con vida y sin rastros de contagio.

En cuanto a la razón, sé que algunos dirán que ahora que estamos en cuarentena por el Covid 19, debería tener más tiempo para estar escribiendo, pero créanme cuando les digo que no podrían estar mas equivocados.

Tengo muchas razones para no estar publicando, espero ser comprendido.

1)Quizás se debe a que antes tenía pensamientos como **"siempre tendré tiempo"** o **"tengo cosas más importantes que hacer",** que no les prestaba atención a pequeños detalles en la vida que, creo yo, deberían ser valorados.

En mi caso, sería mi hermano menor. Antes de darme cuenta ya había crecido y ahora que me pongo a recordar, creo que no logre pasar buenos momentos con el cuándo seguía siendo un niño que podía levantar con mis manos. Aun así, me considero afortunado de que no me trate como un desconocido y por ahora trato de divertirme lo mejor posible con el ahora que puedo.

2)Obviamente, nadie puede ir a sus centros de estudio debido a esta mortal enfermedad, por lo que estoy seguro que a más de uno ya se les habrá implementado lo que se conoce como Clases Virtuales. Debido a esto, tengo que prestarle mi laptop a mi hermano para que no pierda sus estudios y a la vez yo también la uso para mis propias clases, así que, con las clases, tareas y practicas ya no me queda tiempo para dedicarle a mi fanfic.

3)Y como dato importante, las pocas veces que uso la Laptop es para estar al día con una novela que les recomiendo: **"** **AGAINST THE GODS NOVELA** **"**. Debo decir que una vez que empecé a leerla ya no pude dejarla y de inmediato se volvió mi número uno entre las novelas que leo.

Y bueno, esas serian mis razones, así que terminare diciéndoles que no tengo planes de escribir nada mientras siga esta cuarentena, ya que tengo cosas **"más importantes"** a las cuales dedicarles mi tiempo. Espero lo entiendan.

Naturalmente, conforme la situación vaya mejorando volveré a publicar, así que, si quieren ver la continuación de esta historia, les sugiero que sean extremadamente cuidadosos con su salud, porque por esto y más, nosotros debemos seguir viviendo.

Esta enfermedad de mierda no puede acabar con nosotros.

Atte: Takamiya Shin

19/05/2020


End file.
